<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perhaps by hobbeshalftail3469</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338590">Perhaps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469'>hobbeshalftail3469</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davy and Leo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Third Star (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Davy as a very willing student, Davy discovers his sexuality slowly, Davy has been hurt, Hand Jobs, Leo as the teacher, Leo has a piss, Leo has been hurt too, Leo is a playboy, Leo is fully aware of his!, Leo likes Bad Davy, Light Bondage, M/M, Regency!, Rimming, The story of Davy and Leo with breeches and frock coats, There will be pining, and dancing partners, and the dining table, as if it couldn't be more delicious, erotic bacchanalian art, eyes meeting across the room, lots of smouldering, now we have the aspect of forbidden passion in the mix, soapy wanks, there will be billiards!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Much love goes to the wonderful LulaIsAKitten for her simply EPIC suggestion of this story concept....which immediately roused the muse from its slumbers!<br/>This is an AU of the gorgeous Davy - who in my head canon and other fics I have written is gay. This is an opportunity for me to rewrite Davy and Leo's story.....but with the added frisson of male relationships being illegal!<br/>So, strap in for a massive long haul and slow build.....the rating may change at some point depending on what these boyz get up to.<br/>There will be a roller coaster ride of emotions going on; back stories that flesh out the characters for this period in history and their relationships to one another.<br/>There will also be lots and lots of descriptions of how amazing these boyz look in Regency clothes....on horseback.....involved in swordplay......sneaking behind curtains to steal moments together.....and a sexy game of billiards at some point too!<br/>There are lots of nods to my original Davy and Leo fic, plus links to The Long and Fatal Love Chase (a little Tempest popping up via the Circe!)....and obviously you can see what I did with that title.....maybe?[taps nose to those in the know!]<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Davy - Relationship, Leo Banks (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davy and Leo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1301489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First glances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaIsAKitten/gifts">LulaIsAKitten</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraryv/gifts">libraryv</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+the+eye+of+the+beholder">In the eye of the beholder</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphy49/gifts">Murphy49</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...the alternative title, if you know any of my other, non-Davy fics is : Bird, but with Boyz!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s there again.<br/>Leo Benedict Banks leaned leisurely against the yellow brickwork as he watched the tall, lithe limbed, clean shaven male as he dabbed at the large canvas set up on the easel before him.<br/>The image being created depicted the view of the Arno and the bridge across it rather exquisitely although it was the sight of the intense gentleman painting it that attracted more of Leo’s attention.</p><p>He was slender, tall, his hair bleached slightly by the sun and arranged in a gloriously haphazard array of soft curls when he removed his tall, buff coloured hat frequently to assess the perspective, colour or tone of his image compared to the actual view.<br/>He’d been in the same spot the previous day, when Leo had arrived in Florence following an extended and rather debauched trail across the many sights of Europe which were becoming more available to gentlemen of money following the end of the Napoleonic wars a year earlier.</p><p>Leo was one such gentleman of leisure and fortune. <br/>His reputation in England had somewhat encouraged him (or rather his father had forced him!) into taking an extended tour abroad. The hope being that the various stories and allegations about him at various parties; and consequently in the gutter press; would dissipate in his absence.<br/>The tour had also brought about a hiatus in his relationship with a group of friends whose interests were mainly focused on hedonistic pleasures…..something which Leo’s father found vulgar, and which was starting to impact upon the way their family was viewed in society.</p><p>Leo’s older brother, Fitzwilliam, was heir to the family home and estate; which had existed for several generations and which was prosperous enough to afford a generous annual allowance for both sons; but only Fitzwilliam had shown himself to have adopted the duty expected of a gentleman. <br/>He was married to a pretty, but rather empty headed lady who had provided the requisite ‘heir and a spare’, as well as 2 further daughters in their 7 year marriage thus far.</p><p>Leo was significantly younger than his brother - he’d come along later in his mother’s life, which may have impacted upon the fact that in delivering her ‘darling boy’ she had suffered complications, leading to a weakened heart and her untimely death when her ‘beautiful miracle boy’ had been just 2 years old.<br/>His father had always treated Leo with respect and kindness, but it was clear as he grew older that his character and even looks bore very little similarity to the rest of his family.<br/>Fitzwilliam, his father and indeed mother had been fair of hair and skin. <br/>They had that long boned structure from years of elegant breeding. <br/>Leo had arrived into the world with a flurry of dark curls adorning his head; which by the age of 3 had reached his shoulders in glorious, shiny ringlets.<br/>His green eyes were always alert for mischief and as he developed, his body took on a much broader musculature at his shoulders and thighs. <br/>He was an excellent horseman; he could shoot; had skill with a sword and was educated….but his father despaired of his lack of focus and purpose.<br/>Leo drifted through life; taking a deep interest in his clothing; spending a small fortune on his wardrobe and quickly becoming known as someone who set fashion trends and who tailors were desperate to dress.<br/>He had grown into a stunningly attractive man; was admired greatly and received a significant number of interested enquiries from fathers and mothers wishing for him to take an interest in their daughter…..but he never sought any of their attentions.</p><p>He had attended Cambridge; shown a particular interest in history; especially classical Greece; and his father had indulged him in any new hobby or interest.<br/>He was undoubtedly indulged and adored…..but he was going through life with little purpose.</p><p>At Cambridge he had become close friends with one of his fellow students; a gentleman called Andrew Faversham; who was reading Theology with a view to entering the church as a vocation.<br/>Leo had fallen deeply in love with him. <br/>His interest in classical literature had opened his eyes early on in his life to the fact that it was men and their bodies which inflamed his passions rather than the pretty, but waif-like attractions of females in his company.<br/>And Andrew Faversham had been perfect in his eyes.<br/>Slender, intense and passionate about his religious vocation - his usually soft and mild demeanour became animated when he started to discuss the bible and the many issues Leo raised with him over his own struggles with a religion that was expected and seldom queried.</p><p>He and Andrew had developed their friendship; exploring their feelings and passions in all manner of glorious, heady evenings spent together; sharing each other’s bed; sharing each other’s mouths and eventually sharing much more.<br/>However upon completing his studies Andrew had explained to a sobbing Leo that he could not continue with their friendship, or any kind of relationship that was at odds with his position as a man of God.<br/>He had left, gone to work in a parish on an estate in the north of Scotland, and Leo’s letters had been returned unopened after a year of him still holding out hope.</p><p>This had coincided with him turning 21 and becoming a prized commodity on the marriage market.</p><p>A notice in The Times about a year after had announced the impending marriage of Reverand Andrew Faversham to a Miss Sarah McReid and Leo had withdrawn briefly from society - taking solace in riding, and becoming highly knowledgeable about breeding and stud lines in the process.<br/>His reappearance on the London scene had been widely applauded; and if anything the year away had rendered his features even more attractive. He had grown his hair a shade longer and a dark moustache now graced his upper lip.</p><p>Season after season had gone by with him much in demand….his father and brother hoping year after year that Leo would ‘settle down and do the right thing’......and yet here he now was, aged 29, gazing upon the gentle looking painter as he courteously spoke to a couple of elegantly clad ladies.</p><p>His smile was beautiful. <br/>Where those eyes blue? Or hazel? <br/>He was too distant to be certain.<br/>Leo had sworn he would never give his heart to another soul; he felt it was still too badly broken by the memory of Andrew; but as the 2 ladies made their leave he seemed to notice Leo for the first time.</p><p>Leo maintained his penetrating gaze upon the man; the wind ruffled his hair as he removed his hat and replaced it following a brief incline of his neck in formal acknowledgement of the other gentleman’s presence.</p><p>Leo had intended to leave Florence and head off to the coast, catching up with his yacht , the Circe, which he seemed to have acquired whilst involved in a fairly exclusive game of cards in Capri.<br/>However glancing back now as the attractive and apparently unphased man took up his palette once more and began to work on the skyline of his canvas, his buttocks and thighs showing themselves to be taut and slender beneath the fabric of his dove grey breeches as he squatted down and narrowed his gaze into the sun, Leo considered that he might alter his plans.</p><p>He may stay and enjoy the sights of Florence for a while longer…..perhaps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Time to heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We've had a bit of Leo's back story, so here is a version of how Davy got here - the death of James still features, as does my theory that James was straight and unaware of Davy's feelings towards him in a stronger way. However, being as this is a different time, I am having Davy not truly aware that his feelings are valid and stronger than friendship.<br/>I had to develop camaraderie between him and James - and also for the later part of the story also had to ensure that he was not the first son and therefore heir to anything.....so he was in the army! I know that doesn't necessarily fit with soft, mild mannered Davy......but at the time, buying a commission would have usually meant a relatively easy, non-bloodshed type of existence - apart from Napoleon cropping up! And....it also meant he could be Captain Kempe.....Leo is soooooo gonna love that!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently 1816 was a complete wash out in terms of weather - historical fact......consider yourself educated!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain David Kempe, known as Davy to his friends, had been working on his latest canvas for several weeks. <br/>The unusually inclement weather for July had  forced him to make numerous, shorter than he would like visits to his chosen location in order to capture the Florentine skyline together with the rapid flowing waters of the Arno - what the rain impacted upon time wise was made up for in the light which glinted from the damp stonework, and the increased flow of the river.</p><p>His attention, as always, was focused on his work, although he had been briefly aware of the arrival of some new faces the previous day. <br/>They had been loud and had interrupted his concentration momentarily as the luggage of a tall, incredibly well built gentleman had been unloaded from several wooden barrows being pushed noisily by local Italian porters.</p><p>The dark haired man had chiselled features, set off by a perfectly sculpted moustache across his upper lip. <br/>His clothing reeked of money; as did the languid manner he had adopted in order to inhale from a cigarette against the stone, arched entrance to one of the most sought after hotels in the city.<br/>Davy wondered if he was yet another of the debauched and abominably behaved tourists who drifted through the city he had been calling his ‘home’ for the past 3 months.</p><p>He’d left England in search of a way to deal with his own grief over the loss of his dearest and closest friend the year before.<br/>Davy and James had grown up together; shared tutors and then boarding school, then Oxford and afterwards both had had commissions as officers in the army purchased for them by their parents in order to offer proof of their gentlemanly status.<br/>Neither had aristocratic backgrounds; their family fortunes had been amassed through work and investment rather than inheritance; but both would never want for funds.</p><p>The Napoleonic wars meant both had seen service in what had transpired to be bloody and brutal battles….and in the case of his beloved friend, had been fatal.</p><p>Having witnessed him being cut down, and holding him as he drifted to another place, he had returned to England, to inform James’ wife that she was now a widow, at the age of just 24; and that their son, Artie would never see his father again.<br/>The grief and outpouring of emotions he was faced with was too much to bear, and he had informed his superiors of his intention to step away from his commission in order to deal with the turmoil of the aftermath of war.</p><p>His arrival in Italy had begun a period of self work and emotional rebuilding.</p><p>He had adored James - he was the best part of each day and even following his marriage to Dorothea (Dora to everyone) they had remained the closest of friends.<br/>Dora had welcomed Davy into their household; he was the guardian and god father to Artie; and she had always appeared to be a significantly more knowledgeable and therefore interesting female to be acquainted with.</p><p>He’d had no end of interested female propositions since coming of age; and much as he had been attentive and well mannered towards them - always offering to dance with any unpartnered female at parties, and being a genuinely interested conversationalist, it had always been James’ company that he had sought out.</p><p>David had been allowed more freedom in his life than either of his elder brothers - Jonathan, the oldest of them had already started to take on the role of successor in the running of their father’s various investments before his death several years ago.  <br/>Oliver had gone into politics and was currently making his views heard rather vociferously in the House of Commons, and David…..David was the apple of his dear mother’s eye.</p><p>He was artistic and sweet; and her heart had broken when he’d announced his intention to join the army.<br/>His safe return from war had brought her back from the years of pining and low spirits as she worried over him; although the arrival of grandchildren provided firstly by Jonathan and his wife (a son followed by a daughter) and lately Oliver ( two daughters and another child on the way!) had gone some way to raising her spirits.</p><p>Davy had always felt able to confide in his beloved mother; but he had been unable to convey the deep pain in his chest which had appeared the moment realisation of James’ death had set in. <br/>He couldn’t shift the pain.<br/>He couldn’t deal with the overwhelming loneliness.</p><p>His mother tried to console him - sharing her own thoughts and feelings since the death of her own husband….but nothing seemed to be able to lift the dark cloud that hung over him.</p><p>He had waited in England until the year of mourning was over for Dora, and it had been her suggestion that had finally sparked some interest….and thus he had made his way to Italy in order to paint, and heal.</p><p> </p><p>Two charming ladies who had been frequent visitors to him at his easel passed by again - the younger one was incredibly pretty, her older companion acting as chaperone - and stopped to discuss his progress and the impact of the changing light on his canvas.</p><p>He enjoyed the opportunity to objectively look at his work - he had completed several pieces whilst residing at one of the smaller hotels, tucked down a backstreet which suited his needs; each one having been bought for a decent amount - and found that he liked how he had progressed with this particular canvas, especially when the young lady; she had been introduced to him as a Miss Lucy Middleton; remarked on how he had captured the greyness of the skies but with a lightness reflecting perfectly.</p><p>It was as the pair were taking their leave that he noticed the dark haired gentleman again.<br/>He was resting languidly against the wall of the hotel terrace, his black leather,booted ankles were crossed, one knee dropped and his arms folded across his almost magenta coloured coat as his cigarette dangled louchley from his lips.</p><p>He could be looking at the view, and he was fractionally too far away to be certain; but Davy felt that the man’s gaze was trained on him.</p><p>He maintained his own eyes on the figure and observed as he removed his left hand from where it was clasped across his torso - it was an incredibly broad and muscular looking one judging by how narrow and trim his waist appeared. And the vivid shade of his coat made for an arresting image.<br/>The way in which he exhaled cigarette smoke through his nostrils was alarming - or at least it was alarming to Davy who realised that feelings he had battled with whilst James was alive were rearing their head again.<br/>He risked his own embarrassment rather than be considered rude and gave a small inclination of his neck towards the elegant stranger, rewarded with a small twitch of his head and a finger tip touch of recognition to his tall, black silk hat.</p><p>Davy turned to his canvas and inhaled sharply, he hitched his coat tails up and round to avoid them grazing the still damp cobble stones as he squatted down and regarded the change in light…..although in reality it was more to cover the burgeoning pressure to his breeches.</p><p>This was a range of emotions he had only encountered with James before now….and of course he had never admitted them to a soul…...he’d assumed his intimate thoughts and feelings for another man were merely down to their close bond…..but this new gentleman was definitely not known to him.<br/>He picked up his brush and dabbed at the scene on his painting.</p><p>The man could simply be interested in his painting…...he could potentially have found a buyer for this before it was even completed…….perhaps?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First meetings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuck me, I love writing about Leo's clothes!<br/>This is basically their first actual meeting and introduction.<br/>We also encounter a familiar face - Callum's back! - although in the name of authenticity (because it matter obviously!!!) I had to give him a name change.<br/>Mrs Middleton-Smyth is of course Dame Maggie Smith! (Of course!)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leo's hair at the moment is a fractionally shorter version of the Dolokhurls modelled so beautifully by Tom in that encounter with Pierre in the field shortly before he goes into battle - when he apologises and kisses him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo was lured back inside his hotel with the peeling of one of the many church bells, signifying he needed to dress for his evening meal. <br/>There appeared to be a number of interesting characters residing in his hotel - a young lady and her chaperone, a pair of older ladies - Leo adored old ladies! - and a devilishly handsome gentleman accompanied by someone much older - Leo knew better than to assume it was his father!</p><p>His suite of rooms had an outstanding view of Florence, although his small balcony sadly overlooked the Arno at the wrong angle to capture more of the delicious artist.<br/>He had been supplied with a local man, Coluccio, to act as his personal servant - his usual valet was travelling with the Circe and only due to meet back with him upon his arrival at the coast…..although the presence of the artist may well put paid to that plan.....for a few days at the very least!</p><p>Leo removed his beautiful day wear and used the hot water provided to him in order to slough across his naked, darkly haired skin with his preferred sandalwood soap.  <br/>He ran his damp hands through his hair, which was becoming seriously in need of a trim, having developed into luscious curls as it reached his collar. <br/>He was never one to bow to the fashion conventions of the day, and thus he didn’t care to fasten it into a bind at his nape. Instead he shook the dampness to create rippling waves and used a small dot of pomade to ensure it fell softly away from his forehead, although one daring, unruly tendril always managed to hang down across his brow!</p><p>He ran a flannel around his teeth and rubbed a dab of his favourite cologne across his moustache and the dark hair on his chest as he ambled through to his bedroom where Coluccio was chattering away in his highly accented Italian as he brushed down a conker coloured, velvet frockcoat, suitable for evening wear from the extensive collection Leo had brought in his luggage.</p><p>Leo had picked up a smattering of Italian during his extended travels over the past year. <br/>He’d made it as far as Greece and had enjoyed sailing along the coast, drifting with the company of various groups of English travellers. <br/>He was popular company - his eligibility making him in demand with females and their chaperones and his relaxed, but his reputation making him popular with other young gentlemen eager to add a level of 'danger' to their own by default of sharing his company.<br/>Leo didn't mind.<br/>The rumours about his personal life were highly inflated and in most cases completely untrue.<br/>Several women had made claims about him ravishing them behind the noses of chaperones and behind the doors of libraries and the like. It had served to make them more interesting to their friends, and had created a frisson of interest around him which he used to his advantage working on the assumption that lies and untruths would hold no interest to his true friends.</p><p>He answered the Italian in English; not truly caring whether the man comprehended him fully, but flashing warm smiles towards the servant.<br/>“I own significantly MORE clothes than this Luccio, and the amount I have spent on them could indeed buy you a rather palatial house; but for now find me a waistcoat to match…..this!” and he ran an exquisitely embroidered length of olive coloured silk through his fingers, twitching his lips as the orange and sable threads making up the tiny stitched squares caught the light.<br/>Coluccio regarded the fabric and gave an appreciative shrug as he delved into the cabinet and retrieved a rich, caramel coloured waistcoat which was plain except for the abundant swirls of watermarked silk on the front panels and stunningly carved mahogany buttons.</p><p>Luccio’s train of chattering conversation, based on the gist that Leo was able to ascertain, was that the ensemble would have an autumnal feel to it, which was in keeping with the unseasonal weather for the time of year.<br/>Leo allowed himself to be assisted into a pair of clean, cotton braies followed by deep khaki wool trousers and a cream shirt made of voile so fine that without the addition of the waistcoat it was possible to make out the dark fur of his chest and his small, dark nipples.<br/>Coluccio made a comment as he tucked the fabric behind his ‘gentleman’.<br/>“I know…..that’s why I own several!” Leo chuckled wolfishly in response before indicating the waistcoat and rippling his shoulders into the beautiful garment as the Italian laced it behind to fit snuggly at his slender waist.</p><p>His thoughts drifted back to the slender artistic beauty he’d spent some time observing earlier in the day. <br/>He had definitely acknowledged his presence…..so, if he saw him again he’d have a legitimate excuse to introduce himself formally.<br/>He hoped he saw him again….although the likelihood of him presenting himself in the dining room of his hotel was slim!</p><p>Coluccio was brandishing the cravat silk and Leo raised his chin in order to create length to his neck and therefore permit the Italian to wrap the fabric tightly and deftly, Leo pressing onto his throat before releasing his fingers as Coluccio formed a rakish bow and pressed his finger tips to his own lips before announcing it “Perfetto!”</p><p>Leo sat on the upholstered banquette at the end of his bed in order to put on a pair of tan, low boots as his servant finished brushing across the soft, burnished copper velvet of the coat he’d already identified.<br/>Slipping his arms into the sleeves and  drawing back his shoulders as the Italian swept his palms down the sleek fabric, settling the small finger marks and ensuring the nap of the velvet lay beautifully, Leo Banks regarded his appearance and nodded.</p><p>His decision to invest in his appearance stemmed from his realisation that he was inherently rather shy around strangers. <br/>He enjoyed listening to their conversation and found it easy to engage people in discussions about themselves, but found that he struggled to answer questions about himself and his own interests. Therefore, he’d indulged his natural interest in clothing, meaning that generally speaking his choice of outfit was the only thing he was required to comment upon around the dining table or during after dinner drinks.</p><p>“Luccio, my man, I am primed and ready to feast,” and with a swipe of his finger and thumb across his moustache and a flick of his eyebrows he strode from the rooms and along the landing way, greeting one of  the charming elderly ladies at the top of the staircase and gallantly offering his arm to her, slowing his pace to match hers as they descended and entered the dining room.</p><p> </p><p>He escorted her to her position at the table and glanced around at the various eyes which had honed in on him as he’d entered.<br/>The hotel owner, Signora Moretti, swept across to him and he accepted her proffered hand, bowing to graze his lips across her gloved knuckles as she bid him good evening.<br/>Introductions were made, and Leo accepted the hand of Miss Calder and nodded his recognition to Miss Marshall whom he had met at the staircase, and who it transpired were life long school friends and had been regular visitors to the hotel for the past 40 years. <br/>Miss Middleton was an exceptionally pretty young lady, and he flashed her a mischievous, raised brow smile as he pressed his lips to her delicate, shaking ungloved hand.<br/>Her companion, who looked every inch the dragon-like matriarch in her high throated gown of amethyst dupion, was Mrs Middleton-Smyth - the aunt of the young, blond Miss Middleton - and she greeted the handsome gentleman with a familiar to Leo hasty assessment of his features and flicker of recognition at the mention of his name combined with a tart sucking in of lips.</p><p>“Delighted to make your acquaintance Mrs Middleton-Smyth, and Miss Middleton. Are you long in Florence? I am recently arrived and in great need of education and advice in the sights which are not to be avoided,” his voice was deep and resonant, and caused a shiver down the spine of both ladies, the resolve of the older female to maintain a distance from this renowned cad withering with alarming speed.</p><p>There was an older gentleman by the name of Mr Philips who, from his clutched guide book and bible, was clearly a tourist interested in the religious artwork; and the rakishly handsome gentleman accompanied by the older chap joined the room at the same time, coming directly to greet Mr Philips and the ladies.</p><p>Leo gave each a warm smile and was introduced by the older man,<br/>“Gentlemen, this is Mr Banks; he has recently arrived from…..forgive me, you didn’t supply that detail, Sir. This is Mr Andrews, and his er...nephew, Mr Turner.”<br/>Formal introductions made, Mr Andrews casting a rather more amorous and blatantly appreciative glance across Leo’s body than Mrs Middleton-Smyth had done, and the guests were directed towards seats at the table.</p><p>Leo was pleased to be sat with Mrs Middleton-Smyth to his right and Miss Middleton to his left. Mr Turner was across from him and once seated he was happy to discover that the usual strict codes surrounding dinner interactions appeared to be fluid and he was able to converse with any of his fellow diners as he saw fit - conversations also crossing the table in an easy manner.</p><p>Mr Turner, or Cal, short for Callaghan, as he insisted on Leo calling him, was accompanying his ‘uncle’ around Europe as he was ‘educated in the classics’. <br/>Leo spotted the slight arch to the younger man’s eyebrow, who in turn spotted Leo’s obvious swallow of wine and comprehension that neither were infact related….no matter how distantly!</p><p>“And what are you doing here in Florence, Mr Banks? Are you not finding this pace incredibly dull?” asked the older lady at his right hand as the first course was cleared.<br/>“I’m afraid I am simply seeing the sights, and I must say that I rather enjoy the more informal pace of life, I’m already mightily impressed….the architecture is quite magnificent and on a scale so very different to Rome,” he stated, dabbing his lip with his napkin and indicating that he required a refill to the rather decent Soave they were drinking with the first courses.</p><p>Miss Middleton’s interest, and that of Mr Philips were piqued by his statement and both went on to quiz him significantly on the city, as they planned to visit themselves at a later date.<br/>He was able to answer most of their questions in specific detail and also provide recommendations on some reputable eateries as the fish course was served.</p><p> </p><p>Crystalware was replaced in order to change to a Barolo which accompanied a very bloody, and to Leo’s mind delicious, roast beef.<br/>The topic of conversation had moved onto art, and Miss Middleton began to talk animatedly about a talented painter she and her aunt had discovered on their rather daring wanders around the city.<br/>Leo swallowed his mouthful of beef quickly, his interest now definitely aroused.</p><p>“He has a very gifted eye,” her aunt continued, “And of course he is a quite charming gentleman”</p><p>Leo noted the pointed look the older lady flashed her niece, who was blushing behind her napkin.<br/>“I noticed a chap earlier today…..over near the bridge…..is that the man you mean?” he asked, trying to sound calmer in his query than he felt.</p><p>“It is indeed, he is such a delightful young man, Captain Kempe is his name,” Mrs Middleton-Smyth enunciated, stressing his title as she cut a morsel of beef on her plate.</p><p>“Captain?!” Leo’s voice rose, as did his eyebrows and a frisson of uniform based imagery flickered behind his eyes as he imagined that tall, slender creature clad in cream breeches, scarlet coat and epaulettes.</p><p>“Yes,” Miss Middletoin continued, “He fought at Waterloo….terribly brave,” and she cleared her throat before inserting a piece of carrot into her mouth and chewing.</p><p> “He sounds like an interesting gentleman,” Leo added, setting aside his silverware.<br/>Cal interjected, a gleam behind his steel grey gaze, “My uncle purchased one of his paintings…...he’s really very talented….great eye for detail….and devilishly handsome to boot!”</p><p>The ladies gave fluttering giggles either side of him, but Leo now wanted to know more and more about the delectable Captain Kempe.</p><p>“Have you been introduced to him?” he asked.<br/>The slender man nodded and emptied his glass with a large gulp, “I have indeed. He’s rather good company actually; terribly well read too. He often drops by here after dinner for coffee and cigars…...knows the Signora or his mother does or something,” he added absently, stretching back in his chair and tossing one of his off centred smiles towards Mr Andrews who was eyeballing him from the head of the table.</p><p>Leo tried to not fidget in his seat - the prospect of the beautiful Captain joining them in the attractively lit dining hall was rather exciting and a possibility he had not considered for this evening, although at least he looked his best!</p><p>Dishes were cleared and a dessert of some form of creamy mixture flavoured with almonds and coffee appeared and was consumed rather rapidly by one and all before Mrs Middleton-Smyth rose and invited the ladies to retire with her through to the pleasant sitting room to enjoy petit-fours and hot chocolate while the gentlemen passed around a decanter of port and a humidor of cigars.</p><p> </p><p>A loud, feminine outpouring of rushed Italian sounded in the vestibule and a second, masculine voice could be heard answering her in highly accented Italian; stating that he was “Indeed very well and as usual ravenous for more of her simply superb coffee and company.”</p><p>Leo was in the process of sucking deeply on his fat cigar, a lit spill in his right hand as he encouraged it to ignite as the flamboyant Signora entered followed by the completely perfect figure of ‘the artist’, clad this evening in a deep blue coat, striped grey trousers and a buttery coloured linen cravat at his throat.</p><p>“Gentlemen, ‘eeere eeez Captaiyne Kempe,” the owner pronounced in her stilted English, moving aside to allow the Englishman to gaze upon the full table of guests, including the ridiculously handsome Mr Banks who tossed aside his spill and exhaled a fug of cigar smoke. <br/>Davy was momentarily unable to drag his eyes away from the mesmeric smouldering gaze of the new gentleman.</p><p>Leo for his part registered that the artist’s eyes were blue; the clearest blue he’d ever seen. He also made a mental note to seek out cloth in the exact shade and have a waistcoat  and cravat fashioned from it immediately!</p><p>It was left to Mr Andrews to make the introductions, “Ahh, Captain Kempe; this is our newest resident, Mr Banks. He saw you painting earlier today and has been delighting us with insights into the finer points of Rome whilst we ate.”</p><p>Davy swallowed and tried to rein in his wildly hammering heart rate as he was directed towards the seats left vacant by the departing ladies, which were both on the same side of the table as Mr Banks.<br/>Leo still hadn’t dragged his eyes away from the glorious blue ones which were twinkling, albeit with a slight shyness behind their intensity, he therefore saw the Captain flick the tip of his tongue across his slightly uneven, bare top lip and twitch his mouth into a charmingly boyish smile as he extended his hand.<br/>“A pleasure to meet you Mr Banks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....Leo sucking on a fat cigar.....smoke swirling around him as he lounges back in his chair.......just let's all have a little extra think about that image.....*sigh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Quite inexorably eye catching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boyz have their first 'proper' meeting.....reminiscent of that shared table in the coffee shop....<br/>This was written prior to your request for whispered Italian.......that hasn't been forgotten and it WILL happen at a later date....when it can be at it's most effective [*see final note!]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The handshake was warm, firm and fleetingly short as far as Leo was concerned.<br/>Having nodded in greeting to the other gentlemen who he was already acquainted with Captain Kempe seated himself to the right of Mr Andrews and gave the softest of Italian thanks to the employee who brought him a tall silver pot with the tiniest cup filled with steaming, strongly scented coffee.</p><p>Davy couldn’t help but notice that the usual aroma of the coffee combined with cigar smoke from the gentlemen was undercut this evening by a further, delectably spicy scent, which upon furtive investigation appeared also to be present on his right palm, clearly transferred from the languid limbed Mr Banks who appeared to be listening intently to the conversation between Mr Philips and Mr Turner, or Cal as he’d been advised to refer to him in their more informal meetings over the past week of so, since Mr Andrews had purchased one of his paintings in fact.</p><p>Sipping his coffee Davy cast several rather furtive glances towards the inexorably handsome Mr Banks. <br/>His voice, and in particular his laugh was resonant; a deep baritone of masculinity as he enjoyed the story being animatedly recounted by Cal.</p><p>Mr Philips was eager to turn their conversation towards matters other than the youthful exuberance of Cal and his rather unfortunate, but quite hilarious, attempt to passify a local trader when accidentally knocking his barrow of oranges across the street as he had walked backwards into the damn thing!<br/>“Captain, you mentioned on your previous visit here about a rather glorious view accessible via a carriage ride…...passing a number of charming churches….one with some magnificent frescos?” the older, quieter gentleman pressed - he was eager to partake of a visit, but having limited funds himself had been hoping that Mr Andrews’ generosity could be prevailed upon.</p><p>Captain Kempe dragged his focus to the older gentleman, “Indeed, the weather looks set to be fractionally improved tomorrow, I had intended suggesting we might make an excursion of it. Perhaps invite the ladies...I am sure the Misses Calder and Marshall would appreciate it immensely,” he stated, finding that his eyes had found those of Mr Banks, “It’s quite inexorably eye-catching.”</p><p>Cal was staring intently at the younger gentleman and flicked his eyes hopefully towards his benefactor at the head of the table.<br/>“Sounds like a rather jolly idea,” he stated, flashing softly pursed lips towards the older gentleman and noticing a slight darkening of his pupils before he responded.</p><p>“I think that sounds like a capital idea, Captain….shall we play host Callaghan. my dear boy? Should you like to be amused with an excursion accompanied by your old uncle?” Mr Andrews sat back in his chair, forearms resting on the arms as he returned the slow smile of his ‘nephew’.</p><p>“I should like that enormously. Will you join us Mr Banks? And of course Mr Philips you must be in the party as well…..and no doubt Miss Middleton would relish the opportunity….I say, Kempe, is there anywhere we could picnic?” Cal had turned animated again as his excitement of a day ‘off the leash’ so to speak sunk in.</p><p>Davy twisted on his seat and reached to select one of the smaller, slimmer cigars from the humidor which were his preference. He lit it easily and exhaled the smoke as he refilled his coffee cup, sipping on the tarry substance and pressing his lips together in contemplation.<br/>“I’m sure there are numerous suitable spots on the way,” he offered, “Do you have an interest in history and art Mr Banks?”</p><p>Leo leaned back and turned fractionally in his chair, crossing one booted ankle across his thigh and resting his smoking cigar at his knee.<br/>Davy couldn’t help but inhale sharply at the sight of autumnal elegance in his dress. <br/>The flash of colour in his cravat picked out the green in his eyes, and that furred upper lip which was now twisting into a smirk was making him have quite a number of emotional responses.</p><p>“I am very interested in both, Captain. I have been travelling widely; made it as far as Greece and have rather indulged my interest in the classics which I discovered through one of my tutors. And with regards to art….well; one wouldn’t remain in Italy if one didn’t have more than a passing interest!” he abruptly directed his gaze towards Mr Turner seated opposite him, leaving Davy to marvel at his strong profile.<br/>“I would be delighted to accompany the group, and may I be so bold as to offer to provide the luncheon?” at this point Leo met the gaze of Mr Andrews who inclined his head in acceptance of the charitable offer from their newest acquaintance.</p><p>“Very well, it appears to be agreed, shall we join the ladies and ascertain the total number of our party?” Mr Andrews moved to rise, setting aside his partially consumed cigar.<br/>Davy indicated his slimmer cheroot and remained seated in order to finish it. <br/>To his delight the handsome Mr Banks remained seated also as the other gentlemen moved through to the adjoining room.</p><p>Once the sound of feminine excitement had dulled the pair returned to their respective smoking, eyes furtively casting sideways glances towards the other man. <br/>Davy was immediately struck by the change in the other man’s demeanour - the rakish bravado seemed to have evaporated, replaced by an intense thoughtfulness.</p><p>“That was awfully generous of you….offering to provide lunch for 9 people who you’ve only just met!” Davy smiled.</p><p>Leo inhaled, Christ, the man smiled with every part of his face.</p><p>He cleared his throat, “It’s only money…...not much use unless it is giving pleasure to people is it?”</p><p>Davy gave a stifled guffaw, “A statement which can surely only be uttered by one who has more than enough of the stuff! Although for what it’s worth I agree with you. Much rather spend it than squirrel it away.”</p><p>He moved to refill his coffee cup again causing Leo to raise his fingers to summon one of the staff, “May I join you in that?” and having received Davy’s curt nod of acceptance requested a second cup for himself.</p><p>Davy had smiled softly upon hearing the dark man’s stilted and slightly self conscious attempt at Italian, but he had made himself understood.<br/>It pointed to someone who sought to self improve, and also to empathise with the locals rather than parade through the places leaving chaos in their wake.<br/>He was aware of his initial impression of the man when he’d seen him arrive….another brash English tourist.<br/>Perhaps he had been wrong?</p><p>The cup arrived, together with a replacement, steaming pot of the rich, dark coffee and sugar, although Leo waved it away.<br/>“We appear to share a taste for strong, coffee…..quite rare to find someone who enjoys the flavour without added sweetness,” Leo smirked, pouring both of them cups and setting aside his cigar in order to raise the cup to his nose and give a throaty growl upon inhaling the aromatic liquor.</p><p>“Got a taste for it on the battlefield…..can’t drink the stuff with sugar in now….although the Signora does do a rather glorious hot chocolate!” the Captain raised his own fresh, hot cup and sipped whilst smiling.</p><p>His mention of warfare opened the doors to a discussion more suited to this intimate company than the ladies, “And you fought at Waterloo I’m informed…..Miss Middleton mentioned…..” Leo added, noting the brief moment of incomprehension on Davy's face.</p><p>The Captain’s eyes briefly became glazed and distant, he was used to gentlemen of his own age and breeding grilling him for blood thirsty tales and assumed Mr Banks was no different. He thus inhaled and readied himself for the expected demand for gory details.<br/>The tone of Mr Banks’ voice however was quite different, “It must have been dreadful out there. I can’t imagine…...I take it your painting helps?”</p><p>Davy gave the man beside him his full attention, seeking out his hooded green eyes, and finding something behind them that felt…...safe, unthreatening and non judgemental.</p><p>“It was….and it does,” Davy replied, his features really were remarkably soft and innocent looking considering he’d endured the horrors of war.</p><p>Their moment of shared contemplation was interrupted by the arrival of Mr Andrews at the doorway.<br/>“Come along gentlemen…..we need to make plans. Everyone is highly enthusiastic. Captain Kempe; we need your expertise!” and he gave an encouraging wave of his arm to summon them through to join the others.</p><p>“I suppose we should go and rescue Cal before they devour the poor chap!” Leo waggled his eyebrows and flashed an impish grin in Davy’s direction, “Lead on, Captain Kempe!”</p><p>They both stood and adjusted their snugly fitting coats before moving towards the adjacent room. </p><p>Pausing just prior to entering it, the blue eyed man turned and cast a small and completely endearing smile from beneath his slightly floppy, sun kissed hair towards the waiting gaze of the slightly taller and broader man.<br/>“If you’re on first name terms with Cal already then you’d better call me Davy.”</p><p>Leo fractionally lost control of his breathing, but managed to respond with a deeply husky and slightly cracked, “In that case I am Leo," and he flashed a further, neck melting smile towards the bashful, slender man, "Although of course I shall have to refer to you as Captain Kempe, from time to time.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh my goodness....we all know where Leo's mind is going on that one!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 2 men, 2 beds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OK.....I am not changing the rating - cos there's only us 3 reading it! But this is a bit more on the <br/>M side of M.....but just what you would imagine after that first meeting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they crossed into the adjoining room they were instantly swept up into conversations regarding plans for the excursion, although Leo managed to flash a number of deeply seductive, smouldering glances in Davy’s direction before the slender man took his leave, much later than he’d intended.</p><p> </p><p>Back in his rooms Leo undressed and lay back against the plump pillows and crisp linen of his bed. <br/>He always slept naked. <br/>The weather, despite being dull and rainy, was still warm so the open door leading to his balcony gave a pleasant ripple to the sheer drapes and permitted a cool breeze to reach him as he closed his eyes - not to sleep, but to recall the glorious beauty of Captain Davy Kempe.<br/>Thinking about him; picturing the little curl of his lips when he smiled; that flash of ice blue eyes when he’d encouraged him to call him Davy had a predictable effect upon the area of his body loosely covered by the sheet and he growled as he dropped his hand to press against his firmness.<br/>It had been a long time since he’d enjoyed any kind of relief from another, although his own hand was fairly regularly acquainted with himself.<br/>He allowed his neck to melt and drop back against the pillows as he engulfed his thick length in his palm, bending one knee to tent the cover and provide  frictionless access to his cock.<br/>Davy Kempe was fucking delicious…..and if he really focused he could imagine that the blue eyes of the slender man were staring into his….and maybe it was actually his slender fingered hand wrapped around him, tugging him to oblivion……</p><p> </p><p>Davy had enjoyed his evening - the thought that the delectable stranger was clearly staying at the hotel he’d been a regular visitor to for several weeks had impacted upon his choice of clothing that evening….and what a glorious pay off it had been.<br/>He’d met a new and interesting friend…...who was quite remarkably attractive…..although that shouldn’t influence his choice of friends!<br/>He’d been considering the interaction he’d had with Mr Banks….Leo….they way he’d said his own name had been incredibly arousing….why was that?<br/>He was clearly a ladies man; Miss Middleton’s reaction towards him had spoken volumes;  who enjoyed throwing his money around….although he’d not  come across as obnoxious.</p><p>Once back in his rooms Davy closed up the windows he’d allowed to remain open so as to flood the room with fresh, evening air - a feint petrichor tinge pleasantly greeting him.<br/>He hadn’t engaged the services of a personal valet; instead the porter at his pensione acted as a provider of assistance to his toilette and dressing; but as usual he preferred to organise himself before bed.<br/>His days in the army had invested in him a tidiness, and he arranged his clothing on hangers and over the dressing stand with rapid ease.<br/>He stood for several minutes at his window clad only in his cotton braies as his thoughts drifted to the mesmeric green eyes of his new acquaintance.<br/>He’d be sleeping by now….lying back against fresh cottons, his dark hair creating a perfect contrast against the white linens.</p><p>Davy was aware that there was a stiffness developing against the fabric of his undergarments and willed the evening air to impact upon it.<br/>Showing no signs of subsiding he crawled across his bed, throwing back the coverlet and taking some relief from the coolness of the fabric on his lightly freckled skin.<br/>Damn it, these were emotions he’d not had to contend with since James.</p><p>And he knew that his feelings for James were borne of brotherly comradeship forged through years of closeness….that is what they had been surely?<br/>And yet, after no more than four hours he was experiencing the same flood of emotional turmoil over Leo Banks….whom he barely knew!</p><p>He curled onto his side, punching the pillow into a shape which supported his neck and gave his fist an outlet for frustration.<br/>As he closed his eyes an image of Leo reclining and smoking, his ankle resting across his thigh consumed his thoughts. <br/>He whimpered fractionally as he mentally recalled each, specific element of his attire - that velvet coat in a shade of coppery brown which made him think of shiny hazelnut shells; the deep green of his crisply tailored trousers, and the audacious flash of colour at his throat.</p><p>He realised he was rocking his hips as he flicked through a variety of images from the evening in his mind - the way he’d glanced across the sitting room at him; the way his thigh had pressed briefly against his own as they shared one of the small sofas; each engaged in discussion with other parties, but powerfully aware of the presence of the other man.<br/>Davy realised he was now rock solid beneath his braies, a sensation that wasn’t unfamiliar to him, but that had only ever occurred in the past when he’d shared closeness with, or thoughts of James.</p><p>But he would see this new, alluring man in a few hours time...unlike James, whom he would never see again.<br/>This brief consideration was enough to cause a respite to the pressure between his legs and he gave a soft sob as thoughts of the final, indelible image of James’ broken body replaced the ones of Leo Banks’ darkly dilated and sensual gaze.</p><p>He slept.</p><p> </p><p>Leo gave a loud, vocal sob as the image of Captain Davy Kempe flashing him a soft, crooked lipped grin from beneath his lowered lashes flashed into his closed-eyed vision. <br/>It was enough, combined with his rapidly pumping fist, to drag ribbons of his hot release across his hand, belly and chest.<br/>Panting and partially satiated  he rolled across to the less sticky side of the bed, having dragged the covers to wipe up himself. </p><p>He slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Captain Kempe is quite a gorgeous specimen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taken directly from A Room with A View - they all ride out to the view in carriages.<br/>Cal makes it clear that he knows what Leo is all about; but both claim not to know about Davy's allegiances.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of the excursion dawned with a sky of mainly blue with tufty, white clouds. <br/>The temperature was not the usual expected of Italy in September, but this was to the benefit of the ladies as it would prevent them having to seek shade and permitted the carriages to remain open as they travelled.<br/>Mr Andrews had hired 3 vehicles, each driven by a dark haired local whom Leo instantly noticed became the object of several tantalising glances from both their employer for the day, and his ‘nephew’!</p><p>Before retiring Leo had given directions for a picnic luncheon to be provided, and had handed across several bills to cover the cost of a sumptuous feast, which Signora Moretti had tucked into her ample bosom.<br/>The carriages there therefore laden with several wicker trunks as well as folding wooden chairs, a trestle table and baskets of clinking bottles nestled in straw.</p><p>Mr Andrews and Cal were ensconced in the lead carriage with the second filled with Mrs Middleton-Smyth, Miss Middleton, and Mr Philips, leaving Davy and Leo to accompany the Misses Calder and Marshall in the final equipage.</p><p>Leo had, as usual, dressed with care and looked a vision, resplendent in a crimson coloured, long, flowing coat over his grey wool fitted frock coat beneath; plus tonaly pleasing paler grey breeches and knee length black boots, polished to a shine which the militia would have approved of. His tall, black silk hat adorned his dark curls.</p><p>His appearance from the hotel, combined with his deep announcement of his intention to ensure one and all had  “a splendid day!” had caused a quiver to Davy’s resolute intention to remain unmoved by the attractiveness of his new friend.</p><p>They were now, taking the backwards seat to allow the older ladies the best possible view of the landscape - although Leo was fairly convinced that Miss Marshall’s gaze was mainly trained on the pert buttocks of the Italian youth holding the reins!</p><p>Davy had provided directions and was able to offer several warnings as they progressed - when a particularly pleasing sweep in the road allowed for an aesthetic image; or when the road was about to become rutted.<br/>Leo liked the rutted part - in meant that he had a reason to press himself against the Captain’s firm body beside him, and on one occasion to reach out his gloved hand to steady himself on the flailing forearm of the other man.<br/>The slight squeeze of said gloved hand, and the way he trailed it down to the Captain's wrist was lost on neither of them; and huffed exhalations had ensued.</p><p> </p><p>A short respite in order to take in a small, but beautifully cool and exquisitely decorated church enabled them to stretch out their limbs and drift between the others in the party. Davy was drawn into the role of guide and spent most of his time with Mr Philips and Miss Middleton.</p><p>Leo’s eyes were trained on the Captain - he noted how animated he became when talking about features he was clearly knowledgeable on, and how this changed to an intense stillness when he listened to one of the others.</p><p>Leo was quite simply enraptured by the man.</p><p>He looked edible in his dark green coat and the same buff coloured breeches from the previous day of painting by the bridge. <br/>He had a tan coloured travelling coat over his ensemble, although both men had removed this additional layer before entering the building.<br/>Leo couldn’t help but appreciate the slenderness of Davy’s calves, encased in the stiff, but slightly ‘worn in’ leather of his boots. He’d also spotted a flash of a highly embroidered, satin waistcoat in a shade of green that made him think of floating seaweed beneath his incredibly well fitting coat.<br/>He really did have an incredibly slender waist, and as Leo rested against one of the pillars, affecting an air of reflective contemplation, he realised he was considering whether Davy might have any old scars from his army days.<br/>It caused him to emit a growl which reverberated around the stone dome and caused Cal to snigger throatily behind him.<br/>“I’m guessing those are fairly unecumenical thoughts based on that noise…..although I fully understand the appeal! Our Captain Kempe  is quite a gorgeous specimen...shame I’m not allowed to try….” and he trailed out his sentences, glancing towards Mr Andrews who was studying an image of a remarkably muscular Christ draped in a cloth, lying prostrate beside a cross.</p><p>Leo gave Cal a piercing glare from beneath his arched brows.<br/>“I’m not convinced I’m allowed either…...or do you know……something.....?”</p><p>Cal shrugged, “No idea….he’s always jolly attentive to ladies, but none that he’s taken a particular attachment to as far as I know. Mentions someone called Dora…..but I think it’s a sister rather than a love interest…..purely based on the way he talks about her.”</p><p>Leo absorbed the information - he wanted to go to a library and locate a volume entitled Captain Davy Kempe - A Compendium of Knowledge and read it from cover to cover to memorise every detail about the gorgeous man who was offering his arm to Mrs Middleton-Smyth as she indicated a wish to offer a prayer to the Holy Mother at one of the small shrines.</p><p> </p><p>After the brief sojourn,they sat in the same carriages, in the same seats, the only difference being the top coats of the Captain and Leo lay draped across their laps. <br/>Smoothing the fabric of his own had caused Davy’s hand to graze against the closest of Leo’s muscular thighs, and the slight hitch to the breathing of the other man had not gone unnoticed.</p><p>Leo managed to control his voice as he asked Miss Calder to recount to him how Florence and the hotel itself had altered since her time visiting there. <br/>Davy smiled at the ease he showed around the older ladies - he treated them respectfully and genuinely seemed to be interested in their discourse.</p><p>What Davy didn’t realise was that as the carriage rocked on the dirt track, the dark haired man was valiantly trying to control his wayward thoughts and even more wayward cock as it’s half-hard state rubbed against the flap in his breeches with every hip rolling tilt of the carriage.</p><p>The delectable sensation of the slender knuckles of Davy brushing against his thigh had caused him initially to consider whether the man was giving an answer to the question he and Cal had been musing upon in the church…..but Davy had made a brief, chuckling apology and steadfastly clasped his hands on his lap for the rest of the  journey to the view.<br/>Davy realised that he felt a lightness inside which had been absent for a long time.......he wondered if, as Dora had assured him, his grief was finally coming to an end......or perhaps it was something else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Do you mind if I watch you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They reach the view.<br/>Davy and Leo manage to shake off those other inconvenient folks!<br/>Leo begins to appreciate more of Davy's artistic talents.<br/>There are many mentioned of ruffled wheat....and I think Davy has shambolic hair too.<br/>I LOVE this chapter - so many stolen and delicious yummy bits!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriages rolled to a halt and Davy sprang from their carriage in order to give directions to the driver and his adolescent assistant in the lead of the procession, presumably informing them of a suitable location for them to set up luncheon, and where to turn the carriages and water the horses.<br/>Leo was left to alight and assist Miss Calder and Miss Marshall to descend from the landau, ensuring that both had their shawls and parasols. <br/>He was unsure whether Davy would require his top coat, but worked on the assumption that he was foregoing his own and decided to leave both on the carriage seat. </p><p>He gave himself a physical and mental shake as he realised he was becoming aroused by the thought that their coats were nestled together and his would likely adopt the fresh, lavender and lemon scent of Captain Kempe before the end of the day.<br/>Lucky swine of a coat!<br/>No man should be jealous of an item of clothing; surely!</p><p>Miss Middleton cast him a rather hopeful simper from beneath her small bonnet, however the ever present dragon-like gaze of her aunt wasn’t lost on Leo, but he offered to escort the younger lady to catch up to Mr Philips, “As I am certain he would love to discuss your thoughts on those religious artworks in more detail.”<br/>Satisfied that her charge would not be dragged away and debauched by the man who had a reputation as a scoundrel, despite seeming remarkably affable, Mrs Middleton-Smyth matched her steps to the older ladies as they followed at a more sedate pace along the narrow pathway.</p><p>Davy had given instructions to the Italian drivers and lingered as he saw Leo relinquish Miss Middleton’s arm upon reaching Mr Philips. <br/>Mr Andrews and Cal were strolling together, following Davy’s directions, the older man using his walking cane in a rather flamboyant manner, and the carriage drivers removing and ferrying the picnic items off towards a shaded and relatively level spot off to the left of where the path was leading.</p><p>Leo, somewhat excitedly caught up to the Captain who appeared equally pleased with his companion.<br/>“I take it the best view is in this direction?” the dark haired man tilted his head and flicked his eyes in the direction being taken by the ‘uncle and nephew.’<br/>Davy acquiesced and nodded, a small growl emanating from his throat before he appeared to realise something and abruptly held aloft his hand, pressing the palm against Leo’s forearm for a tantalising moment that left both men slightly breathless.<br/>“Go on ahead...I need something…..my top coat,” and Davy was striding rapidly back towards the carriage, doffing his hat courteously to the ladies as he passed.</p><p>Leo was left in a quandary. <br/>He desperately wanted to wait and walk with the Captain, but surely it would be rather obvious and rude to allow the rest of the group to walk by and for him to not accompany them?</p><p>One of the Italian drivers was engaging the Captain in some form of discussion, and he was reaching into the carriage.</p><p>Rather than wait until the others caught up and he was forced to idly chat with them, Leo turned and walked down the path, using long, elegant strides so as to maintain a distance between himself and the older ladies. <br/>He rounded a sweep in the path, took a small, flattened ‘desire path’ and emerged through the trees into a field of waist high wheat, which despite the inclement weather had managed to turn golden, and was enjoying the opportunity of ruffling in the gentle breeze.</p><p>It was beautiful and acted like a balm to his soul.</p><p>Mr Andrews and Cal were nowhere to be seen; and he smirked considering the opportunity they would no doubt have taken. <br/>Leo huffed out his breath at the realisation that he was desperately jealous - what he wouldn’t give to drag Davy off and press him against an obliging tree in order to spend an hour or two plundering that perfectly pouting mouth of his.</p><p>He also considered that the ladies would probably not venture through the foliage as he had done, so felt safe in removing his hat and tilting his face into the soft sun which was peeping from behind the clouds.<br/>He loosened his coat buttons and dragged the garment off, bundling it beside him as he sat  down in the wheat, hitching up his knees and absently breaking off a stalk and running it through his fingers.</p><p>He was interrupted from his continued thoughts about how delicious Davy’s soft looking lips would feel crushed against his own by the clearing of a throat behind him.</p><p>Glancing over his shoulder his breath hitched, but he managed to turn his expression into one which he hoped was welcoming.</p><p> </p><p>Davy had been slightly frustrated to discover that Leo had not waited for him as he’d gone to fetch his sketchbook from the large pocket of his topcoat.<br/>He’d managed to amble along and avoid having to engage the older ladies further in discourse - there was only so long he could feign interest in the relative merits of silk rather than linen for travelling attire!<br/>He'd decided to detour from the path and locate the perfect, in his opinion, view he'd discovered on his first visit.<br/>The sight of Leo decorating 'his' view however made him quickly realise that his opinion of perfection was in the process of changing quite significantly.</p><p>“You didn’t wait!” Davy stated, walking through the waving corn towards Leo who remained seated, forearms resting idly on his knees, his gaze trained on the other man. “But you’ve managed to find my favourite view all by yourself.”</p><p>Leo’s smile was soft and almost as glorious as the view itself.<br/>“Instinct perhaps,” he stated, tossing aside the ear of wheat and moving as if to stand, but was hastily encouraged to remain seated as Davy moved past him and perched himself on a tree stump, following Leo’s lead by removing his coat and hat with a rueful grin.<br/>“Might as well take full advantage of the absence of ladies.”</p><p>Leo took in the sleek, well fitted waistcoat Davy was wearing. <br/>It was made from a gloriously swirled satin fabric in various shades of deep green. The back section fitted his trim waist beautifully, and Leo couldn’t prevent his gaze resting on the Captain’s snugly clad buttocks as he sat angled towards the landscape.</p><p>Davy opened his sketchbook and from his position slightly behind him Leo was able to make out a partially completed pencil drawing, which even from his distance appeared to show a remarkably fine representation of the setting facing him.<br/>“It’s very good,” Leo offered, inclining his nose towards the book  resting on Davy’s hitched up knee. <br/>The position had pulled the fabric of his breeches tightly against his thigh and Leo could make out the definition of long, lithe muscle tone beneath.</p><p>Davy regarded it and twitched his lips absently, “I started it when I discovered this place but it’s not quite there….something missing in the composition…..I’m not sure what. Do you mind if I continue with it?” he looked over his shoulder at Leo and inhaled deeply.</p><p>Leo had dropped back onto his elbows, one leg stretched out long, his ankle giving a relaxed twitch, the other leg remained bent at the knee and his large hands rested against the flatness of his firm stomach.</p><p>Leo saw the extended, and what he felt sure was an appreciative, sweep of the Captain’s eyes across him and nodded slowly.</p><p>“Do you mind if I watch you?” he asked, his neck melting back a fraction as the sun appeared from behind a cloud and warmed his face with it’s glow.</p><p>Davy stifled a growl in his chest and considered again the resurgence of feelings that this man was causing within him…..most specifically within his breeches!<br/>“I don’t mind in the slightest….although I’m sure you’ll find it rather dull!”</p><p>Leo stopped himself from lunging across and grasping Davy’s smooth cheeks in his palms. <br/>He mentally considered that he’d be perfectly content to stare at Davy as he licked the tip of his pencil and added previously unseen detail to his developing picture.....for......ever!</p><p>Both remained silent for a while - it was a comfortable lull in conversation though, neither feeling the need to speak to fill the space and time between them - but eventually Leo broke the quietness.</p><p>“You sell your work don’t you? I understand Mr Andrews has purchased one of your pieces.”</p><p>Davy glanced up and took a serious consideration of Leo’s features as he answered, continuing to apply deft strokes to the paper.<br/>“Yes, he liked one of the images in his room at the hotel - Signora Moretti asked me to provide something to cover a rather large crack in the plaster - and he asked her about it and found me and bought the painting I’d just completed.”</p><p>Leo’s mind was now working in overdrive, “So, you paint commissions? By which I mean, you painted something specific to the Signora’s request?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>Davy paused briefly, turning the sketchpad fractionally one way and his neck the other, pushing out his lower lip in a way that was playing havoc with Leo’s precarious equilibrium.<br/>“I painted something the size that she required and in the general vein of her wishes….so, I suppose yes….why….do you wish to commission me?</p><p>Leo’s eyes twinkled darkly, “How would you like to paint my yacht? It’s moored just along the coast…..I was intending to join it rather than remain in Florence….however the company here seemed more appealing to me.”</p><p>Was that a slight blush to the swarthy cheeks of the languidly reclining man?</p><p>Davy considered the option. <br/>He didn’t usually paint boats, but the coastal scenery would undoubtedly be stunning….and perhaps he could paint a landscape which featured the vessel in some blurred manner.<br/>“I’m very tempted by the prospect of the coast…...lovely scenery,” Davy mused, tapping the end of his pencil absently against his lip.</p><p>“We can share pots of strong coffee and you can help me improve my Italian…..maybe even take a sail down to Elba,” Leo was inwardly getting carried away with thoughts of days spent in Davy’s company and forced himself to remain externally calm.</p><p>Davy couldn’t quite explain his feelings. <br/>The prospect of leaving the small haven of security he’d built around himself in order to cope with the, initially, almost daily pangs of guilt and torment over the loss of James was something he had not considered.<br/>Part of him had established an almost new normality surrounding a small number of local acquaintances and brief, passing interactions with travellers at the Signora’s hotel.</p><p>But this man; this glorious, colourful man - the waistcoat he was wearing really was the most glorious garment. It was a deep grey satin embroidered heavily with scrolling leaves in shades of teal and bronze with small, bud-like roses picked out in cream and gold  and as Davy regarded it he couldn’t help but consider that it was almost like a work of art in itself - was inviting him to leave his self imposed sanctuary…..and he was considering it!</p><p>Leo could see a flickering expression of something new behind Davy’s soulful blue eyes.<br/>“Livorno is truly beautiful too…....it’s one of the places I keep coming back to as I travel around…..perhaps you could use that as the basis of your painting…...have the boat in the background, the buildings or the harbour as the main feature?”</p><p>Davy gave a deliciously shy smile from beneath his lowered lashes and slightly haphazard hair towards Leo.<br/>It was as if the man was reading his mind!</p><p>“I think I’d like that….change of scenery, new inspiration…...I mean I appear to have found some today……...I hope you don’t mind,” and he rather bashfully, and in Leo’s mind perfectly, turned the sketchpad to reveal the fleshed out image showing the landscape, but with an added feature of an exquisitely drawn gentleman, lounging amidst the waving wheat.</p><p>Leo caught his breath and hitched around onto his knees, crawling forwards and reaching out to take the book and scrutinise it further.<br/>“You’ve added me!” he stated softly and brushed the tip of his fingers gently across the page, ghosting them in the manner of an invisible pencil stroke. “It’s very good, Davy.”</p><p>The sound of his name on the other man’s lips was like a shot of brandy to his core and Davy swallowed, feeling a pinkness rise from his neck onto his cheeks.</p><p>If Leo noticed however he said nothing, instead he pulled back his shoulders and handed the book back to it’s owner, twisting his lips into a mischievous smirk beneath his moustache.<br/>“That settles it then….you absolutely MUST come to the coast and paint me and my yacht…...it shall be called Livornian Leo! Say you’ll do it?”</p><p>Davy chuckled and found himself nodded into the wildly glittering and hopeful green eyes of this glorious man. <br/>He was like a breath of fresh air to his soul.</p><p>“Marvellous…. shall we go and see what delights the Signora has provided for luncheon? I don’t know about you but I’m ravenous! Come along, Captain Kempe!” the dark haired man stated as he grabbed his coat, brushed down his clothes to remove the stray bits of dust and wheat and fastened the buttons before pressing his hat back into place.</p><p>Davy followed suit and strode after Leo, marvelling in the almost jaunty manner of Leo’s gait as they followed the increasing volume of voices before locating the shaded clearing which had been set up beautifully to provide a sumptuous luncheon for one and all.</p><p>“Ahhh, Mr Banks and Captain Kempe, it would have been rude to begin without our kind benefactor,” Mr Andrews cast the pair gracious glances before accompanying Mrs Middleton-Smyth to a seat at the lower head of the table. Mr Philips assisted Miss Marshall to a seat, Cal turned to Miss Calder and did similar, and on this occasion Leo’s extended arm towards Miss Middleton was accepted following a gracious nod from her aunt.<br/>Davy ambled across, having rinsed his hands at a bowl provided by one of the Italian staff, and after having ensured his charge was settled Leo crossed and did similar before seating himself.</p><p>He was directly across the long, rectangular table from Davy, meaning he could spend a long portion of the early afternoon gazing upon the beautiful man between courses.<br/>It could have been the fresh air that increased his appetite....or perhaps it was the fact that Davy seemed to have a new, delicious smile that appeared when his eyes met Leo's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I very nearly called the chapter 'Do you wish to commission me?' - why is that so sexy a statement!!!!??????<br/>Bet Leo would love do give him a damn thorough commissioning!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The luckiest man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The weather turns and Davy uses his enforced solitude to write to Dora.<br/>Leo can't wait a whole day without seeing Davy.....#smittenkitten<br/>He also picks up an Italian phrase which he is definitely planning on using at some point!!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after the picnic was miserable.<br/>It rained all day and everyone was obliged to remain indoors. It was a direct contrast to the previous day filled with fresh air and levity.</p><p> </p><p>The carriages had been rearranged for the drive back to the city, Davy was seated alongside Miss Middleton and her aunt, with Cal, whilst Leo took a seat with Mr Andrews and Mr Philips, leaving the two older ladies the indulgence of their own carriage, but in the middle of the small convoy for safety and propriety.</p><p>It was early evening by the time they'd reached Florence. The ladies claimed fatigue and decided to forego an evening meal, opting for refreshments taken in their rooms; Mr Philips had arranged to visit one of the libraries which had agreed to allow him access to some of the older, more valuable volumes.<br/>This meant that there was a small foursome and they took the opportunity of seeking out a reputable eatery just off one of the small piazzas.<br/>It was a jolly atmosphere, more suited to masculine enjoyment than feminine sensibilities, and the men enjoyed a game or two of cards before becoming engrossed, and in Cal’s case, rather skilled at a local game which involved tossing up and catching a selection of small, flat pebbles on the back of one hand.</p><p>Leo cast numerous amorous glances at Davy’s animated face - the evening darkness was illuminated only by a scattering of candles, and each shadow of his face was captured gloriously as he slapped the back of the victorious ‘catcher’.</p><p>Davy couldn’t recall a time when he’d enjoyed himself and let go of some of the tensions that he’d thought would be part of his existence forever. <br/>It was pleasing to not have to consider women again - it was reminiscent of the times he’d spent in the army; in their training days and before the horrors of the battlefield.</p><p>And Leo Banks really did look damnedly handsome by candlelight!<br/>He was quaffing wine in a manner which spoke of real enjoyment rather than polite decorum, and on more than one occasion he’d swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and lips, snarling his moustache into a wolfish grin, before taking his turn mastering the game.</p><p>Wandering back through the dark alleyways Davy had been slightly shocked by the fact that Mr Andrews and Mr Turner appeared to be stroking each others’ hands. <br/>He was no fool and knew that they were in no way related, but assumed that the pair would keep their rather ‘mediterranean’ level of contact private.<br/>He noticed that Leo caught his eye and gave him a reassuring and calm smile….clearly he was more used to varied lifestyle choices than the Captain!</p><p>Davy’s lodgings were closest to the tavern, so he'd bid the other gentlemen a good night and was rewarded for company by a firm handshake from Mr Andrews. <br/>Cal gave him a hearty slap on his shoulder, which knocked him off balance, but resulted in amused laughter from them all. <br/>Leo reached out his hand and squeezed as much as shook Davy’s; his thumb traced a purposeful line across the slender man’s knuckles before he removed it.</p><p>“Livorno awaits!” Leo tossed over his shoulder before breaking into a short jog to catch up to the other 2 men.</p><p> </p><p>And so Davy had passed a fitful night of sleep, images of Leo lying back in a wheat field, and he was ashamed to admit that in his dreams the man had removed more than just his hat and coat!<br/>He woke panting at one point, solid beneath his braies and sweating.<br/>He’d dragged his hand through his ruffled hair and thought about what he’d witnessed between Cal and Mr Andrews.</p><p>Those types of relationships were unholy and wrong…..and yet the pair of men seemed quite proper and normal….and dare he say it, in love?<br/>Surely that couldn’t be wrong?</p><p>And he’d managed to return to a fitful slumber, waking early with the sound of rain pounding against his windows.</p><p>Over breakfast the rain had persisted, and all thoughts of venturing outside were lost as the rain set in for the day.</p><p>Davy spent some time looking back at the sketch he’d finished showing Leo reclining against the Italian hillside.<br/>He also thought about the prospect of spending more time with the man outside the city.</p><p>Mid morning he went to his desk and began a letter : <br/>My Dearest Dora, <br/>I believe that your instruction to send me away to find solace and contentment in Italy may well have been well founded. <br/>I have made a new acquaintance, with a Mr Banks who has arrived in Florence and injected a jolt of merriment and colour into what had become a rather solitary and drab existence.<br/>Rest assured, I have not been miserable, rather I have been lacking in a will to emerge from the cloud of sadness I felt upon losing our darling James. However, this new friendship may well have provided me with such a will. <br/>He is such an agreeable fellow; and dashed handsome to boot, Dora….his hair my dearest reaches his collar and he never seems to bind it! He is quite reckless in many ways, and yet I am quickly discovering that he shares many of my own views and principles. He has asked me to paint a picture of his yacht - yes, Dora….a yacht, which I believe he won in some sort of card game - although I am certain that cannot be true as he doesn’t seem the type to gamble in such a reckless manner! So I shall be visiting Livorno on the coast, where it is moored at present, and we may sail to Elba. This may I fear mean I am unable to send you my usual level of communications, nor receive any which you have sent, although the pensione will ensure they are kept for me and you can rest assured I shall devour each morsel of information regarding Artie and yourself.<br/>I am sending you several volumes which I have discovered and read over the past few weeks; one is a translation from ancient Rome; it is rather risque, but I know you are not prudish about such things and will appreciate the glorious descriptions and language for what they are.<br/>You are always in my heart and thoughts, and I hope that you are continuing to deal with our loss in your usual manner - how I wish for your temperament and positivity, Dora. However, this most recent turn of events and new found friendship may well turn out to return a brightness to my spirit.<br/>Your dearest and loving friend, <br/>Davy.</p><p> </p><p>Leo stared out at the relentless rain and pouted - he’d dreamed about Davy’s beautiful blue eyes last night and longed to see them again today. <br/>He wasn’t completely certain that Davy had agreed to accompany him to to the coast - he was fairly certain that there had been an agreement…..he’d nodded, so surely that was consent? But they’d had no discussion regarding timings and now he was fidgetty, yearning to make plans and sweep Captain Kempe out to sea…...or at least get him on board the Circe.</p><p>He was gloomy in his rooms; he’d located the small library in the hotel and took a few novels and historical works back to his sitting room where he moved one of the chairs to the window, propped it open in a way which provided fresh air but limited splashes and settled back to smoke a cigar.<br/>He took luncheon in the dining hall and made pleasant conversation with the other guests - he noted that Mr Andrews and Cal were not present - as they talked about various aspects of the previous day.</p><p>He took a brief siesta until 4 o'clock when upon waking he noticed that the rain had eased a little. There was still a fine drizzle, but the deluge of earlier had dissipated and there were even a few blue spots in the sky.<br/>Light, clear blue patches.<br/>The kind of blue that had been haunting his dreams.<br/>“Coluccio!!!! Fetch me some hot water and help me dress,” he shouted to the man who he could hear fussing around in the adjacent room - presumably dealing with rearranging the chair and emptying away the ash he’d created.</p><p>He moved easily and confidently across to his wardrobe and rummaged through purposefully to extract a sumptuous raspberry coloured wool waistcoat, his favourite, honey coloured frock coat and his tall, brown leather boots.</p><p>Coluccio arrived and gave a flurry of Italian, swooping to removing the items from his ‘master’, from the gist that Leo could muster stating that “the Signora would have him out on his ear if she discovered that a gentleman in her residence was handling his own clothing!”</p><p>Leo explained that he was going out and that along with the items he had chosen he would require his cream breeches and one of his voile-like shirts. He flicked through his selection of cravats himself, unable to make a decision until the little Italian moved across and picked out a sleek bronze shaded length of satin from his evening collection and turned it to the reverse, less shining but none the less sumptuous side.<br/>Leo nodded and gave him a slap on his shoulder in satisfaction and several minutes later was flannelling himself with steaming water before discarding it and selecting fresh in order to shave. <br/>He trimmed his moustache minimally and as usual slicked a dab of his favoured cologne across his newly smoothed cheeks; hissing as the product stung the fresh skin.</p><p>Coluccio assisted him in bringing his ensemble together, and managed to fasten the cravat in such a way as to ensure the satin edges remained down and out of sight. <br/>Giving a hand raising shout of delight he hastened across to the dressing case and returned to his master, clutching a small, gold pin in the shape of a cane, tipped with a large ruby. He arranged it within the folds of the cravat and stood back with a smug smile.<br/>Leo regarded the overall effect and was incredibly pleased.</p><p>“How would I say ‘you are very skilled in what you do’ in Italian?” Leo asked the servant.<br/>He knew he understood and spoke English, but also enjoyed the fact that the language difference between them made for a more private relationship between them.<br/>The dark haired Italian gave Leo precise, slow instruction and corrected his accent when he linked the response together. <br/>Having mastered the phrase he committed it to memory…..there was no telling when it might be needed at some point in the future!</p><p>He bounded out of the hotel at a little before 5 o’clock and made for the little pensione, a few streets back from the main piazzas, but occupying an almost secluded little corner close to the river.</p><p> </p><p>Davy had gloomily gazed out at the rain after concluding his letter and taking it down to the small porters desk so that it could be posted. He ate in his room - as he did most days at luncheon - and spent some time reading through one of the vast number of guidebooks located in the lounge of the hotel.  <br/>One of the familiar porters approached him and they engaged in a discussion about the page he was studying.<br/>The porter highly recommended a visit to Livorno and when it became known that Davy would be in the company of someone who owned a yacht the Italian man declared him to be “l’uomo piu fortunato!”</p><p>He had been in the process of retreating to his rooms when a familiar, deep baritone voice made him start, and smile without thinking. <br/>He’d moved out into the neat foyer before the proprietor had time to send one of the staff in search of him, and he therefore strode towards Leo as he removed and shook out the striking red top coat and placed his hat on the desk.<br/>“You’re drenched!” Davy exclaimed, wanting desperately to wipe the small droplets of rain from Leo’s face with his own fingertips.<br/>Leo however shook his head like a wild animal and gave a gruff shout, “Nonsense! It’s deliciously refreshing….although I’m in desperate need of decent coffee and company.”</p><p>Davy gave instructions for refreshments to be brought through to the communal lounge space and they sat at the table Davy had only recently vacated.<br/>He both couldn't and was unable to remove the beaming smile from his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The most exquisite shade of blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preparations for travel, and the boyz are really starting to fall under each others' charms.<br/>Davy starts to consider his feelings - Dora is a wise girl indeed - she knows!<br/>Davy needs a bit of bedtime release.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo couldn’t help but catch sight of the small pile of books, including one left open to show a detailed map of the coastal area which included Livorno.<br/>He flashed a delighted and coy smile at Davy, “Does this mean you are considering my suggestion?”<br/>Davy wrinkled his mouth and looked up, dragging one of his hands through his hair and leaving a slightly shambolic style to his naturally floppy and wavy locks.</p><p>“On the recommendation of Giacomo over there I’m thinking it would be a shame to waste an opportunity to see the coast…..as long as you haven’t come to tell me that something else had come up and you’re forced to rescind your offer?”</p><p>Leo used his hand to add fervour to his response that nothing could be further from the truth, and that he’d braved the rain with the sole purpose of discussing a time frame for their trip.</p><p>“Given that the weather is ghastly here I say we leave tomorrow….bound to be clearer skies at the coast,” Leo suggested, offering a charmingly accented “Grazie” to Giacomo who brought through their coffee.</p><p>Davy regarded the swarthy charm of Leo Banks. <br/>He was effortless and so easy in his manners; it was entrancing and lulling Davy into a whole barrage of feelings and emotions…...yet he found he was enjoying them more and more each time he saw him.</p><p>“Well, I shall need to pack,” Davy stated, picking up his small coffee cup; he noted that Leo’s large hand dwarfed the miniscule cups, and he ignored the handle, holding the cup directly. “How long would you envisage this trip to last?”<br/>A small amount of the crema caressed Leo’s moustache, which he deftly swept his tongue and lower lip across to remove it.</p><p>Leo was hoping that the pounding excitement he felt wouldn’t be audible to Davy.<br/>“At least a week I should imagine…..not much point going all the way there for less….and if you fancy trying a few adventures at sea...who knows how long we could be.” </p><p>Davy was close enough to smell the intoxicating scent of Leo’s cologne, he could also see that his eyes had taken on a dark warmth as they pierced his own.<br/>Leo’s smouldering gaze had been flickering between Davy’s ice blue eyes and his softly pouting lips for what felt like an eternity but not long enough.<br/>The prospect of savouring him in this close, private proximity for a week or longer was like the most perfect torture - he knew he’d struggle to control himself around him, but he needed to be near to him, inhaling that subtle, fresh scent of lemon and lavender; staring into those eyes that where quite simply the most exquisite shade of blue he’d ever seen.</p><p>Davy was thinking about the conversations he’d had with Dora prior to his departure; they had continued in letter form whilst he’d been residing out of the country. <br/>Dora had pleaded with him to find something to lift him from his grief.<br/>She herself had, naturally, been heartbroken at the loss of her beloved husband; but slowly she had managed to pull herself from beneath the black cloud above her. <br/>She had taken solace in her garden; in her son and in the knowledge that although she would not love a man again in the way she had James, her widowed status allowed her some privileges and freedom not usually made available to a female of her age.</p><p>Davy had watched Dora deal with her emotions; they had talked at length evening after evening and he had come to realise that she appeared to be able to compartmentalise her feelings far more easily than he was able to.<br/>Dora herself had, for some time, considered that Davy’s feelings towards her husband had stemmed from more than comradely friendship. <br/>When she’d broached this with James he’d naturally reassured her that it was nothing of the sort, and that the pair simply had much in common and had spent such a significant part of their lives side by side, it was quite normal that they were close.</p><p>Dora was widely read. <br/>She was also no prude, and she embraced the knowledge that love took place between those of the same sex.<br/>Following James’ death she was more convinced than ever that Davy’s true love and desires had been wound up in his friend….regardless of whether he realised this.</p><p>She had gifted him a number of books before his departure, and having read each one Davy had been slightly shocked by their content….and even more shocked by his body’s reactions towards reading, and re reading certain sections and stanzas and regarding the illustrations within others.</p><p>And now here he was, for the first time since James, beginning to feel as though his sky could become blue again.<br/>He was also rather ashamed to admit that his thoughts had returned to some sections of those books, and that he’d pictured himself and the green eyed Mr Banks as the characters living out such fantasies.</p><p>This was surely different though?<br/>He was being invited by a gentleman to visit a place which was on the general tourist path, in order to paint him a canvas…….that was all.<br/>The fact that Davy was imagining what the moustache of the man in  front of him would feel like pressing against his mouth was by the by!</p><p>“Very well. Are you certain you can make arrangements in time for us to depart tomorrow?” Davy asked, noting the momentary flicker of relief and excitement which flashed behind Leo’s eyes, and made them look almost animalistically charged.</p><p>“Certainly. If we leave after breakfast we can break the journey with a leisurely luncheon in San Romano and arrive in the early evening…..surely that must spark interest in your artistic eye? The evening sun over the harbour?” Leo’s eyes were twinkling unashamedly.</p><p>Davy found himself nodding in agreement, “I certainly sounds appealing,” he stated honestly.</p><p>The bells of the duomo sounded out and Leo drained his third cup of the strong, and to his taste perfect, coffee.<br/>“I should leave you to make your own arrangements and organise a carriage….and perhaps a couple of horses if you’d prefer to ride?” he asked, reluctant to leave the comfortable space but knowing that he would have many, many more such wonderful moments of bliss with Davy over the coming week…..or weeks if he had his way!</p><p>Davy twitched his brow, he’d not ridden much at all since arriving and his uniform made for by far the most practical travelling clothes, and he had an excellent seat and somehow wanted to display his equestrian talents to his new friend.<br/>“I should very much like to take the opportunity of some proper riding; if the luggage could be ferried by carriage…?....”</p><p>Leo smiled happily, “I shall ask the Signora to find something suitable.”</p><p>Davy gave a soft tilt of his head before rising from his seat. Leo stood also and he smiled as he saw Davy’s hand. <br/>Gripping it firmly he added his other hand across the connection and for a moment it was as though he would drag it to his lips, as a knight might to his beloved.<br/>Davy shook away the romantic daydream as instead Leo gave his hand a thorough squeeze and shake, almost massaging it between his incredibly strong, but soft fingers before releasing it.</p><p>“Until tomorrow then?” he offered. “I hope you’re up for a decent gallop!”</p><p>Davy nodded and swallowed, “Yes, until tomorrow Mr Banks…..let the adventures begin!”</p><p>No sooner had Leo swept from the room than Davy bounded up to his rooms, shouting excitedly for Giacomo to follow him.<br/>He threw himself on his back across his bed and let out a ridiculous squeal of excitement before taking a deep breath and considering what was going on.</p><p>He clearly had a crush on Leo Banks!</p><p>Crushes and pashes were familiar to him - various younger boys had developed crushes on himself and James at school, and he himself when had been utterly bewitched by a tall, dark haired boy called Berkley who was two years above him.<br/>They were usually things which one outgrew with the loss of adolescence…..but Davy and Leo were not boys!</p><p>He just needed to get it out of his system…..and then he could continue with the new friendship he’d made.</p><p>Davy conveyed his plans to Giacomo who set about sorting through clothing and other items Davy would require for his trip. <br/>He moved around the rooms easily, ferrying items down to have small marks or tears seen to and informed the patroness of Mr Kempe’s impending departure from the premises.</p><p> </p><p>Back at his own hotel Leo gave instructions to the Signora who bustled off, jabbering in her rapid Italian, presumably to arrange carriages, horses and drivers. He then retired to his own room and shortly afterwards was joined by Coluccio who had clearly been informed of his master’s wishes as he began organising outfits and holding up items for Leo to either nod of shake his head to.</p><p>Leo’s thoughts were firmly on nothing but Davy.</p><p>He was already running through a list of things he wanted to show him - his favourite eatery in Livorno where one could feast beneath overhanging vines on open terraces; the walk from the rooms he favoured there down to the harbour; the hike up the cliffs to be rewarded with the panorama of the city…..his bed.<br/>Damn he needed to stop such thoughts or risk scaring Davy away!</p><p> </p><p>Both men ate their evening meals and retired to their beds early.</p><p>Leo’s ardour managed to remain under control as he lay back against his pillows, his thoughts drifted to Davy’s beautiful blue eyes and soft, curled lips; but rather than engage in bringing about his release he instead imagined wrapping his arms around the lithe man; pressing his body to his own; and it was enough of a relaxing image to bring on blissful sleep.</p><p>Davy on the other hand was finding it impossible to switch off the almost constant array of images of the dark haired Mr Banks from his mind. <br/>He saw him lying back in the field of wheat, this time dragging his shirt above his head and piercing him with his mesmeric green eyed stare. <br/>He saw him licking the espresso foam from his lips and moustache and imagined those lips pressing against his neck.</p><p>He was solid beneath his braies; painfully so as his significantly sized cock was pressing into the ties and waistband.<br/>With a panting growl he tore open the laces and released his length, gripping firmly around his shaft with one purposeful hand.<br/>He fluttered his eyelids closed and pictured Leo Banks’ large, firm hand there instead of his own - that hand that had rubbed and squeezed his own in a farewell handshake….God it would feel like heaven around him!</p><p>With a hissed, “God help me,” he began to pump his hand up and down, his other hand anchoring his firm belly down as his hips bucked up into the rhythm he was creating.<br/>He could see Leo’s flashing, wolfish grin in front of him and the resonant timbre of his deep baritone stimulated his aural senses.<br/>Leo was growling at him, telling him to stroke faster, harder and then he ‘heard’ him order him to ‘Come for me Captain Kempe,’; if a pistol had been against his head in that moment he couldn’t have prevented the inevitable surge of his cock in his hand and the spurting release of his hot, thick juices across himself and the sheets.</p><p>He panted to get his breath back before regarding his messy state and muttering to himself, “This is hardly what I meant by getting the man out of my system!”</p><p>With a tortured whimper he rolled across to the less sticky side of his bed and slept, his face crushed against his pillows</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Black shirt of shagability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the late posting, but I have had my first 'family of no more than 6 people total in a garden and maintaining social distancing ' event.....and despite all the restrictions it was WONDERFUL!<br/>But hey.....here is some more of the boyz being delicious!<br/>Leo is wearing a black shirt!<br/>Leo is wearing Athos' scarf!!!<br/>Why not?!? I'm not even a little bit sorry about my own indulgence!<br/>We find out a little bit about why Leo has such a 'reputation' - and Davy shows himself to be non-plussed....of course he does - he's DAVY!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know NOTHING about horses - have no idea if any of these details are correct or plausible....but hey - Leo's sat astride a horse wearing a black shirt....sue me!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a bustle of activity outside Leo’s hotel when Davy strode up.<br/>
A small carriage was being packed with his own trunks which had been sent on ahead and the dark leather luggage embossed with LBB signifying they belonged to Leo.<br/>
A large black mare and a grey were saddled and having their stirrups and bridles adjusted, and Leo himself looked as handsome as ever sporting dark grey, thicker weight breeches, black boots and a fawn coloured coat. His usual cravat had been replaced by a length of brown linen decorated with a small pattern of squares, which had been wound around his neck to provide a looser style and which would no doubt come in handy to cover it’s owner’s nose if the horse’s hooves kicked up dust.<br/>
Davy also noticed as he came closer that his standard cream shirt had been replaced by one in black, which again made for a more practical travelling garment, but had the added benefit of rendering Leo even more charismatic and alluring.</p><p> </p><p>Leo had almost leapt from his bed that morning.<br/>
His excitement was at fever pitch and he’d almost had to force himself to calm down enough to consume his usual hearty breakfast.</p><p>The arrival of Davy’s luggage had made him clench his fists at his sides - this was truly going to happen!<br/>
If nothing else he would get to spend today with Davy…..a lot of the time they would be alone and Leo would be able to try to gauge whether the Captain was ever likely to submit to the kind of attention he so desperately wished to bestow upon him.</p><p>He had used his memory to make educated guesses as to the approximate length of stirrups, he guessed that Davy’s legs were roughly the same length as his own and he was in the process of using his limited Italian to try and convey that he himself would use the grey mount leaving the black mare for Captain Kempe when the man himself strode into view making Leo’s breath momentarily leave his body.</p><p>He was dressed in his Captain’s uniform of cream breeches and scarlet coat, cropped at the waist and had the tall black hat complete with feathered plume in place on his head.</p><p>He walked directly across to Leo who was being encouraged by the Italian groom to repeat his faltering instruction, but he seemed incapable of closing his mouth.</p><p>A frisson of something; something primal and exciting; travelled through Davy's belly at the manner in which Leo’s green eyes were literally devouring him.<br/>
Davy maintained his eyes on Leo as he confidently instructed the groom in what Leo had been attempting to convey as he approached.</p><p>The combination of the uniform, dazzlingly smug grin and the sound of Davy’s soft but lilting Italian was like a lightning bolt, sending shudders of arousal and warmth through Leo’s chest….and groin!</p><p>God he was going to have to sit on a saddle next to that sight all day!</p><p>“Are you ready Mr Banks?” Davy drawled, making himself familiar to the black mare who whinnied into his gloved palm.</p><p>Leo cleared his throat before gathering the reins on his own mount and swinging easily into the saddle.<br/>
“Most certainly, Captain Kempe,” he settled his booted feet into his stirrups and allowed the groom to make a few minor adjustments whilst furtively watching Davy as he swung athletically onto his horse, rising up on his thighs to test out the feel of his stirrups and finding Leo’s gaze on him as he glanced over his shoulder towards the dark haired man.</p><p>Leo managed to gather his thoughts and vocal chords, although wasn’t completely able to remove his eyes from the pert, clenching backside of Captain Kempe as it rose up and then nestled against the most fortunate piece of leather in existence.<br/>
“Come along then….I’d better lead the way,” he broke into a slow trot, the sound of hooves clattering across the cobbled road drowning out his rumbling growl as he passed Davy and saw him tighten his thighs to encourage his horse into a similar stride.</p><p>They rode out of the city at a sedate pace, navigating carriages, hand carts and other riders.<br/>
Both men were natural on horseback and they made a striking pair as they manoeuvred their way past buildings and towards the more open landscape beyond the city.</p><p> </p><p>They had fallen into stride beside each other and had been enjoying the comfortable silence for a time until Leo spoke.</p><p>“The uniform suits you. I take it you plan to return to the army once you’ve…..I feel like the word is recovered? Am I correct?” </p><p>Davy glanced briefly to his side and noted that Leo’s eyes were resting on the view rather than focused on him.<br/>
Somehow it felt appropriate to be open with him.<br/>
“You’re quite right; I lost a very dear comrade and friend beside me at Waterloo. It was pretty hellish, and somehow I found it almost impossible to snap out of the grief. It was his wife, Dora, who suggested I come over here and paint, read….change of scenery all that. She’s the wisest woman I know,” and he gave a soft grin, tilting his neck towards Leo who was now regarding him with gentle eyes.</p><p>“So you aren’t running away from a scandal, or a woman?” Leo pressed.</p><p>Davy smirked further, “No! Why? Are you?”</p><p>Leo gave a guffaw, “ A scandal….possibly! A woman…..no…..definitely no. Come on, let’s up the pace,” and he gave a click of his cheek and heels, spurring the grey into a gallop across the now rolling countryside and fields.</p><p>Following Leo’s lead, Davy urged his own horse into a fast gallop, he felt the rush of adrenaline from the speed and hunched down against the animal’s neck, holding his reins short and encouraging the beast to overtake Leo and the grey.</p><p>He gave a beaming grin and shout over his shoulder and felt a surge of something more than the thrill of being on horseback at the mesmeric, intense gaze the other man pierced him with.</p><p>They continued at their gallop until they had reached a tree covered section of the pathway where they slowed to a long strided trot.<br/>
Davy realised he was slightly breathless and cast his thoughts back to Leo’s previous comment - not running away from a woman.<br/>
What exactly had be meant by the word ‘definitely’?<br/>
He thought again about Mr Andrews and Cal and their almost amorous embraces on the journey home from the restaurant.<br/>
Was that what Leo was implying?<br/>
Was Leo one of the chaps whom Davy had been fully aware of in the army and whom he knew were engaging in activities which were both immoral and illegal?<br/>
How exactly did he feel about all of this information?<br/>
He wasn’t sure, but he knew that the way the green eyed man was panting with his mouth slightly ajar, and the sheen of sweat across his forehead and nose was stirring quite a lot of feelings….mainly localised at the front of his breeches.</p><p> </p><p>They’d made good progress, but after the blazing gallop the horses were starting to perspire.<br/>
“Shall we use the shade to rest the horses for a while? And perhaps take advantage of the provisions the Signora insisted on packing in our saddle bags?” Leo grinned, his eyebrows waggling mischievously.<br/>
Davy grinned and nodded, glad that his new friend appeared to share his own boundless appetite and interest in food.<br/>
He directed the black mare slightly off the track and under the blissful coolness of a leafy canopy before swinging his leg gracefully across the front of himself and landing on the springy moss underfoot.</p><p>Leo followed suit, dismounting in the more traditional manner and threading the horse’s reins loosely so that it could nibble at the ground.<br/>
He rummaged around in the saddle bag and extracted a corked bottle of what looked like red wine and a pouch of something which smelled rather wonderful.</p><p>Davy had fastened his own horse and having removed his hat and coat had slunk down against a sloping based tree trunk, one booted foot resting on the ground, the other splayed out infront of him.</p><p>Leo brought the items across and handed them to Davy to arrange and unfasten as he copied his dress, removing his own hat and dragging a splayed palm through his dark hair which had taken on a reckless arrangement of damp curls due to sweat.<br/>
He removed his coat and loosened his waistcoat - which was a beautifully plain black silk affair featuring buttons featuring an intricate silver filigree design.<br/>
He also unfastened the cuff buttons on his black, voile shirt and rolled back the sleeves to show his darkly haired and incredibly muscular forearms as she wrestled with the cork fastening on the bottle.</p><p>Both men chuckled as Leo pulled various faces to signify the strength required to remove it, but finally succeeded and gave a lengthy slug directly from the bottle.<br/>
Davy had unwrapped the pouch containing the rather delectable spiced biscuits the Signora knew were a favourite of his.<br/>
He had swiped one up and taken a large, unashamed mouthful when he glanced Leo tipping the bottle to his moustachioed lips.</p><p>He noticed a pinkish scar running across the underside of Leo’s forearm.<br/>
“You weren’t in the ranks where you?” he asked through a mouthful of biscuit crumbs.</p><p>Leo followed Davy’s gaze, slightly in love with the fact that the man was comfortable enough to eat without propriety or stiff manners.<br/>
“No…..a duel,” Leo stated, matter of factly.</p><p>Davy’s eyebrows shot up as the dark haired man took one of the biscuits and devoured in it two mammoth mouthfuls.<br/>
“You were in a duel?” the slender man asked, sitting upright and pausing with a second biscuit raised to his mouth.</p><p>Leo shrugged and continued chewing, lifting the bottle and taking a further mouthful, “Technically three.”<br/>
He held the bottle out to Davy, whose features were animated as he attempted to reconcile the information Leo had just shared.</p><p>“You’ve been in three duels? THREE?” he asked, absently gulping down several mouthfuls of the red wine without making the connection that Leo’s lips had only just vacated the neck.</p><p>Leo nodded and took a long inhalation, “What you mentioned earlier; about a scandal?” he saw Davy’s calm nod and curl of his lips, “I have somewhat of a reputation, which I’m guessing you have no knowledge of owing to your time engaged in the war. Which for my part is rather pleasing,” and he gave a sheepish smile in Davy’s direction.</p><p>Davy nodded and invited Leo, wordlessly to continue if he desired.</p><p>“The first was over a woman….although not what you’re thinking,” Leo quickly clarified. “An…..acquaintance of mine had taken advantage of a young woman - promised her marriage to lull her into engaging in….well, you can imagine I’m sure. And he bragged about it all over my college, obviously abandoned her; reputation ruined etcetera. She had no brothers, so I called him out. Agreed on a location and time, had our seconds there; chap I’d known for a long time,” at this point Davy noticed a flicker of some new emotion cross Leo’s face, but he continued, “So, the usual, he fired and hit my side, here,” and he indicated his right ribs with his left hand, “Then the idiot turned to celebrate hitting me after I’d already let off my shot…..got him in the back.”</p><p>Davy pursed his mouth, instantly recognising that this would have potentially caused Leo to be viewed as a cheat.<br/>
“But surely your seconds were there and backed you up?” he pressed, taking a further biscuit and crunching on it more slowly to savour the spiced flavour.</p><p>Leo however shook his head and shrugged, “Not to be I’m afraid, and as soon as my side healed up the chap’s second challenged me again…..my friend was…..no longer available to support me, and of course others were reluctant, so I stood alone. Got caught in the shoulder, here,” he indicated his left, “Opponent fired early, I wasn’t side on,” he added with a rueful roll of his eyes, his hand splaying out to retrieve the bottle and sink more of the wine. “My shot went off wildly, hit his damned head. Killed him.”</p><p>Davy puffed out his cheeks.<br/>
The tale was delivered honestly and without bravado….and a shameful part of Davy was now rather wondering what decorations remained on Leo’s skin beneath his black shirt.</p><p>What on earth was it about his shirt being black that was so profoundly alluring?</p><p>Leo was partly expecting Davy to retaliate with either further questions or worse, to declare their friendship over due to not wishing to be associated with someone bearing a reputation for having killed a man in such a manner.<br/>
He was relieved however when Davy merely nodded and asked, “What about that on your arm then? I assume that’s the third…….who on earth was such a terrible shot as to miss you almost completely?”</p><p>Leo gave a slight snort, realising that Davy didn’t appear to have formed a negative opinion of him after hearing the account.</p><p>“Brother of the man who was killed…..he was duty bound to call me out, but he knew the full tale and….well, he’s a banker with 4 children, so he really only wanted to settle things once and for all. I threw down my weapon - had no desire to shoot a man who so many depended on - and he managed to graze my arm. So…..he drew blood, I appeared gallant by not retaliating….everyone was happy….and I arrived in Italy a week later!” he concluded.</p><p>“Gosh!” Davy sighed, “I thought I’d had a rough deal….you’d better take up painting yourself!” and he dragged himself upright, “Need to just….” and he indicated the foliage as he presumably wished to relieve his bladder.</p><p>Leo considered how easy it had been to unburden himself to Davy as he rolled up the now empty pouch and recorked the bottle.<br/>
He had returned his clothing to it’s more appropriate state and was adding his hat as Davy reappeared, dragging on his scarlet coat and plumed hat as well as his gloves.<br/>
“Come along then,” Davy quipped, “We’d better make tracks before someone else challenges you!” and he gave Leo a look of such glorious desirability that he was struck dumb.</p><p>His eyes followed the Captain as he ambled over to his mount who whinied in recognition as he smoothed a palm across her flank.</p><p> </p><p>“Onward to luncheon!” Leo shouted, remounting and trotting back out to join the track they were following, flashing a soft lipped smile towards the Captain who gave a jaunty doff of his hat.<br/>
Good Lord he was perfect!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I always obey orders!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo and Davy really start to develop their relaxed relationship where they can quip and jape with each other.....and ENJOY each other.<br/>We discover the very TOM B reason why Leo likes black shirts!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They rode steadily, the horses refreshed for their respite in the shade.<br/>Conversation between them mainly focused on the changing scenery and both appraised the other man’s seat, manner of handling his horse and profile.</p><p>Davy gave a lot of consideration to what he had learned about Leo in the space of the morning.<br/>He was clearly a man with principles, even if it meant his own reputation suffered. And he was honest enough to have shared what he’d told Davy rather than have him find out through rumour and gossip.<br/>The way he’d demolished his biscuits like a ravenous animal was also rather nice!<br/>Davy had to concede that he liked this man more and more.</p><p>They reached the venue for their luncheon in the town of San Romano.<br/>The small carriage bearing their luggage was already outside the terraced building and the drivers from Florence busied themselves seeing to the horses as the pair dismounted and discarded hats and gloves in order to freshen themselves before locating a charming table overlooking the rolling farmland and shaded by a line of narrow, but tall Mediterranean cypress trees.</p><p>Leo made an enquiry with the proprietor as to whether refreshments had been provided for the carriage hands and upon being informed no cast a glance towards Davy for assistance in his limited language skills.<br/>“Would you mind? Could you ensure he makes provision for them all and adds it to my tariff?”</p><p>Davy smiled shyly and immediately conveyed Leo’s wishes to the owner, who gave a nod of graciousness towards both men before disappearing with a shouted flurry of Italian orders.<br/>“I do believe nobody in Italy ever speaks in a whisper!” Leo sniggered as the pair regarded the table of delightful and interesting food choices.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation was limited to blissful sounds of enjoyment in new flavours and encouragements to ‘try this’ or ‘careful it’s hot’ as they filled their bellies.<br/>The wine provided was a glorious white variety which pleased them both and was refreshing after the ride.</p><p>Laying down his linen napkin after blotting at his moustache Leo opened the conversation.<br/>“Having discovered that I’m virtually persona non grata in England are you certain you wish to continue on to accompany me on my yacht?”</p><p>Davy regarded him with what Leo could only describe as a narrow eyed stare of erotically fuelled innocence.<br/>“If I’m honest, I’m slightly happier at discovering that I’m sharing the yacht of a principled gentleman who is willing to defend the reputation of a young woman whom he has assured me holds no romantic interest to him, than at being paid to paint a picture of a rich dandy’s boat!”</p><p>Leo gave an open mouth exhalation, with evident amusement behind his twinkling green eyes.<br/>“What on earth made you think I’m a dandy?”</p><p>Davy gave an open palmed gesture towards the man beside him who had yet again discarded his coat (as had Davy due to the heat) “Leo…..you clearly spend a small fortune on your clothes….and very dashing you look….never more so than when wearing a black shirt!”</p><p>Leo had bitten his cheek as Davy had uttered his name, but glanced down at his apparel.<br/>“What makes a black coloured shirt more memorable or unusual than any other colour?”</p><p>Davy considered the best way to answer rather than blurt out that it made him look completely ravishable.<br/>“Because I know of no other gentleman who owns anything other than a white, or cream coloured shirt….myself included!” he stated, taking a mouthful of some form of deliciously greasy salami and licking the residue across his uneven lips.</p><p>Leo considered his response, shovelling a spoonful of crushed broad beans covered in olive oil into his mouth, “Clothes cost a ridiculous amount of money, and those that make them are, in my view, artisans, therefore why ask Leonardo to only paint using one colour? I trust my tailor, and I like colours!”</p><p>Davy gave an impish grin, “Fair points, however that would explain a crimson, or a cobalt blue shirt….not a black one!”</p><p>Leo inhaled sharply; Davy’s tone had taken on a charmingly mischievous quality and his ice blue eyes were focusing directly on Leo’s darkly dilated pupils as he murmured the end statement before quaffing down the second half of a glass of wine.</p><p>Davy was briefly aware that his mannerisms had suddenly become a little flirtatious and he had no reasonable answer as to why….other than it felt completely normal to talk with Leo in this rather candid and open way.</p><p>“I shall tell you the reason why I own a black shirt….actually I own several black shirts,” he added, pursing his lips and wrinkling his nose in a way that almost demanded Davy’s attention, “But you’re not allowed to laugh!”<br/>He pierced his companion with a blunt, almost challenging gaze which Davy returned, tearing at a hunk of bread and slotting a piece between his teeth before nodding gently in acceptance.</p><p>“Very well,” Leo cleared his throat and gave a gloriously boyish squeal before composing himself and stating, calmly, “I like to wear black shirts on my yacht…..because…..it makes me feel like a pirate.”</p><p>His face froze in the soft lipped pout formed from the final word, his hooded eyes gazing at Davy in a manner that left the receiver feel as if he wanted to do nothing but stay exactly as they were….for an eternity.</p><p>Leo glanced at Davy’s mouth, “You’re not laughing!” he stated softly.</p><p>“You told me I wasn’t allowed to. I’m a Captain you know….I always obey orders!” Davy purred, his hand finding the nape of his own neck and rubbing across the sheen of dampness he discovered. “I assume if I’m coming aboard I shall either be relegated to status of prisoner or deck hand….not owning a black pirate shirt myself!”</p><p>Leo was enjoying cheeky Davy. <br/>He’d already thought him to be the most gloriously attractive man he’d laid eyes on in some time, but this additional characteristic of someone he could actually talk openly with, have fun with and develop shared japes and quips was making him fall…..no….he couldn’t do that yet……!</p><p>“Perhaps you could be a rebellious mutineer who has taken sanctuary with the devilish pirate ship…..I could call you Captain Davy the Whiteshirt!”</p><p>The pair laughed, “And I assume that you are Black shirted Banks?” Davy suggested, earning further belly laughs as the pair continued their meal adopting pirate-like phrases whenever either rose their glass and drank, or required a platter to be passed across.</p><p>Neither could recall a more enjoyable way of spending an hour or two…..since the previous hour or two spent in each other’s company.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...yeah, that whole pirate and mutineer thang may well take a turn at some point down 'decidedly kinky avenue!'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The most filthy display of food related, fully clothed sexual activity that had ever taken place in a tavern!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shanks is Leo's valet!!!!<br/>Oh....and Leo's signature colour is back.<br/>This is basically the boyz eating a meal.....in glorious detail, with possibly the most erotic eating of a plate of linguine ever written (...by me anyways!)<br/>....oh and Davy licks at a filled cannoli which almost kills Leo!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Following their leisurely luncheon the two men continued onto Livorno at pace, crossing fields and the countryside in a shared determination to catch up to the carriage which had set out an hour before they had left the trattoria.</p><p>Pausing only to relieve their bladders and refill them with cool, frothy milk from a farm they passed by they glimpsed the rear view of the rattling carriage as it was approaching the eastern edge of Livorno.<br/>The vista of the sea was both calming and rewarding after a day in the saddle, but the sight of both spurred the men on.<br/>The final part of the journey into the city was at a slower pace due to the increase in other traffic and Davy naturally followed Leo as he knew the location of their lodgings.</p><p>Davy had not enquired as to the size of Leo’s yacht, but assumed that it would be large enough to accommodate them both - otherwise surely he wouldn’t have invited him?<br/>But Leo had explained that they would combine time on the vessel with some time spent in Livorno itself.</p><p>The lodgings were directly overlooking the inland quays and Davy vaguely wondered if any of the moored vessels belonged to Leo after he dismounted and glanced around and inhaled the fresh, coastal air.</p><p>Leo however was eager to usher them inside, which made Davy assume than none of the vessels in view of the buildings where his Circe.</p><p>The proprietor welcomed Leo as if he were a long lost friend; hand shakes and shoulder slaps ensued with the men using a stilted, but effective English and Italian mix to communicate.<br/>Leo introduced Davy as “My good friend, Captain Kempe.”<br/>And Davy was given a more appropriate and curt welcome, although when he spoke in Italian the man gave various, lengthy statements about his clarity of accent and language skills as he lead the pair up a marble staircase, their booted feet making a pleasing tap on the treads.</p><p>The proprietor addressed himself to Davy mainly, to convey his selection of rooms - apparently those which Leo usually favoured had been made available together with appropriate ones for Davy’s use.<br/>Signor Bianchi ushered them towards a secluded corridor which contained only 2 doors, both of which were wide open.<br/>“If you please?” the Italian man ushered Davy to the first, Leo strode into the familiarity through the doorway which he used whenever he visited the city.</p><p>The main room lead out onto a glorious terrace, which was not overlooked and which Leo always insisted on having sole use of during his stay - the long windows belonging to the adjoining rooms were therefore usually shuttered, but he noted that they were now thrown wide open, and Davy appeared through one, smiling at Leo’s expression of delight.</p><p>“I trust this meets with your approval? The Signor is eager to know,” Davy stated, indicating the small man who was looking hopeful that one of his best paying clients was satisfied with the provision he had made at short notice and given the rather vague and unusual request from Mr Banks.</p><p>Leo went across and assured the man that the arrangement suited them both very well indeed, and he left them, after promising to send up hot water and refreshments.</p><p>Leo had sent word via his man, Shanks, who had remained at the Circe awaiting his directions. <br/>The man had sprung into action and immediately arranged a good deal of his master’s personal effects in the suite of rooms he used at the hotel.<br/>He had also taken the small room he knew his master would demand him to use whilst he was resident - Mr Banks liked a personal valet who understood his clothes…..and his personal life….and Shanks was discrete.</p><p>Davy was delighted with the rooms he’d been allocated - the bedroom was airy, with floor to ceiling windows featuring soft, filmy drapes which fluttered in the light breeze from the sea. <br/>He had a small desk and sitting area as well as a sumptuous bathing chamber which featured a coppery coloured bath, plus there was the added delight of the shared terrace and direct access to Leo.<br/>He stopped himself from considering the possibilities it could provide - late night discussions and wine; staring overhead at a million stars; perhaps even glimpsing him as he moved around informally in his rooms.<br/>Davy wasn’t sure why that thought was so alluring - to watch a man in his private reverie.<br/>Good lord he needed to try to stop thinking about Leo in such a manner!</p><p> </p><p>Leo was already musing on the possibilities due to the close proximity of his rooms to Davy’s. <br/>Moving between his sitting room and the bed chamber he was aware that he could make out the shape of Davy’s bed from his own…...the voile drapes at the tall windows allowed a tantalising view, which was heightened further with each small gust of wind, blowing the fabric and providing uninterrupted access.<br/>Leo wondered whether Davy slept with his windows ajar like himself?<br/>He wondered what Davy wore to sleep in……..and God, he wondered how the hell he’d be able to sleep without taking himself in hand!</p><p> </p><p>The chiming of one of the many church bells showed that it was getting on. <br/>Leo approached Davy, who had settled his palms against the terrace wall in order to survey the view. His hip was dropped causing the fabric of his now slightly baggy breeches, after such a lengthy day of riding, to bunch under his buttock, perfectly outlining the shape of his muscular backside and even the cleft between each cheek.</p><p>Leo managed to tear his eyes away, briefly, and addressed him.<br/>“Shall we freshen and dress for dinner? We could dine here if you’re tired, or I have a favourite tavern that serves wonderful local food….it’s quite close by?”</p><p>Davy turned and rested his backside on the wall. <br/>Part of him wanted to remain cocooned in the little, intimate bubble that had been created by them spending the entire day together; but the city seemed vibrant and he enjoyed new sights.<br/>“Local food sounds very enticing…..and presumably a little local wine too?” Davy flashed an endearing smile from beneath his hair, which he’d dragged his hand through several times after removing his hat and now lay in a riot of softly floppy waves across his forehead.<br/>Leo longed to stroke his hand through it and discover whether it was truly as soft as it looked.</p><p>“In that case then I shall send for Shanks; he’s my man - do you have an issue with him tending to your valet as well as mine….he’s very capable,” Leo added.</p><p>“I wouldn’t doubt that for a second if he is in your employ!” Davy stated sincerely, “And yes, that would suit me perfectly.”</p><p>They both heard the opening of doors, heralding hot water, which in Leo’s case was being carried by the short, scrawny but pleasant features of Shanks. <br/>“Excellent; Shanks, this is my friend Captain Kempe. You’ll see to his apparel whilst he’s here.”</p><p>The statement was met with a smiling “Very good, Sir,” followed by the short man turning and offering a polite bow of the neck in Davy’s direction. “Is there anything you need in particular for this evening, Captain before I unpack your other items?”<br/>Davy gave the man a smile and followed him through to his rooms, explaining one of his pieces of luggage which he knew contained an outfit which would be appropriate.</p><p>Leo himself went inside and started to undress in order to wash himself thoroughly with the hot water and his favoured soap and flannel. His hips and lower back felt rather stiff from the days riding; he wasn’t getting any younger; but he knew that a short stroll to his favourite eating place would loosen him back up.</p><p>Davy took full advantage of his bathing room and peeled off his clothes before standing in the copper tub and dousing himself in cup after cup of the hot water provided for him. Part way through his ablutions there was a soft rap on the part open door and Shanks appeared.<br/>“If you please, Captain,” and he placed Davy’s toiletries on the washing stand, handing him the fresh scented soap before retiring and continuing to unpack and organise his clothing.</p><p>Shanks moved between the rooms of both gentlemen, his master already had a good selection of clothes in situ, but be tackled the items from his luggage and scooped up the discarded selection of shirts and undergarments before hastening off to have them laundered.</p><p>Having finished washing, both men declined further assistance dressing, their clothes having been thoughtfully laid out for them.<br/>Davy was pleased with the ivory coloured shirt, fawn trousers, and navy frock coat. One of his favourite, high buttoned waistcoats in a deep brown stripe completed the look along with a cravat to match his shirt.<br/>He smirked at the choice of, or rather lack of colour, to his ensemble - but he worked on the assumption that no doubt Leo would be colourful enough for them both!<br/>He went out onto the terrace where a decanter of sherry and one of whisky had been set out in the shade along with a box containing cigarettes, fat cigars and some of the thinner cheroots favoured by Davy.</p><p>It was a small but elegant touch and it made Davy feel both gratified and perplexed.<br/>Leo appeared to have gone to a considerable amount of trouble…..however, it was jolly nice to feel so appreciated!</p><p>Davy had helped himself to a glass of whisky and was once more looking across the rooftops and out to sea when Leo joined him.<br/>He’d almost managed to sneak up to him, but Davy must have sensed his presence as he turned when Leo was a couple of paces away from him.</p><p>“You have incredibly fine taste, Mr Banks,” indicating the glass of whisky in his hand.</p><p>Leo gave one of his rueful smirks from beneath those hooded eyes and furred upper lip,<br/>“Life is far too short to drink cheap whisky….and I like what I’m accustomed to,” he purred, eyeing the glass and grinning as Davy offered it across to him.<br/>Their finger tips grazed each other as it was transferred and both caught the slight hitch to the other’s breathing.</p><p>Leo downed what remained of the amber liquid, with a satisfied slap of his lips, “Shall we go?”</p><p>It felt natural to both leave via Leo’s room as Shanks could still be seen and heard sorting through the rest of Davy’s luggage.</p><p>They emerged onto the quiet, slightly darkening streets of Livorno and Davy followed Leo as he lead him confidently through the narrow, winding streets.</p><p>Davy had an opportunity to appraise his friend’s choice in clothing, which as usual was stunning and unique, although this evening appeared somewhat subdued in terms of colour : black, perfectly tailored trousers with highly polished short boots, and a deep grey frock coat which fastened at his trim waist with jet buttons. <br/>He had opted for a more traditional cream shirt, but his cravat was a piece of grey coloured linen. <br/>The only other flash of colour came from the peacock blue, highly embroidered edge of his waistcoat.</p><p>He’d been relating how he came across the tavern that they were now drawing up beside.</p><p>It was not at all what Davy would have expected given Leo’s flamboyant image and wealth.<br/>The building was crumbling, tiny and tall with dimly lit balconies like alcoves running up three stories. <br/>Several small tables around the entrance were crammed with people of all classes and dress, and an accordion was being played by an old man who appeared to be blind but didn’t allow his disability to impact upon his love of music.</p><p>Davy had been more interested in watching Leo’s animated expressions and the way he had laughed as he recanted the tale rather than focus on the actual factual information shared - but the gist had been linked to a wounded fisherman whom he had rescued on the Circe, and carried the man over his shoulder to this location - the event having ensured his excellent service at the venue ever since!</p><p>Leo had been excited about the prospect of sharing his personal, secret place with Davy. <br/>It wasn’t somewhere he would have taken Cal or Mr Andrews to; and certainly not the kind of place one ventured with ladies; but he’d adored the ambiance of the establishment and felt a kind of tense relief when Davy’s face reflected a calm interest in the location.</p><p>Davy’s expression was more connected to trying to remove the mental image of Leo with a man thrown languidly across his shoulder….in his imagination Leo was wearing that damn black shirt….and the man he flung down across a waiting chaise was….dash it.... it was him!</p><p>He forced himself to clear his throat; clear his mind and focus calmly on his surroundings as Leo took them inside and straight up a flight of well worn, marble steps.</p><p>The first floor was filled with more clientele; some standing at the long wooden bar and talking loudly with the manual gesticulation associated with Italians following wine consumption. Others were seated at tables, eating and talking at lower volumes; some couples but also, Davy noted, several pairs of gentlemen, and a couple consisting of females, one of whom was smoking and appeared to be dressed in a cravat and coat.</p><p>“It’s quite a unique clientele,” Leo stated, glancing nervously at his friend who was taking on the ambiance.<br/>“Indeed!” Davy replied, “I rather like it…..feels more real than the stuffy hotels of Florence.”</p><p>A short, rotund Italian man advanced towards Leo with his arms outstretched and babbling loudly about ‘his favourite Englishman’s return,’ before switching to English in order to greet Leo with a, “Meester Banks you ‘ave come back to us. Welcomm!”</p><p>Davy was rather shocked to observe how the man engulfed Leo in a hug, which his friend returned without embarrassment, although he did have to duck down considerably in order to encircle his arms around the man’s back, ending the brief scene with a slap to each other’s shoulders after the Italian had pressed a kiss to each of Leo’s cheeks.<br/>The man then turned his attentions directly to Davy, “And thees eez a new friend I theeenk?”<br/>Leo gave a neck melting shrug, and for the first time since meeting him Davy thought he appeared slightly shy.</p><p>“Indeed, this is my friend Captain Davy Kempe; he’s going to paint a picture of my yacht for me. Captain, this is the irrepressible Signor Rossetti, or Gianni as he insists on being referred to as by everyone of his customers!”<br/>Davy directed the warm smile which had broken out on his face towards the small Italian and stretched out his hand to greet the man, using a colloquial Italian greeting he’d heard often but not generally had cause to use himself.</p><p>The sound of the statement caused the small man to drag Davy towards him in a bone crushing hug as he peppered both of his cheeks with bruising kisses, twittering about being willing to risk impropriety for the sake of such a delightful new acquaintance who spoke his language so naturally and elegantly.</p><p>Leo watched, mesmerised by the way Davy appeared able to slot into any social situation and become almost instantly beloved by locals…..he set a good sway by the reaction of Gianni, and his manner around Davy spoke volumes.<br/>Davy glanced back over his shoulder, flashing a gaze which showed amusement, bafflement and enjoyment in a single twitch of his lips as the effusive Italian owner ushered him manually up a second flight of stairs.</p><p>Leo followed the pair and admired Davy’s profile as he turned to answer the owner’s rapid stream of questions regarding Davy’s rank, role in the army and how he’d come to meet Mr Banks.</p><p>The pair were directed towards a table set up overlooking the balcony and giving a delightful view of the Livornian rooftops, piazzas and the various boats bobbing in the harbour.<br/>It was idyllic.</p><p> </p><p>This second floor of the establishment was quieter, but still had enough of a bustle about to to give character and a relaxing mood as the two men settled into their seats.</p><p>Waiters brought across a glass carafe of white wine, which turned out to be exceptionally good, plus small plates of salami, green and black olives, some sort of creamy concoction slathered in greenish oil and a basket of rustic bread.</p><p>Both men tucked in with gusto.</p><p>Leo was enjoying himself. <br/>Sitting facing Davy with small candles adding delightful shadows to his features as he ate, dabbing at his lips when the shimmering oil threatened to dribble to his chin was heaven.<br/>The accordion was soft a lilting due to their location high above it, and the on-going mumble of activity from other diners, together with the odd loud shout of merriment made for a comfortable feeling at their table.</p><p>Davy was thoroughly enjoying the meal, and also the company. <br/>Leo was clearly relaxed here, and the effect was contagious as Davy found himself easing back into his chair, dealing with olive stones in his mouth by removing them with his fingertips and depositing them onto his plate.<br/>The candle light was certainly flattering to Leo’s features and Davy was slightly transfixed by the man seated across from him, and vaguely became aware that his booted feet were stretching out and making contact with his own.</p><p>Leo gave a slightly vocal exhalation at the sensation of the Captain’s boot making contact with his ankle, but neither man appeared to draw away from the contact; indeed it appeared that the slender man was purposefully pressing his leather clad foot against the firmness of Leo’s body.</p><p> </p><p>A lull in the meal coincided with plates being cleared and more wine being provided and prompted Davy to speak.<br/>He caressed the short stem of his wine glass and casually rested his elbow on the terrace wall, his fingertips grazing his lip.</p><p>“You mentioned earlier about there being no scandals with young ladies. You’re an attractive enough prospect - even with the whole killing a man in a duel issue. And yet you haven’t any romantic connections? How so? I would have thought ladies would be fighting to snap you up…..I saw how Miss Middleton fluttered around you!”</p><p>Leo swallowed a large gulp of wine before answering - he was uncertain still about how Davy would react to finding out about his sexual preferences. <br/>“Miss Middleton did a great deal of fluttering around you too, Captain...the difference being her movements towards you were not met by the dragon-like glare of her aunt!” Leo gave a quick and remarkably accurate version of one of the older ladies arched brow sneers which made both men laugh heartily.</p><p>“And yet again you’ve avoided answering my question!” Davy stated pointedly as plates bearing grilled sardines appeared before them.</p><p>Leo took a mouthful and gave a grunt of delight in the taste, “The simple answer is that I don’t wish to be married, therefore to engage in any kind of purposeful acquaintance with a young lady would be…..abhorrent really.”<br/>His answer was honest, but avoided stating plainly his desires towards men.</p><p>Davy considered the answer as he allowed the hot, salty fish to melt on his tongue. <br/>Leo’s reasoning was believable and plausible as it was similar to his own. <br/>He had indeed been aware of Miss Middleton’s rather hopeful glances at him in Florence, and although it was flattering to his ego he’s had no desire to encourage her as he knew inherently that he did not wish to form an attachment between them.</p><p>Leo was satisfied that his response appeared to have been accepted by Davy, and they devoured the fish course remarkably quickly and thoroughly, each leaving the scantest amount of fish detritus on their plates.</p><p>The white wine was replaced by a warming red and Davy hummed in pleasure at the vista of Livorno illuminated by small flickering candles and lamps.<br/>“This is quite stunning,” he whispered, his focus on the city.</p><p>“It is,” Leo murmured in response, his focus on Davy’s softy illuminated profile.</p><p> </p><p>The next course presented to them was a pleasing shock to Davy. <br/>He had eaten various Italian style meals during his time in Florence, and this bowl of pasta, smothered in a rich sauce was one he was familiar with.<br/>Leo gave a soft smile at Davy’s reaction, “You’ve eaten pasta before?” he asked.</p><p>Davy gave a nodding growl as he reached for the dish of salty, finely powdered cheese which had been left on the table.<br/>“I have indeed - although never usually as part of my evening meal in this manner. It’s wonderful!”</p><p>Leo accepted the bowl of parmesan and copied Davy in sprinkling it liberally across his pile of steaming linguine. “I simply adore the flavour of this,” he drawled, considering and then adding a further spoonful of the shaved cheese to his plate.</p><p>Both men ate heartily and with little care for formal table manners. <br/>Lips were licked messily, stray splats of sauce mopped up from where they landed, random pieces of the long pasta sucked up and nibbled in to waiting mouths. <br/>Leo used his thumb to staunch the excess of sauce from the side of his mouth, Davy used the crusty bread to sop up leftover sauce from his bowl and then lick each finger luxuriantly.<br/>And throughout out it all each had their eyes firmly fixed upon the other.</p><p>Davy couldn’t stop staring at Leo’s moustache and jaw as it worked on his food, the tip of his tongue flicking out and looking incredibly pink against his dark features.</p><p>Leo was mesmerised by Davy’s lips as they pressed against each other, and the size of his mouth as he engulfed mammoth forkfuls of the twirled pasta into it, slurping the tatty, trailing snakes of linguine after, and running his tongue across his teeth before he swallowed more of the ruby wine.</p><p>It was pretty much the most filthy display of food related, fully clothed sexual activity that had ever taken place in the tavern…..and given the reputation and clientele that certainly took some doing!</p><p>Both were slightly surprised and frustrated when their bowls and their forks came up empty and Davy was alarmed to discover that he was slightly breathless.</p><p>Leo noticed his companion’s rapid, shallow breaths and could feel his own arousal beneath the table.</p><p>Both men cleared their throats in order to break the magnetic bond between their eyes, Leo emptied his wine, Davy toyed with a piece of bread, tapping the hard crust against the edge of the table.<br/>Gianni had been observing the spectacle for several minutes and halted the progress of the waiter who was intending to carry out his duties having noticed the pair had finished eating.</p><p>At the table, Leo nervously replaced his glass and rubbed his thumbs together at his lap, glancing nervously up at Davy and finding his blue eyes staring intently at him.<br/>“I’m incredibly glad you agreed to come here with me, Davy,” he whispered, his voice having taken on a decidedly husky quality.</p><p>Davy shifted slightly in his seat, his knee resting against what he could tell was no longer the table and feeling a delicious warmth spreading throughout his belly.</p><p>He knew that he shouldn’t be having the thoughts that had been, and still were, running through his head…..not about a man…..but dear god, he wanted to crush his mouth against the slightly parted lips of the man sat opposite him and damn the consequences.</p><p>“I’m enjoying myself a great deal,” he stated, “I hope we shall continue to.”</p><p>Gianni chose this moment to accompany the waiter himself and help clear the table before promising to bring an exquisite local speciality as a sweet dessert for the gentlemen.</p><p>The bubble which had formed around the pair was slightly broken by the arrival of new voices, but the pair continued to cast furtive glances at each other, and their knees remained pressed together under the table as bowls of tart, lemon flavoured posset was presented together with curled cannoli filled with glace fruits and cream.</p><p>Erotic noises of satisfaction emanated from both men as they allowed the sweet concoction to melt on their tongues, Davy stifled a fairly obscene growl at the sight of Leo’s moustache’d mouth engulfing one of the tubular cannolis into it, and Leo fought the urge to shout to a deity and stamp his booted foot and fist as Davy’s tongue delicately licked the cream from one of his.</p><p>There was shared agreement that Italian desserts were some of the most delicious they had ever tasted, and both requested short, strong coffees to end their meal.</p><p>Neither wanted the evening to end, although Davy was feeling incredibly tired, Leo had noted that his eyes had taken on an even more ‘dream-like’ quality to usual.</p><p>“Shall we go take advantage of our own terrace rather than have liqueurs and cigars here?” Leo suggested, which earned him a simply glorious growling nod and pouting smile from the Captain, and having navigated their way down the stairs and out onto the still relatively busy narrow streets they made their way, side by side to their rooms.</p><p>Leo considered how he would like the evening to progress and end; how much he wanted to kiss Davy…..but perhaps it was a little too early to risk that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Shirtless and framed in candlelight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know this whole thing is sheer indulgence for me.....but you're definitely gonna have to suspend 1820s morals and Davy's naivety a bit here.......they go to bed.......alone, but the flirting is off the scale!<br/>I mean, come on, they've basically just performed oral sex across a table with a bowl of bolognaise, so.....yum, yum, yum!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk through the narrow streets in the darkness had given both men moments of thoughtful contemplation.<br/>Leo knew that he adored Captain Davy Kempe; he also knew that he would settle for the wonderful relationship of friendship they appeared to have quickly developed rather than risk losing him completely.</p><p>Davy was completely conflicted. <br/>He was feeling emotions and sensations that had lain dormant since the loss of James, and when he considered the way he felt when his eyes met the dark green pools of Leo he could feel a blush appear on his neck and cheeks.</p><p>They reached their lodgings and separated at their respective doors in order to freshen themselves. <br/>Shanks had anticipated their return and left the decanters and humidor on the terrace together with a plethora of candles in glass lamp holders. <br/>The tall windows had been left ajar meaning that the bed chambers were delightfully cool after the humid warmth of the tall tavern, which despite the open terraces had seemed to absorb heat from the surrounding buildings.</p><p>Both men were warm and removed their top coats after relieving their bladders and rinsing their hands. <br/>Davy glanced outside and saw that Leo was already on the terrace and dressed only in his waistcoat and shirt, so he decided to follow suit and went out onto the space himself without adding his coat.<br/>Leo was arranging glasses of whisky and was also loosening his cravat, easing his neck from side to side once the stiff fabric was removed. He allowed the material to drape around his neck and selected one of his favoured cigars and a wooden spill before slouching back into one of the low seated wooden chairs.<br/>He smiled languidly at Davy and indicated he should help himself to his choice from the humidor.</p><p>Davy smiled at the sight of the already prepared glass of whisky and took a mouthful in order to try to settle the sensation within his belly at the sight of Leo with his casually loosened clothing. <br/>He topped up the glass before taking a slim cigar across to join Leo in the adjacent chair.<br/>Leo was puffing on his cigar to make it catch and having satisfied himself it was ignited he handed the still blazing spill to Davy.</p><p>There was a brief moment again when their fingers grazed, and Leo couldn’t be sure, but he was certain he’d handed it in such a way as to give Davy plenty of the exposed spill rather than have to accept it so close to his own hand, and it certainly hadn’t felt like either were about to drop it, causing Davy to place his other hand over the top briefly and flash a brief, ridiculously alluring smile in the dark haired man’s direction.</p><p>God damn it, Captain Davy Kempe would be his downfall….or his saviour!</p><p>“Tell me more about this yacht of yours. I take it that it isn’t moored directly outside here?” Davy asked, creating a hazy fug around himself and stretching out his legs as he slid lower in his seat.</p><p>Leo regarded the louche picture of elegance beside him and disguised a low growl of desire with a clearing of his throat.<br/>“Correct, it’s down at the main harbour…..too large for this inlet.”</p><p>Davy noticed that he didn’t appear to be smug about the vessel as he spoke, but he informed Davy of the size, rigging and mast size, and also explained that it had several cabins tucked below the deck as well as a small larder. He went on to explain that once the sails were dropped a dining table could be erected on the deck which made for a pleasant place to eat a meal, and he carefully explained that he usually made sure that the crew he employed ensured the distances covered each day allowed for it to be anchored within a short distance of somewhere on shore to eat and for them to sleep and relax themselves.<br/>“I enjoy the informality of it all…..once they’ve done the hard work of the sailing - I’m not particularly talented at it despite my efforts to learn, “he added in an off handed admission of imperfection, “I prefer to be left to my own devices in the evenings, so even Shanks leaves the boat and sleeps onshore. Whereas I like the motion of the vessel when it’s moored….have you ever slept on a boat?”</p><p>Davy had allowed himself the indulgence of taking in Leo’s incredibly muscular and well sculpted body as he was speaking. <br/>He had one of his ankles crossed against his knee and the candlelight glinted beautifully off the embroidered scrollwork of his waistcoat. The shade of blue was perfect for him; it was both vibrant, masculine and yet highly individual. The front panels were covered with an intricate pattern of swirling leaves and small, beautifully coloured birds with shades of crimson, amber and purple picked out amongst the peacock blue shades.<br/>Davy’s eyes were working their way across each languidly relaxed inch of Leo’s body and he inhaled deeply as he reached the open collar of the softly draping cream voile of his shirt, the grey cravat length almost creating a frame to the tufts of dark chest hair visible and almost mocking Davy’s eyes as they disappeared beneath the fabric.</p><p>He pulled himself back to functioning reality as he realised what Leo had asked him, “No!....Never, although it sounds rather fun. Having a hotel room which moves around with one is certainly appealing…..less packing….one always has one’s preferred pillows!”</p><p>Leo gave a snort of amusement, “Pillows are jolly important! I like to be well rested…...one’s bed linens matter. The Signora in Florence should bear this in mind...hers were rather…..overly starched for my taste.”</p><p>Davy drank whisky and felt the effects of the wine and his fatigue begin to effect him more strongly; the perfect, shimmering light from the lamps only heightened the jolt to his precariously balanced equilibrium.<br/>He tried not to think about Leo’s body encased in crisply starched bed linen, and he certainly tried to banish the image of his own body stretched out beside it.</p><p>Davy had finished his small cigar, and his second refill from the whisky decanter which Leo had brought across when he topped up his own.<br/>He gave a deeply satiated and sleepy sounding breath before pressing his palm down on the wooden arms of his chair.<br/>“Speaking of beds and comfortable pillows,” he drawled, trailing his empty glass into a swirling pattern up to his shoulder as he stood, swaying slightly and causing Leo to reach forwards to steady him, but not quite making contact with his flailing hand.<br/>Davy raised his free hand in recognition of the attempt to stabilise him.</p><p>“Good night, Captain Kempe,” Leo smirked, his eyes looking up into Davy’s in a way that made it even more difficult to get his bearings.</p><p>“Tomorrow you’re showing me your yacht!” Davy stated loudly, his finger gesturing towards the sky as he ambled unsteadily towards the tall open windows of his room, snatching up one of the candle lanterns from the table.</p><p>Leo remained lazing in his chair, partly because he was now nursing quite a considerable erection beneath his trousers, and partly because he still had some whisky remaining and was enjoying his cigar.</p><p>With a glance across he noticed that Davy had entered his bed chamber with one of the small lanterns meaning there was a soft, candle lit glow to the room and with the window shutters open and only the thin drapes hanging at the windows, still blowing in the evening breeze, he could make out Davy as he began to undress.</p><p>There was no need for Leo to move in his seat, he was facing Davy’s rooms, and surely Davy was aware of that?</p><p>He watched as Davy unfastened his waistcoat and draped it over his dressing stand. <br/>Leo gave a soft gasp as he realised that Davy wore braces, and gave a further moan of desire as he saw him shrug them from his shoulders leaving them dangling at his hips.<br/>He dragged his shirt over his head and Leo truly couldn’t stifle his whimper as the breeze caught the drapes and he saw the slender, pale chest of Davy exposed to him. <br/>Leo adored men with pale skin, and Davy’s chest had just a smattering of fairish hairs that made him masculine, but just perfect.</p><p>Leo was forced to adjust his position in his seat - his erection was now painfully pressing against the flap of his trousers - so he stubbed out his cigar and pressed his palm against the firmness beneath the fabric, unable to tear his eyes away from the shadowy form of Davy behind the drapes.</p><p>He was now sat on the side of his bed, removing his boots and hose and Leo was on the edge of losing control where he sat, watching.</p><p>Davy had been aware of Leo’s eyes on him as he undressed - initially he hadn’t truly registered that he was visible, but a soft, deep rumble and slight scrape of the chair against the stone terrace made him glance up.<br/>The drapes had blown slightly open and he was removing his shirt; and Leo was watching…...very intently.</p><p>It had felt alarmingly arousing, and far from shying away, Davy had decided to show himself to the mesmeric gaze of Leo as he sat puffing on his cigar and swirling whisky in his glass.<br/>He noticed when the cigar was stubbed out and assumed he would go to his own room, but Davy smiled and felt himself grow stiff when Leo remained seated and instead brought one hand to press against what was clearly an equally excited state in his own groin.</p><p>Standing up, Davy unfastened the buttons on his trousers, turned side on and pushed them down and free from his legs.<br/>Leo gasped as he saw a clear bulge beneath the white cotton braies of the Captain.<br/>God that was a promising sized…....<br/>.....Oh….damn....he turned away!</p><p>Davy felt slightly self conscious removing his trousers and walking around in his underwear, but moved across to hang them with his waistcoat on the dark wood rail of the stand. <br/>When he walked back towards the windows, and to his bed, he noticed that Leo had moved.<br/>He appeared to have followed Davy’s lead and retired to his rooms and had taken a couple of lamps.</p><p>Lying down on his bed Davy realised; firstly that the pillows and linens were absolutely exquisitely soft; but that he had an uninterrupted view to the tall windows of Leo’s bedroom.</p><p>He lay on his side and pummelled the pillows into a shape, clutching his arms around them as he saw Leo appear at his own tall windows. He opened one of the doors fully which showed the pillows and sumptuous bedframe of his own bed. <br/>His room was illuminated and he glanced directly across towards where Davy lay as he began to slowly unfasten his waistcoat and drag off his loose cravat. He placed both across the back of a chair, visible only through the shadows of a drape covered window before he once more appeared at the open window and began to tackle the small buttons at the cuffs of his shirt. <br/>Having unfastened each side he dragged the fabric from where it was tucked inside his trousers before dipping his neck and staring directly at Davy. <br/>He peeled the shirt off in one fluid movement, his shoulders and arms crossing and unravelling before he bundled the soft fabric in his hands and tossed it aside.<br/>He dropped one hip, bent his knee and rested his hands on the top of the door jam.</p><p>Davy gasped and stared unashamedly at Leo as he stood, skin glistening in the candle light, the dark swathes of hair on his chest looking impossibly masculine; his shoulders and biceps so broad and bulging that his trim waist appeared even more slender and well defined.</p><p>Davy couldn’t quite believe how arousing the image of Leo was; he could make out the paler skin under his ribs from the first duelling injury. The second, shoulder injury was momentarily hidden due to the positioning of his arms raised above his head, but Davy’s gaze was more drawn to the thin trail of dark hair disappearing from beneath his small navel under the waist of his trousers.</p><p>Swallowing hard, Davy reached across to his own window and inched the voile drape aside fractionally, but far enough for Leo to notice.<br/>The dark haired, partially clad man snarled, wolfishly and gave a low, rumbling chuckle as he toed off his boots, licked across his moustache and dropped his hands to the buttons at his trousers.</p><p>Davy knew that his mouth was open; his cock was rigid beneath his braies and the covers, and his breath was coming in short, panting bursts from his lungs.</p><p>Leo’s breath was ragged as he exhaled and slowly, purposefully tackled each of the buttons holding together the flap and the waist of his trousers. <br/>His eyes were straining to make out Davy across in his own room. He could see that the drape at his window was hooked back a little and had seen Davy’s blue eyed stare briefly before he’d twitched the curtain back….but not quite fully.</p><p>“Sleep well, Captain,” Leo drawled before pushing down and stepping out of his trousers, his cock was tenting at the front of his incredibly sheer braies.<br/>Turning, he bent to pick up his discarded trousers, giving Davy a view which caused a quite cataclysmic effect to the insides of his underwear.</p><p>Davy’s response of, “Good night Leo,” appeared a little breathless to the dark haired, and now ridiculously aroused man, but he simply smirked and flopped back onto his bed.</p><p>There was of course the possibility, or even the probability that this latest turn of events was due to fatigue and alcohol…..but he’d seen more of Davy’s body then he’d thought he ever might….and Davy had certainly seemed rather interested in what he himself had to offer.<br/>He sighed as his body familiarised itself with his plump pillows and the cool, soft bed linens…...he was sleeping within snoring distance of Captain Davy Kempe; his cock was as stiff as buggery and the smile on his face spoke volumes.<br/>And tomorrow, once on board the Circe, Blackshirt Banks would have a new mutineering Captain to play with!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>.....you're welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Circe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo provides Davy with a sumptuous silk dressing gown featuring a stormy sea!!!(metaphor? Hmmm?)<br/>And Davy gets to see Leo's vessel.....not a euphemism.....not yet anyway!<br/>I've named the boat The Circe from A Long and Fatal Love Chase - Tempest's boat - although I am not planning a similar ending to the tale!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy woke having slept luxuriantly late - he knew by the angle of the sun streaming through his tall windows.<br/>There was an unfamiliar sound from the adjacent room, and upon hearing the tread of feet on the cool, polished floorboards  and the evacuation of a bladder on porcelain, Shanks made his way into Davy’s bedroom, laid out a silk dressing robe which Davy hadn’t seen before and opened the tall windows wide.</p><p>“I’ve laid out breakfast on the terrace, Captain….and there is a note from Mr Banks,” Shanks’ quiet, calm voice sounded as he fixed and plumped the pillows on Davy’s bed.</p><p>The silk of the robe was sumptuous against his bare shoulders, and he smiled down, considering the thought Leo had gone to in selecting the item - he was certain it had indeed been Leo who had picked out the garment. <br/>It was a shimmering swathe of silk with a pale, icy blue shade at the shoulders which ombre’d into a steel grey-blue by the time it reached the hem sweeping the floor.<br/>The design of the fabric featured a Japanese style image of rolling, cresting waves, picked out in shades of blue, turquoise and brilliant white. </p><p>Davy left the garment unfastened, the belt dangling by his sides as he took a seat on the terrace and helped himself to the mixture of items Shanks had left for his meal - oranges, some form of rich, sour cream, a range of crisp, flaky pastries filled with a sweet custard and a small pewter pot of extremely strong, extremely bitter coffee.<br/>As he sat, filled his cup and plate, he picked up the writing paper which bore a flourishing address of ‘Captain Davy’ on the carefully folded sheet.</p><p>He read as he drank, glorying in how the hot liquid warmed his chest and revived images of Leo’s darkly furred chest, broad shoulders and the heat each view had created in his groin!</p><p>Good Morning, Captain Kempe,<br/>I trust my linens met with your approval and that you’re well rested.<br/>I certainly had pleasant dreams!<br/>I’ve instructed Shanks to pack some of your belongings, for today I introduce you to a life at sea.<br/>Eat and dress yourself in something suitable - Shanks will no doubt have picked out an outfit - and follow these directions to the Circe.<br/>Your black shirted friend,<br/>Leo.</p><p>A frisson of excitement flashed through his belly as he bit down on pastry, swallowed hot coffee and stroked one finger gently across Leo’s swirling, and characteristically flamboyant handwriting.</p><p>“Shanks?” Davy raised his voice and smiled as the decidedly wiry man appeared, “Mr Banks would like me to accompany him on the Circe. Could you organise something for me to wear today please? Something cool?”<br/>Shanks gave a nod and inclination of his head before refilling Davy’s coffee cup and then heading inside to carry out the Captain’s wishes.</p><p>Davy managed to eat, although his stomach was buzzing with anticipation of seeing Leo again after the ridiculously erotic evening they’d spent - despite doing nothing other than eat a meal together and go to bed….separately!</p><p>He wasn’t completely sure what had empowered him when he was undressing the previous evening - he inherently knew that Leo’s eyes would be on him, and he’d enjoyed the fact that his theory was correct. And when Leo had reciprocated and undressed in such a provocative manner he’d been beside himself…..the explosion within his braies the ultimate reaction of his emotions.</p><p>As he wandered back inside his rooms; the silk robe provided by Leo trailing along; he noted that Shanks had set out his clothes and was ferrying a steaming jug through to the bathing room.<br/>“Will you want to bathe, Captain?” he asked, taking the silk dressing gown as Davy slipped it, somewhat reluctantly from his shoulders.</p><p>“Not this morning….I shall wash and shave…..could you include the robe with my luggage please?” he asked, a small blush appearing on his neck, although Shanks returned an expression of no judgement.</p><p>“Very good, Captain. Call me if you require anything, I shall be arranging your packing.”</p><p>Davy took advantage of the solitude inside the cool room. <br/>As he had done the previous day he stood in the copper tub and doused himself thoroughly in water having removed his braies, and wincing at the slight crunchiness to the front following Leo’s effect on him the previous evening.<br/>He lathered himself with his fresh scented soap, including his hair, before throwing water over himself.<br/>More of his soap was pummelled into a dense lather so that he could shave at the mirror; he stood naked to dry off completely before combing through his hair, allowing the longer front section to form soft curls with his fingers.</p><p>The choice of clothing laid out for him was very acceptable; linen weight trousers in grey, a white shirt and striped linen waistcoat, his black, short boots and his longer, buff top coat which was in a lighter weight fabric and more suited to easily removing it once on board the yacht. His brown, tall hat completed the look.</p><p>Shanks was incredibly efficient and had scooped up his laundry, and packed his toiletries into the piece of luggage he had prepared, which already contained the silk robe, and would presumably whisk off to the yacht, and no doubt it would arrive before Davy himself!</p><p>“Your directions, Captain,” the wiry man handed Davy the folded sheet of heavyweight, cream paper covered in Leo’s swirling font.</p><p> </p><p>Leo’s instructions lead Davy through a few narrow streets, filled with the bustle of daily, Livornian life. <br/>He crossed a miniscule piazza, passed by the street which he knew led to the restaurant they had eaten at the previous evening and found himself strolling along getting closer and closer to the sea.<br/>The air was becoming more tinged with a fresh, saltiness and the sound of sea birds, and Davy’s pace had increased.<br/>The final of Leo’s instructions took him past a few small stalls made of crates, selling the fish brought in by the boats moored up and rounding a steep sea wall brought to view a large, polished wooden vessel with a lowered mast and several brightly dressed locals tossing ropes and crates around.</p><p>As predicted, Davy’s familiar luggage was already waiting on a hand cart  and he gave a small, pouting smile as he heard a rumbling baritone voice,<br/>“NO!, No, bring those on and take them to the guest quarters….and settle with the porter won’t you!”</p><p>Leo appeared from below the deck of the impressive vessel, his hair hanging loose and falling in slightly sweat enhanced rippling curls and resting on the shoulders of his black shirt.</p><p>Davy grinned; “Ahoy there, Pirate Blackshirt!” he called out, receiving an alarmingly broad and seductive smile from the swarthy man.</p><p>His lower half was clad in a pair of cream coloured, lightweight trousers which appeared to be made of a fabric similar to those of the Italian crew.</p><p>“Captain Kempe…..you’ve left your bed at last I see. Come aboard!” and he gestured towards the narrow plank leading from the quayside to the wooden deck.</p><p>Davy clambered agility across and saw instantly that Leo was bare footed as he strode over the mast and ducked beneath the smaller wooden uprights which presumably were linked to the rigging.<br/>“Now…..Captain Davy, rules first! Hats and shoes are not permitted on board; it’s bad luck!” Leo stated, mock sternly and creating an additional level of turmoil to Davy’s groin.</p><p>“Really?” Davy asked, removing his hat immediately and glancing for somewhere to sit to remove his boots.</p><p>Leo gave a shy chuckle, “Actually no! It’s simply my rule….and remember, you may be a Captain on dry land, but at sea, I’M the Captain of this vessel…..understand?”</p><p>Davy peered up at his friend’s face and gave one of his pouty, curl lipped smirks as he perched on a barrel on the deck and unfastened the buttons on his boots.<br/>“Very well….I shall defer to you on all matters seafaring,” and he removed his boots, rolling the hem of his trousers a couple of turns and earning a nod of approval from Leo, then shrugged off his topcoat also. “Give me a command to follow then…..Sir,” and gave a highly amused one fingered salute to his forehead.</p><p>Leo laughed heartily and gave a slight tug to Davy’s shirt sleeve, “Let’s start with just a follow me….I’ll show you the Circe and some basic do’s and don’ts…..most of which I’ve learned through error and my own bad judgement!” and he shrugged at his own memories of some of his adventures and injuries. “Don’t ever lean on that for a start!” and he pointed to a long cross beam which appeared to be slathered in some type of grease.</p><p> </p><p>Davy followed as Leo almost scampered about the deck of the rather enormous vessel. He pointed out various aspects of the rigging and started to explain to Davy how the sail was raised, but paused and caught sight of Davy’s adoring gaze on him, lost track and ended by simply saying that he’d learn when they got out to sea.</p><p>“Come and see below decks, Shanks has delivered some of your belongings...I’m afraid it isn’t quite as luxurious as the hotel…” and his voice drifted out as he clambered down the narrow steps, ducking his head and shouting back for Davy to watch his own.</p><p>Below the main deck there was a narrow passage leading to a small, open sitting room featuring a single armchair and several ottomans, as well as books lining the walls, clamped into place with wooden rods. <br/>There was a set of wooden decanters, a cigar box and various rugs and blankets all featuring exotic and intricate patterns and colours.<br/>It was VERY Leo!</p><p>“Back here we have…..” and Leo motioned for Davy to follow him, “....as I say, rather basic, but that’s part of the fun.” </p><p>He opened a narrow doorway into one, small room and a second into one smaller still. <br/>Each was almost filled by a bed; wooden framed and standing slightly higher than a traditional bed.<br/>“Under here,” Leo pushed aside the bedlinens, “Is storage….every inch of space is used; it’s quite creative really,” he explained, flashing a smug expression towards Davy’s open and impressed features.</p><p>“Well, it’s certainly snug,” he stated, easing himself onto the bed and wriggling lightly, giving a satisfied smile at the comfort level.</p><p>On the wall behind the doorway he noticed a couple of fencing swords hung in a crossed manner.</p><p>Leo glanced around, apparently checking that everything was to his satisfaction for his guest.</p><p>“Shanks will arrange your things, and then I propose we set out along the coast….see if we can find a background that suits you.”<br/>He saw Davy’s slightly confused expression and continued, “For the painting…...I trust you’ll need to make several sketches?”</p><p>Davy’s face reflected recognition, “Of course…..I’ll sketch various scenes and we can discuss your preference.”</p><p>Leo turned and left the Captain in his quarters, Davy heard his voice on the deck and gave himself several deep breaths.</p><p>Of course he was there simply to paint a picture of the man and his yacht.</p><p>“Get up on deck Captain Kempe!” came Leo’s playful baritone, “Come and learn some new skills!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. We're all alone, Captain Kempe....what would you like to do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh God!!!!!!<br/>Hold onto your knickers folks!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may have had to do a bit of Googlating regarding the swordy terms!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boat slipped away from the quayside with a minimal amount of effort from the skilled crew and couple of long wooden poles. As soon as it met the current of the sea it began to move in the current, the rolling motion on the deck quite pleasing.</p><p>Leo leapt about in his animated ‘boating related’ way,  and Davy enjoyed leaning against the wood and rope rails watching him.</p><p>The feel of his bare feet on the wooden decks was rather thrilling, as was the sight of Leo’s muscular buttocks flexing and bending as he untied and fastened ropes and then assisted in winding the metal cog mechanism that drew up the mast.<br/>“Come on Kempe! You need to earn your keep!” he shouted across his shoulder, a shimmer of sweat across his brow, his hair a dishevelled and simply glorious riot of curls.</p><p>Davy bounded across and took the side of the crank vacated by the Italian crew member, all of whom appeared to be called Guiseppe, and grinned into the sparkling eyes of Leo.<br/>“Ready?” he asked, and upon receiving a nod from the momentarily blinding blueness of Davy’s waiting gaze they pushed and pulled the crank around, building up a fast pace and shouting in triumph as the enormous mast rose up and was tethered into position. <br/>One of the Guiseppes clambered, ape like, up the pole and released the billowing white sail, and on deck, Leo clasped an arm around Davy’s shoulders in comradely exuberance…...he also clasped each of the Guiseppes in a similar manner, but Davy couldn’t help but feel like his hug had been more special, more lingering, more intimate…..or perhaps it was wishful thinking.</p><p>They sailed towards the island of Elba; the sea was relatively calm, the wind brisk enough to move the vessel at a pleasing pace, but not enough to cause undue rocking.</p><p>Leo had calmed down after the sail had been secured and was content to sit at the front of the deck, back resting against a wooden box which contained some sort of sailing paraphernalia. <br/>Davy had taken out one of the sketchbooks he’d found in the below deck sitting room and was busy taking records of various coastal scenes, his pencil moving quickly and lightly across the page.<br/>Leo was watching him in awe. <br/>He truly was perfect.</p><p>“We’re weighing anchor in a short while,” Leo shouted across, shading his eyes with his palm as the sun broke through the clouds.</p><p>Davy nodded and made his way across the deck, “Fine…...are we going ashore for lunch?”</p><p>Leo shook his head, “Not unless you’d particularly like to…..Shanks packed up a picnic for us….I was thinking of sending the crew off to investigate and find something suitable for later this evening though.”<br/>He raised his eyebrow hopefully and Davy responded with a smirk and a nod.</p><p>“A deck picnic sounds perfect,” he also glanced around, “How do they get ashore?”</p><p>Leo lifted up his hand and Davy obliged by grasping it and hauling the man to his feet, “Over here,” and he indicated a small fastened up rowing vessel, “And we have these,” he pointed to a couple of slightly odd lamps, with thick, ridged glass. </p><p>“They look like lighthouses!” Davy shrieked, squinting to take a closer look.</p><p>Leo nodded, “They work in a similar way; light them and they direct a very strong beam in one direction, and then you slide this,” he demonstrated, “And you can sort of flash a signal….we have a code so that I can let them know when I need them back, or when I need them to come and fetch me if I’m the one on the shore.”</p><p>“Very clever Mr...I mean, Captain Blackshirt!” and Davy gave Leo a cheeky boyish grin.</p><p>“Can I look at your sketches so far?” Leo asked, indicating the sketchbook clasped in Davy’s hand.</p><p>With a rueful grin and a charming blush as he glanced up from beneath his wind ruffled hair, Davy handed the book across.<br/>“They’re just ideas…...you must tell me what you like.”</p><p>Leo accepted it and began to leaf through, his eyes trailing across the beautiful, simple and perfectly ‘Davy-like’ pencil drawings, “Oh...I’ll definitely tell you,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>A shout in Italian from one of the Guiseppes alerted Leo, and Davy managed to listen into the gist that they would stop where they were. The coastline in view looked promising in terms of buildings and what appeared to be a shallow beach.</p><p>A little more activity on deck took Leo’s attention, so Davy took the opportunity of heading down below deck, returning his sketchbook to the small parlour and helping himself to a glass of sherry. <br/>His eyes glimpsed Leo’s cabin and lingered on his bed before he moved into his own cabin and flopped flat on his back on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>At some point he must have drifted into sleep because he was woken by the sight of Leo standing in his narrow doorway, his hands resting on the top frame and a wistfully romantic expression on his face.</p><p>“We’re all alone Captain Kempe…..what would you like to do?” his lips quirked into a beautiful smile making Davy purposefully pinch his own thigh to check he wasn’t still absorbed in the dream he’d been enjoying.</p><p>His eyes were drawn to the crossed swords on the wall and he grinned mischievously.<br/>“How about we play pirates properly, Captain Blackshirt? I could do with some practise!”</p><p>Leo tweaked his head around the doorway and grinned at the wall display, “A sparring match? Captain Kempe, I am beginning to enjoy this yachting trip even more!”</p><p>Davy swung himself across to the swords, Leo couldn’t prevent himself from groaning a little at the sight of his flexible limbs moving easily over the mattress.<br/>“One for you….one for me,” Davy handed one of the rather beautiful, and clearly decorative weapons to his friend and indicated with his chin, “I assume up on deck would be the most suitable venue?”</p><p>Leo lead the way and brought the pair out onto the most uncluttered section of the deck.<br/>“Any specific rules? These are far too blunt to do any damage,” he stated, giving the sword a swishing flick, loosening his shoulder and arm pleasurably.</p><p>Davy shrugged and wrinkled his mouth in a rather delightful manner, “Shall we agree to gentleman’s rules? And perhaps that if blade meets flesh acknowledge it as a hit?”</p><p>Leo nodded and checked the deck and his footing, taking a wide, rather flamboyant stance with his left hand aloft. “Ready, Captain Kempe?”</p><p>Davy regarded the athletic pose of Leo…..that blasted black shirt!</p><p>Leo was not wearing a cravat, and he’d removed his own waistcoat, so the soft, voluminous shirt hung fluidly across his body, clinging like melting tar to his broad shoulders.</p><p>Davy lowered his bare footed pose, bending his knees deep and wide, his toes gripping at the polished wood; sword level and poised in his hand - a natural swordsman.</p><p>Leo took a deep swallow and forced himself to focus rather than be made to look foolish by the military man’s obvious talents with a blade.</p><p>Davy gave the first tap of metal to metal and they engaged in a short parry, advancing slightly towards each other, but maintaining a light manner to their actions.<br/> “You’re going easy on me Captain…...Come on…..what if I truly was a pirate?…...and you were fighting for your life…..attack me properly!”</p><p>“Very well!” and with no further pause Davy unleashed a clattering and rapid flurry of attacking hits onto Leo’s blade, forcing the man backwards several paces as he grinned and shouted throatily in delight.</p><p>“That’s more like it!” Leo steadied his blade against Davy’s, his lips parted beneath his moustache, the tip of his pink tongue flicking across his lips and causing Davy to momentarily loose focus.</p><p>Leo took full advantage and volleyed back with a slicing parry of his own, Davy this time being forced back deflecting the bombardment with Leo’s increased strength behind his attack.</p><p>Davy arched an eyebrow mischievously as they once more came to rest.<br/>“Captain Black Shirt, I shall give you one final opportunity to yield before I make you beg for MY mercy!”</p><p>The growl emanating from Leo’s throat as Davy flicked his lips into a mocking snarl was a sound which had an almost visceral effect upon the slender Captain.</p><p>Leo’s face twisted into a wolfish, open mouthed grin before he gave a shriek of aggression, jumped back to face Davy at long point before lunging forwards.</p><p>Davy parried and met each of his noisily executed attempts to overpower him, but was finding it more difficult to maintain his stance as he was moving backwards across the deck.</p><p>His back foot found the lowered mast and his calves pressed against it as Leo gave a hearty, “Ha HAAAaaa” and advanced further, pressing Davy’s sword flush to his chest and advancing into his personal space. “Perhaps it is you, Captain Kempe, that should beg for MY mercy!”</p><p> </p><p>Davy was suddenly incredibly aware that one of Leo’s bare feet was pressing against one of his on the deck, and he flicked his gaze across the dark shirted man’s excitable expression.</p><p>Leo’s green eyes blew wide and dark as he stared at them.<br/>They flicked between Davy’s sparkling blue gaze and his parted pink lips.</p><p>Both men’s breathing was becoming hard and heavy in their chests, their shirts had become looser and Leo was displaying a significant amount of his dark chest hair as the single button had become unfastened at some point.</p><p>Davy felt the warm heat of Leo’s breath against his cheek.<br/>Without truly understanding why Leo found himself moving even closer towards Davy, who to his surprise was not attempting to retreat; despite the fact that he would be quite capable of stepping over the mast and rigging.</p><p>His voice when he spoke was husky and softer than the request would usually demand, “Do you yield….Captain Kempe?”</p><p>Davy was now staring quite unashamedly at Leo’s mouth.<br/>“Yes……..yes. I beg you for…...mercy,” and with a loud clattering of metal on wood both men cast aside their weapons and their hands instead reached out to clasp at each other.</p><p>Leo’s large hand connected firmly with the nape of Davy’s neck.<br/>Davy’s right hand found Leo’s jaw, and with an almost imperceptible movement forwards from Davy, Leo’s left hand slid around his back and pulled him against his panting body.</p><p>“Dear God……..release me from this,” Davy hissed before relaxing his grip on Leo’s chiselled jaw and tilting his face in the direction it was being pulled…...directly against Leo’s lips.</p><p>Their gasping breaths became noisy as their mouths connected and Leo pressed Davy against him, groaning with the delight of him not backing away but seemingly melting into the kiss.<br/>Davy’s lips moved against the pressure of Leo’s; the soft scrape from his moustache was mesmeric, along with the intense aroma of masculine sweat. </p><p>Leo was almost disbelieving that Davy…..his Davy…..was returning his desire. </p><p>His lips moved with a slow, panting need.</p><p>Leo couldn’t prevent his mouth opening, and for a few moments he gasped against Davy’s lips, until he licked across them; glorying in their soft, innocent pinkness. <br/>A whimper emanated from his mouth, and the hold he had on Davy’s neck increased in firmness as he felt his tongue slide inside the hot, sweet, welcoming, blissful taste of Davy.</p><p>They pair remained clasped together.</p><p>Mouths locked.</p><p>Hands moving between trying to drag each other apart and trying to force the other’s jaw into a position which enabled their tongues greater access.</p><p>Each man’s ardour was evident as hands grasped at each others’ firm torso and their hips connected.<br/>“Christ Davy,” Leo hissed, his lips never leaving the velvety heaven of Davy’s.</p><p>On the shore a church bell rang out which somehow, combined with Leo’s whispered voice, broke through Davy’s senses and he firmly pushed himself away from Leo’s enticing embrace.</p><p>“No…...NO!!! He shouted, grasping at his hair before letting out an animalistic howl and storming below deck.</p><p> </p><p>Leo barely had time to shout after him and when he made his way down the narrow steps, still shouting for Davy to “talk to me...pleeease,” he found Davy’s cabin door closed and barred from the inside.</p><p>He could hear Davy repeatedly punching at the mattress, or pillows and could hear the repeated refrain of, “God no, no…...no…..we can’t….”</p><p>Leo slid down the wall, his breath still laboured after trying to cope with the heady mixture of sensations coursing through him.</p><p>“Davy?” he croaked, hoarsely, “Say something?”</p><p>He waited.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I KNOW....I can hear you calling me a bitch-cow from hell for leaving it there.....*cue me flinging back with 'Am I bovvered tho?'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Two mythical selkies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Davy struggles with how he is feeling.....<br/>.....then it gets goooooooooodddddddd!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy wasn’t sure how long he spent lying on the cabin bed. <br/>He’d been aware of Leo banging on the door and attempting to gain entrance, which had made him even more frustrated and he’d punched his fists repeatedly against the pillows to try and eliminate the feelings his body was trying to deal with.</p><p>How the hell had that happened?<br/>He’d kissed him.</p><p>Leo had kissed him….and he’d not only allowed it, but he’d kissed him back.</p><p>Alone in the small  cabin his thoughts had tried to make sense of the turmoil within him.</p><p>Physical activities of a sexual nature between two men was immoral…..and illegal!</p><p>And what they had just engaged in on deck definitely fell into the category of both physical and sexual.</p><p>Davy had felt the firmness in Leo’s braies and had been almost unashamed at the time of pressing his own erection back against it.<br/>The pleasure derived from their plundering tongues had swept him away with want, need and passion.<br/>He realised as he lay across his bed that the thought of the kiss was stirring him to further arousal.</p><p>“Oh dear God…...I can’t…...this is madness,” he hissed, banging his head softly on the pillows</p><p> </p><p>Leo had run after Davy’s retreating form and banged his fists on the small door. It was clearly jammed from Davy’s side, and although he knew that he would technically be able to shoulder it down he had no desire to scare or harm Davy further.</p><p>What he wanted to do, desperately, was talk to him.</p><p>Explain to him how he felt.<br/>Describe his feelings…..that the explosive kiss that had just happened was not, in his opinion an error of judgement, but more the beginning of what he wanted to become a serious and honorable relationship….as far as that could be possible given the illegal nature of male sexual relationships.</p><p>Leo knew his own emotions.<br/>It was clear that Davy hadn’t been fully aware of his own until several minutes ago.</p><p>Leo had initially slid himself down to the polished bare planks of the small corridor below decks; head grasped in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.</p><p>He’d pleaded several times for Davy to open up and listen to him, or speak to him, or say anything, even if it was go to hell.<br/>But there had been nothing other than muffled, private shouts, thumps of fists against upholstery and finally a heart breaking groan and an audible, “No,” from Davy’s cabin.</p><p>This had made the lump in Leo’s throat evolve into a broken sob, and he’d hauled himself up and wiped his leaking eyes as he made his way up on deck, intending to signal for the shore and have the boat turned around so that Davy could return to Livorno, and presumably Florence and out of his life forever.</p><p>He had taken out the lantern, but rather than initiate a signal with it had instead slumped down on the deck and stared out at the horizon.<br/>The gentle swell of the waves; the fact that there was nought to be seen save for a few swirling seagulls; and the sadness in his heart made Leo feel indescribably lonely.</p><p>He’d resigned himself, years ago, to never marrying; never fathering children - the thought of love making with women didn’t arouse him in any way and he knew that to engage in any form of romantic relationship with a female would be utterly unfair.<br/>So he knew he was destined for a life without a true partner he could have on his arm at events.</p><p>But he hadn’t before today given up on the hope of finding love and some form of happiness, albeit in a relationship which would require covertness and could never be fully celebrated.</p><p>He had taken a long time after Andrew to consider opening his heart again.<br/>Davy had been like a breath of fresh air;  stimulating every one of his senses.</p><p>The kiss had felt so perfect. <br/>Davy’s passion returned to him had been like a bolt of lightning to his belly. <br/>His hand caressing his neck; fingers tangled in that soft, floppy hair and the taste of the man on his tongue had been like a drug.<br/>He’d wanted the thrill to last and last, and when Davy had broken away and pushed past him the look of confused anguish in his blue eyes had actually caused an ache in Leo’s chest.</p><p>So he sat.</p><p>He stared at the empty horizon and reflected on the emptiness in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>Neither man was fully aware of how much time passed; each lost in their own turmoil.</p><p> </p><p>Davy dragged himself from his bed and gently moved the stool he’d wedged behind the door. <br/>He used some of the cool water in his majolica patterned bowl to rinse his face and hands. His eyes were slightly reddened and salty tears shed almost without him noticing had dried to a crust.<br/>He felt better once his cheeks were dried and tingling fresh.</p><p>Much as part of him wanted to remain ensconced in the privacy of the small cabin he knew that he must see and speak to Leo.</p><p>Taking a deep breath he glanced down the corridor, saw that Leo was not in the parlour nor in his own cabin and made his way up the narrow steps to the deck.<br/>Part of him wondered if Leo could have left the boat entirely - maybe whilst he’d been in his own cabin Leo had been rowed ashore?</p><p>But as he emerged into the late afternoon light he saw Leo’s almost tragic form at the bow of the yacht.</p><p>His black shirt was mostly untucked from his trousers and hanging loosely around his hips, one sleeve had been rolled up to show his darkly haired forearm, his legs were dangling over the side of the vessel.<br/>He was sitting perfectly still, his eyes were open and staring at some distant spot ahead of him and he appeared unaware of Davy’s presence.</p><p>Davy approached him, still Leo didn’t move, except to swipe his hand across his cheek and sniff.<br/>His face looked so sad.</p><p>If Davy hadn’t already made a decision about what he wanted to happen next then the look that Leo finally flashed him from beneath his gloriously wind ruffled hair would have sealed it.<br/>He looked completely beaten and dejected.</p><p>“I’ll signal and turn the yacht around. You can return to Florence. I’m so sorry,” he sniffed and turned away, his shoulders curling and shaking slightly.</p><p>Davy gave a small gasp and bit his lower lip, “I don’t want to go to Florence.”</p><p>Leo turned and Davy saw the watery sparkle in his green eyes.</p><p>With a slight stiffness in his joints Leo pushed himself upright and turned to face Davy.</p><p>“I think we should talk….I’d like to…..talk,” Davy stated seeing Leo nodding nervously, “And…...I’m rather famished.”</p><p>Leo’s face broke into a gorgeously relieved expression as he continued nodding, almost as though he didn’t trust his own voice.</p><p>“I believe we have some provisions…...I’ll get them,” he finally stuttered and dragged a splayed palm through his hair, creating a loose arrangement of curls but making more of his face visible to the blue eyed man.</p><p>As he passed by Davy impulsively reached out a hand, making one of his fingers brush against the bared skin of his arm. <br/>Leo halted and stared at the contact, almost disbelieving…...he daren’t begin to hope.</p><p>Dare he?</p><p> </p><p>When he returned, carrying a large tray which had been left prepared in an iced box in the small galley space, Davy had located and set up the small table and pair of chairs which were stored beneath a waxed canvas sheet in amongst the rigging.<br/>It was certainly an informal table setting, but it seemed to suit the relaxed life on board the boat which Leo had himself explained was very much more in keeping with his preferred way of life.</p><p>Davy had given a great deal of thought to some of the previous conversations they had had. <br/>Leo hadn’t appeared to cover or lie about his sexuality; and he’d considered the kiss in depth. <br/>Reliving it repeatedly had made Davy realise that he himself had been the one to initiate it, Leo had given him every opportunity to resist and walk away.</p><p>Leo transferred a large platter of cured meats, cheeses, olives, anchovies and tomatoes onto the table along with two small plates, cutlery, napkins and glasses. He then disappeared again to return with a bottle of white wine which was chilled, again by having been stored in the ice box.</p><p>Neither man made eye contact with the other as they spent a short, focused period satiating their hunger.</p><p>They both drained glasses of wine, and almost emptied the entire platter of food before Leo pressed his cloth napkin to his moustache and sat back to finally force himself to meet Davy’s eyes, which he was almost ecstatic to find where soft and waiting for his.</p><p>“Clearly you know my feelings,” Leo stated, his voice cracking slightly.</p><p>Davy nodded and placed his own fork back onto the table, “May I ask candidly?” he received a gentle nod and a whispered, “Anything,” before he continued.<br/>“Have you always known that you desired men?”</p><p>Leo swallowed at Davy’s bluntness, but was grateful for it and the opportunity to answer honestly and freely, “Yes, I have. I knew as soon as I started to mature that I simply didn’t find the same sights and sensations arousing like my school friends did. And I have never…..I have no experience of women at all.”</p><p>Davy took a further drink from his refilled wine glass.<br/>“I have…….I have kissed a woman….out in France…..but it didn’t make me feel the way……,” he simply shrugged and flicked his gaze to Leo’s lips across the table.</p><p>Leo stared at Davy’s parted mouth, “I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first time I saw you painting near the bridge over the Arno,” he stammered, his neck and mouth melted fractionally and it took all of Davy’s restraint to not drag him across the small table and reacquaint himself with the sensation.</p><p>However, Davy crumpled his hand into a fist on his lap, “But…...it goes against God…..and it goes against the law,” he stated sadly.</p><p>Leo nodded and sniffed once more, worried that the sliver of hope he had allowed to germinate was about to be snuffed out. <br/>He gave a soft snort, “Perhaps that’s why I like to dress like a pirate out here….no God, no laws…..no judgements.”</p><p>Davy sat back and glanced down in his seat. <br/>His eyes were suddenly drawn to their four bare feet on the deck. <br/>Leo’s feet looked so masculine and strong, his own were more slender.<br/>Davy rather bashfully considered that thinking about and staring at Leo’s bare skin was making him wonder what other parts of him looked like; how their bodies compared.</p><p>Without giving much further thought to what he was doing or saying, Davy pushed back from the table and stood up.<br/>He took a deep breath and smirked his mouth before quickly unfastening his waistcoat, discarding it and pulling his shirt free from his trousers.</p><p>Leo regarded him, his eyes shining with desire as he watched the slender man’s body rippling beneath the soft fabric of his shirt.</p><p>“If I tried to escape overboard I’m assuming a true black shirted pirate would follow me and drag me back?” and to Leo’s delight, Davy peeled his shirt over his head, allowed his trousers to drop to the deck and walked towards the edge of the deck clad only in his cotton braies.</p><p>Leo gave a slight chuckle of disbelief, “I’d be duty bound to ensure the safety of my prisoner…..are you going to try and escape?” he panted, allowing his gaze to wander across Davy’s beautiful body, trying to take in each, pale, lightly freckled inch.</p><p>Davy flashed an impish smile at his dark haired deck mate.<br/>“Not escape…..no…...but I would like you to rescue me,” and he took a stride towards the rope barrier before glancing over his shoulder and jumping into the sea.</p><p>He’d seen that Leo was in the process of peeling his shirt over his head; had caught a tantalising flash of his dark haired, muscular chest and knew that he was following him.</p><p>The water hitting his body had momentarily sapped the breath from his lungs in a manner reminiscent of Leo’s lips on his earlier in the day. And Davy had surfaced, swept salty water and his hair back from his head, treading water easily when he heard and felt the tsunami like wave caused by Leo’s body hitting the water close to him.</p><p>Davy twisted around, wondering where Leo would surface, but felt a large, strong hand encircling his ankle, and realised too late that he was being dragged beneath the water and he really should close his mouth.</p><p>When he resurfaced, spluttering slightly and spitting sea water from his mouth, he opened his eyes and found Leo’s staring directly at him.<br/>His hair appeared even darker, and the small droplets of water resting on his eyelashes made it impossible to look anywhere else….although Davy had no desire to!</p><p>“I officially rescue you, Captain Davy Kempe,” and Leo pulled lightly on Davy’s arm, bringing their bodies together, their legs swirling beneath the surface to remain afloat. </p><p>Leo’s hand slid up Davy’s shoulder and gripped lightly, and in a moment of absolute clarity of thought Davy realised that here, existing as part of the Circe’s life in the sea, they could enjoy each other free from the restraint of laws and moral codes.</p><p>He glanced at Leo’s hand resting on his shoulder and smiled, slipping both hands around Leo’s firm torso he heard and felt Leo’s gasp of joy and widened his fingers, pressing them into Leo’s broad shoulders, feeling each muscle ripple as he moved into Davy’s space, their legs now colliding and joining the dance of drawing them together.</p><p>With one of his hands resting on Davy’s shoulder, Leo felt the second sliding around Davy’s slender waist beneath the water and he anchored the man against himself, their water covered faces now close enough to smell the faint aroma of wine and garlicky meats on each others’ breath.</p><p>“Kiss me again,” Davy murmured, flicking his eyes between Leo’s mesmeric gaze and his parted lips.</p><p>“You won’t run away from me this time?” Leo panted, huskily, trying to control his breathing as Davy’s hands swarmed across his skin, almost dragging his face towards him.</p><p>“I am currently unable to run…..and I have no desire to…...for god’s sake kiss me,” he hissed. </p><p>Leo silenced Davy’s groan of desire by slanting his mouth over his, parting Davy’s lips with the pressure of his own and delving his hot, salty tongue inside the eager,welcoming warmth of Davy.</p><p>Their bodies swarmed around like two mythical selkies; sharing the same oxygen and discovering sensations which made the other gasp and sob anew.</p><p>Davy kissed Leo with complete surrender and abandon.<br/>As long as they were pirates at sea they could indulge in whatever desires satiated each other.</p><p>Leo kissed Davy with a passion and ardour he’d never felt before.<br/>If this was only to last as long as their time on the Circe then he needed to ensure he had sufficient memories to last a lifetime….and kisses like this would be seared into his memory forever.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, eventually, reluctantly, they drew apart, resting their foreheads together, Leo rubbing his nose against Davy’s, his arms resting around the slender man’s waist.</p><p>“Shall I take my prisoner back on board and lock him up?” he whispered, licking out with his tongue and smiling as Davy sucked on it in a tender, sweet kiss.</p><p>“What if I try and escape in the night?” he asked, shaking his head to remove droplets of water from his hair.<br/>Leo gave him an almost animalistic glare, “Then I shall have to imprison you in my cabin….with me.”</p><p>Davy felt him press his palms against his buttocks briefly, bringing their hips together for a tantalising moment before letting go completely and taking several strong strokes through the water to reach the rope ladder attached to the Circe.</p><p>Davy was grinning as he watched, but his smile of delight turned into a growl of complete need as Leo hauled himself up. <br/>As his body emerged from the water Davy could see that his cotton underwear had become almost see through and were moulded to every contour of his muscular buttocks.</p><p>Davy’s thoughts drifted to the volume of poems Dora had provided him with; and some of the detailed illustrations within it which had given him such an odd feeling upon his initial reading.<br/>Leo was standing facing Davy directly as he was brought back to the present.</p><p>“Come along Captain Kempe…...let me capture you,” he purred, squatting down on his haunches, knees wide, giving Davy an amazing view of the darkened and decidedly dimensional section of his body between his legs and beneath his braies.</p><p>Davy was aware that his own body was incredibly aroused, but seeing Leo so unashamed of his own excitement gave him courage, and he submerged himself, travelling under the surface of the sea, and in so doing gave Leo an amazing view of his backside as he kicked across to reach the ladder.</p><p>If Leo’s cock hadn’t already been as solid as birch beneath his underwear that view would certainly have achieved the outcome.</p><p>Davy’s head emerged along with his hands as he clambered up the rope ladder, reaching out to clasp Leo’s outstretched hand to meet him on the deck.</p><p>Leo held Davy at arm’s length, his fingers resting lightly against the narrow waist of the blue eyed, shallow breathing man.</p><p>Davy raised both wrists and held them together between their bodies.<br/>“You have me under your protection and command, Captain,” he smiled, gazing deeply into Leo’s eyes.</p><p>“What am I allowed to do?” Leo whispered, nuzzling his lips against Davy’s damp, salty neck and earning a hissing moan of arousal.</p><p>“I want you to protect me,” Davy whispered, stretching up his neck to allow Leo more access as his tongue trailed along the smooth skin. “And I want you to command me,” he added, allowing his hands to press against the soft, dark hair of Leo’s chest.</p><p>Leo sobbed and exhaled sharply against Davy’s neck before leading his compliant ‘prisoner’ down the narrow steps and inside his cabin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, feel free to shout abuse at me again for stopping there.........love you guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. My Darling Davy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OK, proper Davy and Leo smut time.....woop woop!<br/>They have a lovely encounter together in bed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy was breathing heavily as Leo turned and swiftly closed his cabin door.<br/>There was a limited amount of standing space in the below decks quarters, and both men glanced towards the bed at the same moment, catching each other and releasing soft chuckles.</p><p>“Davy?” Leo whispered, swallowing and glancing down before seeking out Davy’s eyes, “You must tell me…...if you don’t wish me to…….anything…”</p><p>Davy felt a surge of emotion in his throat and heart.<br/>“I want to lie with you Leo….I want to see all of you, and feel all of your body next to mine…..and I want to discover what these feelings inside me...the feelings that you have given me since I first set eyes on you….I want to know whether they can become even stronger….even more powerful…..even more delicious,” and as he was moved back onto the mattress by Leo he let out a sound so heavenly that Leo felt like he might explode there and then.</p><p>Leo kissed him until he was lying back against the pillows, but then drew back.<br/>Davy gave a small, and endearing look of frustration, which quickly vanished as he watched Leo begin to tackle the soaked laces on his braies.<br/>Leo flashed his eyes up to Davy’s, his lip clasped in his teeth as he focused on unravelling the knotted fabric.</p><p>Leo was very much aware that his cock was more than half hard beneath the cold, damp underwear, and the sight of Davy, recumbent across his bed was making it almost unbearable to remove his gaze to deal with the blasted garment.</p><p>Eventually he managed to loosen the lacing and unfastened it, pulling apart the fabric at his waist and glancing across to see Davy’s intent gaze trained on the dark hair being revealed. <br/>Leo’s eyes were diverted by the evident bulge in Davy’s underwear….it was certainly a promising size and firmness.</p><p>“Let me see you,” Davy hissed, frustrated with being parted from Leo’s lips and now desperate to see what lay beneath Leo’s clothing. His chest, stomach and shoulders were so ridiculously muscular and so unlike his own physique….and yet the dark haired man seemed to find delight in flashing his gaze across Davy’s lithe limbs.</p><p>Leo gave a dark eyed smirk and a ripple of his hips to release his large, rigid erection from the rapidly cooling fabric.</p><p>Davy looked and made that delightful, groaning sound again as Leo pushed the fabric down his calves and stepped free from it, standing naked and fractionally out of reach of Davy’s reaching hands.<br/>“Lie with me….please Leo,” Davy murmured, twisting his neck to take in the full sight of the other man’s glorious erection.</p><p>His cock was engorged with blood and swollen to a thick, slightly intimidating size. <br/>His sack hung heavy beneath and as he knelt onto the bed Davy could see that there was a clear, thick, shining secretion oozing from the reddened slit.<br/>Davy couldn’t explain why, but he felt a sudden and almost uncontrollable need to lick him….surely that couldn’t be something that was pleasurable? <br/>And yet it felt like the only sensation in the world that mattered.</p><p>Leo moved himself closer to Davy and bent down, his hand sliding under the nape of Davy’s neck, slightly pulling his head up to meet his desperate, hungry mouth. <br/>He sobbed into Davy’s mouth as he felt his slim, tentative hands explore his skin, sliding across his back, down his side and daring to flex against his hip, desperately close to his cock.</p><p>“Now I need to see you…..may I do that Davy? May I undress you?” he panted, his mouth never leaving Davy’s as their teeth became involved in biting lips and hands became dangerously wanton in their need for the feel of flesh.</p><p>Davy became aware that he was nodding and could feel Leo pull back, his lips travelling down Davy’s slim shoulders, licking at the smattering of freckles on the pale skin.<br/>Leo’s fingers fumbled less with Davy’s laces and with a squirm from Davy’s hips he was soon dragging them down releasing Davy’s almost perfect length to his eyes.</p><p>“God Davy….you’re perfect….oh dear God….so perfect,” Leo was almost laughing as he stared unashamedly as Davy’s cock.</p><p>Unlike the man staring bashfully up at him, Leo had experienced the thrill of masculine skin pressed against masculine skin before. He’d experienced the sensation of exploring another man’s body intimately. <br/>And now, faced with Davy’s bared body he felt strangely shy.<br/>Davy would expect him to be experienced, and controlled, and yet every fibre of his being wanted to erupt with the overwhelming vision of Davy and his frankly exquisite cock.</p><p>It was slightly slimmer than his own, but longer, with fair hairs around the base where it joined to his slim body. His foreskin was intact and almost pulling back on itself as Leo’s  obscene gaze caused it to twitch and harden further. </p><p>Leo’s hands ached to reach out and touch.<br/>His tongue ached to lick and his arse ached to feel the solid length filling him.</p><p>Almost reluctantly, Leo crawled up and lay beside Davy’s body; still cool from the sea water, but a slight sheen of sweat on his brow as he presumably battled with his emotions.</p><p>Leo twitched his fingers to entwine his with Davy’s, pulling them to rest at his hip and disentangling his own to slide them into the same position on Davy. <br/>He stroked firmly down Davy’s hip and thigh, flexing his fingers and splaying them against the long, lean muscles beneath his skin.<br/>Davy’s hand remained almost clenched against Leo’s skin.<br/>“You can touch me,” Leo whispered, “I’d like you to touch me.”</p><p>Cautiously, and with a gulp and a slight shakiness, Davy opened out his hand and squeezed lightly against the softly haired skin of Leo’s hip. <br/>He could feel the firm muscles and dropped his gaze, catching his breath at the sight of Leo’s firm length standing proudly from his belly.</p><p>He felt Leo stroke back up to his hip and then angled his palm further back, this time passing his hand across Davy’s buttock, widening his fingers and cupping the softly muscled flesh in his palm.<br/>Leo gave a strangled sob at the fact that it fitted so perfectly into his hand. <br/>He rubbed his fingers gently against the skin, his fingertips grazing his warm cleft before trailing his thumb in lazy circles into Davy’s thigh, tugging his limb towards him and causing his cock to make contact with some part of Davy’s anatomy.</p><p>Davy inhaled at the sensation of Leo’s hand caressing his backside; it felt amazing!</p><p>The feel of Leo’s skin under his fingers was new and exciting. <br/>He slid his hand and his gaze upwards, across Leo’s hand, arm and shoulders, pouting and breathing heavily as he felt the man’s biceps flex and tighten under his hand. <br/>His hand had come to rest against the scarred skin which was clearly the location of one of those bullets he had taken. <br/>It was glorious and added a further level of masculine heat to their interaction.<br/>He smiled and exhaled raggedly as he met Leo’s eyes, his lips were smirking, fully aware of the impact his body was having on Davy.</p><p>“You see, Captain Kempe…..I’m powerful enough to keep you captive...if you’d like me to?” and he flashed his eyebrows seductively as Davy pouted and rubbed more firmly against the muscles which appeared to be attempting to break free from the skin encasing them.<br/>Leo acted swiftly and encouraged Davy’s thigh across his hips, holding him lightly behind his knee and squeezing the flesh. <br/>The action caused Davy and Leo’s erections to almost touch, and he leaned back, encouraging Davy’s gaze down to feast on the sight of his pale and Leo’s darker lengths almost grazing against each other.</p><p>“Does this always feel so wonderful?” Davy hissed, sobbing and biting his lip as he watched Leo reach down and grasp his own length, stroking down his shaft and revealing his smooth, shining head from beneath the tightly stretched skin.</p><p>“Some things feel even more wonderful, Davy…...trust me?” and he twitched his fingers towards Davy’s cock. “I’d like to touch you…...may I touch you Davy?” he murmured, pressing his lips against Davy’s scalp, urging his chin to lift allowing him to reacquaint himself with Davy’s lips.<br/>The taste of him was like the most delectable meal and he couldn’t get enough.</p><p>Davy sobbed into Leo’s mouth and managed to hiss his response of “Yes, Leo...pleeease,” before almost shouting and digging his nails into Leo’s shoulder as the larger man engulfed his beautiful, smooth cock with his hand.</p><p>Leo almost laughed at Davy’s explosive reaction; the feeling of his small nails digging into his shoulder was a delight and the feeling of Davy’s heavenly, solid and twitching length in his hand was…..almost perfect.</p><p>He slid his hand down Davy’s shaft, watching his reactions carefully and taking delight in the way Davy displayed his emotions so openly across his features.<br/>Davy’s mouth twitched and opened, his eyes rolled in his head as Leo stroked up and down his cock. <br/>He was quite ridiculously hard, and long enough for Leo to really take delight in exploring each rigid inch with his hand.</p><p>He groaned and looked down as Leo ghosted his palm across the head and coaxed his foreskin back to expose Davy’s delightfully pink, leaking slit to his gaze.</p><p>Leo let out a deeply guttural growl before pressing his lips together - Davy needn’t know just yet that he needed to prevent himself from diving down to suck it’s gloriousness into his mouth - and he gave a couple of quicker flicks of his wrist as Davy threw his head back into the pillows, stuffing his fist into his mouth to stifle his noisy, uncontrollable shouts.<br/>Leo glanced at him and leaned forwards, tugging on his lip with his teeth and licking into his mouth, assuring him that, “Nobody can hear us my Darling Davy…...let me hear how good this feels for you.”</p><p>Davy had felt like exploding when Leo grasped hold of him; he almost HAD exploded when he’d started pumping his fist rhythmically up and down his cock; and he actually DID explode, quite messily and dramatically when he’d heard Leo call him his ‘Darling Davy’.</p><p>Leo had watched mesmerised as he’d been responsible for making Davy come completely undone. <br/>Ribbons of his creamy release had splattered across his hand and arm; across Davy’s belly and chest and had made Leo bite down on his cheek to control himself from following suit.</p><p>Davy gasped air into his lungs as his eyes began to be able to see colours and shapes again.<br/>He’d pleasured himself before; he’d even imagined Leo being responsible for that pleasure; but the sensation of Leo’s around him was something he could never have imagined or dreamed.</p><p>Realisation started to filter into his brain as he heard and felt Leo’s ragged breaths against his neck and became dimly aware that the man was whispering softly.<br/>“......one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, my darling, darling Davy.”</p><p>Leo was nuzzling his nose against Davy’s cheek, his lips caressing any piece of skin he could find as Davy panted and groaned his way back to reality….the reality of being covered in his own sticky release beside a man who was clearly still aroused and needy.</p><p>Davy mouthed back at Leo’s lips, licking against Leo’s tongue and enjoying the now almost familiar taste of the man in his arms.<br/>“Leo?” he hissed, “What should I do? Show me….I want to…”</p><p>Leo didn’t let him finish, instead he grasped his hand, wrapping it firmly around his own solidness. <br/>Some of his own release had transferred from Leo’s hand, and as he moved Davy’s hand with his own along his cock it provided a delightful slickness to Davy’s grip.</p><p>“How would you touch yourself?” Leo asked and removed his hand allowing Davy to take control of his pleasure and noticing how his hand flexed a little, and he moved the join of his thumb more firmly against Leo’s cock, adjusting his wrist to explore how he could achieve a steady and firm rhythm on Leo’s length.</p><p>Leo himself had almost rolled onto his back and had bent his leg, resting his foot against the mattress meaning that he could flex his hips upwards into Davy’s determined and increasingly confident grip.<br/>“Christ Davy…….that’s amazing….please don’t stop…..oh God, kiss me, Davy….please kiss me….noooow!”<br/>And Davy a little reluctantly dragged his eyes away from the sight of Leo beginning to spurt his copious release across himself in order to swallow his shout of ecstasy.</p><p>Leo’s cock seemed to throb and pump out his hot stickiness for far longer than Davy was accustomed to - his own pleasure was generally explosive and drained in a few flicks of his wrist.<br/>Leo however was continuing to groan and writhe into his mouth and hand respectively.<br/>When Leo finally gave Davy’s shoulder a slight press and pulled away from his lips he looked blissfully satiated; his hair a riotous mess and his lips dark and shining beneath his moustache.</p><p>He stared into Davy’s twinkling eyes and stroked his palm along the slender man’s arm.<br/>“How can that be immoral?” he whispered, pressing soft kisses to Davy’s cheek, eyelids, temple and mouth.</p><p>Davy hummed in contentment.<br/>Leo was quite correct.<br/>How on earth could what he had just shared so easily; so naturally and so happily with the man lying next to him; be considered wrong?</p><p>Every part of him was tingling.<br/>He felt enormously emotional.</p><p>Leo seemed to sense something for he turned onto his side and stroked his palm gently against Davy’s face, coaxing his hair away from his eyes.<br/>“Are you alright?” he asked, his eyes shining with concern, “Should I have stopped?”</p><p>Davy didn’t quite trust his voice not to betray him, so he simply smiled and shook his head and wrapped his arm around Leo’s back, pulling himself into the wide warmth of the other man; ignoring the sticky sensation of their combined juices on their bellies.</p><p>“May I stay here?” he finally managed to whisper against the comforting bulk of Leo’s chest and received a breath sapping squeeze from the man’s muscular arms around his body before a response.</p><p>“You’re forgetting that I captured you, Captain Kempe. And I command you to remain here under my protection,” he purred, soothing soft circles against Davy’s back with his hands. “But first I really must make my prisoner more comfortable.” </p><p>Davy grinned and whimpered, “I don’t think it is possible for me to feel any more comfortable!”</p><p>Leo eased away from him and smirked slyly, “Darling Davy, I promise you…..you can….and if you let me I’ll show you….but….not this evening my darling boy,” and to Davy’s vocal displeasure he pushed away from the other, recumbent man and walked, unclothed, from the small cabin and returned a few moments later with a jug of water.<br/>He dipped a washing cloth into some he’d poured into a bowl and cleaned off his own chest, stomach and thighs before wiping his softened cock.</p><p>Davy watched his actions, entranced by the man’s ease and slightly concerned about his own lack of self consciousness.<br/>Surely he should feel embarrassed?<br/>He was naked and watching another naked man wash himself intimately, having just engaged in one of the most rapturously ungodly actions imaginable.</p><p>And yet when Leo rinsed out the cloth and passed it to him he felt completely unashamed and unperturbed as he cleaned the sticky residue from his own belly, along with quite a few of Leo’s darker hairs which had become attached to his pale skin.</p><p>“You’re so pale and beautiful,” Leo remarked as he dried himself on a towel.</p><p>Davy glanced between them, “I’m so different to you. You’re so…..I’m not sure of the correct word,” he pouted.</p><p>Leo huffed out his breath and crawled back across the mattress to curl behind Davy, bringing the drying cloth with him.<br/>“The word doesn’t matter…...do you like me though? Do you like my body, and how it feels and looks?” he nuzzled into the warm sweat of Davy’s neck, inhaling his subtle scent and smiling both on his face and in his heart at the at the knowledge that his linens would carry that scent even if Davy had second thoughts and decided to return to his own cabin.</p><p>Davy finished drying himself and dropped the cloths to the floor before hugging onto Leo’s arms and pressing several kisses against them.<br/>“I should have thought it was patently obvious that I like the way you look, and feel, and taste very much indeed.”</p><p>Leo hummed, the sound reverberated through his chest via Davy’s back nestled against it.<br/>“Good….because I plan to ensure you see it, and feel it….and taste it every day until we grow tired and weary of pirate life. Will that suit you my darling Davy?”</p><p>Davy allowed his head to rest back on the pillow, meeting Leo’s soft gaze.<br/>“It will indeed,” he stated.</p><p>They kissed each other into a blissful slumber and were lulled to sleep by the gently rocking of the Circe and the tender warmth of each other’s body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Allow me, Captain Kempe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After that first flurry of delight, Leo and Davy have that moment of trying to establish what is going on and how they both feel about it - Leo knowing his own sexuality and accepting it, and Davy only just beginning to become aware, let alone accept his own preferences.<br/>.....Davy makes it clear that he is quite up for it all!</p><p>Anyone who knows Maybe....this is a little homage!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The alternative description of this chapter is 'Just more wanking off!'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo had woken several hours later. <br/>It was pitch black save for the light from the moon, and he’d spent several minutes simply staring at Davy’s recumbent form beside his.</p><p>Unfortunately his bladder had caused him to wake up, so he gently eased out of the cabin and up on deck to urinate over the side.<br/>Upon returning, Davy had sprawled across most of the bed, causing Leo to snigger and reconsider how he could curl back next to the beautiful man who was now almost face down, revealing his glorious buttocks to Leo’s hungry gaze.</p><p>“Oh Captain Kempe….those truly are first class flanks,” he bit his lip to prevent him diving down to trail his tongue across it’s lightly furred surface.</p><p>Something, possibly the intensity of Leo's gaze, caused Davy to stir, and he lifted his gloriously ruffled head and blinking eyes up to meet Leo’s soft features.<br/>“Am I dreaming?” he yawned lazily, twisting around onto his side.</p><p>Leo smiled and crawled back into bed beside him and captured his warmth against his own cool skin, “You are if you want to be my darling Davy.”</p><p>Davy gave a delighted whimper at the feel of Leo’s palm caressing his skin and peered up beneath his long, fair lashes with a delicious pouting smile.</p><p>“Kiss me again….I want my dream to carry on,” he murmured, sighing happily as Leo slid alongside him and obliged by pressing his mouth against Davy’s pliant lips. <br/>It was Davy who parted his mouth and sought out Leo’s tongue on this occasion, and the pair became involved in a deeply intimate exploration of each others’ mouth as their bodies tangled together.</p><p>The feelings Leo had provoked in Davy were both new, alarming and at the same time he felt as though he had always been waiting for the opportunity to have his biceps and buttocks caressed by the slightly rough and swarthy hands of Leo Banks.</p><p>A deeply resonant growl emanated from Leo’s chest as Davy’s lips began to travel across his slightly raspy cheeks and located Leo’s neck and earlobe.</p><p>“I love it when you make that noise,” he hissed and was rewarded by Leo repeating the sound as he flipped Davy onto his back and laid across him, capturing his ‘prisoner’ all over again with his firm body.</p><p>“Davy, you make me forget how to control myself,” Leo hissed, stretching his neck to allow the slender man’s tongue more access to his stubbled skin.</p><p>Both men could feel the ardour of the other man pressing against their bellies and hips.<br/>Leo was battling with himself….and beginning to admit defeat.</p><p>“What if I don’t want you to control yourself?” Davy whispered, feeling his cock swell even more as Leo flexed his hips slightly and made his own rigidity rub against Davy’s thigh.</p><p>Leo was desperate to ravish his new lover…..but he was also very much aware that the young man sharing his bed was incredibly naive about his newly discovered sexuality.</p><p>“Davy? Much as your request is quite frankly the most gloriously phrased and presented of demands,” and he groaned , losing his train of thought as Davy bit down on the join of his neck and shoulder, “But, darling Davy, we need to talk about several things…..namely what it is I would like to be uncontrollably doing to and with you.”</p><p>Leo then pushed himself back and rolled them both onto their sides, his hands still stroking Davy’s chest in a bid to make the slightly confused and sad look disappear from his beautiful face.</p><p>“This is very new for you,” Leo continued, nuzzling his nose across Davy’s hair. </p><p>Davy thought, as much as his brain was able to whilst Leo’s hot breath was tantalising his cheek and whilst his thigh was wriggling between his own.</p><p>“I’ve read Socrates, and Plato….and Catullus,” he gasped, glancing down and delighting once more in the sight of their erections so close together and so different in appearance.</p><p>Leo considered what Davy was telling him. </p><p>He was clearly aware of some homosexual acts; but that didn’t mean he was ready to fully participate in them.</p><p>“I enjoyed what we did earlier,” Davy murmured, allowing his mouth to seek out and plunder Leo’s.<br/>Leo hissed against his lips, returning Davy’s kisses which were becoming more ragged and noisy as they both committed to dragging pleasure from each other.</p><p>There was time for serious conversations about their future bedtime activities, but right now all Leo wanted to do was make Davy make that glorious noise as he released again.</p><p>They rolled one way and then the other across the mattress, each trying to gain control of the other; or was it that each of them attempted to submit to the other’s teasing and coaxing fingers?</p><p>They came to rest facing each other, side by side and with Davy’s thigh straddling across Leo’s hip. Their rigid lengths slid against one another and both men were gasping noisily at the sensation.<br/>Davy moved his own hand down to make contact with Leo’s erection and gave a laugh of delight as he felt it twitch and harden further in his grasp.<br/>He fumbled to find the right angle for stroking him with their chests pressed close together, but Leo suddenly made a strangled sob and pushed Davy’s shoulders firmly back , looking down and continuing his trance-like mutterings.</p><p>After several moments, during which time Davy was able to develop a more rhythmical grip, the dark haired man leaned forwards and latched his mouth around one of Davy’s soft, pink nipples.<br/>He growled and sucked it to a firm peak in his warm mouth and open-mouth licked at it, nibbling and teasing it as Davy’s enjoyment became evident.</p><p>Davy froze momentarily and gave a loud shout as Leo licked and nibbled at his chest. <br/>God the sensation was mesmerising!</p><p>Looking down at Leo’s tousled head made things even more alarming and uttering a filthily rasping, “Oh God,” he scraped his palm through Leo’s curls and tugged his head back.<br/>Leo clearly enjoyed this small element of pain as he grinned and licked out again with his tongue, making eye contact with Davy and sliding his own hand down between them both.</p><p>“Allow me, Captain Kempe,” he murmured huskily before enveloping both of their lengths in his large palm and stroking them efficiently and gloriously to a shared explosion of delightfulness.</p><p>Both men had their eyes drawn to Leo’s hand, although Davy’s hands grasping and digging into Leo’s broad shoulders was a definite turn on for Leo.<br/>This time they were both able to watch as they erupted and Davy enjoyed the breathy panting of Leo as he skillfully drew out every drop of their combined thick juices.</p><p>As he relaxed his grip around them Leo hungrily sought out Davy’s mouth and kissed it, bruisingly before slithering down the bed and, to Davy’s shock, lapping at the ribbons of creamy release strewn across his chest.</p><p>After noisily working his way up to tease each of his nipples in turn, and with a glisteningly sticky chin, Leo hovered his face close to his lover.</p><p>Davy was both shocked and delighted at Leo’s actions - the almost cat-like lapping at his chest was incredibly erotic, and it was clear that this was something that Leo enjoyed; and Davy wanted to show his lover (was that what he was?) that he wanted to explore their coupling more.</p><p>“I’ve never tasted…..that,” Davy whispered, staring into Leo’s darkly dilated gaze and seeing the flicker of adoration reflected back at him.</p><p>“You taste glorious,” Leo stated, moving his chin slightly forwards and whimpering as Davy licked tentatively across his moustache.</p><p>Davy was quite delighted with the noise he had managed to draw from Leo; he was also surprised at how palatable his secretions appeared to be - salty and sweet and reminiscent of the creamy risottos covered with truffles and cheese which he had discovered in Italy.</p><p>He continued toying his tongue across Leo’s facial hair and finally delved inside his mouth, crushing his head to his own as his mouth almost devoured Leo.</p><p>Leo submitted, bonelessly, before he eased back and swiped his fingers through some of the stickiness still covering his own chest. <br/>He held two aloft and pressed one into his own mouth, fluttering his eyelids closed as he sucked down to his own knuckle.</p><p>Davy gave a gasping sigh and angled his own mouth so that he could copy the action with the other finger, and he gave a throaty growl as Leo’s release became a familiar and delightful flavour in his mouth.<br/>Removing his fingers with a lurid slurp they once more connected their mouths and kissed and kissed, not caring about the cooling mess still splashed across them both.</p><p>At some point they slept.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Can we go inside?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davy wakes up and has a wobble as he considers how experienced Leo is by comparison.<br/>There is the appearance of Leo's signature colour - via a dressing gown.<br/>Leo takes Davy on a longer trip on the boat. It's quite a long and rambling chapter really - just trying to establish their relationship and set it in the context of the regency era when any kind of homosexuality would have been completely taboo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy became aware of it having become light, and also, more worryingly of the fact that he could hear noises onboard the Circe.</p><p>Leo was still lying on his belly, his face turned towards him, beside him on the cabin bed. His breathing was long and deep, with the most erotic little snarl emitted from his lips on each exhalation.</p><p>Davy would have loved to enjoy the opportunity of scouring his eyes across the beautiful rippled musculature of the man - he’d spotted that his shoulder bullet wound had clearly gone straight through as he had a mark on his shoulder  - but the possibility that they were about to be interrupted by whoever was moving about on the vessel dragged his thoughts back to more pressing issues.<br/>He therefore reached across and scraped Leo’s hair from where it had fallen in his eyes and shook his arm quite forcefully to rouse him.</p><p>Davy gasped at the ridiculously arousing sound Leo made as he opened his sleep filled eyes and smiled, charmingly at Davy.</p><p>“Good morning. Did you sleep at all?” he asked, exhaling and stretching his shoulders as he wriggled around. “What’s the matter?” he asked as he caught Davy’s shaken expression.</p><p>“Shhh,” Davy used his finger for emphasis at his lips, “There’s someone on the boat,” he whispered.</p><p>Leo gave a growling moan and reached out to drag Davy’s tense body towards him, his lips trailed messily across his shoulders and neck, “It will be Shanks…...he’ll be preparing breakfast and hot water for us both,” he stated, his lips never leaving Davy’s skin.</p><p>Davy jumped back, his legs sprawling under the light cover and pressing Leo’s persistent hand away once more until the dark haired man ceased his exploration and pouted.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Shanks is my man….he’s discrete,” Leo purred, trying to read Davy’s expression and finding a barrier raised.</p><p>Davy bit his lip and avoided making eye contact with the other man….the man he was sharing a bed with….naked!</p><p>It was rather late to be having second thoughts about propriety!</p><p>His shoulders sagged a little and Leo saw a small flicker of sadness behind Davy’s beautiful eyes. <br/>He sat up fully and hitched himself forwards on his knees to reach Davy, who thankfully allowed himself to be held.</p><p>“Whatever is it my darling? Would you prefer us to……..for this not to have taken place between us?” he asked, inwardly desperate for Davy’s answer to be negative.<br/>He felt Davy shake his head and give a slightly damp sniff.</p><p>“Then what is it? Have I upset you in some way? Is it Shanks? I can tell him to leave if you prefer?” Leo was almost blindly trying to make suggestions to fix whatever it was that was making his beautiful boy sad.</p><p>“It’s foolish,” Davy whispered, clasping his hands in his lap on top of the crumpled bed covering.</p><p>Leo brushed his soft palm against his cheek and tried to angle his face so that he could see his eyes, “It isn’t foolish if you are upset. What can I do?”</p><p>Davy melted his cheek into the caress of Leo, but didn’t raise his eyes, “Shanks is clearly used to all of this…...is that what this yacht is for? Am I the latest in a long line of fellows to play at pirates with, Leo?”<br/>The hurt behind his eyes when he finally raised them was almost too much for Leo.</p><p>“Oh my darling Davy…..no….NO!” Leo hissed.</p><p>He inched forwards and slid his hands around Davy, who was shivering slightly in the coolness of the morning.<br/>“Damn this,” he hissed and hastily leapt across to a hook to retrieve a silk robe, similar in style to the blue, ‘wave covered’ design he had gifted to the slender man who he was now wrapping in the vivid ‘peacock’ coloured and decorated robe.</p><p>Leo took a steadying breath and continued, “Davy, I shall not lie or pretend that I have not entertained other men on board the Circe….although not as many as I am sure you are imagining. But yes, Shanks is aware of my lifestyle choices….all of the crew are actually…..and here I can behave as my heart wishes rather than the manner which society would have me believe is the only acceptable one.”</p><p>Davy thought about what Leo had said.</p><p>He’d had other men.</p><p>He’d had other men on this boat….on this bed.</p><p>“Darling Davy,” he continued, “YOU are the only person I want to be with now. The only man who is consuming my thoughts….I promise...only you.”</p><p>Davy reluctantly gave in to the persistently gentle nuzzling of Leo’s mustachioed top lip against his ear and neck and allowed himself to be laid gently back against the bed, still draped roughly in the peacock blue silk of Leo’s robe.</p><p>They laid together, kissing, stroking and Leo reassuring Davy that he was his sole desire until a loud rumble from Leo’s belly was followed by a similar grumble from Davy’s.<br/>“Shall we investigate what Shanks has found for breakfast?” Leo asked.<br/>Davy looked down at their naked states, “Like this?” he asked, smirking, his good mood having been restored by Leo’s talented mouth and hands.</p><p>Leo grinned back, “Wear this, and then dress - I’m sure Shanks will have laid something out for you in your cabin,” he indicated the silk robe. “I shall meet you on deck….and perhaps we should sail further south today. I know of an excellent villa, in Lacona, on Elba…..it has the most beautiful cove and beach…”</p><p>Davy wrinkled his face as he stood and dressed himself more properly in the beautiful silk robe which seemed to be ingrained with the masculine scent of Leo.<br/>“And presumably it will be full of other people…..meaning we…..” he tailed off his thought.<br/>Leo however was incredibly excited by Davy’s comment and bounded on his knees across the mattress to him.</p><p>“Meaning we?.......You mean you’d like this ‘we’ scenario to continue? I haven’t frightened you away?” he pleaded, gazing up through soft, almost puppy-like eyes at Davy’s twinkling blue gaze.</p><p>“I like spending time with you, Mr Banks…..and I would like it to continue…...and if you’d like to sail to Lacona then that is what we shall do, Captain Blackshirt!” and he gave Leo’s smiling, bed-soft lips one final, plundering kiss before turning, pausing just prior to opening the cabin door and entering his own cabin.</p><p> </p><p>Leo had guessed correctly and a set of fresh clothing was laid out for him along with a large jug of still steaming water next to a basin.<br/>As he removed the luxurious silk dressing gown he could hear soft, masculine voices and it was clear that Leo was speaking to Shanks. <br/>Davy smiled as he heard a clear instruction of, “No….a black one again, if I have one.”</p><p> </p><p>A short while later , and having received a completely usual and cordial, “Good morning Captain Kempe. Is there anything more your require?” from Shanks, he made his way onto the deck of the Circe, finding a smiling ‘Captain Black shirt’ waiting for him.<br/>“Sit, and eat….I shan’t speak for you but I’m famished!” he smirked, grasping his bare feet around one of Davy’s calves under the table.</p><p>They enjoyed coffee, delicious pastries and fruit and agreed that Davy could make use of his time adding colour to some of his pencil sketches whilst Leo and the crew got the vessel heading in the correct direction.</p><p> </p><p>The day of sailing was pleasant - Davy enjoyed the sensation of the yacht cutting through the water, and it certainly picked up a healthy pace when the massive sail caught the wind.<br/>Davy settled himself in the small parlour, and save for a few visits from Leo in order for him to review his work and press a multitude of kisses into the lithe man’s skin, he was uninterrupted.<br/>He did notice that both his and Leo’s cabins had been completely refreshed, and that their used braies had been collected from the floor….and that Leo’s peacock blue robe had been replaced on the hook behind his cabin door.</p><p>Davy felt slightly relaxed and sleepy in the early afternoon - a light luncheon of crusty bread, salamis, olives and cheeses combined with wine and the lull of the boat together with his limited actual sleep the previous evening caught up with him.<br/>He stretched out on the small bed in his own cabin and must have drifted into a deep slumber because when he woke it was to a flurry of noise and activity, and Leo’s voice shouting resonant directions to the crew.</p><p>His tousled head, and increasingly freckled nose peered into Davy’s cabin a few moments later and he gave a pouting sob at Davy’s beautifully bed soft gaze.<br/>“Has something happened?” he asked, stretching and sitting up.</p><p>Leo sat carefully beside him, “We’re here…..you’ve been a sleeping beauty and I’d wanted to wake you with a kiss,” he pouted again and Davy instantly laid himself back flat on the bed, a smile curling his lips as he closed his eyes and made a subtle, mock snoring sound.</p><p>Leo thought again about how completely perfect the man laid out for his delight was and delivered a searing kiss to his lips.</p><p>Davy submitted before easing him away, “Golly! I’m not sure the prince ever kisses the princess quite like THAT in fairy tales!”</p><p>Leo gave a wolfish growl, “Then perhaps the stories should involve princes kissing other princes instead!” and he wriggled free from Davy’s grabbing hands which were attempting to find their way beneath his shirt. “Come on…..I’m taking you ashore…..so we have to get dressed….and put on shoes!” he rolled his eyes as if the demand were the most displeasing thing to have been suggested in his lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Just less than an hour later both men were on deck, dressed in a manner which was perfectly suited to life on shore and seemed completely at odds with the relaxed informality of the Circe. <br/>Davy could see why Leo enjoyed a life at sea!</p><p>Leo carefully managed the rope ladder to take a seat in the small rowing dinghy and reached out to steady Davy as he followed.<br/>“It’s a damned sight harder in boots!” Davy muttered as he struggled to angle his feet on the rope treads.</p><p>Shanks, along with two of the Guiseppes joined them, the latter two hauling on the oars and ferrying the vessel the short distance to the shoreline quickly and easily. <br/>Several pieces of luggage had also been added to the small boat, Davy noticed that one of the cases belonged to him which hinted at longer than a single night’s stay!</p><p>Davy’s thought were filled with images of Leo, smiling and looking devilishly handsome beneath his tall, wine coloured hat which matched his frock coat perfectly. Buff coloured breeches with his tall, brown leather bots together with a pale grey shirt and cravat and one of his now familiarly colourful waistcoats gave him a look that was just so perfectly ‘Leo’ in Davy’s mind. <br/>He was also considering how they would be able to, or indeed IF they would be able to continue their burgeoning friendship…..it still felt far too unnatural to refer to it as a relationship, even though it was more intimate than anything he had ever shared with James…..and he had often referred to their friendship in such terms.</p><p>It was a short, uphill stroll to the villa which Leo knew of - he’d used it several times before, but had never brought a guest with him. This fact had been whirling around his mind since the boat had departed from the yacht.<br/>His mind was still attempting to deal with Davy’s reaction earlier in the day - it was clear that he felt that Leo’s past, and in particular his previous sexual encounters, were an issue, albeit one which it appeared he was keen to deal with rather than run from.<br/>“Davy, I need tell you I have stayed at this villa on several previous occasions; but I have never brought a guest with me…..I…..I thought you should know that,” and he glanced down longingly at Davy’s slender fingers, twitching out his own but curling them into fists to prevent him from overstepping the restrictions of society.</p><p>Davy, who had been enjoying the rustic sights and scents of the floral lined, winding road gave the softest smile in Leo’s direction.<br/>“Thank you for telling me,” he stated and having noticed Leo’s clenching hand action returned the gesture with a fractional parting of his lips followed by pressing them together and rippling them in Leo’s direction - as if indulging in an unspoken kiss.</p><p>It was the most romantically erotic gesture Leo had ever experienced and the remainder of the journey to the cliff top villa caused him to breath heavily, and not simply due to the steep incline of the path!</p><p>Shanks had somehow managed to sprint on ahead, and as Leo and Davy strolled up to the rather palatial entrance to the villa there was a good deal of activity, which mainly appeared to be several of the staff preparing to vacate the property.</p><p>“I have made arrangements as you requested, Sir,” Shanks explained with a soft nod of his neck.</p><p>“Thank you Shanks….if you could arrange these,” and he indicated their luggage which again had miraculously appeared on wooden carts before they had, “....however you see fit,” he added, giving Shanks a pointed look and receiving a non-judgemental nod in return.</p><p>The owner of the villa emerged and embraced Leo warmly. <br/>His English was very good - in fact it had such a clipped accent that Davy wondered whether he had perhaps gained his education in England.</p><p>Leo dipped his head and passed a focused conversation with the man as Davy tried to put his gaze anywhere other than on the dark haired man with the moustache who had a look when he was listening that was so intense it was almost paralysing.</p><p>Instead he wandered across the gravel driveway and gasped as he reached the view.<br/>Leo had not been exaggerating.</p><p>The cove laid out before him was simply breathtaking.<br/>The sight of the Circe bobbing in the sheltered water was glorious, and Davy registered that this was the most exquisite location for his painting.</p><p>Presumably this was why Leo had brought him, and never another of his lovers…..Davy was his painter!</p><p>A slightly deflated slump descended on Davy as he stared out.</p><p>The sound of crunching steps on the gravel behind him was swiftly followed by Leo’s palm pressing onto his shoulder, his other hand pointing down to the view.<br/>His whispered, hot breath close to Davy’s ear almost made him explode, not least because of how quickly his words flipped Davy’s emotions around.</p><p>“I’m doing this and pretending to tell you about the amazing view when in reality I’m just desperate to touch you again, Captain Kempe!”</p><p>He continued, moving his pointing hand in sweeping motions, “Actually, I hadn’t thought but this is a rather lovely view for that painting…..although I’m not convinced I want to let you out of bed for long enough to paint the damn thing!”</p><p>Davy turned his head very close to Leos’ and maintained their pretence as he flexed his knees lightly and angled his own head and hand as if encouraging Leo to follow his line of sight into the distance, “I’m rather desperate to be reminded of exactly how your lips taste. Can we go inside?”</p><p>Leo gave a guttural groan before almost sprinting across the driveway and up the 3 curved steps leading to the flamboyant entrance hall.<br/>“Come along, Captain Kempe….the view will still be there tomorrow!”</p><p>Laughing, Davy strode after the dark haired man, thinking that although the sight of him bare footed and without a waistcoat had been charming, the vision of him in high necked cravat and tightly fitting breeches beneath his flapping coat tails was almost more delectable!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Less of a place to sleep and more of a place to study....and learn!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More deliciousness involving our boys as they investigate the villa....and in particular the bedroom!<br/>The villa's owner has a handy taste in artwork!<br/>Davy experiences a first from Leo's talented mouth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The villa itself was cool and beautifully decorated in a style reminiscent of ancient Rome - marble floors; large sculptures looming around every turn; huge windows allowing in natural light and terraces leading seemingly from every room, allowing access to the outside space which made it feel like an additional ‘room’.</p><p>Leo vaguely indicated the spacious sitting room, dining area and library, which Davy was impressed to see was large and widely stocked.</p><p>“Yes, yes…..lovely books….lots and lots of them…..come upstairs, let me show you the loveliest room,” Leo eagerly tugged at Davy’s coat cuff - he loved Davy in this navy blue coat, but was even more keen to see him out of it!</p><p>Davy sniggered and glanced longingly at the elegant wooden ladder system around the room which was literally covered from floor to ceiling with volumes.</p><p>“The owner adores art, as you can probably tell,” Leo continued to narrate as he lead Davy up the pleasingly shallow, but sweeping, marble staircase; their booted feet clattered lightly on the treads.<br/>Davy glanced at the various styles of art which covered the walls - the owner did indeed have a good and inventive eye.</p><p>Leo paused and turned on his heels, a move which was both graceful and playful in equal measure.<br/>“This is the room that I very much hope you like…...and would love it if you wished to share it with me whilst we’re here,” he whispered the final statement so softly and huskily that Davy almost grabbed him by the cravat and pushed him through the door…..he would have done if one of the other doors on the landing way hadn’t opened to allow a smartly dressed female servant to exit and descend the stairs after casting a cordial, “Buongiorno” their way.</p><p>Giggling in an incredibly masculine manner, Leo twisted the door handle and waved Davy into a simply glorious room, which really DID invoke the idea of bacchanalian orgies and indulgence.</p><p>It was light, draped with plain white linen at each of the floor to ceiling length glass doors, which were thrown wide open and featured a large double bed raised up on a dais.<br/>It was made of a darkish coloured wood, highly polished, with posts at each corner and a canopy created from what must have been yards and yards of filmy white voile fabric.</p><p>There was a pair of doors leading into a parlour area, complete with a chaise, a settee and several armchairs as well as shelves literally spilling over with books. <br/>A large desk was littered with writing paper, ink stand and various beautifully illustrated maps. And Davy could see that the spaces of wall which were not filled by the tall, elegant doors were liberally covered with more artwork, most of which appeared to have a distinctly Greecian feel.</p><p>Looking back to where Leo was lounging himself against one of the 4 posts of the bed, Davy’s eyes were drawn to a distinctive fresco type scene on the section of wall behind the headboards.</p><p>Having seen enough to realise that this was a rather spectacular room that he was more than happy to share with his new friend, Davy ambled over towards Leo, unfastening the buttons of his fitted coat as he did.<br/>To Leo’s visible chagrin he strolled directly past him, tossing his coat to the bed and indicating the fresco with a flick of his hand.</p><p>“So…...I assume you’re as intrigued by this series of images as I am?” Davy asked, flashing a slightly blushing smile towards Leo’s dark features.</p><p>Leo walked around the base posts of the bed and settled himself beside Davy, one of his knees bent and resting on the bed to bring him closer to his lover’s slender body.</p><p>“They are certainly graphic in their depiction…….and rather…...thrilling?” he suggested, staring directly at the images depicting a Roman orgy scene which appeared to have a significantly larger number of males involved than females.</p><p>Davy glanced sideways at Leo's profile; he remained focusing directly on the images, tilting his neck slightly and wrinkling his lips.</p><p>“I…….take it that you have done…” he vaguely gestured at the fresco characters, “.....all of these…….scenarios?” and he swallowed visibly as he tilted his head to focus on the image of a rather broad shouldered Roman male being intruded at the rear by a second, slimmer male whilst apparently allowing a second to feast on his cock.</p><p>Leo gave sneaky side-eyes back to Davy and smirked, “I’ve indulged in most of these….although I’ve never done both of those…...not simultaneously,” and he wiggled his finger directly at the scene which had been the focus of Davy’s attention. “However,” and he perched on the bed more fully, sliding his arms around Davy’s slender hips, “At this particular moment all I want to do is feast on your lips…..I’ve forgotten what you taste like and it simply will not do!”</p><p>He peered up and cajoled Davy’s body to join him on the mattress, their lips connecting in an exquisitely deep and passion filled kiss.</p><p>Leo realised that far from forgetting the taste of Davy, he actually knew it perfectly, and the way Davy’s tongue was probing into his mouth made him think back to that morning, and the delicately musky sweetness of Davy’s cum as he’d licked it from his slim torso.</p><p>Davy was committing to the kiss with abandon, and finding that the images from the fresco were infiltrating his thoughts…...but with his own and Leo’s faces attached instead of the curly haired Roman males’.<br/>He dragged Leo’s face away from his and gasped at the wanton and amorous expression on Leo’s face.</p><p>“Are you hungry?” Davy asked, and Leo considered that they hadn’t actually eaten a great deal since their breakfast.</p><p>“I am rather,” gasped Leo, “Shall we go out to eat?”</p><p>Davy pushed Leo’s muscular shoulders back across the bed and shook his head.</p><p>Leo would never truly be able to convey the deeply sensuous and thigh flaming passion reflected in that lip-curled smirk that Davy flashed him, but he instantly gathered it’s meaning.</p><p>With a flick of his head towards the wall the slender man, who was breathing hard and shallowly, moved his hands to the buttons at the flap of his trousers as Leo slithered to sit on the edge of the bed facing him.<br/>Leo flashed his eyes briefly towards the artwork before covering Davy’s fingers with his own and pausing the unveiling of what he could already see was Davy’s rigid erection. </p><p>“If you want it like the painting I should warn you…..it’s quite a powerful sensation…...your legs may give way a little,” the look he gave Davy from beneath his tousled, dark curls was neither boastful nor flippant.</p><p>Davy looked down, blushing and appealing for guidance.</p><p>“Why don’t you sit…..and I’ll kneel….like this,” and Leo slipped Davy’s trousers and braies down over his hips and twisted them both so that Davy’s calves found the side of the bed as he dexterously slid to the floor, kneeling back on his haunches in order to take in the beautiful sight of Davy revealed to him in all his pale, slender and highly aroused glory.<br/>“Sit down, Captain Kempe,” Leo huskily murmured, earning a breathy sob from Davy as he obeyed whilst Leo dragged his garments further down his legs to enable him to splay his knees wider and give his shoulders access.</p><p>“Leo….I’ve never…...oh God help me,” Davy hissed; his palms rested behind him on the soft mattress and he stared down at Leo’s dark features as his hand pressed against one slender thigh, and then around the base of his cock. </p><p>Leo eased his other hand along the length of Davy’s thigh, splaying his fingers and digging them into the flesh at his hip, holding the slim man securely.</p><p>“Are you ready to pay attention and taking notes, Kempe?” Leo hissed, with a slightly stern inflection to his voice which sent shockwaves through Davy’s belly as he nodded rapturously.<br/>“Good,” he continued, dipping his face and extending his tongue, not quite making contact with the leaking head of Davy’s cock which was standing proud from his body. “You should consider this room as less of a place to sleep, and more of a place to study….and learn,” and with a breathy growl he engulfed the head of Davy’s erection in the warm, velvety wetness of his mouth, sucking and breathing heavily as he took more and more of the slender, perfect length within his lips.</p><p>Davy’s shout of delight and awe was quickly replaced by a steady, trance-like mumbling of all manner of language, most of which Davy hadn’t realised was part of his repertoire. He alternated between watching,;amazed as Leo’s hands clasped his body and his lips moved steadily and rhythmically up and down his length; and melting his head back on his neck as his eyes glazed over with flashing stars and purple swirling skies.</p><p>Leo had been desperate to perform this intimate act on Davy since the the first time he’d set eyes on the naked perfection that was Davy’s prick. <br/>He wasn’t disappointed and rippled his shoulders in the pleasure that he was deriving from working inch after inch of gloriously throbbing length into his mouth.</p><p>Glancing up at Davy was heavenly.<br/>Davy’s beautiful eyes were blown wide with arousal and a plethora of emotions which he recognised from being on the receiving end of such intimacy in the past…..but it had been rather a long time since his last encounter.<br/>His own cock was pressing hard and insistent against his breeches, and he was desperate for his own relief, but pleasuring Davy, his Darling Davy was uppermost in his thoughts and actions, so he clasped his hand at the base of Davy’s shaft, stroking against his fair hairs and changed the angle of his neck, meaning that his chin was now tilted and enabling more of Davy’s cock inside his mouth.</p><p>Davy joined Leo in making a series of frankly obscene sounds; although quite how Leo was able to given that his nose was almost grazing the skin of Davy’s belly was beyond Davy’s comprehension.</p><p>“Christ…….Leo! Oh……...dear Lord……..I’m…..” Davy stammered, reaching his hands from where they rested on the bed to claw at Leo’s broad shoulders.<br/>This caused a further, wet and delighted noise to emanate from the dark haired man; whose head was now moving more rapidly, his eyes alternating between fluttered closed and boring into Davy’s as if encouraging him to let go fully.</p><p>“Leo….if you don’t stop….I’ll…..oh God…..Leoooooo!” </p><p>With an uncontrollable thrust of his hips, Davy began to spurt his hot release down Leo’s throat who appeared to be revelling in the sensation almost as much as Davy was.</p><p>As his spasming cock ceased it’s production, Leo continued to suck and nuzzle at it, his own breathe was deeply erotically charged and Davy considered that he’d assumed only the receiver of the act would derive pleasure from it…..apparently he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Leo pulled his lips back and removed Davy’s softening member from it’s warm haven, resting his cheek against Davy’s thigh, remaining on his knees he slid both palms around to stroke at Davy’s pert buttocks where he sat on the bed.</p><p>“Was that enjoyable?” Leo murmured, pressing kisses against the softly haired skin of Davy’s thigh and revelling in the perfectly light and musky scent of the man in his arms.</p><p>Davy gave a laboured giggle, “Yes…..Sir!” he chuckled further as Leo gazed up at him adoringly.<br/>“Although, it may take several lessons before I have consolidated enough knowledge of that to consider myself…...skilled in it practically!”</p><p>Leo growled and pressed his palms down to raise himself up on his knees, tilting his face up to wordlessly request, and receive a passion filled kiss from Davy’s wonderful lips.<br/>Davy could definitely taste the salty flavour of himself on Leo’s tongue as it swirled into his mouth, and far from being appalled he found it to be incredibly erotic.<br/>Davy’s arms slid around Leo’s back and he tugged him forwards to sprawl beside him on the large bed.</p><p>“I shall have to give you more detailed guidance then…….some specific one to one tutoring perhaps?” Leo grinned as Davy’s lips sought out more of Leo’s skin to kiss.</p><p>Davy could feel Leo’s erection still firm and insistent, and barely contained beneath his trousers. <br/>The dark haired man saw his gaze, but soothed Davy’s cheek with his palm and a soft smile, “I can wait my darling boy…….later, in this bed, I’d like you to…,” and he twisted fractionally waving towards the images on the headboard wall, “.....third one along….pleaaaase?”</p><p>Davy briefly moved his eyes from Leo’s mesmeric green pools and counted along.<br/>He raised his eyebrows and gave an accepting nod and grunt of approval at Leo’s choice.</p><p>“We have a deal…..by the way, are you still my Captain Blackshirt now that we’re no longer on the boat?” he asked.</p><p>Leo flopped back and pursed his lips, “Oh!.....I’m not sure…..what would you like me to be?” he asked, stroking Davy’s arm over the top of his soft shirt.</p><p>Davy inhaled deeply, his breathing having normalised after the explosion of emotions he’d just encountered thanks to the man in front of him’s talented mouth.<br/>“I’d very much like you to be Leo…...MY Leo…...would that be acceptable?” he asked, leaning to stroke his nose against Leo’s forehead and feeling the soft gasp and slight shake from the muscular shoulders of him.</p><p>“That would be more than acceptable…...in fact it may well be perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. "Lasciami..."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots more lovely smut - you know once these boyz start they can't stop!<br/>We will move back towards a 'plot' as it where, but for now I need their sexual adventures to take place overseas rather than in England....you're just going to have to bear with me and endure several chapters of Davy and Leo filth I'm afraid!<br/>Oh yeah.....and someone requested broken, whispered Italian.......prego!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If both men hadn’t decided a short while later that kissing alone would not fill their bellies they would undoubtedly have remained in their comfortable intimacy all evening.<br/>As it was, Davy finally pushed himself free from Leo’s embrace in order to adjust and smarten his clothing.<br/>Leo assured Davy that they needn’t change their dress for dining and was the evening light was starting to fade they made their way to a relaxed and perfectly lovely small tavern where they shared a hearty and well prepared meal.<br/>Their table was comfortable and secluded enough to allow several tantalising grazings of fingertips, one fidgetty palm beneath the table squeezing Davy’s thigh and Davy’s talented boot delivering a series of almost palpable caresses against the booted calf of Leo.</p><p>Having eaten more than was sufficient, and enjoyed the heady aroma of roses and geraniums from the surrounding terraces and buildings the pair, somewhat giddily, made their way back to the villa.<br/>Shanks greeted them and took care of their hats and gloves and informed his master that he had placed both whisky and brandy in their parlour as well as some of the salted almonds he knew to be a favourite with Leo.</p><p>Leo thanked him and the pair made their way towards their comfortable sitting room, this time accessing the space via the door from the landing rather than via their bedroom.<br/>Leo removed his frock coat instantly and sprawled across the upholstered chaise as Davy relieved his bladder before washing his hands and returning to Leo having removed his own coat, and hung it across a dressing stand out of habit.</p><p>The image of Leo’s languid relaxation was like a jolt to his groin.<br/>He’d been thinking about the ‘third image along’ scenario for almost all of the evening - except for when he’d been thinking about what Leo had done to him several minutes prior to making his own request….and of course except for when he’d been trying to resist dragging the man across the table after he’d squeezed his thigh between courses and made him bite his cheek rather than groan outloud!</p><p>“Brandy?” Davy suggested, finding himself close to the decanters and feeling that a small glass of something warming and which usually relaxed him would be a perfect accompaniment to their evening thus far.<br/>Leo nodded and gave a deeply throaty growl which rumbled in his chest as he ran his eyes across Davy’s exquisitely elegant figure as he poured them both glasses.</p><p>They sipped their drinks and spoke easily about various aspects of their meal.<br/>Leo asked whether Davy would consider starting his painting the following day, and it was agreed that as long as the weather was fine he would use the driveway view as the basis.<br/>As if reading his mind Leo smiled, “I’m incredibly glad that I was able to use that painting ruse to lure you here….although I do in all seriousness want you to paint me a picture!”</p><p>Davy grinned back at him, “Well, all things considered, I’m awfully glad that I’m able to paint a little….otherwise you would have had to be significantly more inventive in your plan! Did you seriously want to be intimate with me from the first time you saw me?” he asked, bashfully, and in Leo’s eyes, perfectly, looking up from beneath his floppy hair.</p><p>Leo inhaled sharply and rose from his seat, moving across to where Davy was sat on the settee. He encouraged Davy to stand with him and removed the virtually empty brandy glass from his hand, placing it on the side table.<br/>“When I first saw you, by that bridge over the Arno, my eyes couldn’t look anywhere else. I thought you looked like the most beautiful, interesting and attractive man I’d ever seen and I was desperate to know everything about you…..I still am,” he stated, caressing his knuckles across the soft skin of Davy’s cheek.</p><p>Davy leaned into the touch and moaned a little as he felt Leo’s hot, brandy laden breath close to his ear before the delicate and powerfully erotic feel of his bristled moustache met his soft skin.<br/>“God Leo…..I want you in bed……..NOW!” and he took responsibility for his own pleasure by virtually tearing the waistcoat from him, all the while forcing him (although granted very minimal force was actually required) through to the adjoining room where the bed cover had been carefully turned back at both sides.</p><p>By the time Leo’s calves were pressing against the bedframe Davy had removed and discarded his own waistcoat as well as Leo’s and had dragged the fabric of Leo’s cravat askew to enable him to reach his swarthy neck, which although mostly clean shaven always developed a stubbled dark growth of hair to it by the late evening.</p><p>Leo gasped as his own hands dragged the fabric of Davy’s shirt from his trousers and finally made a connection to his naked, smooth skin beneath.<br/>The moan he emitted caused both men’s cocks to harden and as Davy’s hands slid down over Leo’s clothes he cupped his arse and pulled him towards his own hips.</p><p>The pressure of stiff erections together was alarmingly natural to Davy, and Leo was almost sobbing as he squirmed and rippled his shoulders to lean back and maintain connection to Davy’s groin.</p><p>Davy’s eyes cast across towards the fresco above the headboard, “Third along wasn’t it?” he gasped and deftly dragged his shirt over his head, tossing it aside in order to return his hands to stroke the almost addictive pertness of Leo’s backside.</p><p>Leo was nodding as he tried to entice Davy's lips and tongue back to his own mouth, “I’d very much like that…..or however you’d like to pleasure me, Davy,” and he let out a thrilling hissed whimper as Davy dragged the shirt from him, rubbed sensually against his dark nipples and pushed him around to face away from him.</p><p>The sensation of Davy’s slender, smooth body pressing against his broad back was delightful, especially as his investigative hands were swarming across his belly and chest, raking against the dark hair and pert peaks of his nipples.</p><p>Leo grasped around, behind himself and captured one of Davy’s thighs, bringing his foot to rest on the bed and allowing him to stroke more purposefully against the underside of his thigh and back to his gloriously firm buttock.</p><p>Davy hissed as his kisses to Leo’s neck and cheek became messier, more biting and animalistic in their need. His erection pressing against the muscular cheeks of Leo’s arse was heaven, and his thoughts shifted alarmingly to some of the other images depicted at the top of the bed to his left - some of those things appeared to involve rather painful and seemingly impossible intrusions!</p><p>He slid his hand across Leo’s chest, continuing across his firm stomach, toying with the indentation of his navel and stroking against the line of dark hairs which trailed beneath his breeches.<br/>Davy felt Leo’s breathing hitch and his neck melted back slightly, one of his hands grabbing back to clutch at the nape of Davy’s neck as Davy’s fingers found the slit in his breeches, diving his hand through the fabric and pressing against the raging firmness below.</p><p>Leo gasped and hissed, “Speak to me…..speak Italian…...it’s so incredibly sensual….please my darling Davy,” and he let out a powerfully erotic shout as Davy dipped his mouth close to his ear and began to huskily whisper in Italian.</p><p>“Voglio premere baci sulla tua pelle.”</p><p>“Oh God….yes…...please….more,” Leo gasped, and almost howled as Davy’s hands freed his thick length from the restraint of his breeches.</p><p>“Mi fai impazzire di desiderio ti adoro,” Davy continued, his tongue finding its way across Leo’s salty skin as he found his recall of Italian sentiments suddenly fluent and more meaningful than their English counterparts.</p><p>His hand wrapped around Leo’s cock was blissful - for them both evidently - and to his delight he felt Leo’s hips begin to move of their own fruition into his grip; each thrust forwards connected to a gloriously sensual grinding back of his buttocks against the firmness in Davy’s own clothing as he continued to grip onto Davy’s neck, apparently as if his life depended upon it.</p><p>Davy found that stroking Leo’s cock from this angle was more familiar as it enabled him to use movements which he’d previously practised upon himself. He therefore considered which actions provoked his own pleasure and began to act them out on Leo.</p><p>He slid his hand down and captured some of the sticky juices leaking from the head of Leo’s cock and distributed them along its length, adding a degree of frictionless ease to his palm and causing a powerfully audible gasp to be emitted from the darker haired man as he moved his hips faster into Davy’s hand.</p><p>Davy was enjoying the sensation almost as much as his partner, his cock was pressing almost painfully against his own breeches and he ached to be able to free it and slide it against the bared skin of Leo’s arse, but that would mean ceasing the focus he was apparently gratefully bestowing on the man in his arms.</p><p>Leo was muttering and hissing as he leaned back against Davy, thoroughly letting go and giving himself over to whatever Davy wanted to do.<br/>The sensation of his firm chest at his back was glorious, as was his whispered Italian, the breath from his mouth against his ear and neck was mesmerizing, and he could feel how aroused Davy was. <br/>He had no idea how he would be able to approach another level to their pleasure - he desperately wanted Davy to penetrate him intimately…...but Davy was so new to this, so innocent and naive…..although the way he was stroking him and pressing his other hand against his belly to anchor him in place pointed at either a fast learner, or someone who had a creative and open mind - both of which were incredibly promising.</p><p>Davy was very much enjoying the sensation of Leo writhing against him and being active in this combined act, but was also mindful that the image depicted on the fresco which Leo had referred to appeared rather more one side in terms of its control.<br/>He therefore removed his hand from where it was purposefully sliding and twisting up and down Leo’s cock and brought it rather firmly up to grasp at Leo’s dark hair. He splayed his fingers through his curls and gave a brisk and almost brutal tug, making Leo gasp and moan as his body stiffened and tensed.</p><p>“I’ll move it back, but you really must stop squirming,” Davy’s voice had taken on a deep, clipped and almost aristocratic timbre which apparently met with Leo’s approval as he pressed his lips together and nodded minimally, tensing and steadying his footing.</p><p>He could feel the thrill from Davy’s tone and the effect it had had on his erection, and although the slight pain caused by Davy’s tight grip on his scalp was wonderful he now desperately needed the man behind him to bring him to release before he exploded and made a fool of himself.<br/>Leo forced himself to stop his hips thrusting as Davy adeptly replaced the hand around his cock, his other swapping places at Leo’s scalp, tugging to drag Leo’s neck backwards making his Adam’s Apple protrude.<br/>“I need you,” he gasped, “Davy…..you know what I need?” </p><p>Davy upped the rhythm of his wrist and began to flex his own hips against the delightfully enticing cleft between Leo’s buttocks - he was frustrated about still wearing his own trousers, but the noise emanating from the man literally falling to pieces in his arms was too thrilling to stop.</p><p>“Oh God Davy…….help me…..please…..help me,” Leo sobbed, trying valiantly to keep his hips still so as not to make Davy’s hand leave his cock again, he was so close.</p><p>Davy bent his mouth and simultaneously tugged Leo’s head back a fraction harshly before he whispered, “Lasciami,” huskily which worked like an explosion in Leo’s belly.</p><p>The combination of Davy’s purposeful voice softly whispering Italian and the fact that he was currently part of a physical depiction of one of his graphic fantasies which involved an element of mild pain from his hair being pulled tightly back on his head by a man who appeared to be the most perfect embodiment of what his heart and libido desired seemed to create an element of detonation to his explosive release which saw him spurting across the bed cover in a series of glistening arcs of cum.</p><p>Davy shouted his delight as he watched himself draw streak after streak of creamy release from Leo, his own firmness desperate for the feel of naked skin against it rather than the harsh rub of his braies and breeches.</p><p>As Leo’s cock ceased producing seed he lessened his grip on his hair and delved his tongue inside the man’s mouth as he twisted around and sought out his lips in breathless, wet kisses.</p><p>“You now my darling…….I must show my gratitude to you,” he panted, turning Davy and sitting him on the bed as he hastily pulled off his own boots and already loosened breeches and braies.<br/>Davy watched and began to unfasten his own breeches as Leo deftly wrenched off his boots, giggling slightly as their hands fumbled over the same garments and need for their removal.</p><p>With a wolfish snarl Leo pulled at the hem of both under and outer wear and forced Davy to fall backwards across the already sticky bed cover.<br/>Further giggles erupted from both men as Davy’s rigid cock bobbed it’s urgency.</p><p>“There are so many things I could show you my darling Davy,” Leo whispered, trailing his tongue across the slender, fair chest of his lover; his perfect, glorious, edible lover.</p><p>Davy gasped as he peered down into the dark green pools of desire gazing back at him from where his head had come to rest; Leo toying with his navel and lapping into the small indentation with the very tip of his pink tongue.</p><p>“I very much enjoyed what you showed me earlier…..if you would like to give me further instruction I’m sure I could endeavour to pay more attention on this occasion,” Davy smirked and gave a delightful whimper as Leo pressed himself up onto his elbows and wriggled further down the bed to bring his mouth closer to his now treacherously aching erection.</p><p>“You truly do have the most beautiful…….and edible…..appendage, Captain Kempe,” and he trailed his tongue from base to tip as he spoke.</p><p>The sensation was no less exquisite than it had been earlier in the evening, but Davy was more prepared, and therefore able to watch and take increased delight in observing the movement of Leo’s head; how he angled his chin; how his moustache and hot breath added to the sensation.</p><p>Being involved in delivering Leo’s pleasure and the rapturous noises emanating from him had brought Davy to an already heightened level of arousal and the sight and feel of Leo’s mouth around him was almost too much. <br/>But Davy was determined to take advantage of this as an opportunity to better himself and spent several moments staring down and watching how Leo’s mouth and lips moved; how his tongue teased the underside of his length; how his hand stroked and anchored the base of him, and was now dipping down between his legs in order to stroke against his sack.</p><p>Leo sighed as he found the silken soft skin behind Davy's cock. <br/>He felt a slight tension to Davy, but persevered with his gentle, caressing movements. <br/>He explored the undulations, cupped it’s weight and groaned as best he could as Davy hissed and without being able to control himself, clutched at Leo’s hair.</p><p>The resultant growl from Leo teetered on obscenity, and he covered Davy’s hand at his hair with his own, urging Davy to control him as he sought relief from his own pleasure.<br/>Davy quickly realised how his role could develop and brought his other hand down to join his first at Leo’s skull, he angled him back and pulled roughly to make Leo gasp and flutter his eyelids closed as he slipped his hands around Davy’s hips and began to rhythmically move his head faster. </p><p>Davy realised that with his hands steadied and entwined in Leo’s curls he could buck his own hips and met each throaty growl from his lover with a thrust of his hips.</p><p>It took far less time than Davy would have liked for him to fall off the edge of heaven and this time he rammed his cock down Leo’s throat as he felt his desire pulse through him.<br/>Leo sobbed and swallowed down each hot, salty ribbon that was released; he was delighted that Davy had given himself over to the act with such a small amount of persuasion and guidance.</p><p>Dear God….what could the future hold between them?</p><p> </p><p>Davy appeared to become aware that he was gripping Leo’s hair and eased back on his fisted hands, caressing the sweaty nape of Leo’s neck in order to encourage him back up to his lips.</p><p>As Leo crawled up the bed his eyes were dilated pools of complete desire and satiation.<br/>“My darling boy,” he whispered, “You are such a wonderful student!”</p><p>The pair giggled as their hands stroked over each others’ muscular bodies. <br/>Each took delight in an aspect of the other - Davy adored the rippled undulations of Leo’s powerful chest, Leo loved the long, lean, freckled smoothness of Davy’s arms and thighs.</p><p>“Shall we sleep, my dearest?” Leo asked, nuzzling against Davy’s chin and desperately trying to prevent himself from using an even stronger term of endearment to describe the beautiful man in his arms.</p><p>“I feel I am perhaps of no use for anything else,” Davy sighed, he stroked a wayward curl away from Leo’s forehead and met his eyes, “I adore you,” he whispered and gave a soft, and almost perfect smile.</p><p>“Good,” Leo smiled back, his eyes perhaps a little more sparkling than a few moments earlier, “I’m incredibly glad about that, because I completely adore you Captain Kempe.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....glistening arcs of cum.....that Sylvanian Families cartoon thing is still saved on my phone - it REALLY makes me laugh Lula!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Am I doing this correctly?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davy gets familiar with a lot more that can be engaged in between a couple of chaps!<br/>I throw in a little titbit of information about Shanks - why not!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair of emotion filled men drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms and woke with the sun streaming through their still open windows. <br/>Leo had woken earlier than the man in his arms and had spent blissful moments memorising the pattern of freckles across his nose and shoulders before something had caused his darling Davy to stir.<br/>The blinking blue eyed grin looking up at him from beneath his quite ridiculously disastrous hair was an image that Leo didn’t ever think he would tire of.</p><p>Before Leo could become more insistent with his hands and demands for Davy to “stay and kiss me more” the slender man got out of bed and went through to the large bathroom in order to relieve his full bladder in the commode and rinse his hands in the bowl of warm water.</p><p>His thoughts went to Shanks - who had presumably entered the room and placed the water there, and would no doubt be the one who would oversee their bedding.<br/>He wandered back to Leo.</p><p>“Shanks is discrete you say? I assume he has been your man for…….a long time?” Davy asked.<br/>Leo was propped up against a mountain of pillows, his hands clasped behind his neck making his shoulders seem impossibly wide compared with his slender waist which was barely covered by the sheet.</p><p>He gathered what Davy was asking and inhaled deeply, “Shanks is fully aware of my love life, and he has been with me since university…….if it makes you feel any less self conscious he favours gentlemen himself…...in fact he is currently deeply in love with one of the Guiseppes….which is why he is very happy to accompany me on my extended stays on the Circe!”</p><p>Davy’s eyebrows shot up and he pursed his lips to consider the information.<br/>The small, wiry man was the very definition of masculinity…..but then again so was Leo, and he himself was a soldier by trade…..so apparently one could never tell…...and equally evidently, male relationships were more common than Davy had ever assumed!</p><p>“That does make me feel a little less self conscious actually,” Davy stated. “Which one of the Guiseppes?”</p><p>Leo wrinkloed his nose fractionally, “The small, dark one.”</p><p>“They’re all small….and dark,” Davy grinned.</p><p>“Well, the smallest, darkest one - the one that scampers up the mast,” Leo continued and swung himself out of the bed to pad across to Davy. “Do you like this bathing room?”</p><p>Davy nodded honestly, “I do! I like the marble area with the drain, means I can properly sluice myself down which is always so much nicer than being submerged in a bath when it is warm weather.”</p><p>Leo sighed and grasped hold of Davy’s naked body, pulling it towards him and groaning as his hands slid across the expanse of smooth skin.</p><p>“Would you like some assistance?….by which I am not suggesting sending for Shanks!” Leo purred, pressing his lips against Davy’s shoulder and encouraging his hands to rub against his darkly haired thighs behind him.</p><p>Davy said nothing, but walked into the cool bathing suite with Leo almost limpet-like attached to him.<br/>Once safely stood within the marbled area Leo finally submitted to Davy turning him around and bringing them face to face; nose to nose; lips to lips…….cock against cock.</p><p>Davy was finding the proximity of Leo thrilling….again. </p><p>He was also finding the whole concept of them indulging in wanton acts more palatable - mainly because everything between them felt so natural, despite the nagging doubt at the back of his brain that it was anything but.<br/>His thoughts drifted back to the fresco and one of the images in particular that was seared onto his brain.<br/>As Leo licked out and captured his lips with his own Davy delved his tongue into his waiting, hungry mouth and delivered a breath sucking kiss before abruptly and frustratingly pushing Leo back from him.</p><p>“There’s one of those images…….second one from the right……..tell me……..where exactly is his hand?” Davy asked, quirking both his lip and eyebrow into a playfully alluring invitation.</p><p>Leo barely stifled his deep growl and brought his mouth to a spot just behind Davy’s ear, sucking and biting fractionally on the salty skin as he slid one of his large palms into the hair at his neck, massaging Davy’s skull.<br/>“I think you know exactly where that hand is…...but would you like me to show you?” he purred, trailing his other hand around to cup one of Davy’s small, pert buttocks, his fingers teasing the cleft and dipping down to stroke gently against the silky softness of his sack hanging heavy between his thighs.</p><p>Davy sobbed and bucked against Leo’s body. <br/>He was desperate for sensation; for release - however Leo deemed fit to deliver it and the image from the fresco combined with some of the poetry contained within the volumes Dora had bestowed on him was wearing away his somewhat crumbling inhibitions and sense of morality.</p><p>Without giving a verbal response Davy reached out and located one of the jugs of heated water from the stand. <br/>He lifted it and poured the entire contents across his head, shaking droplets from his hair as rivulets cascaded down his body, his eyes glistening and instantly noting the effect his actions had upon Leo’s cock.</p><p>Leo gasped and groaned in a manner which made Davy create an equally erotic noise in his own chest. <br/>Reaching out his hand Leo copied Davy’s action with a further jug of water and swiped up his soap as he returned the empty jug.<br/>Davy couldn’t stop his hands rubbing against the almost black hairs on his chest, the added sensation of water made for a whole new experience which harked back to their tangled encounter in the sea.</p><p>Leo rubbed the block of soap across his chest and hands and began to develop a creamy lather which he distributed across his body, turning around and beginning to stroke the lather across his thighs, shoulders and then buttocks.<br/>Davy whimpered as he watched Leo calmly massaging his hands across his wet skin; trails of scented soap creating glorious designs on his body. <br/>He stood for several moments with his back towards Davy, his hands occupied in front of him, and when he turned sideways it was to display his vividly erect cock which he was stroking luxuriantly with his lather covered hand.</p><p>He maintained his darkly dilated eye contact with Davy as he removed his palm and slid it behind himself, tilting his body in a style reminiscent of Michaelangelo’s David, as his hand delved across his muscular buttocks, massaging the skin and paying particular and prolonged attention to the cleft between his arse.</p><p>“I’d love to show you how this feels,” he hissed, making a slight growl as his stomach muscles tensed.</p><p>Davy could see that his fingers had dipped between his backside and were stroking up and down himself. <br/>Leo held out the soap to Davy and turned more fully once his other hand was free. He brought the freed hand to his buttock and gently prised the flesh aside  so that Davy could watch as his fingertips toyed with the small, slightly darker flash of skin exposed, and which Davy knew to have a purpose which should not be inflaming his cock!</p><p>Leo’s neck had melted back fractionally on his shoulders as his fingers teased up and down. <br/>Each pass across his puckered hole was breathtaking - he didn’t often engage in pleasuring himself in this manner, but under Davy’s watchful and slightly desperate gaze he was finding the sensation completely thrilling.<br/>He leaned forwards, his forehead making contact with the cool marble and bent his knee a little more, enabling Davy an even more intimate view of him.</p><p>He could see that Davy had begun to stroke the damp soap across himself and one of his  slender hands had dropped, seemingly of its own accord, to stroke his erection.</p><p>The sensation of the slick lather on Davy's hand made the attention he was giving his own length even more sensitive and blissful; but his eyes couldn’t leave the sight of Leo’s entrance….and Leo’s fingers that were almost breaching it.<br/>He could see it appear to darken and the puckered skin was becoming smoother under his ministrations and then, with a throaty sob issuing from both men simultaneously, Davy watched as Leo’s middle finger pressed inside and he worked the digit up to his knuckle into the lathered and tight orifice.</p><p>Leo gasped and continued working at himself, “God yesssss!” he hissed and sought out Davy’s eyes again from where his own had fluttered closed.<br/>Davy took a step towards him and captured his neck with a soapy palm, sucking on his mouth as Leo whimpered and bucked his solidness into the frictionless delight of Davy’s lathered belly.</p><p>“I want to try,” Davy stated, his voice somehow deeper and more intense than usual. </p><p>The tone and sentiment of Davy’s request sent more shockwaves through Leo’s body; he just about managed to prevent himself from losing control.</p><p>Davy’s fingers were stroking around to his own pert buttocks, but Leo just about had the where-with-all to stop him.<br/>“Lasciami,” he murmured, replacing Davy’s fingers with his own left hand and stroking gently but purposefully along the crease of skin, locating his tight but eager hole and exploring the effect he could have by pressing, massaging and circling the tender skin.</p><p>Davy was gasping and trying desperately not to dance around on tiptoes; he wanted the sensation, but part of his brain couldn't quite let go. His desire to experience what Leo was feeling had been strong, but the concept that Leo wished to be the deliverer of his pleasure was on a wholly different level.<br/>He assumed, but could no longer see, that Leo was still penetrating himself with his own fingers, but his other hand was now dexterously and rather perfectly investigating his own most intimate parts. </p><p>His fingers felt warm, strong and experienced and a flash of jealousy shuddered through Davy’s innocent body.<br/>As if reading his thoughts Leo grazed across the delicate skin of his hole and pressed against it’s resistance, dragging his eyes to find Davy’s.</p><p>“This is all very new for you my darling…..if you would like me to desist you only need say…..I have no desire to hurt you, I only wish to give you delight,” and with a fractional tilt of Davy’s hips the tip of his finger pressed inside him.</p><p>It caused Davy to cry out, but Leo seemed unphased by his reaction and merely paused, delivering tiny movements to his finger, and seeming to stroking his way further inside.<br/>He let out the most erotic noise from his chest and grasped his lower lip between his teeth as he continued, “Dear God Davy…...you’re perfect…..so perfect for me….such a good boy for me!” he hissed as he pressed his finger further and further inside Davy’s tight, velvety and hitherto unbreached entrance.</p><p>Davy was fighting all manner of emotions.</p><p>His first thoughts were of disgust, although he was shocked to realise that the sensation from Leo was nothing akin to any feeling his normal bodily functions evoked. <br/>Leo’s talented fingers however were playing him so exquisitely. <br/>He felt like he had lost control of how to form thoughts, but he was somehow incredibly aware of the connection between himself and Leo. <br/>It felt like they were fused together by some form of invisible thread.<br/>He was aware of every word and sound emanating from Leo, and also that he was staring at him with the most unbridled adoration in his eyes.<br/>It felt glorious.</p><p>Davy became aware that his hands were still clutching at Leo’s neck and shoulder, and that he was still holding blindly onto the sandalwood scented soap favoured by Leo.<br/>With a clatter he dropped the soap to the floor and smoothed his soapy hand around Leo’s hips and across his buttocks, locating Leo’s hand and gliding his own fingers around it, finding the place where his finger disappeared, and stroking, gripping onto Leo’s hand as it continued working into himself.</p><p>He therefore felt exactly when Leo pulled his digit back and pressed a second to join it within himself, groaning louder as he grew accustomed to the larger intrusion.</p><p>Within Davy he felt the digit that was now stroking deeply curl upwards, and after a few further strokes Davy cried out and blew his eyes wide. <br/>Leo had located a small part within Davy that had never before formed any part of his existence; but now that he was flicking against it Davy didn’t ever want it to be forgotten about…..EVER!</p><p>He clasped one desperate hand around Leo’s shoulder and realised he was bucking and writhing his hips against Leo, moving in time and meeting each stroke from his talented hand.<br/>“Oh Lord in heaven and all the saints,” Davy gasped, not knowing whether to laugh, shout, cry or die!</p><p>Leo appeared to enjoy the reaction for he pressed more firmly against Davy’s body and licked out with his tongue, coaxing Davy’s mouth to meet his; engaging their tongues in a teasing battle for supremacy as their voices and exultations became louder.</p><p>Leo was working into himself and Davy with a perfectly building rhythm, each delving stroke was exquisite, and desperate as he was to cum, he was more eager to deliver Davy from his writhing ecstasy. He therefore removed his hand from his own hole and deftly wrapped it around Davy’s length. <br/>Using his body and mouth for urgency Leo managed to turn them so that he was almost behind Davy with his finger still penetrating him. His own rigidness was driving into the soft, damp skin of Davy’s hip and his teeth were engaged in trying to break through the skin of his neck and earlobe.</p><p>Davy could not have ever imagined such a range and complexity of emotions was possible but he was grabbing at Leo’s hair and finally slumped to press one hand firmly against the wall as Leo simultaneously pumped his finger into his arse and tugged his cock.</p><p>“Should I stop?” Leo hissed mischievously and was answered with a deeply animalistic roar from Davy.</p><p>“Never…..never…..don’t stop, Leo,” he shouted and after several more seconds of heavenly torture he erupted, shooting his creamy release across the floor in splattering ribbons as Leo looked on, grinning inanely and whispering what sounded to Davy like, “Mine….my special boy.....all mine.”</p><p>Davy was more than happy to belong to Leo, despite the nagging concern at the back of his mind that all of this between them, it was happening quickly, and he couldn’t help but feel that perhaps their romantic and passionate idyll might not be possible back in England.<br/>Could he remain roaming around Europe forever to be with Leo?<br/>He would never see Dora, or Artie again if he did.</p><p>He was in the process of seeing straight again as he felt Leo’s hard, thick cock pressing against his thigh.</p><p>This wonderful man was teaching him so much….was creating sensations for him that were beyond description. He was still on a high from the delightful intimacy he had recently enjoyed but wanted to pleasure Leo equally.<br/>His thoughts returned to Leo’s oral assault on him.<br/>With a breathy lick of his pink lips Davy pressed Leo back against the cool, marble wall and walked his hands down, either side of him, fully aware of the gasping moment of recognition from the dark haired man.</p><p>“Oh God, Davy…...do you truly want to?” he asked, his eyes pools of jet-black desire as Davy knelt on the floor.<br/>It was slightly hard on his knees, but the look of complete adoration and need he received from Leo as he peered up and wrapped his palm around the man’s thick, leaking length was worth any amount of mild discomfort.</p><p>“You are a truly remarkable teacher….I’d like to engage in some more practical work….if that is acceptable?” and Davy barely waited for what he already knew would be an affirmative response before he trailed the tip of his tongue along the ridged firmness of Leos’ erection.</p><p>Leo looked down and gasped, open mouthed as he watched Davy’s pink tongue scrolling intricate patterns along his shaft, tilting his neck and groaning as the hyper sensitive flesh reacted to his warm attention.</p><p>Davy’s eyes had fluttered closed as he breathed in the soft, musky and comforting scent of the other man. <br/>The feeling of closeness was inexplicable - it felt ridiculously intimate  to have this level of control over another being.<br/>He felt powerful, but mostly he simply felt a level of adoration and dare he use the word, love?</p><p>Leo groaned deeply as Davy’s lips mouthed across the tender head of his cock and he leaned back against the wall, thrusting his hips imperceptibly and willing Davy to want to go further with his oral exploration.<br/>He was watching Davy’s expression, looking for discomfort, but he saw none - or at least he didn’t perceive of any; it was difficult with Davy’s eyes closed.<br/>“Look at me,” he whispered, “Open your eyes and look up at me, my darling Davy.”</p><p>Davy loved hearing Leo’s voice when it sounded so emotionally and sexually charged and he obliged by maintaining his mouth at the head of Leo’s length but gazing innocently up from beneath his lowered lashes and ruffled hair.</p><p>Leo gave a completely uncontrollable grunt of desire and mentally stored away the image as he gazed down.</p><p>Dear God! What had he done to deserve such a beautiful man.</p><p>Maintaining eye contact with the swirling green pools of Leo, Davy gained an added level of confidence. <br/>He secured one hand around the shaft of Leo’s substantial length and licked around the tip, revelling in the salty, slightly bitter taste of his leaking juices.<br/>He cast his mind back to the illustrations he had seen in one of the volumes Dora had given him, and also to how Leo had pleasured him with his own mouth and widened his lips to engulf the head of Leo’s cock into his mouth.</p><p>Leo momentarily lost eye contact with his perfect lover as the action flooded him with sensations, but he managed to gaspingly recover, his eyes boring into Davy’s gloriously naive blue eyes.</p><p>Davy himself was thrilled with the reaction from Leo and eased more of the solid intrusion into his warm, wet mouth. <br/>He relaxed and tightened his lips as he eased forwards and backwards along Leo’s ridged length, revelling in Leo’s darkly dilated and almost sinister gaze.<br/>Leo himself was battling all manner of emotions as he willed himself to hold back and not ram himself down to his hilt between Davy’s beautiful, pale pink lips.</p><p>Davy drew back and removed his mouth completely, a single strand of his saliva maintaining the connection until he spoke,<br/>“Am I doing this correctly?” he asked.</p><p>The level of inner turmoil Leo was dealing with almost overbalanced - Christ, how could Davy read his desires so perfectly?</p><p>“Davy, my darling…..this is perfect….just let me..?” and he reached down to gently adjust the angle of Davy’s soft chin, thrusting his hips slightly and easing a significant amount of his cock inside Davy’s pliant mouth.<br/>The action caused groans of appreciation from both men, and Davy slid his other hand around Leo’s hip, squeezing into his right buttock and pulling him into a gentle rhythm as he joyfully accepted more of the thick length, now without it feeling like it would choke him or make him gag.</p><p>“Davy……..oh…..fuck it all…..forgive me,” Leo shouted as he slid his fingers through Davy’s soft hair and began to work himself into the rhythm Davy was setting, possibly more forcefully than he would generally have considered appropriate for the giver of such pleasure’s first time; but Davy was now panting and groaning into the act, his neck and lips working in tandem as he delivered what could only be described as a perfect act of adoration.</p><p>Davy’s arousal was heightened as he panted through his nose, Leo’s cock completely filling his mouth and throat, but feeling like it was the most perfect fit for him. He wasn’t aware of ‘thinking’ about what he was doing, but he simply read Leo’s expressions and repeated movements which had appeared to make Leo’s eyes glaze over and his mouth to lose control.</p><p>Leo was moaning all manner of obscenities as his large palms caressed Davy’s skull, and Davy could feel his pert, muscular buttocks clenching and relaxing as he pumped his cock further and deeper into Davy’s welcoming mouth.</p><p>The moment of his release was a slight surprise to both men - Leo had intended to give Davy a little warning so that he could move back and not swallow his juices if he preferred not to - but Davy appeared to have noticed or sensed a change and a slight throb in Leo’s cock, and despite initially feeling that it might be rather abhorrent to drink down another man’s release, he was quite swept away on the overwhelming intimacy and passion of the moment.</p><p>Leo thrust his hips hard against Davy’s chin and Davy felt the pulsing swelling and movement as Leo’s cock spurted what felt like a significant amount of thick, warm, salty and sweet liquid into his mouth and throat.<br/>Davy clasped his other hand around to hold Leo’s hips firmly, enjoying the sensation of the man writhing and squirming under his grip as he moved his head gently in order to drag every ounce of emotion and release from the dark haired man standing over him.</p><p>Leo had not spent himself so hard and thrillingly in months…..maybe even years…...perhaps even ever.</p><p>He stared down, once his eyes became capable of focusing, and watched as Davy lovingly and apparently rapturously licked and caressed his softening cock before releasing it fully and resting back on his haunches, sliding his hands down to stroke behind Leo’s calves.<br/>He peered up and met the sweating brow and look of complete adoration from Leo.</p><p>“Was…...was that …..did you enjoy that?” Davy stammered, his eyebrows giving a small flicker which implied that he was fully aware of the response he would receive.</p><p>“Captain Kempe….I think you are fully aware that I very much enjoyed that. The bigger question is, did you enjoy it, my darling?” Leo purred, allowing the tips of his fingers to slide along Davy’s cheeks and cup his face.</p><p>Davy merely nodded and glanced down, indicating that his own arousal was fairly evident between his legs.</p><p>“Significantly more than I would have thought possible,” he purred, pressing a soft, lipped kiss against the pad of Leo’s thumb. “However, I am now at the stage where my desire for food outweighs my desire for anything else…..for the time being anyway!”<br/>And he saucily gave Leo’s darkly haired navel a kiss as he dragged himself to stand up and grabbed a wash cloth to finish his cleaning routine while Leo sauntered through to the bedroom and rang through for Shanks to give directions regarding clothing for the day.</p><p>“How about we sail further south? Maybe aim for Rome?” he shouted through as Davy was scrubbing at his teeth with a cloth.<br/>He had added the beautiful, wave covered silk robe, which was handily placed on a hook on the wall and joined Leo in the bed chamber.</p><p>“That sounds wonderful. Isn’t it rather a long way though? And I still have a picture to paint!”</p><p>Leo smiled warmly as he moved through to take his turn in the bathroom.<br/>“You can paint today and tomorrow…..I shall have to find something to occupy myself while you’re busy otherwise the temptation to drag you back to bed with me will be too strong I fear!”</p><p>Davy sighed and considered the blissful choice between painting on the peaceful, floral scented cliff top or laying languidly beside Leo in the large bed.<br/>“Perhaps we could combine the two…...maybe I should sketch you...naked in bed,” Davy poked his head around the bathroom doorway and found Leo’s eyes waiting for him as he relived his bladder, his piss a strong, audible stream.</p><p>“Perhaps not quite like this though!” he grinned as he continued to evacuate into the ceramic pot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. These things cannot be rushed.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is more filth!<br/>Davy indulges in a little bit of rimming....quite a feat without actually knowing what it is, or that it is actually a 'thing'!!!<br/>He does do some painting too!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having dressed smartly, but with some breaks from traditional etiquette - Leo didn’t add a coat over his pale green shirt and gold coloured waistcoat, and Davy didn’t bother with a cravat at the neck of his own white shirt - they ate a hearty breakfast in the peaceful dining room before Davy made his way outside to consider the most charming vantage point for his sketches.</p><p>Shanks and one of the Guiseppes (the short, dark haired one!) appeared shortly after with what looked like a pristine wooden easel and a selection of stretched canvases in various sizes which they set up as per Davy’s directions whilst he disappeared inside to collect his sketchbooks and paints.<br/>Leo was lazily ambling across the landing carrying a couple of books.</p><p>“Did you buy that easel just for me?” Davy asked, stopping just a pace or two in front of Leo who smirked and nodded shyly.</p><p>“I did…...is it alright…..it looked similar to the one you were using in Florence?” he stated.</p><p>Davy smiled back and leaned his face forwards, having quickly glanced around to ensure they were quite private, “It’s perfect…..I like it very much…….which incidentally is how I feel about the man who purchased it,” and he reached his free hand around to pull Leo’s face towards him for a plundering kiss which made both men breathless.</p><p>Davy about turned and clattered down the staircase before Leo could respond to the declaration; he was truly happy; really happy….Davy liked him very much!</p><p> </p><p>The light was rather beautiful across the harbour, so Davy used the opportunity to quickly start on the sky and basic shapes of the painting. He had a very good eye and managed to adjust the actual reality of the view to make the canvas image work better.<br/>The weather looked like it was about to turn again - the summer had been truly dreadful across England and Europe, so the opportunity; even if just for part of the day; for a relatively clear sky could not be wasted!</p><p>Whilst Davy painted Leo amused himself reading, completing some accounts which he handed over to Shanks so that his instructions for making funds available to settle outstanding payments could be carried out. He also drifted past the terraces overlooking where Davy was focusing quite gloriously on the canvas resting on his easel. <br/>Leo enjoyed watching him drop his hips, bending his knees and tilting his head to judge the light or the particular shape of a cloud, or wave.</p><p>As they had woken late, and taken breakfast later than was usual, Leo made the suggestion to Shanks that he and the other staff should vacate the villa and enjoy their own leisurely luncheon, which was met with a courteous but knowing smile from the small, wiry man.</p><p>Davy was oblivious to the exiting of the staff and when Leo pressed himself behind him a short while after the 1 o’clock church bells had rung Davy gave a small start, so engrossed had he become in capturing the way a brief gap in the cloud cover was affecting the waves.</p><p>“Come back inside,” Leo whispered in a tone that sent all manner of alarming sensations rippling through Davy’s stomach.</p><p>He gave a gasp as he felt Leo’s hand snake around and press against his flat belly, capturing him and bringing his backside flush against the evidence of his arousal.</p><p>“I’ve not finished painting…...these things cannot be rushed!” Davy cheekily quipped, purposefully reaching back with his head and making his neck accessible to Leo’s hungry, hot mouth.</p><p>Leo gave a petulant grunt, “But I want to take you back to our bed and sooth away those lines on your forehead….the sun’s making you frown, my darling,” and he caressed his fingertips across Davy’s warm and slightly damp brow.</p><p>“Well, perhaps we can satisfy my desire to be creative with your desire for…..other things and revisit that idea of mine from earlier…..perhaps I could sketch you?” Davy smirked, turning to face Leo and biting his lip at the sight of Leo’s darkly dilated green eyes and his open mouthed expression of delight.</p><p>“Hmmmmm…...perhaps you could create our own personalised fresco!” he grinned, wolfishly as he followed Davy, palette in hand, into the villa.</p><p>Davy discarded the paints beneath a dampened cloth so that they wouldn’t dry out and took only his sketchpad and a graphite pencil with him up to their shared bed chamber.<br/>Leo was already there and had wasted no time in removing his footwear and waistcoat.<br/>“How would you like me?” he asked, mischievously.</p><p>Davy removed his own boots after washing the remnants of oil paint from his hands as best he could.<br/>“If I’m to create a fresco to rival this one,” he indicated the images at the head of the bed, “Then I really need to try and capture you from every possible angle,” and laughed as Leo fumbled off the rest of his clothes with careless haste and threw himself face down on the bed; his shoulders wide and arching up onto his knees as he glanced over his shoulder at Davy’s smiling face.</p><p>“Will this do?” he asked, clenching his buttocks to create scultpted dimples with his muscles and adopting an almost puppy eyed expression.</p><p>Davy inhaled sharply, “It’s a decent enough start!” he murmured and deftly created a sketch which managed to capture the masculine shape of Leo’s nakedness. <br/>He focused for several moments of Leo’s face - to be fair it offered him the perfect opportunity to simply stare into his eyes, which was bliss.</p><p>“You’d better be quick about this,” Leo growled after Davy had managed to record Leo’s gloriously sensual facial features, “I’m getting stiff!”<br/>Davy was about to comment that he was finished and that Leo could move his body as long as he could just spend another moment or two on his face and hair, but Leo turned over and indicated that his reference hadn’t solely been linked to his pose and muscles seizing.</p><p>Davy’s tongue licked across his lip and he quirked his eyebrows as Leo’s erect cock became the focus of both of their gazes.<br/>“Do you want me to sketch that?” Davy asked, mischievously.</p><p>Leo shook his head and growled, “Uhhh nuuuh!” and stretched out his index finger, curling it to beckon Davy towards him, “Art can wait….my need for my Davy can’t. Come here and kiss me.”</p><p>Davy set aside his sketchbook and began to remove his shirt, enjoying Leo’s adoring eyes seeking out every newly exposed part of his body.<br/>He knelt up on the bed, fractionally out of Leo’s reach and slowly unfastened his trouser buttons, unlacing his braies before allowing both garments to slide down his thighs, exposing his own impressively hard length.<br/>Leo gasped and reached out with a grasping hand, sobbing, “I….need….” as Davy slid his hand up Leo’s darkly haired leg.</p><p>“What exactly do you need...Captain Blackshirt?” and he brought his mouth hungrily across Leo’s lips, parting them instantly and delving his tongue inside, swallowing Leo’s gasps and moans of delight as Davy’s fingers trailed across his buttocks, teasing against the cleft between them.<br/>Leo submitted to the thrilling kiss for several minutes; their technique becoming messier as teeth clashed and breath became integral to their swirling tongues. <br/>The feel of Davy’s smooth torso under his hands was delightful, and the way the man’s hands were stroking against him, edging closer and closer to the place he wanted and needed to be breached by him was exquisite.</p><p>Eventually, breathlessly, Leo managed to separate his mouth from Davy.</p><p>“I need you my darling,” he hissed, but Davy was not satisfied by the response.</p><p>“I know that…….I want you to tell me exactly….precisely what you need from me,” Davy was whispering incredibly softly, his hot breath driving Leo insane with lust, “Remember my precious Leo; this is all very new to me…..I need your direction and orders….I’m very good at taking orders.”</p><p>Leo swore loudly and grabbed hold of Davy’s wrists, one in each of his large palms as he wrestled the man over and pinned him to the mattress, straddling his hips and glorying as his rigid cock slid between his softly furred buttocks.</p><p>“God Davy…...what I did to you earlier…….I want that….I NEED that from you my darling.....I need you inside me,” and he kissed Davy’s slack mouth, grinding himself back against the hard length of Davy’s cock, causing the slender man beneath him to squirm and writhe before biting down on his lower lip.</p><p>“There’s no soap now…...will that matter?” he hissed, purposefully twitching his chin so that Leo’s hungry mouth avoided his in a series of tortuous, teasing growls.</p><p>Leo released one of Davy’s wrists in order to reach into a small drawer in the cabinet beside the bed. <br/>He removed a small, glass flask of yellowy liquid.<br/>“Use this….a few drops…...I’ll help you…..but I have a feeling you won’t need very much guidance,” Leo purred as his lips finally moved against Davy’s again.</p><p>Davy eyed the bottle and wriggled around, using Leo’s momentary lapse of focus to flip above him and palm the small vial.</p><p>“How do I do this when you’re….lying down like this?” he asked, pressing soft kisses against Leo’s darkly haired chest and caressing the man’s muscular thighs which he was pleased to find flexed and widened  to allow him access to the furred tangle of hairs around his shaft.</p><p>Leo’s breath was hot and heavy, panting from his parted lips, “Let me turn over and make it easier for you,” and he squirmed over, pressing his hand to his erection so that it didn’t suffer too badly from being ground into the covers.</p><p>Now lying on his belly he hitched himself up onto his elbows and glanced seductively over his shoulder as he saw Davy closely watching every ripple of his muscles.</p><p>“Let me look at you,” Davy whispered, placing the bottle of oil down next to his knee and sliding his palms to cup Leo’s backside, using his thumbs to gently but purposefully part his buttocks and hissing in his breath as the dark, puckered skin of his most intimate entrance was laid bare to his eyes.<br/>Davy was quite shocked at the flurry of excitement and passion which ensued as he scanned Leo’s body and the new, entrancing aspects of it he was able to view.</p><p>“I…….Oh God Leo…..I want to kiss you…..would that be madly abhorrent?” he gasped, fighting the desire to sink lower and nuzzle into the warm flesh of his lover.</p><p>Leo’s reaction to his request however was more powerful and erotic than Davy could have imagined - he’d assumed his request would have been met by distaste due to what he considered it’s obscene nature - but instead Leo locked eyes with the slender man.<br/>“Madly…..but not abhorrent….it would be madly glorious…...do whatever your body wishes to, my darling…...nothing we do should ever make you feel ugly or embarrassed,” and he arched his back, dropping his belly towards the mattress and in doing so displaying more of himself to Davy’s hooded eyes.</p><p>Davy wasted no further time - if he delayed he knew that something would take over within him and prevent him from acting as freely as he desired.<br/>He splayed his fingers wide, digging them into the firm flesh of Leo’s hips and buttocks and dipped his head down, rubbing his cheek against the softly furred flesh of Leo’s arse before he pushed his chin lower and licked out at the hot, musky seam.</p><p>Leo twitched and let out a sound that delighted Davy so much that he instantly repeated the action, this time licking a longer stroke which skirted across the slight indent which he knew to be his opening.<br/>Leo has grasping wildly at the pillows on their bed, he had dropped his own head in order to stifle his shouts of complete rapture as his darling Davy explored him so thoroughly and wantonly.</p><p>Having realised that the flavour of Leo was not offensive - it reminded him somehow of mushrooms and the white truffle which Italians appeared to find such a delicacy, and which he enjoyed himself - he deepened his attentions. <br/>He wriggled onto his knees more comfortably and widened Leo’s thighs even more as he delved his tongue repeatedly along the tender skin of Leo’s seam. He recognised that each time he passed directly over Leo’s hole, the skin appeared to be becoming less stiff; more pliant to the tip of his tongue and his thoughts drifted back to their experience earlier in the bathroom.<br/>Leo had pressed inside himself with his finger; he’d done the same to Davy and it had felt glorious….what he wondered was whether he could do similar with his tongue. <br/>Leo had told him to act upon what his body wanted to do - he’d said not to feel ashamed.</p><p>To the dark haired man’s utter delight, on the next pass of his tongue Davy focused at his opening and began to lap and toy with the skin, using the tip of his tongue to explore, driving Leo completely wild and causing him to almost come undone.</p><p>Davy was groaning in a sustained manner, in keeping with his breath, which had taken on a deep, panting rhythm. <br/>His hands were clutching and firm - the right level of authoritative to make Leo weak with submission - his tongue seemed to have taken on a will of it’s own. <br/>He teased and flicked over Leo’s softening opening again and again, and at some point a trigger snapped within him and he pulled his lover’s hips back firmer as his tongue pressed inside and penetrated him.<br/>His teeth bared against the rest of his sweet, musky skin and Davy gloried in the whimpering groan emanating from Leo. Sliding one of his hands down he discovered Leo’s cock, and having only wrapped his hand around it and dragged back along the taut skin twice he delighted in the fact that he could feel Leo pulsing his release across the bed cover.</p><p>Davy himself was as solid as stone and much as he was enjoying the sensation of pleasuring Leo with his mouth, his own need for stimulation now flooded through him.<br/>He picked up the small vial of oil and popped open the cork, he trickled several drops of the unctuous liquid across his own palm and spread it over his cock, gasping at the wonderfully frictionless sensation.</p><p>“I want to do that,” Davy hissed, using his other hand to drag back Leo’s head by the hair, quite roughly and in Leo’s view perfectly, so that both were staring at the fresco behind the bed, and the main, central image.</p><p>Leo sobbed - both with the fact that he’d cum so gloriously and with the knowledge that more delight was to follow if Davy was truly keen on doing what he was indicating on the wall image.</p><p>“My God Davy…...yes…...I want you inside me like that….please,” he mumbled, his eyes fluttering open and closed and his lips reaching out for unsatisfied kisses due to their position.</p><p>Davy released Leo’s hair and instead moved his knees and hips behind Leo. <br/>The head of his cock slid up and down the exposed cleft of Leo’s arse before he angled it against his entrance.</p><p>“Shall I do it all in one go?” he gasped, trying vainly to remain in control as the head of his cock sank fractionally inside Leo.<br/>Leo stilled completely and Davy could see that his hands were clenched into fists at the pillows - he wondered whether what he was doing was causing Leo pain.</p><p>“Slowly, darling,” mumbled Leo, his voice having taken on a ridiculous softness, “It will feel tight, just let yourself ease inside….pull back a little, that’s right…..like that…...oh God yes…...perfect, so perfect,” Leo almost trance-like mumbled, shaking his head and rolling his weight from side to side,like a bear guarding it’s young.</p><p>Davy had become quiet himself as he focused on the new and completely unique experience. <br/>Leo’s entrance was so hot, and he could feel every hidden muscle rippling and gradually growing accustomed to his length. <br/>After he pulled back, as Leo directed, he was able to slide himself into the waiting chasm more easily, and the pleasure of the action caused him to shout the phrase, “Oh God!” repeatedly.</p><p>Davy was staring fixedly at the place where they were becoming joined together - his slim, long cock sliding deeply inside the stretched, darker pink opening. <br/>The oil he had used was shining across his unsheathed skin, and with an inch of two left Davy began to feel more confident. He pulled back and watched as he could sink back inside, enjoying how the tightness of Leo rippled the taut skin of his cock.</p><p>Leo’s back had begun to undulate a little as he willed Davy into a rhythm. <br/>It had been a very long time since he’d been pleasured in this way, and he certainly had not considered that this would be an option Davy wished to explore so early in their relationship.<br/>He was however, incredibly aroused by the fact that it was happening, and the fact that it had been initiated by Davy was incredible.</p><p>Once Davy had nestled all of himself deeply inside Leo he grabbed his hips and gave an additional tug for closeness, feeling Leo gasp and sigh something which sounded like, “Made for me my darling.”<br/>He dragged his gaze away from the base of his shaft and the fairish curls of hair which were now pressed up against Leo’s backside and took in Leo’s broad back.<br/>His neck appeared to have melted on his shoulders, and his arms were pulling and clenching into the pillows and bedding, making every muscle stand out.</p><p>Davy experimented with moving his hips backwards and then thrusting forwards. <br/>The sensation to himself was so alarmingly brutal and real, and yet he seemed to be giving Leo as much delight as he was receiving.</p><p>“Leo…...if I continue like this I shall…...unravel within you…...is that alright?” he panted, biting his lip as his cock received a glorious tightening spasm from Leo as he groaned.</p><p>“I want you to my darling…..I want to be the reason you come undone. Move inside me….and don’t stop,” he ordered as he braced himself up on his powerful arms and walked his palms up the headboard bringing his body higher, and causing a deeper arch to his back. <br/>Davy was able to slide one hand flat across his tensed belly, almost supporting him as he turned his head and begged, wordlessly for Davy’s lips.</p><p>The kiss was messy and the definition of unbridled passion as they tried to maintain the connection whilst Davy pistoned his hips in an increasingly ragged manner in and out of Leo.</p><p>It didn’t take long; the combination of the tight, velvetty warmth around his cock together with Leo’s desperate and uncontrolled mouth sent Davy hurtling over the edge of propriety in the most amazing and explosive manner.</p><p>Leo could feel Davy’s cock surge within him and shouted at the same moment that Davy did - both men couldn’t have recalled what they said themselves, but each had heard the joyous statement uttered by the other.</p><p> </p><p>As their breathing calmed, and Davy became able to see a view other than stars in a purple hazed sky, he eased himself free from Leo.<br/>There was a little of the mess that he’d assumed would be part of such an intimate act, but it was nowhere near as bad as he’d feared.<br/>Leo was slumped, gasping across most of the bed space, but Davy was able to crawl himself up onto a slim space beside him.</p><p>The tousled haired expression of complete adoration which met Davy’s soft blue eyes when Leo turned to him was a sight which would live in Davy’s heart forever.</p><p>Leo fought every fibre in his body which wanted to tell Davy his true feelings…..he loved him. <br/>There was absolutely no denying his feelings and the name for them…..it could only, possibly be love.</p><p>He’d felt this way once before; for Andrew; and he’d suffered so abominably when his love had been torn in two and thrown aside….he’d sworn that he would not let those feelings take over inside him again.<br/>But here he was…...gazing deep into the most beautiful blue eyes of the man whom he knew...... he loved.</p><p>Davy was mesmerized by Leo’s expression. <br/>He couldn’t quite read it; it was soft and tender, and almost poetic. <br/>The emotions flooding through him were new and very different from anything he’d experienced before. <br/>His feelings towards James had been deep, and profound, and this current feeling towards Leo was similar, but if anything, even stronger.<br/>He felt like a well which had been quenched; as if Leo had filled up previously empty corners of his heart, and lungs and soul.<br/>It was a feeling which he somehow felt could not be fully expressed in words.</p><p>“You are quite wonderful,” Leo whispered, finally able to roll onto his side, propping himself up on one hand, and looking for the world like a sculpted marble god.</p><p>They drifted into an exhausted and mutually required slumber, waking only once sounds in the villa disturbed them.</p><p>“We should probably get up so that Shanks can see to this bed…...again!” Davy purred, giggling as Leo’s fingers toyed with his soft nipples, teasing each to a stiff peak.</p><p> “Very well, but let’s sail towards Rome tomorrow….you can paint more when we return!” Leo suggested, sighing as Davy rolled himself to sit up on the bed, wincing at a few of the marks on the bed linens.</p><p>“I shall do some more now….the light is still fine for another hour or two at least….I was making rather good progress until I was lured away!” he smiled, pursing his lips to blow a kiss in Leo’s direction.</p><p>“Even better! Can we sail away from the world, Captain Kempe?” Leo asked dreamily, “Shall we spend our lives sailing around and finding impossibly romantic villas with large beds and pleasing vistas?”</p><p>Davy had wandered through to the washroom and was using a cloth and water which had become cool to wash his armpits and genitals.<br/>He sighed as he listened to Leo’s heavenly sounding thoughts for the future.<br/>“It sounds like a decadent life indeed, Captain Blackshirt!”</p><p>Leo grinned and stretched his arms wide, cracking his shoulders pleasingly.<br/>“I wish we didn’t have to be so secretive….I’d dearly love to walk around, hand in hand with you at all times. I wish society accepted what we are as easily as our bodies and hearts seem to.”</p><p>Davy came back through and retrieved his discarded shirt, “I’m not sure that that will ever be possible…..we’ll just have to find a way through it all…...but I’m not scared of how I feel…..this feels very normal in the oddest of ways considering how profoundly unconventional it all is!”</p><p>Leo sighed and raised his eyebrows, “I’m glad that’s how you feel…...where are you going?” <br/>Davy had dressed himself except for his footwear and was making his way to the door.</p><p>“To paint…..otherwise I’m afraid I’ll give into the temptation of spending the rest of the day in bed with you….and much as that would be incredibly enjoyable, it won’t earn my keep!” he quipped and left before Leo could express any retort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh Lord....I just can't stop writing these two loved up hunks of gorgeous masculinity!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. You'll have to be fast.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Boyz are back!<br/>Sorry for the brief hiatus, blame the stress of end of the academic year and being basically drained after dealing with the COVID shite!<br/>Our chaps return with a lot more lovely smut going on between them, and Davy starting to realise all manner of feelings for Leo.....because we ALL know Leo is already there!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bustle of other voices throughout the villa signified that their perfect seclusion had been interrupted, but it enabled Davy to return to his paints and consider how the light had affected his view and the various colours and angles depicted in his landscape.<br/>
He focused on the sky, which had become more interesting with the later hour as clouds had moved in which broke up the previous swathe of plain blue.<br/>
He felt revitalised for his afternoon of love making with Leo….although the consideration that perhaps his feelings towards the other man were indeed love was playing on his mind.</p><p>Love between two men was simply not permitted in the world; in the eyes of the church and God it was deemed immoral and vile; in society it was illegal…..and yet the way he felt about Leo was so natural to him.</p><p>His fumbling kisses and explorations beneath the petticoats of women in France had left him decidedly unaffected, despite the fact that his technique had rendered the females concerned breathless and glassy eyed.<br/>
This afternoon, buried deeply inside Leo though had felt so different.<br/>
It had felt like he belonged there.</p><p>He painted.</p><p> </p><p>Leo left the glorious comfort of the bed rather reluctantly.<br/>
The experience he’d shared with Davy that afternoon had been one which in his most vivid fantasy could not have compared.</p><p>Davy had felt amazing - better even than Andrew - there had been a naturalness, and unspoken communication of need and desire which had resulted in one of the most perfect couplings he could ever have dreamt of.</p><p>He adored Davy…..but more than that, he loved him.<br/>
He knew that spending his life without him in it would mean a life half lived.</p><p>He HAD to ensure that Davy stayed with him.<br/>
He had to ensure that their relationship could continue, and he felt inherently that this meant it MUST remain secret from all except of course Shanks.</p><p>He rose and bathed allowing Shanks and one of the house maids to replace the bedding and tidy the bedroom space.</p><p>Having dressed he wandered back to one of the terraces and continued reading a novel he was partially through, checking in on Davy’s progress several times.<br/>
It both aroused and amused him to watch the fixed concentration of the man, and the way his wrist flicked the paint almost effortlessly across the canvas was thrilling. </p><p>He sipped through a glass of sherry and finally heard the clatter of booted feet and Davy’s muted voice speaking Italian, and from the few words he could understand, giving instructions on the storage of his canvas and paints.<br/>
A few moments later his lover located him and Leo had to bite his lip at the slightly dishevelled and in his view, perfect, appearance of the man.</p><p>“I’m covered in paint!” he shrieked as Leo leapt from his languid pose and moved to drag his fingers through the ruffled hair and make the other man’s lips meet his own.</p><p>“I don’t care about a bit of paint….kiss me; it’s been hours!” he purred and succeeded in pressing his bristled moustache against Davy’s smooth top lip.</p><p>Davy submitted to the stroking hands and experienced lips of the dark haired man, he allowed his own palms to rub across his firm buttocks encased in a pair of delicious, wine coloured trousers.</p><p>“Do you need to spend much longer here painting? I want to take you to Rome on the yacht,” Leo growled, allowing his lips to explore and investigate any part of Davy’s skin which they could find.</p><p>Davy giggled, “Do you have a desire to play at pirates again?”</p><p>“Absolutely! And I’m going to take you to my tailors in Rome to get your own blackshirt!!” Leo laughed, pulling back and resting his clasped hands in the small of Davy’s back.</p><p>The blue eyed man gave him a slightly quizzical look, “I’m not sure I can see myself in black; plus, YOU are Captain Blackshirt.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps we could find a unique shade just for you, my beautiful blue-eyed boy,” and Leo leaned forwards to invite a further breath sucking kiss between the pair.</p><p>“Shall we dine here this evening, or have you other plans?” Davy asked, briefly disengaging his tongue from the blissful haven of Leo’s mouth.</p><p>Leo hummed in appreciation before he replied, “I have plans which involve you….and bed…...but also fine food and wine. So we shall dress appropriately and dine in the harbour; Shanks has informed me that he has located somewhere suitable; and we shall both have to behave ourselves….”</p><p>He was interrupted by Davy, “Which will be good practise for when we reach proper society again.”<br/>
Leo pressed together his lips at the comment.</p><p>“We don’t need to think about that….not yet my darling,” Leo whispered, nuzzling his nose across the implausibly soft skin of Davy’s cheek.<br/>
Davy sighed as he felt the large, splayed palm slide through the hair at the base of his skull.</p><p>“But we do need to consider it Leo….we can’t remain hidden away in our own little paradise forever,” he stated, pressing a soft kiss against Leo’s waiting lips.</p><p> </p><p>Both men dressed; Leo opting for his usual outlandish love of colour and on this occasion pairing a deep teal coloured frock coat with navy trousers, a sleek, gold satin waistcoat and a striped cravat in shades on cerise, jade, mustard and grey.<br/>
On anyone else they would have been rendered ridiculous and marionette-like….however on Leo the overall impact was delicious, confident and charming.</p><p>Davy wore his own choice of deep grey trousers and green velvet frock coat with his water-marked silk waistcoat in a shade of grey which picked up the blue of his eyes.<br/>
He had however allowed himself to be influenced by Leo a little as he was now wearing a cravat made of a shaded grey, dyed linen rather than his usual ivory length of fabric.</p><p>They took a carriage down the steep track leading to the villa and located the eatery which had been suggested and vetted by Shanks.  It was ideal for their taste and provided decent quality, hearty food in an atmosphere of informality, but which required them to control their frequent and recurring desire to stroke, caress and touch each other across and beneath the candle lit table.</p><p>Davy couldn’t help but recognise how intensely smouldering and dark Leo’s eyes appeared in the glow, and Leo was drawn towards his lovers’ lips as he seemed to purposefully take delight in licking them between mouthfuls of creamy pasta.</p><p>Several times throughout the evening each man’s hand grazed the firmness of the others’ thigh beneath the table.<br/>
On one tortuous occasion Leo had used his knees to press against Davy’s and part them whilst his tongue licked lasciviously on stripping the flesh from a pile of fresh langoustines smothered in garlic and lemon.</p><p>“Shall we make for Rome tomorrow, or have you a desire to remain at the villa for longer?” Davy asked as they devoured white fish covered with black olives and garlic.<br/>
Leo gave a gloriously sensual swipe across his lips with his thumb, “I should dearly love to head off tomorrow, but don’t you need longer to finish my painting?”</p><p>Davy shook his head, maintaining the tortuous eye contact with his lover, “I can work on the canvas in Rome as long as we make it there in one piece….I overheard one of the Guiseppes saying that there was some bad weather approaching.”</p><p>Leo gave a flimsy and dismissive wave of his hand, ”Tosh! They just don’t like having to work! I pay them whilst we’re here and yet they do nothing! If they had their way we’d never leave port!”</p><p>They forfeited a dessert and instead sipped on dark, syrupy coffees.<br/>
Leo’s gaze had become increasingly needy and heated across the table from Davy, and the slender man was becoming more aware of his arousal and own desires.</p><p>“Can we go back to the villa now?” he hissed, slipping his hand beneath the table and stroking one finger tip tantalisingly against Leo’s knee.</p><p>“If you keep doing that I shan’t be able to rise from this table without embarrassing us both!” Leo whispered, dipping his chin and creating an almost impossible degree of masculine sexuality in a single gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Unable to waste further time they collected their hats and summoned their carriage.<br/>
The roof sections had been closed as the weather really did look rather imposing and so once inside they were sheltered in a private world.<br/>
The rattle and clatter of the wheels and horse’s hooves on the cobbled streets managed to cover the rampant and desperate groans from both men which had ignited as soon as the vehicle set off and Leo had launched himself across from the back facing banquette to almost straddle Davy.</p><p>Their hats had fallen and been knocked to the floor as hands raked through curls, teeth clashing and tongues delving in desperate need for the contact of the other man.<br/>
Leo’s hands scrabbled at Davy’s coat buttons and clutched at the slender waist of the other man, his arousal evident and pressing firmly and persistently against Davy’s groin.<br/>
The carriage’s tilt informed them that they were on the upward ambling lane to the villa and therefore had limited time available.</p><p>Leo dropped onto his knees and hastily grappled Davy’s fly unfastened in order for his lips to engulf his leaking member fully and noisily.<br/>
Davy’s booted feet splayed wide and his hands automatically raked through Leo’s thick curls as he worked his mouth up and down Davy’s length.</p><p>“Dear God Leo…..you’ll have to be fast,” he hissed, groaning as he felt Leo’s hands move, one beneath his buttocks, the other to his tender sack.<br/>
He pulled his panting mouth free for a moment, “Then help me… fuck my mouth as it it were my arse,” and pulled his lover flush into his mouth, allowing Davy deep into his throat.<br/>
Davy was momentarily appalled at Leo’s language, but had felt the unmistakable curl of tension in his lower back and knew that the combination of the rolling carriage and an evening of restraint suddenly unleashed would be his undoing.</p><p>He grasped Leo’s head almost too firmly and bucked his hips against the groaning and blissful wetness of his lover’s mouth.<br/>
He almost snarled down into the slightly glazed and glittering eyes of Leo and pounded himself repeatedly against the bristling hair of his moustache.<br/>
Leo’s hands clenched at his backside and massaged against his tightening sack, his breath almost gusting in short, sharp exhalations, which reflected the punishing pace of Davy’s pulsing hips.<br/>
The sheer thrill and passion of it all was too much and Davy erupted in a euphoric shout, nestling his belly firmly against Leo’s nose as he tugged his hair towards him in order to release himself in shuddering spurts directly down his lover’s throat.</p><p>Receiving an almost desperate nudge from Leo made him release his hand, enabling Leo to fall back and take a breath of much needed oxygen as he smiled up at Davy’s debauched appearance.</p><p>“That was all rather delectable, Captain Kempe,” Leo purred, realising that the carriage wheels had taken on a new sound depicting the gravel of the driveway.<br/>
He dragged his palm through his hair and eased himself back onto the carriage seat, brushing the knees of his trousers down to remove the debris picked up from the carriage floor.</p><p>Davy was still panting heavily and if truth told, seeing stars.<br/>
He glanced down at himself and fumbled his trousers closed and his shirt relatively respectable as the carriage slowed.<br/>
His mouth opened and closed several times and he emitted a gasp which Leo recognised as a ‘I wish to speak but can’t find the words’ reaction.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked, reaching his hand across to rest it against Davy’s knee.</p><p>Their eyes found each other and Davy again opened and closed his mouth….he knew what he wanted to say….but he didn’t know whether it would be welcomed.</p><p>“Leo….I……..I lo….” Davy’s stammered statement was interrupted by the door to the carriage being wrenched open.</p><p>“Good evening Sir, Captain Kempe. Would you like some port on the terrace or are you retiring?”<br/>
Shanks’ voice was like a ridiculously loud intrusion into their private world.</p><p>Leo flicked his lips ruefully towards Davy as he retrieved his hat from the outstretched, slightly trembling hand.<br/>
“We’ll take port in our room Shanks, thank you….and then you may retire, we shan’t need anything else this evening,” Leo stated and glanced briefly, almost sheepishly over his shoulder at Davy's pink cheeks and glowing brow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Am I permitted to talk of love with you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sigh.......the I love you chapter!<br/>Niiiiccccce.<br/>Oh, and Ye Olde Bad Davy makes a bit of an appearance - #kinkyfunwithacravat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No sooner had they reached the sanctity of their room than their passion reignited. <br/>This time Davy took the lead and crushed Leo against the wall, twisting his neck in order to plunder the swarthy man’s mouth, sucking down and swallowing his growls of delight.<br/>He slid his hands rather expertly down Leo’s firm torso in order to unfasten his frock coat and coax it from his shoulders before moving swiftly onto his waistcoat buttons.</p><p>“Shanks…..he’ll be bringing port,” Leo stammered, hardly able to catch his breath before Davy began further exploration of his mouth with his tongue.</p><p>Pressing himself fully against Leo’s muscular body Davy delivered one further, searing kiss together with a tortuous grind of his hips against the man’s solid erection before releasing him with an open mouthed smile.</p><p>“Very well…..you have a brief respite….but if we’re sailing tomorrow we really should get to bed!” and he walked backwards towards the bed whilst unfastening his own coat and waistcoat and dragging off his cravat length.<br/>Leo considered leaping on him and taking over the removal of Davy’s clothes, but stopped short upon the arrival of Shanks via the terrace doors - rattling the tray a little more than usual.</p><p>Leo gave Shanks a series of muffled instructions before he left them and brought 2 goblets of port across to where Davy was now down to his braies and toying with the laces of them.<br/>“Hmmmmmm,” he hummed, licking his lips and accepting one of the glasses before gulping a mouthful of the rich, burgundy liquid.</p><p>Leo did the same, “Now….what was it about getting to bed?” he placed his port down on the side table and tugged at his cravat to release the length of linen before handing it to a somewhat bemused Davy. He sighed and gazed seductively down at Davy who was seated on the edge of the bed. <br/>“Perhaps before we return to the high seas you should show me how good you are with knots,” and he removed his boots and trousers whilst Davy ran the length of coloured cloth between his fingers.</p><p>Was Leo asking to be bound?<br/>If so, what was he seeking from the experience?</p><p>Leo stripped his shirt over his head, watching Davy’s expression and seemingly reading his thoughts.</p><p>“I’d very much like you to tie my wrists…..make me unable to escape from you….while you….pleasure me…..if you’d be amenable to that my darling Davy?”</p><p> ‘Darling Davy’ could think of nothing more delightful and having deposited his depleted glass of port beside Leo’s answered by wrapping the length of fabric around his knuckles, adding what he hoped was a degree of menace to his expression - which judging by the throaty growl and immediate tenting of Leo’s underwear was precisely what his lover required.<br/>“Then you’d better get over here….no, don’t take those off…..that’s my job,” he hissed as Leo approached the bed and began to fiddle with the laces of his braies.</p><p>“Where do you want me?” he groaned as Davy splayed a palm across his cotton covered buttocks.<br/>Davy indicated for him to stand directly between his parted thighs. <br/>He then deftly and rather tightly - much to Leo’s delight - bound his wrists together leaving a long, loose length of the fabric, which he used to almost drag Leo along to the end of the bed.</p><p>He halted between the bottom posts and deftly flicked the end of the fabric over the cross piece which served to act as a frame for the drapes of thin voile, which presumably would fulfil the role as mosquito nets if used.<br/>Davy could sense the thrill emanating from Leo; his erection was vividly solid and pressing against his braies, and Davy’s own rigidity was similarly apparent.</p><p>“Do you know how attractive I find your shoulders?” Davy hissed, tugging firmly on the piece of linen and hoisting Leo’s wrists up high, making the dark haired man stretch and display the tufts of his armpit hair, and rendering his stomach muscles taut and incredibly visible as he sucked air into his heaving chest, rounding his rib cage rather magestically.</p><p>“Tell me,” Leo almost sobbed, his neck melting back onto those broad, slightly shimmering shoulders as Davy yanked on the fabric again, now making Leo almost have to raise onto his toes for comfort.<br/>Davy slid around onto the mattress and knelt up in order to be able to fasten the linen cravat in a tight hitch fastening, rendering Leo captured.<br/>He remained facing Leo and waited until the man’s senses had stilled, making eye contact with him and sliding his own hands slowly up and down the bulging biceps and forearms of his lover; teasing his palms and thumbs down Leo’s chest and earning several completely delectable groans as he toyed with his nipples, making them achingly hard.</p><p>“I adore how broad and strong you are. I love how this magnificent wideness tapers to your firm, slender waist,” Davy purred, all the while trailing soft kisses and delicate, feather like touches across Leo’s highly sensitised skin and down to the fastenings of his cotton braies. “And the sight of you arching and twitching yourself, with your muscles rippling beneath your skin makes me want to fill you again just so that I can watch,” and he ended the statement by rather brutally tearing open Leo’s underwear, releasing his painfully engorged cock.</p><p>Leo gasped in complete adoration and sensory overload; the cooler air against his leaking slit was like heaven, and combined with Davy taking this dominant role was just beyond his wildest fantasies.<br/>“Oh God, I want you to do that,” he begged, “Pleeease, Darling Davy…..please I need you…….,” and he let out a sob of complete surrender as he felt Davy firmly part his buttocks revealing his puckered, pink entrance to his hungry gaze.</p><p>Davy was surprised at how thrilling he was finding this encounter. <br/>He’d obviously needed to develop levels of dominance in the army, and he’d learned quite a lot from James about how to appear more brutal and unforgiving than was true in nature. Thoughts of James however were not helpful at this particular moment; not when Leo was writhing and desperate beneath his hands and when his hole looked so inviting and exquisite!</p><p>Leo arched and squirmed deliciously as Davy’s fingers stroked and pressed against his crease, testing his willingness and seemingly satisfied with his lover’s acceptance.</p><p>“Will it hurt you if I don’t use the oil?” Davy hissed; his mouth incredibly close to Leo’s ear.<br/>Leo gasped and nodded as best he could as he felt Davy’s teeth latch onto his earlobe.</p><p>“Would you enjoy that?” Davy asked, feeling that if he enjoyed being thus bound perhaps a degree of discomfort would also be something that Leo would respond favourably to.</p><p>Leo’s response of a growling shout of “Jesus, YES! Oh God, Davy……..I want to feel it later….after…...I want the pain to remind me of how perfect you are my darling boy,” served to ignite a fire within Davy.</p><p>He dragged down his own underwear, kicking himself free of them whilst he wettly kissed Leo’s damp, salty neck and panted into the undulating and rather desperate sobs of the other man.<br/>The fluid leaking from his cock would be the only lubrication to ease his passage inside Leo’s tight and unprepared hole, but Davy needed to give his lover this thrill; this feeling of surrender to another; this perfect act of trust.</p><p>“Tell me what you feel,” Davy whispered as he notched the head of his length against Leo’s entrance, clutching roughly at his buttocks and hips and glancing down to watch as he pressed inside the velvety heat.<br/>Leo’s mouth was wide open, teeth bared as he gave an almost wolf-like roar. <br/>Davy was slightly concerned that he was truly hurting him, but Leo’s growl was accompanied by his hips pushing back, urging more of Davy’s length inside him, and after a few tortuous moments where both tried to fight the urge to cum Davy was nestled fully within his lover, his chest pressing flush against Leo’s smooth back, his hands swarming across his ridged abdomen muscles and pulling the other man as close as physically possible.</p><p>Leo was stretched and aching, in the most pleasurable manner, desperate for movement from Davy, but recognising from his lovers’ gasping breath at his ear that he was fighting to refrain from releasing too soon in order to lengthen their delight and pleasure.</p><p>He adored him.<br/>He loved him.</p><p>Davy tried to breathe. <br/>He tried to ignore the delectable spasming of Leo’s muscles tight around his cock, he tried to refrain from moving until he was certain that he wouldn’t explode.</p><p>This was perfect.<br/>But this was immoral….and illegal….and all manner of ungodliness.</p><p>He was sodomising another man.<br/>He was bound for hell…..but dear Lord as long as he could do this to Leo when he was there he was damned if he cared!</p><p>He began to pulse his hips minimally against the firm muscularity of Leo’s buttocks, loving the delighted whimpers and flexing undulations of his body under his hands.<br/>Leo’s own hands were clenched into fists; he was able to rock back fractionally into Davy’s tortuously perfect hip thrusts and knew that his throat was issuing gust after gust of panting acceptance.<br/>He’d wanted Davy to hurt him a little, to mean that he’d feel the sensation for a couple of days, to remind him of this encounter; of his complete love for the man who was now undulating against his back and guiding Leo’s feet wider with the pressure of his ankle.</p><p>The wider stance meant that he lost complete body contact, but it created a curve to his spine which, judging by Davy’s hissed exclamation, met with the other man’s approval.<br/>Leo snarled a smile and managed to clasp one hand around the other within his bounds, meaning that he could ripple his shoulders, the blades of which he was able to almost bring together in the centre of his back, and again earned him appraising groans and murmurs of pleasure from Davy.</p><p>“I think I shall have to hurt you now,” Davy hissed, clasping his hands back around Leo’s hips, making his next action clear before pulling back and slamming brutally back inside his lover’s pulsing channel.</p><p>Leo’s sounds of ecstasy would no doubt be audible throughout the house…..perhaps even across the harbour….but neither man cared a jot.<br/>Both were lost within their own personal, and joint need for release and confirmation of feelings.</p><p>Davy didn’t take many thrusts, but he revelled in each one as he pounded into Leo, recognising his own tingling tell, and curling his toes at the moment of his powerful release as Leo clenched and spasmed further around him.</p><p>Davy realised that Leo had not allowed himself to erupt and was biting his lip, neck molten once more as he whispered the sweetest endearments, which seemed odd given the rather aggressive nature of their coupling.</p><p>He pulled free from Leo and captured his lover’s sounds of dismay with his mouth as he clambered around on to the bed, kneeling and sliding his hands down to steady Leo’s twitching hips; his cock almost purple with it’s need to erupt.</p><p>“I demand you feed me,” Davy hissed, peering up through his deliciously ruffled hair as Leo grasped what was happening and thrust himself fully and unashamedly inside Davy’s hot, welcoming mouth.<br/>Like Davy, he took only a few powerful thrusts of his hips to empty himself down the throat of his lover, growling as Davy slurped and swallowed each drop greedily.</p><p>Within a few panting, breathless moments Davy longed for the feeling of Leo’s hands and crawled his way up Leo’s shaking body in order to pull free the hitch and allow his wrists to drop. <br/>A few shared, blissful kisses later and Leo’s wrists were free; he yanked the fabric of his cravat free from his left wrist himself before capturing Davy’s face with his palms and delving his tongue inside the rapturous haven of his mouth.<br/>They collapsed onto the bed, shuffling and stroking each other until their heads were approximate to the pillows.</p><p>“Darling Davy…...am I permitted to talk of love with you?” Leo whispered, his lips pressing infinite kisses across Davy’s sweating brow and soft lips.</p><p>Davy momentarily froze.</p><p>Love was not something that could occur between two of the same sex.<br/>And yet every fibre of his being sang out at the sound of the word from Leo’s lips.</p><p>“If you talked of love, what would you say?” Davy asked, unable to override his own inner battle with the word which he knew, he simply KNEW, he felt for the man in his arms.</p><p>Leo stroked back Davys’ hair between tender, splayed palms, allowing his thumbs to caress the slightly parted, pale pink, hopeful lips of the wonderful man beside him.</p><p>“I would say, that Captain Kempe, I am more in love with you than I ever thought possible, and that if you could find it in your heart to return even a tenth of that feeling for me then I would die the happiest of men.”</p><p>Davy inhaled and swallowed, peering into the glittering green eyes peering at him, so open and full of…...of love for him.</p><p>“Then you may die in exquisite happiness, because I love you too….my darling…….dearest…..beautiful Leo,” and he punctuated the declaration with a series of tender, slightly watery kisses across Leo’s ecstatic face.</p><p>Neither wanted to be the first to fall asleep and break the beauty of their evening, but eventually both drifted into a perfect, dream filled sleep, wrapped in the embrace of the other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy Zinfandel! I just LOVE these dudes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Shirtless Leo on the Circe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We start with Leo gone.....poor Davy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy woke to find the sun streaming through the long, open windows, the voile drapes blowing gently.<br/>He had slept soundly, waking only once in order to relieve his bladder and curling himself back around Leo and taking comfort in the almost unconscious grunt of ‘Darling’ the sleeping man emitted before dragging him across his chest and securing him there with a heavy, but reassuring arm.</p><p>However, the bed beside him was now empty, and glancing around the room he could see no trace of the man who last night had so eloquently declared that he loved him.</p><p>He padded into the bathroom and rinsed his hands and face in the pleasantly cool water remaining in the basin noticing that Leo’s silk robe and his shaving products were also absent from the dressing stand.</p><p>A sound in the bed chamber alerted him and having dragged on his own, sea covered robe he found Shanks busying himself with the bed linens.</p><p>“Good morning Captain Kempe,” he stated, his manner brisk and professional as always as he whisked bed covers back into place efficiently.<br/>Davy gave him a nod and glanced over to the hangers of clothes which Shanks had clearly brought into the room with him.<br/>“I have orders to help you dress and pack your belongings ready to leave by noon,” he added, “Breakfast will be waiting in the morning room, Captain.”</p><p>Davy blinked, not fully awake and considered the information and absence of Leo.</p><p>Leo had asked Shanks to help Davy clear out!</p><p>And Leo had already left, with all of his belongings.</p><p>He was about to throw himself back against the re made bed coverings when Shanks reappeared, “Would you like the carriage or would you prefer to walk Captain?” and upon noticing the apparently baffled and probably crestfallen expression on Davy’s face added, “Down to the harbour Captain…….to the Circe? Mr Banks is already there awaiting your arrival.”</p><p>The soft smile which flashed briefly across the servant’s lips was not lost on Davy, although he was too busy trying to calm his raging emotions - one moment he thought Leo had abandoned him and was throwing him out of the villa, the next he was back in the blissful knowledge that a handsome man was waiting for him on his yacht so that they could sail off together for further romantic adventures….together.</p><p>He realised that a response was required, “It looks fine, I’ll walk.”</p><p>“Very good Captain, I shall have your luggage transported to the quayside while you take your refreshment,” and with a final detour through the washroom to collect and dispose of the chamber pot and Davy’s used towel he was gone.</p><p>Davy washed and shaved more thoroughly before dressing in the linen trousers, fresh shirt and his pale blue and grey striped waistcoat, which was one of his more practical outfit choices and undoubtedly selected for the purpose of a day spent mainly at sea.</p><p>The meal of eggs, spicy sausages, cheese and bread was washed down with some of the strong black coffee which he and Leo favoured, and he began his descent through the winding streets to the harbour a little after 11am.<br/>The delectable aroma from a cart attracted him and he purchased a small crate of the seller’s peaches, having a sudden an inexplicable desire to watch Leo’s lips strip the flesh from them.</p><p>He was a little shocked to find that the Circe was not moored directly at the quayside but was further out in the harbour. There was muffled shouting and clearly a lot of activity, and Davy could make out the outlines of bare chested Guiseppes and….yes, a bare chested Leo as they tugged ropes in order to raise the largest of the masts.</p><p>Suddenly Davy felt too far away from the activity and located a small skiff which was being loaded with what he recognised as his own luggage and some familiar pieces of Leo’s retinue.<br/>He recognised one of the small, dark haired men who was manoeuvring items easily and skillfully onto the vessel as Shanks’ Guiseppe and made a greeting and enquiry in Italian, receiving a relaxed invitation to step aboard as he was almost ready to depart for the Circe.</p><p>Davy removed his less formal topcoat and rolled his shirt sleeves indicating that he would take one of the oars in the vessel; he therefore unhooked one and moved it to a position further along the small boat and took up this new position as the Guiseppe smiled and gave a signal in Italian to show he was ready.<br/>Someone on the quay tossed down the rope and they rowed efficiently across the calm waters towards the larger yacht.</p><p>The activity was continuing, the enormous mast creaking it’s way up and now starting to angle one end up towards the sky. <br/>Leo continued joining the work, seemingly enjoying the shouts which were intended to encourage breathing in order to maintain the pace of the physical work.</p><p>Recalling the difficulty he’d faced when tackling the rope ladder in his boots, Davy secured the oar and spent several moments removing his boots and hose and rolling his trouser hems as some of the bags were handed and hauled onto the vessel.<br/>Once on the deck he moved carefully in order to avoid the many new ropes and possible hazards. <br/>He spent several minutes admiring Leo’s implausibly masculine body as he copied the action of the Italians, bending his knees, leaning back and dragging the rope he was holding in both hands down before releasing his hands and grasping the rope fresh in order to repeat the movement.<br/>Each cycle caused a tensing flex of his abdominal muscles and thighs beneath his linen trousers. <br/>He was bare footed, as were all of the crew members and sweat was trickling down his back and chest, creating a scrollwork of darker hairs that Davy longed to trail his tongue across.</p><p>Something alerted Leo to Davy’s presence and a warm, completely open smile spread across his bedraggled face.<br/>He waited until they were at the down pull part of the process before releasing his grip and ducking under the other ropes and over the semi recumbent bodies of the other crew.</p><p>His greeting to Davy was restrained given their visible position on the deck, but Leo’s whispered voice was clear in it’s meaning and intent.</p><p>“Captain Kempe…..you are significantly over dressed….and I’m rather in need of a lie down.”</p><p>With shared deep chuckles they disappeared below the deck where Leo dragged Davy inside his cabin and slammed him against the door as he closed it, ravishing his mouth with his sweaty, salt tainted lips and tongue.</p><p>“I missed you,” Davy hissed, pulling back only enough to be able to stammer out his statement as Leo wrestled him out of his waistcoat and started to drag his shirt free from his trousers.</p><p>“You looked so beautiful sleeping this morning,” he gasped, bending to lick across Davy’s firm chest and sobbing as Davy pressed back against the door and wrapped his legs around Leo’s waist, grinning as Leo took the hint and slid one of his arms under his buttocks, the other up his back and moved them the short space to the cabin bed.</p><p>“I like looking at you when you are like this,” Davy hissed as he was placed on the mattress and Leo moved to crawl on his knees onto the bed with him.<br/>He scraped both hands backwards through his seriously tangled hair, creating the wide shouldered shape which Davy had enjoyed so much the previous evening. </p><p>Leo enjoyed making himself the object of Davy’s lust and desire. <br/>He trapped his lower lips between his teeth as Davy emitted a tortured growl and grasped out with his hands to reach Leo’s skin, but the man curled his torso away and gently, almost sinisterly, shook his head.</p><p>“No, no…..you said you enjoyed looking, not touching!” he grinned and created several more alluring positions on his knees, one with his thumbs hitched into the waist of his trousers drawing such a delicious sound from Davy’s mouth that he finally relented and crawled above his lover.</p><p>They spent a lengthy time reacquainting each other with the feel and taste of their skin; with the exact position of each other’s necks to allow for the closest and hungriest of plundering kisses, before Leo finally took control of their combined release using his large palm wrapped around both of their needy cocks.</p><p>Lying, sated together; Leo on his back, Davy curled against him resting his cheek on the firm solidity of masculine chest; Leo murmured and pressed a soft kiss into Davy’s scalp.<br/>“So, you still love me do you Captain?” </p><p>Davy hummed and smiled against the strong heartbeat of Leo, “Of course I do…..although I thought you’d left me when I woke up without you today,” he twisted his chin up as Leo hastily looked down, seeking out Davy’s eyes.<br/>He continued, “Shanks told me he had instructions to help me pack up and leave by noon!” and he chuckled a little as Leo’s face took on a mortified and pained quality.</p><p>“Oh….my darling! I’m so sorry…..that was absolutely not my intention...I’ll speak to Shanks,” but Davy shook his head and shushed him, eventually using his lips to crush against and silence the dark haired man. </p><p>“That is not necessary,” Davy eventually stated.</p><p>“But I can’t bear that you were sad, not even for a moment,” Leo purred, pouting and looking completely edible in Davy’s eyes. “I’ll never get up and dressed before you from now on...I promise,” he said, decisively and finally smiled, his hands crossed and resting in the nape of Davy’s back.</p><p>“Well, in that case you can get up now, because I think we should at least give the Guiseppes a chance to organise our luggage, otherwise we won’t be able to set sail anytime soon!” Davy grinned, wriggling and growling as Leo’s arms tightened around him and he repeated the phrase, “No, nope, staying here with you.”</p><p>Davy won - eventually - and the pair exited the cabin allowing Shanks and one of the Guiseppes to start arranging some of the items needed inside the bed chamber. Davy noted with a rueful smirk that the cabin he had used himself on the previous excursion on the yacht was now being utilised as a joint dressing room; with items belonging to both men hanging and laid out across the narrow bed.</p><p>Up on the deck the mast was fully erected and the crew were in a deep discussion, several of them indicating the sky, which had taken a decidedly dark turn.<br/>Davy picked up the gist of the conversation.</p><p>“Are you sure it’s wise to set out now? The weather is rather risky you know,” he explained to Leo, who was shaking his head and waving his hand.</p><p>“It will be fine!” he stated quite forcefully, but softened as he added, “We’re using the large sail so that we can get past the arcipelago Toscano and the tricky outcrops before the storm is due. And we’ll stay at Porto Santo Stefano if necessary, but if the weather is sound we’ll drop anchor out at sea and we’ll get to Civitavecchia the following day. It will all be fine, these winds are our friend - we’ll set a fine lick once we’re out there!”</p><p>Davy was satisfied with the clarity of the plan, plus the nodding heads of most of the crew.</p><p>“Very well. I think I shall make myself comfortable in the drawing room…..I assume you wish to continue playing here,” and he wafted his index finger as Leo grinned and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter is completely for you Lula!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Tempest.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As requested by my 'reader'....LOL!<br/>I give you Leo getting drenched and having to try and be all powerful and 'boaty' strong and a dash of whump thrown in.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo had been correct about the huge sail; it did indeed make the vessel move at a fair lick!<br/>Davy had headed up onto the deck after an hour of seclusion and once it was apparent that the yacht was cutting through the water efficiently with significantly less footfall over his head.<br/>Many of the crew were lounging and relaxing, a couple were watching the sail and occasionally adjusting ropes and the angle of the mast beam, and Leo was stood at the back, his hand resting on the rudder and looking every inch the Black Shirted Pirate!<br/>He laughed openly at Davy’s expression, “You see! Isn’t she brilliant!” he indicated the vessel and Davy had to admit that at this bouncing pace it was certainly a rather glorious way to travel.</p><p>“Are you hungry yet?” Leo shouted over and seemed happy at Davy’s nod of assent.<br/>Handing over the rudder to one of the Guiseppes he bounded across to Davy and ushered him towards a large wicker hamper on the deck.<br/>“We have a cold buffet, will that suit you? All very informal I’m afraid,” and he flipped up the rectangular lid to reveal several salamis, a huge hunk of cured ham, bread, jars of olives, anchovies and sweet red peppers as well as apples, cheeses and of course Davy’s peaches.</p><p>“It suits me fine, “Davy stated honestly, “Although I do request that you save your peach until I’m able to watch you eat it….alone,” he hissed the final word, causing Leo to groan and agree.</p><p>They sprawled on the wooden deck, like the rest of the crew members and devoured hefty portions of the food - being at sea, the tang of the salt in the air, seemed to add an additional flavour to every morsel - and hastened below the decks giggling with Leo brandishing a ripe peach in each of his palms once their nutritional appetites had been sated.</p><p>Leo performed an almost obscene oral attack on his peach, leaving his chin and lips covered liberally in sweet juice which begged for Davy’s tongue.<br/>They lay together for a long time afterwards, content to stroke and caress each other, hands seeking out new places to touch, and discovering sensitive spots - Davy behind his knees and Leo on the arch of his foot.<br/>Leo’s black shirt was ruined with peach juice, so he absently slung on a cream one and made his way back up on the deck to check on their progress, allowing Davy to luxuriate in the bed.</p><p>Davy must have drifted into a slumber because a terrific noise from above caused him to open his eyes, the door of the cabin was flapping open and the floorboards seemed to be forming a rather severe angle. Davy pressed one hand against the wall of the cabin and steadied himself, realising that his stomach was continuing to lurch in time with the vessel.<br/>Outside the small porthole Davy could see thunderous clouds and the sky momentarily lit up with silent lightening, followed fairly swiftly with a monumental crash of thunder.<br/>Above him he could hear shouted Italian voices and the thumping of whatever it was they were using to try and steady and make safe the yacht.</p><p>Davy dragged on his trousers and the shirt which Leo had wrestled from him earlier and ventured along the narrow passage and up the ladder stairs to the deck, which was glisteningly dark due to the cascades of sea water which were covering it and sloshing from one side to the other as the vessel pitched and tossed on the waves.</p><p>Davy looked across to the horizon and swore as he saw an enormous wave rolling and looming up which was certain to hit them directly.<br/>He shouted a warning in Italian and covered his face fractionally with his hand as he was sprayed liberally with sea water as well as the rain pounding down.<br/>The crew nodded and shouted various retorts along the lines of, ‘We bloody well know there is a wave, it’s about the hundredth that has flooded us! Grab any rope that flaps and hang on!’</p><p>Davy quickly located a loose, flapping rope and deftly wrapped it across his shoulder and back to secure it, clearly it had been useful as several shouts of “Cosi va meglio!” rang out. He coughed as more sea spray drenched him and twitched his head all around in order to locate Leo. <br/>He found him, towards the front of the yacht, his stance wide and low and completely drenched, every inch of his clothing was clinging to his body as he mirrored Davy’s own position with a rope wrapped around his shoulder and chest. <br/>A second crew member was also clinging to the rope and it was obvious why; because it was preventing the massive mast from swinging around.<br/>Clearly they had been in the process of dropping the main sail when the weather had worsened rapidly.</p><p>The yacht was now poised with the large mast almost horizontal and back at its ‘resting’ position, but Davy could see that if they lost grip on the rope the whole thing would swing wildly out of control.<br/>One of the Guiseppes was looping sodden rope around and around a wooden bobbin, but the whole process was painfully slow as he kept being swept off balance as the yacht tilted.</p><p>Davy couldn’t help but consider how completely mesmeric Leo looked at that moment - he was dominating the scene and even if Davy wasn’t romantically involved with him he’d have been hard pressed to wrench his gaze away from the picture of drenched perfection. If the whole situation wasn’t so serious he’d have happily gone below decks to seek out his sketch pad.</p><p>As it was he managed to spot one of the metal, double ended hook devices which he knew the ropes were usually wound around in a figure of eight and shuffled forwards, managing to start the process of securing the rope he had around himself on the hook.<br/>Once completed he shook water droplets from his hair and grabbed onto the side ropes as the boat began a further sequence of manic rolling. He was dimly aware that he could hear his name and looked across to see Leo screaming at him.</p><p>“Get below!” he was snarling, his footing slipping as the enormous wave Davy had seen barrelling towards them crashed over the entire vessel.</p><p>Davy shook his head as best he could and leapt across to grab hold of the mast - he’d spotted that there was a second rope and wooden bobbin which presumably the Guiseppe was going to tackle once he’d completed the first, and Davy reckoned that he could potentially start the process on this one, perhaps speed the process of getting the vessel as safe as possible.<br/>Leo watched, helpless, as Davy clung to the wooden beam, his legs and arms wrapped around it's girth. He saw Davy’s plan and nodded as best he could, shouting across “As tight as possible,” but unsure whether it could be heard above the tempest.</p><p>After managing to loop the sodden rope several times around the wooden stump Davy grimaced towards Leo and the Guiseppe who gave some sort on instruction to Leo before releasing the rope and moving several, slipping steps towards the very front of the yacht. <br/>Leo flexed down further on his thighs and hitched his hips forwards, stepping over the piece of rope his crew member had dropped and bringing it to wrap across and around his waist, one length either side of him clasped in his firm, but saturated grip.<br/>Davy continued the slow, tortuous task of wrapping the rope around the wooden bobbin; he knew the impact of rain and mud on rope from being in battle although battling with the added weight of it whilst rocking from side to side and trying to grip at anything with bare feet made it all the more treacherous.</p><p>A loud shout went up from the front of the vessel and seconds later the yacht was engulfed again with a vicious deluge. This time the pitch of the deck tipped dangerously, leaving Leo and the other crew member almost dangling in mid air for a few seconds, Leo’s shouts were swallowed by the sea, Davy’s screams mimicked by the rest of the crew as his body was flung forwards and then more worryingly, backwards meaning he crashed his back against the mast beam and hung, almost limply, his toes dragging across the slippery deck before he appeared to come to and steady himself, but gave a visceral shout as he adjusted the rope against his side.</p><p>Further shouting from the crew members and pointing caught everyone except Davy’s attention - all he could see was his lover in agony, and he couldn’t reach him.</p><p>"Hold on Leo!" Davy shouted, the sight of the man he loved, almost unconscious but still gripping the length of rope wrapped tautly around him and clearly cutting into his skin was turmoil. <br/>If only the waves would calm. <br/>If only he could be sure Leo was alright.<br/>But suddenly, a guttural shout came from Leo's direction, and he was clearly attempting to stand upright as waves continued to batter his body.</p><p>It felt like hours, but was probably only a matter of minutes as the boat rocked and the rain continued to batter down before the sky began to lighten.<br/>This was what a couple of the crew members had spotted - a break in the storm, and not a moment too soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Brother Ignatius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo becomes fevered and delirious - of course he does!<br/>His mumbled comments start to sow the seed of doubt for poor Davy.<br/>A medicinal monk appears to help out......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The minutes immediately after the swell of waves settled were a blur, but somehow Leo was dragged down into his cabin and his soaked clothing stripped from him, leaving only his braies.<br/>The main Guiseppe hastily checked all of his crew to assess other wounds - bruises, scrapes and splinters as well as one bleeding nose - but the red stain creeping across Leo’s transparent cream shirt before it was bundled away was by far the worse injury.<br/>Davy gasped and without thinking moved to clutch at Leo’s hand as the extent of the injury to his side was revealed.</p><p>The rope had clearly burned through his skin and created an open, bleeding wound.<br/>Shanks appeared, having somehow managed to shed his wet clothes, redress in new ones and gather basic medical supplies in the time it had taken the rest of them to blink and work out if they were injured themselves.<br/>He carefully worked to remove the worst of the blood as well as a few stray splinters of wood and shreds of the rope, giving clear and clipped directions to Leo, which even Davy felt were exactly the sort of authoritative manners needed at such a time.</p><p>Davy felt himself being hastened from the cabin and, although reluctant, could see that the small space required as few additional bodies as possible inside.<br/>The main Guiseppe popped back up on deck before returning and instructed Davy to immediately change all of his clothes to prevent a chill starting.</p><p>All of the other crew members were stripping down on the deck, seemingly unperturbed by their joint nakedness in the need to remove as much water from their clothes as possible.<br/>Shanks’ Guiseppe appeared with a large stack of the towels which were usually laid out in their own bathroom, and each man utilised one to scrub at his own hair before wrapping them around their waists in order to wring out their clothing and find suitable places to drape it under what was now, almost unthinkably, a gloriously blue sky.</p><p>Davy quickly undressed, dried himself, towelled his hair and located his own fresh supply of underwear and clothing. <br/>He considered for a fraction of a second before grabbing as many of his own and Leo’s fresh braies and shirts as he could find and took them all up onto the deck, unceremoniously dumping them down and instructing the crew to ‘Aiuta te stresso!’<br/>He then hurried back to Leo’s cabin and was relieved to see that Shanks was in the process of leaving having simply bandaged and dressed the open wound. </p><p>“It didn’t need any stitches then? Damn….rather fancied you with another scar!” Davy stated, trying and succeeding in making Leo laugh, but wincing as it clearly caused him pain to his ribs.</p><p>“I’ll be fine…..are you alright?” he asked, his eyes roving Davy’s face.<br/>Davy reassured him that other than a banged toe and a few rope burns to his palms he was fine.</p><p>“We’ll work out where we are and make a plan from there,” Leo murmured, his eyes closing as the adrenaline of the events started to wear off in that dramatic post-trauma manner.</p><p>“I think we should get a physician to check you,” Davy stated, sitting himself on the edge of the cabin bed.<br/>Leo shook his head and made a sharp ‘shushing’ sound.</p><p>“It will be fine. We’ll make our way to the port at Civitavecchia and I’m sure we’ll locate someone there, but it just needs a little time to heal. No stitches…..just a graze really.”</p><p>Davy soothed a palm across Leo’s forehead and gave a small smile; he noted that Leo’s skin was quite hot to the touch, but given his discomfort that would surely pass.</p><p>Shanks rapped on the door, “Excuse me Sir, we’re anchoring where we are for the evening. If we dare moving further this evening we run the risk of floundering if the storm returns. The crew are all exhausted, but are grateful for the provision of clean garments from yourself and the Captain,” and he turned to proffer a polite nod towards Davy.</p><p>Leo nodded and wrinkled his brow a little, “What about food for everyone?” he asked, slurring slightly.</p><p>Shanks replied that the crew had eaten quite sufficient earlier in the day and wanted nothing more than to rest before he left the cabin.</p><p>“I should leave you to rest,” Davy whispered, gently stroking his fingertip across Leo’s still sweating brow and moving to stand.</p><p>“No!” Leo’s demand was soft, but insistent. “I’ll rest easier with you here, my love.”<br/>Davy wavered, but assented; he was more concerned that the visions of Leo drenched and acting all powerful and commanding up on the deck would render himself unable to rest; but his Leo needed him.</p><p>“Alright…..but no naughtiness this evening,” and he chuckled at the pouting lip flashed by Leo.</p><p>“It might soothe me!” he wheedled, but grimaced as he tried to lift his left arm to caress Davy’s cheek.</p><p>Davy removed his trousers for comfort and laid himself down beside Leo, trying to ensure he didn’t agitate his linen covered torso.<br/>Leo’s breathing was slightly irregular next to his neck, but after the earlier events Davy fell into an exhausted sleep quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, the cabin was bathed in darkness; only the light from the moon acted to illuminate the scene.<br/>Leo was restless, his brow shining with sweat and his head twisting on the pillow in fevered turmoil.<br/>Davy rubbed a palm gently across his chest, which served to cease his frenzy, but didn’t wake him.</p><p>“No……..don’t want…...Davy…….make him go…...not Davy….no,” his voice was rasping and muffled.</p><p>Davy watched as Leo clenched the bed covers in his fists and panted.</p><p>“Want…...not Davy…..no…...Andrew…..want…..Andrew….stay.”</p><p>He gave a whimper as if crying and then settled, returning to a fitful sleep.</p><p>Davy sat, fully awake beside him.</p><p>He tried to convince himself that he was merely fevered; not thinking straight; but what had been going on in his head?<br/>And who was Andrew?</p><p>Davy got up and flannelled down Leo’s face and neck several times, which seemed to soothe him and resulted in soft whimpers and a reduction to his shaking.<br/>But the words he’d mumbled in his unconscious state remained with Davy.<br/>He didn’t sleep further and as soon as dawn broke he went up on deck and located Shanks who was stretched out beside his Guiseppe.</p><p>“Mr Banks is feverish….he needs a physician,” was all Davy said. <br/>The information instantly created activity and Shanks rapidly roused the crew into action.<br/>Davy returned to the cabin able to feel the yacht beginning to turn and start moving in the direction of land.</p><p>Shanks appeared a few moments later bearing a bowl and flannel.<br/>He quickly assessed the state of his employer and Davy thought he heard a muffled blasphemy issue from him as he began sponging down the heated skin of Leo.<br/>He swiftly removed the bed covers and focused his attentions on sponging Leo’s feet.</p><p>Davy looked on, powerless, “He was mumbling….talking in his sleep,” he stated.</p><p>Shanks nodded, “Probably delirium, Captain…..best to ignore anything he might have said…...bit of infection from that wound I daresay.”<br/>Davy nodded and gave a small sigh. <br/>He had seen men in battle succumb to fevers, even gangrene caused by infected wounds.</p><p>Shanks continued, “We’ll reach the harbour quite soon and I’ll send out for a physician or apothecary immediately.”</p><p>Shanks’ reassuring command was helpful.<br/>“You…..might wish to dress, Captain,” he added, averting his gaze from the tender way Davy was stroking his palm across Leo’s cheek.</p><p>The bustling town of Civitavecchia was waking up when the Circe drew imposingly up at the dockside. Shanks’ Guiseppe leapt from the vessel and approached a local; and having engaged in a brisk conversation sprinted off in the direction of the outstretched arm he indicated.</p><p>Leo was still semi conscious and burbling. <br/>Shanks had requested that Davy hold a moistened flannel to his lips in order to get some fluids inside him, and Davy had been dutifully absorbed in the task for the past hour or so.<br/>He could hear the dragging of ropes and loud babbling of Italian voices signifying that the crew were organising the yacht, and by the sounds of things dragging some broken parts of rigging onto the dockside.<br/>Increased tread and softer, deeper voices alerted Davy to the arrival of Shanks with a youngish, but unfamiliar man dressed in what appeared to be monks robes.</p><p>Shanks addressed him directly, “If you beg my pardon Captain, this gentleman is apparently highly skilled with herbs and medicines, but he speaks no English,” the servant trailed off rather than make a specific request, but Davy grasped his quandary.<br/>“I will explain as best I can,” Davy stated and relinquished his seat beside Leo as Shanks departed the cabin to give the men room.</p><p>Davy gave as clear a detail as he was able, and watched with gritted teeth as the monk skillfully and carefully peeled back the linen covering to the raw and still bleeding skin of Leo’s abdomen.<br/>He mumbled several things in Italian, and bent to inhale the skin, pressing delicately at the rather angry looking redness.</p><p>The monk was very attractive, and much younger than Davy would have considered for a religious and pious man; the fact that he had considered the man’s looks so quickly made him blush.</p><p>The young man made a request for Davy to bring more water, and requested sea water specifically, and Davy left as the capable looking man was rearranging the bedding in order to raise Leo’s bare feet by propping up his ankles.<br/>When he returned to the cabin the monk had placed a small selection of items on the small ledge at the bottom of the bed.<br/>He smiled and instructed Davy to wash the would thoroughly with the water, to which he added a strip of bark and squeezed it several times before waving his hand to invite Davy to continue.</p><p>The monk busied himself grinding several ingredients in a pestle and mortar; including some more of the same bark which was in the water.<br/>When he was satisfied he told Davy to cease his actions and locate plenty of clean linen as he began daubing the greenish mixture from the bowl across the wound on Leo’s side with his fingers.<br/>Leo himself had settled following a brief moment of agitation as the dressing was removed.</p><p>Davy located several of the linen pillow slips from the adjacent cabin which he knew had not been used and returned to offer these to the monk. They apparently met with his satisfaction as he folded one into a pad before tearing a second and instructing Davy to continue to create several long bandages.<br/>This complete, the task of securing the pad and poultice in place began. <br/>The monk and Davy gently lifted Leo’s arms and shoulders and Davy supported his almost drunk-like body as the monk swiftly wrapped the bandages around him.</p><p>He spoke to Davy slowly once the process was completed. <br/>Davy didn’t understand all of what was said but gathered that the dressing would draw out any infection, but the monk stated that it didn’t appear severe. He suggested that Leo was not moved until he was coherent, and that he would leave more of the herb mixture so that Davy could repeat the process if needed.<br/>At this Davy explained that they planned to stay in Rome, and that Shanks would know the exact address. <br/>This was clearly new information to the monk and he instead stated that word could be sent for him at the monastery and he would accompany them to Rome if they preferred in order to check on the patient.<br/>Davy thought that this was a very good idea; there was something inherently soothing about the monks’ manner.<br/>Before leaving the monk crossed Leo’s forehead and chest, mumbling several rapid prayers in Latin over him before leaving with Davy who pointed out Shanks.</p><p>The valet returned to the cabin shortly after and confirmed that Brother Ignatius would accompany them on the carriage ride to Rome and their accommodation, but that Leo needed to rest for at least the remainder of the day without being moved.<br/>He asked whether Davy wished to start on the journey along with some of the luggage, but of course he hadn’t truly expected him to agree!<br/>He did however, insist that Davy go across the quayside to a tavern where he had arranged for breakfast and washing and dressing facilities. <br/>Much as Davy wanted to be there when Leo became fully alert again the prospect of hot food and water to wash in tempted him and he put on footwear in order to make the short walk to the building where he was welcomed warmly and ushered into a charming and well arranged room in order to make his toilette and dress more formally in order to take advantage of the meal offered him.</p><p>He ended up passing a couple of hours, although his mind seldom left the fact that Leo was injured, and the fact that he was still unsure whether the man truly wanted him there given the nature of his delirious ramblings…..although surely Shanks had been correct; when one was deep in a fevered dream one was liable to say all manner of nonsense…...surely?</p><p>He tried to focus more on the loving endearments Leo had poured out to him instead…..Davy had fallen for Leo so quickly and completely, the concept that their open love for each other could ever end was not something he wanted to consider.</p><p>And yet part of him felt that this bliss could not last….society was not accepting of their love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. I dreamt of dancing Guiseppes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo of course has a remarkably rapid recovery - although he has a wound which impacts upon 'choreography'!<br/>Leo discovers the extent of his injuries and admits to experiencing a rather vivid dream; although the content bears little relationship to the comments overheard by Davy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy returned to the Circe feeling replenished, but still with nagging doubts. <br/>He was slightly heartened to see Shanks exiting from the lower decks with a look resembling a smile on his face.<br/>“He seems to be sleeping more easily, Captain. His breathing is regular and steady now,” he explained and indicated for Davy to go down to him as he headed towards the tavern, presumably to gather up the items Davy had abandoned there.</p><p>The sight meeting Davy as he entered the small cabin made him sigh and exhale sharply.<br/>Leo was snuggled more naturally onto his side with a pillow supporting his injured belly, and his breathing and manner did indeed appear to be more normal rather than the stiff and agitated state from earlier.</p><p>Davy went through into the small parlour and selected one of the books from the neatly stacked shelves - he smirked at the small brass rails which had kept the volumes in place and tidy as the boat had been tossed around - it was probably the tidiest and least affected part of the vessel<br/>Taking the book he returned to the shared cabin and stretched his booted feet out onto the bed beside Leo and opened the novel at Chapter 1.</p><p>One of the Guiseppes brought him a goblet of wine as he was finishing off Chapter 7 and at around Chapter 15 Leo stirred beside him.<br/>Davy could tell that it was around midday based on the sun and heat inside the cabin, although a cooling breeze from the sea through the open porthole made it not unpleasant.<br/>Davy hastily placed a marker in the book and turned his attention to his rather adorably bed soft looking lover, although the shriek he gave as he attempted to turn himself around to hold Davy cut through the calmness.</p><p>“Don’t try to move,” Davy insisted, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Leo hissed, “What happened? We’re still on the yacht?”</p><p>Davy nodded and swiftly explained that they had made it through the storm and were currently moored up on the coast.<br/>“What can you remember?” he asked Leo.</p><p>With what looked like a considerable effort Leo settled back against the crumpled pillows and spoke, “There was a storm and we were trying to lower the large mast, and I was holding it fast, and then there was a huge wave and everything after that is rather a muddle.”</p><p>Davy nodded and explained his injuries in enough detail as Leo required and he appeared to notice the large bandages across his abdomen for the first time, giving a nod of recognition and presumably realising the cause of his earlier discomfort when moving.</p><p>“I had a rather vivid dream,” he said, reaching his right hand across to Davy’s cheek and noticing a change to the beautiful blue eyes staring back at him, which he attributed to concern.</p><p>“Do you remember any of it?” Davy asked cautiously.</p><p>Leo nodded, “All of the Guiseppes, and Shanks were wearing my underwear,” he started.</p><p>Davy interrupted him, “That’s actually true….they’re all wearing ours…..their’s got drenched.”</p><p>Leo gave a small chuckle, “And our shirts? Well, MY shirts….in all different colours?”</p><p>Davy shook his head, “Only the white ones…..I’m not certain they’ll be willing to relinquish them either now that they’ve witnessed how soft they are against the skin! Although on most of them they reach their knees!”</p><p>Leo gave a sigh, “In my dream they were all wearing different colours and dancing around, like ballerinas!”</p><p>Davy sniggered at the image, “Even Shanks?”</p><p>“Yes! He was being lifted up while the others fanned out like petals on a flower….it was rather lovely!” Leo smiled again and indicated with his lips that he required a kiss from Davy.</p><p>Before he delivered one however he asked, “Did you dream of anything else? Anyone?”</p><p>Leo shook his head, his eyes as wide and soft as a puppy’s, “No...I just dreamt of dancing Guiseppes...and I think you. Can I have a kiss now or am I too unwell even for that?”</p><p>“You may have as many kisses as you desire, my darling, but then you must sleep some more before we consider travelling onto Rome,” and Davy spent the next minutes softly kissing the colour back into Leo’s slightly dry and pale lips.</p><p> </p><p>It was late afternoon when the joint decision of Shanks, Davy and Leo (in that order of importance!) agreed that the patient was well enough to tackle the covered carriage ride into Rome.<br/>It was decided that rather than dress fully they would simply adorn Leo in his silk robe with his soft leather slippers to cover his feet, which would be the easiest and cause the least discomfort to his bandaging.</p><p>Leo grumbled a little, the gist being that he was ‘a full grown man and didn’t need such fussing,’ but it was rather comforting to have his spirit back, and several times Davy and Shanks caught each others’ smirking features as they satisfied themselves that their charge was happily and safely ensconced in the carriage with his feet propped up and wrapped in a rug. </p><p>The carriage stopped at the monastery in order to collect Brother Ignatius who declined a seat inside the carriage, preferring to sit on the rear coachman’s seat, citing a desire not to cause further upheaval to the snug situation of his patient; although the body language of the pair inside the carriage’s haven was fairly obvious…..maybe the Brother just wanted to avoid any proximity to their hell bound activities!</p><p>Leo drifted into a head lolling sleep as the carriage rocked its way towards the city; there would be no repeat of their previous heady encounter in the same vehicle, despite the fact that Leo had initially been rather insistent, requesting Davy’s hand to delve beneath the blanket and his robe…..determination that Davy didn’t know he had when it came to Leo however left the patient unsatisfied, but Davy’s conscience clear!</p><p>“If you behave now I may reconsider once we reach Rome!” Davy had stated, with a degree of sinisterness to show his insistence…..which had naturally caused all manner of effect to Leo’s equilibrium.<br/>However, he’d lamented and despite stating that he wasn’t in the least bit sleepy he’d fallen into the snuffling sleep he was presently engaged in, leaving Davy to consider his feelings and thoughts.</p><p>He loved Leo.</p><p>The events of the previous evening, when Leo had been semi conscious and fevered still played on his mind. However when he’d quizzed him about it Leo’s responses had seemed so honest and open…..the poor man had clearly been completely unaware of what he was saying.<br/>The whole concept of the elusive Andrew however played on his mind.</p><p>Leo had made no secret of the fact that he had engaged in affairs with other men.<br/>Was Andrew one of these previous lovers? <br/>And if so, what he meant when he’d been babbling about not wanting Davy but wanting Andrew instead.</p><p>Davy shook his head in order to banish the thoughts - he knew that they could be no more than a passionate affair, and part of him wondered how he’d be able to cope when the end eventually and predictably arrived.</p><p>The carriage trundled on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Peppermint tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boyz reach Rome.<br/>Davy takes Leo's mind off his discomfort in the nicest of ways.<br/>Indulge me in trying to recapture those Dolokhov, 'arms either side of the door frame' shots but with a four poster bed instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage finally slowed and stopped with Shanks greeting them by bounding from the roof seat and urging them both to remain seated whilst they arranged for a chair for Leo.<br/>Brother Ignatius alighted and couldn’t avoid the rather romantic scene inside the carriage between the 2 men; Leo having been woken from his slumbers by Davy’s lips pressing against his temples.<br/>Davy met the monk’s gaze and saw a softness, and perhaps an understanding?</p><p>Moments later, amidst a scurrying scrabble and hissing Italian male voices, Shanks and an unfamiliar male servant appeared with a sturdy upholstered chair.<br/>Leo stared at the item and then at Shanks’ expectant face, before turning to Davy for support.<br/>“I am NOT being carried into the house on THAT!”</p><p>Shanks began to say something, but his voice was cut off by Leo talking over him, “I said NO! No arguments. I am perfectly capable of walking…...albeit rather slowly. And unless the Brother demands it I aim to do that!”<br/>He gave a thunderous look from beneath his dark brows.<br/>Davy met Shanks’ pleading eyes with a shrug.</p><p>Brother Ignatius’ opinion was sought and after a brief investigation of his patient; apparently finding nothing to be concerning in his bandages which were still clean and showed no signs of further bleeding; he consented to Leo being allowed to walk, but only with support - which he conceded to accept from Shanks and Davy.</p><p>Between them they took him directly up through the tall house; Davy heard the monk muttering something regarding the number of stairs, but seemed pacified when Davy offered the fact that once he was up he could rest completely.<br/>Leo gave his waist a further squeeze upon hearing the monk mumble “Ottimo.”</p><p>The unfamiliar servant appeared and offered to escort Brother Ignatius to a room which had been prepared for him leaving Davy, Leo and Shanks to ascend the final flight of steps.<br/>Leo was beginning to lean rather more heavily on Davy’s shoulder, and also presumably on Shanks' at his other side by the time they reached the landing.</p><p> </p><p>Leo appeared to know where he was heading and shuffled into a room which contained a massive, wooden framed bed.<br/>The pair of men manoeuvred Leo until he was sitting on the bed and Davy allowed his valet the task of removing his slippers and settling him back against the mountain of pillows.<br/>A satisfied sigh left the wounded man’s lips, and they curved into a small smile.</p><p>“If you please Captain, I’ve prepared the adjoining bed chamber,” and Shanks indicated an open door leading through to a second bed room.<br/>Davy was a little taken aback, but accepted the invitation to move through to it.<br/>Leo however almost exploded, “WHAT? Well of course he isn’t using that room Shanks! Sleeping arrangements will be exactly as they were in Livorno….and on the Circe!” and he beckoned with his right arm for Davy to cross back over to him.</p><p>Shanks’ gaze was fairly insistent and Davy felt as though he were being torn betwixt the two men.</p><p>“If I might be so bold, Sir,” Shanks began, “Brother Ignatius will require regular visits to check on your health…...I felt that perhaps him visiting might be easier…...if Captain Kempe’s items were located in the other bed chamber….although of course any request to see you would be vetted by myself…...so….”</p><p>Davy smiled lightly and nodded, “So the appearance of propriety could be maintained,” and Shanks nodded along with him, rather relieved that the Captain had read his meaning.</p><p>Shanks departed leaving Leo still looking slightly perplexed, as if his brain were struggling.</p><p>“So, do I get to sleep beside my Davy?” he asked, somewhat fuzzily. “I didn’t fuss in the carriage….I thought I’d earned a reward!”<br/>His jutting lower lip and furrowed brow acted like a lightening bolt to Davy’s groin and he swept across to his lover and buried his tongue deeply within Leo’s hungry and encouraging mouth for quite a long time.</p><p>“I’m sure we can arrange a small reward,” Davy stated when the passion and urgency had subsided to soft sweetness, “Although I’m not sure exactly what we dare attempt given your rather precarious torso.”</p><p>Leo gave a growling rumble in his chest, “It isn’t my belly that needs your attention, darling!” and with a muffled shriek the pair rolled back on the bed together.</p><p> </p><p>A discreet knock from Shanks a short while later found Leo lying under the covers and Davy utilising the bath chamber which he realised both men could use as it was positioned between their ‘separate’ rooms.<br/>Davy made his way through.</p><p>“I was wondering whether you required supper, Captain. The house is supplied with a rather wonderful cook who has already prepared some light fish and pasta for the Brother. Would you like to come down and join him, or do you prefer a tray in your room?” Shanks glanced across and saw Leo stir and mumble something along the lines of, ‘I am actually here you know, I’m not that ill!’</p><p>Davy sniggered slightly, “I am guessing from that response that our patient is hungry.”</p><p>Shanks scanned the chamber, “I could have a table arranged just over there if the thought of further steps is a concern.”<br/>Davy nodded and glanced at Leo, who was looking relieved.</p><p>Once Shanks had scurried off, barking orders which he assumed he thought were muted, Davy smiled at Leo’s bedsoft face.<br/>“I assume you want something to eat with the minimum of fuss!”</p><p>Leo nodded, “I do. I’m ravenous now. When did I last eat?”<br/>The pair were musing on the fact that they had last had something together when at sea, before the storm, but Davy explained that he’d taken refreshments at Civitavecchia when Leo was in the throes of his fever dreams, when Shanks and ‘his Guiseppe’ appeared along with the servant who had assisted Brother Ignatius.</p><p>They hastily and effectively set up a small table with 2 chairs. <br/>Cloth and silverware laid they returned bearing glasses, carafes of wine and water, a basket of bread and a set of various condiments including oil, salt, mustard and a spicy red powder which Davy had seen locals sprinkling onto pasta.</p><p>“Do you need Shanks to help you?” Davy asked, meeting the flashing eyes of Leo with a rueful smirk.</p><p>The injured man had the grace to laugh, “Was I truly a beast? I dislike fuss!”<br/>Davy assured him that he had behaved acceptably given that he was presumably in discomfort, but assented to merely indicating the leather slippers, which Leo shook his head at.<br/>Davy allowed Leo to stand up by himself; he noticed a slight lean to his gait, but other than that he appeared to be moving relatively easily.</p><p>Leo made his way through to the bathroom and was able to urinate and wash his hands and face, dragging damp hands through his hair to sweep it back from his face, and after adjusting his robe joined Davy at the table feeling already refreshed, but also more tired than the small exertion should have caused.</p><p>The two men passed a pleasant meal, they discussed Rome - Davy had never been, Leo had visited several times, and had discovered this particular house on his second time in the city.<br/>They talked vaguely about what they would do whilst staying, and Leo bemoaned that fact that his injury would limit his ability to take Davy to the various sights, which he knew Davy would love in an artistic way.</p><p>The food provided was, as Shanks had stated, light and delicious. The spicy red powder was tossed through strings of spaghetti smothered in oil and garlic and rendered the simple ingredients more like a restaurant class meal.<br/>Leo ate well, and Davy was heartened to see it, although when Shanks appeared not with coffee for him he was not best pleased.</p><p>“Sir, Brother Ignatius has been quite specific - I was able to talk him into allowing the wine, but he was very firm about no coffee…..he has suggested this as an alternative,” and he placed the steaming glass of pale green liquid down infront of him.</p><p>Leo gave a rather petulant sniff, “It smells like peppermint leaves!”</p><p>Shanks gave a curt nod as he collected some of the empty crockery, “Yes Sir, a type of tea made with the leaves. It is what the Brother himself insisted on to accompany his meal.”</p><p>Davy stifled a giggle as he caught Leo gazing jealously at his small cup and saucer of treacly coffee.<br/>“There now,” he quipped, “It has the holy seal of approval!”<br/>Leo glared, but with amusement behind his eyes, “I am no monk!” but upon sipping at the liquor he was pleasantly surprised - it was refreshing and gave his mouth a tingly feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Appetites sated and the table cleared away while Davy repaired to his bed chamber in order to undress and wash, and whilst the Brother paid a visit to check on his charge, the pair of men were alone together at last.<br/>Davy sauntered across to the enormous bed clad only in his swirling wave covered robe and took great delight in dropping it to the floor in order walk the last few paces towards his lover whilst gripping himself and bringing his half hard cock to a full, gleaming erection - much to the groaning delight of Leo.</p><p>“What kind of reward do you think you deserve for being a good boy earlier?” Davy purred, remaining out of reach of Leo who was staring, quite unashamedly at Davy’s beautiful body.</p><p>“I need you my darling,” Leo hissed, slipping his hand beneath the covers, starting to unfasten his braies as Davy came closer to the bed.</p><p>In truth he wanted Leo desperately; he wanted to soothe and satisfy his lover; to take his mind off any discomfort he was in; and to banish any thoughts of Andrew from his mind!<br/>However, given the location of Leo’s injuries he was very cautious - he wasn’t certain what exactly they could do together without damaging Leo further.</p><p>“I can very well see that THAT isn’t injured,” Davy smirked and trailing his eyes along Leo’s solid length as he squirmed himself out of his underwear, “But I don’t want to hurt you, my love.”<br/>He bent to kiss Leo’s upturned face as it peered up at him from the pillows.</p><p>“Let me show you,” he whispered and slid further down the bed, kneeling upright and encouraging Davy to lie down in his vacated spot.</p><p>Davy did as bidden and watched as Leo hitched his hips up, facing away from Davy’s chest, and straddled his thighs.<br/>He tried to glance over his shoulder, but a hiss and a wince proved that movement was too much.<br/>“I need you inside me,” he whispered in a manner which could never be mistaken as anything other than masculine.</p><p>Davy glanced down and parted the cheeks of his buttocks, revealing his puckered entrance to him; it looked deeper in colour than it had done previously. He thought back to their previous love making; how Leo had wanted Davy to hurt him without any preparation and somehow knew that on this occasion that wouldn’t do.<br/>He therefore sat up on his elbows and reached his index finger around, slipping it into Leo’s parted lips and feeling him hungrily suck on the digit.</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you this time….this is intended to take your mind off the pain,” Davy snarled as he released his finger from Leo’s mouth and dipped it between his backside cheeks, caressing the softening skin around his entrance.</p><p>Leo arched his back a little and gave a further whimper of discomfort and quickly realised that if he wanted pleasure he would need to remain relatively upright on his knees, but the sensation of Davy pressing against but not quite breaching him was exquisite.<br/>“Lick me,” Leo groaned, “Make me wetter for you.”</p><p>Davy considered their position and gave a wry smile; he wriggled his legs down the bed and came to rest with his nose almost grazing Leo’s heavy sack.<br/>He licked out with his tongue and grinned as Leo gave a delighted moan. Then discovered he could stroke Leo’s balls whilst both fingering and licking his hole as long as he buried his head in the musky chasm of Leo’s arse.</p><p>Leo was grinding against the sensations wholeheartedly, although even in his aroused state Davy could feel that his lover’s actions were not as free as usual.<br/>Davy moved his hand around from Leo’s sack, via his thigh, and captured his hard, leaking cock in his hand.<br/>He momentarily ceased his oral attention but finally, to Leo’s delight, pressed his finger inside his fluttering channel.</p><p>“Good boys always get rewards….and you have been a very good boy for me,” Davy hissed, nibbling at Leo’s right buttock with his teeth and loving how the man gave a wrinkle nosed squeal of delight.<br/>“Always my good, good boy,” Davy purred and reached his finger further inside Leo, tilting his hand and curving the angle of his finger, finding some hidden place of heavenly pleasure buried deep within his lover who almost melted in rapturous spasms as Davy stroked it perfectly and repeatedly.</p><p>The sensation of Davy’s finger within him combined with his hand around him, which was now copying the rhythm made him shudder and launch his release of creamy, salty juices across the bedclothes.<br/>Davy hadn’t intended to make Leo cum so rapidly and although pleased that his efforts had had such an effect was somewhat unsatisfied himself.</p><p>Leo tried to move his knees to change his position, but the mixture of his current state and his bandaged wound made it impossible, and so it was Davy who squirmed back up the bed and hitched his legs around, gently supporting Leo to enable him to lie back down in the bed.</p><p>“Darling Davy, you make me so very happy,” he whispered dreamily. “Will you let me watch you pleasure yourself? I’m not sure I have the strength to take part this evening….you appear to have broken me!”</p><p>Davy grinned and began to lie down beside him, but Leo shook his head and indicated the bottom of the bed.</p><p>“Stand there, one hand on yourself the other on the post….I’ve been dreaming of the sight since I invited you here….and I want every single drop from you across my thighs.”</p><p>With an amused and aroused tilt of his chin Davy assumed the position Leo had demanded.<br/>He reached his left hand up to the top of the bedposts and dropped his hip, creating an alluring image of masculinity as he clasped his cock in his right hand and slowly stroked along it’s length.<br/>Leo stared, open mouthed, and gave him the most adoring look, giving Davy the confidence to play a little with the position of his head, lowering his chin, glancing up from beneath his lashes, looking down at himself and flicking his sea blue eyes directly at Leo, making the other man hiss and cry out.<br/>Davy was aroused beyond belief and began to build a rhythm with his palm, twisting, stroking pumping his fist up and down his full length.<br/>“Tell me what you see,” Davy hissed, watching Leo’s mouth as it opened and closed repeatedly.</p><p>Leo gave a shuddering growl, “God, Davy, I can see you hard as iron. I can see your beautiful cock and I wish I could suck it my darling,” he groaned as Davy continued stroking and pumping his fist and making eye contact with his panting lover.</p><p>“Go on,” Davy commanded.</p><p>Leo gasped as Davy sped up his fist further, “Oh Jesus, Davy you look so amazing doing that. I want to watch as you erupt all over me, and imagine that is what you are doing inside me when you fill me.”</p><p>Davy was loving the sensation of Leo’s hungry gaze on him, and his voice was doing all manner of things to his already unbalanced equilibrium as his hand sped up and he tried to maintain his left hand clutching at the wooden bed rail.</p><p>“Is this what you pictured?” Davy snarled and gave a throaty growl as he began to come undone quite magnificently, unloading himself, as requested, across Leo’s thighs, and even as high as his chest with some of the ribbons.</p><p>Leo was panting the word “Yes! Yes! Dear God Yes!” as he watched Davy’s rather glorious moment of pure uncontrolled emotional release.<br/>The image of Davy stood grasping onto the wooden bed posts was one which had flickered through his head a million times, but nothing could have prepared him for the actuality.<br/>His Davy.<br/>All for him.</p><p>With a breathy grunt, Davy moved his right hand to join his left and lingered, smiling at Leo’s delighted face. <br/>He was the picture of louche relaxation and reminded Leo of some of the statues he’d seen when he’d visited Greece.</p><p>“I think that may be rather enough rewards for my wounded soldier for one evening….shall we sleep?” Davy suggested.</p><p>Leo glanced down at himself and laughed.<br/>“Hmmmmm!” he winced.</p><p>Davy joined in the laughter, “Ahhhhh!,” he grinned, playfully, “NOW are you willing to accept my help and admit you can’t do everything with that damned wound?”</p><p>Leo laughed and would have rolled himself across to Davy, but couldn’t. Instead he stuck out his lip and made a highly exaggerated whimper, “I’m all sticky Davy…..make me clean again,” and his tone and general demeanour was so sweet that Davy knew he could never refuse him anything nor take advantage of him.</p><p>He therefore fetched a damp cloth and towel and tenderly cleaned away the evidence of his rapture before discarding both and settling around the large man.<br/>He assumed a position which was the opposite of their usual sleeping state - Leo was curled into him with Davy anchoring him with a leg splayed across his calves.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re not dead,” Davy whispered, pressing several soft kisses into his hairline.<br/>“I am too,” Leo murmured.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. It will pass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brother Ignatius offers about as much information about himself as we shall ever discover - he has a bond with both men in an unspoken way.<br/>There is more than  a nod to the wonderful Fleabag Priest going on here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he woke, Davy was still wrapped around Leo who was stirring beside him. <br/>“Good morning my darling. How do you feel?” Davy asked, kissing Leo’s forehead in an attempt to surreptitiously assess his temperature.</p><p>“I feel very rested and well, although it still hurts like hell!” Leo stated, dragging a hand through his hair and wincing as he stretched a little too far.</p><p>“In that case I shall return to my own room and allow the good monk to attend to you!” and he gave a wry smirk as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively towards his stretched out lover.</p><p>“Then you’d better take those with you,” Leo stated, flicking his eyes towards the bundled and fractionally marked cloths Davy had used the previous evening to clean them both.</p><p> </p><p>As he attended to his toilette and dressed Davy could hear masculine sounds - Leo’s deep, resonant rumble and the softer tones of Brother Ignatius - and assumed from the gist of what he could hear, and the limited ability of Leo to communicate in Italian, that all was well with Leo’s recovery.</p><p>He knocked before entering the room and bid, “Good morning” to Leo with a flash of mischief behind his eyes.<br/>He quickly discussed matters with the monk and discovered that although the wound was no longer infected, the position meant that movement was rather limited until it healed, and he now suggested leaving the wound open and uncovered, meaning that Leo would need to remain in bed for the day.</p><p>He conveyed the information to Leo who had initially been pleased to have the dressing removed, but now pouted at the fact that it restricted him even further.</p><p>“I’ll stay and keep you company,” Davy stated, but Leo shook his head at him.</p><p>“No! You MUST see Rome….and I’ll just be in a foul mood here. If you go out you can come back and tell me what you saw….and I won’t be able to shout at you and be peevish and upset you!” he explained.<br/>They were speaking freely in English together as the Brother tidied his various materials away, but even so neither wanted to add too much tenderness to their comments.</p><p>“I shan’t be upset about you being a little irritable Leo….I can quite clearly see how ill you are...I’m sorry, were!” he added the final statement hastily as Leo began to complain that he was now merely injured rather than ill.</p><p>A lull in their conversation brought a comment from Brother Ignatius, aimed at Davy who he recognised as being more adept in languages.<br/>“The Brother here is telling you how your injury has been rather helpful in bringing him to the city as he wished to visit the Holy Father and seek an audience….so you see dearest, your injury has brought some good to someone!”</p><p>Leo gave a sweetly seductive little smile. “You should accompany him; I’m sure that monk’s robe will gain some sort of privilege in terms of access to the more beautiful sights.”</p><p>Glancing out of his own window as he’d dressed had brought Davy’s attention to the fact that he was currently in one of the most architecturally beautiful cities in the world, filled with some of the most exquisite works of art.<br/>The fact that he couldn’t enjoy these with Leo was annoying; and despite the fact that he had been sincere in his offer of remaining to keep Leo company, he was also aware that the very best medicine for him presently was to rest and remain immobile…..which certainly could not be guaranteed if they were alone together in the house.</p><p>Davy made a polite request in Italian to Brother Ignatius and was met with a warm and genuine response before the monk departed the room.</p><p>“I take it you are now keeping our friendly monk company rather than me!” Leo mock grumbled.</p><p>Davy glared, with mirth behind his eyes, “You told me to!”</p><p>“I did indeed, and I mean it. Go and enjoy your day and come back to join me for tea later. I shall be an obedient patient and remain here; I may read that novel you’ve just finished,” and he glanced towards the door, ensuring it was closed before beckoning Davy for a kiss.<br/>The two men embraced and kissed with a practised ease, Leo almost succeeding in enticing Davy to slide beneath the covers with him again, but Davy managed to drag himself away.<br/>Leo groaned, but smiled as his beautiful lover adjusted his breeches and waistcoat before collecting his frock coat and hat.</p><p>“You look far too handsome to going out alone,” he pouted.</p><p>Davy gave a bashful smile, “I’m not alone…..I have a monk to keep me company!”</p><p>Leo laughed, “Just as well, I’m not sure I would trust anyone other than a man of the cloth around you in those breeches,” he then gave a loud moan and threw a pillow as Davy flipped up the tails of his coat and flexed his buttocks cheekily before hastily blowing a kiss and urging Leo to “Rest and don’t get overexcited!”</p><p> </p><p>Brother Ignatius was waiting for Davy having added the long string of beads and wooden cross to his black apparel. Davy couldn’t help but compare the outfit and it’s boring colour choice to the clothing preferred by Leo with his love of riotous shades.</p><p>The two men wandered through the bustling streets of Rome heading in the direction of the Vatican itself. As they walked they discussed their relative backgrounds. <br/>The Brother was rather close lipped about what had brought him to the church, stating not a vocation as such, but more of a need for clarity,structure and purpose to his life.<br/>Davy listened without judgement and spoke about his previous life as a soldier. For some reason he found it incredibly easy to talk to the monk about James and the pain he had tried to quash upon his death. <br/>The Brother listened and although he didn’t say much, his comments were always thoughtful and honest.</p><p>The Brother was happy for Davy to accompany him into the inner sanctum of the Holy City, but requested that Davy occupy himself with the church artworks as he specifically needed a private audience with one of the most holy fathers present.<br/>Davy naturally agreed and wandered around the cool beauty of the buildings himself. <br/>The frescoes and sculptures were outstanding in their beauty and passion. He had never seen work like them; not even in Florence.</p><p>One of the images of Christ on the cross somehow moved him incredibly, and he sat on one of the wooden benches in silence to admire it, and also, naturally to let his thoughts wander.</p><p>Perhaps it was the fact that Christ was depicted with a gaping wound to his side which made him think of Leo; or perhaps it was simply because his thoughts had strayed to James as he had spoken with Brother Ignatius. <br/>He was certain that the feelings he had for Leo were very similar to the ones he had felt for James; however they were on a much more powerful scale. He’d always been able to avoid temptation with James, but he knew that he could never ignore any kind of contact with Leo. </p><p>Their love was all encompassing.</p><p>Davy was still and thoughtful as Brother Ignatius spotted him and moved towards him. He had done what he needed to do and would act upon the advice given, including the various prayers of repentance and guidance directed for him.<br/>He spoke softly, unsure whether Davy was in prayer.</p><p>“It is a thing of beauty,” he stated, his eyeline following Davy’s towards the altar and crucifix.</p><p>Davy smiled softly, trying to ensure the blush to his cheeks didn’t show as he felt a mild embarrassment over the monk assuming he was in thoughtful contemplation over the son of God’s purpose of earth, rather than the more pleasing contemplation of how glorious Leo’s healthy body would look stretched out in a similar manner.</p><p>“Have you had your audience?” Davy asked.</p><p>Brother Ignatious nodded, “Yes, and I have my guidance...and penance.”</p><p>Davy’s face turned sharply to face the monk; he had made no mention of what he needed to seek guidance about.<br/>“And what has been the outcome?” he asked.</p><p>The monk gave a small shrug, clasping his hands in his lap, “That I need to change my focus, keep myself occupied following God’s orders….and that…...it will pass,” his eyes remained fixed upon the icon of Christ in anguish on the cross, but he said nothing further.<br/>Davy remained silent, somehow feeling that the monk required a moment of contemplation.<br/>However, the monk spoke after a brief pause, “And your own infatuation with your friend….that too will pass, if you fight it.”</p><p>Davy swallowed and felt a lump developing in his throat, “And you feel that I should?”</p><p>“It is what God desires, not what we desire that should be our goal,” the monk added.</p><p>Davy’s gaze found his hands which were twisting on his own lap, “I’m not sure I can believe that. And I’m certain I couldn’t fight for that….even as a soldier.”</p><p>Brother Ignatius moved to rise, dip to his knee and cross himself, kissing his cross, “Given enough time and separation you will find your feelings are bearable and you will be able to gaze upon the Lord once more. Shall we move on?”</p><p>Davy nodded numbly and followed the monk out of the dimmed light and into the bright sunlight of the square.<br/>They visited another place of Christian worship; gazed upon almost unbearably beautiful images and then eventually made their way back to the townhouse. Both men had assumed a contemplative silence which although not uncomfortable was a marked change to their earlier easy companionship.</p><p>The monk expressed a wish to check on Mr Banks when they arrived at the building and Shanks explained that his master had recently awoken from a sound sleep. Brother Ignatius therefore wound his way up the many stairs, pausing only to wash his hands and face to remove the Roman dust before entering the main bed chamber and smiling softly at Leo’s freshly night shirted appearance against plumped pillows and what appeared to be fresh linens.<br/>He made his way towards Leo and requested access to the uncovered wound. <br/>It was red and slightly sticky looking, but the monk appeared satisfied with it’s progress.<br/>He requested Leo to stick out his tongue; felt around his neck and armpits and nodded.</p><p>Davy had arrived in order to translate as necessary, but the minimal amount of communication was generally understandable and he ducked out onto the landing to affect the appearance of utilising his own room as the Brother descended and moved to his own room.<br/>Davy removed his top coat and hat and visited the lavatory before washing his hands and venturing through to Leo.</p><p>“I wondered what you were doing. Come here and tell about your day. I’ve missed you,” Leo purred, patting the side of the bed and trying to read the slightly subdued expression on Davy’s face.</p><p>“I saw some amazing artwork,” Davy stated, “And...Brother Ignatius and I talked.”</p><p>Leo gave a soft, encouraging smile, hoping for more information and details rather than the short responses he was currently receiving.<br/>“And….what kinds of things did you talk about? Darling, I’ve been bored all day with nobody to talk to,” Leo wheeled, stroking his fingertips across the backs of Davy’s hands.</p><p>Davy had been considering so many things about his feelings for Leo; about their relationship and how there was no place for it in society.<br/>But here, in the sanctity of a shared bed chamber he couldn’t help the fact that it felt so perfect.</p><p>“Well then, let me make myself more comfortable and I’ll tell you everything…..Italian painters apparently like a rather muscular Jesus!” he smirked, and removed his waistcoat and boots before sliding down to lie next to Leo, his head propped up on his palm, lips within easy kissing distance of Leo’s which, after a soft sigh now seemed relaxed again and eager to reacquaint themselves with the blue-eyed man’s.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. He's an amusing play thing.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't hate me!<br/>OK, we MUST have angst otherwise the boyz are just too sweet and sickly and loved up.<br/>So, suspend disbelief a bit about how quickly Davy reacts to what is going on, and trust me when I say it isn't what it sounds like from our glorious Captain Blackshirt....he has a reason for what he says.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They shared an evening which was similar to the previous one; a meal taken in their room and after a brief check from Brother Ignatius on the state of Leo’s wound, a shared night of, relatively restrained for their standards, passion.<br/>Davy had moved to take Leo’s delicious cock into his mouth, but Leo hadn’t wanted to be left out, and so after a little squirming and manoeuvring (mainly on Davy’s part), they’d been able to give pleasure to each other simultaneously.  Leo lying on his back, thighs spread wide  and Davy kneeling above him, his knees up near his lover’s head and taking his weight on his shoulders so as not to crush against the raw skin of Leo’s torso.<br/>They were both unable to speak; their mouths filled in a more pleasurable way; but that wasn’t to say that the encounter was silent. <br/>Both men growled and groaned as exquisite sensation overtook them.</p><p>Davy was able to move his hips and dictate his own rhythm whereas Leo was more limited, but Davy’s hands splayed under his thighs and buttocks, parting and clasping them in mounting excitement was an additional thrill of it’s own for him and the pair followed each other in erupting into the warm, wet haven of their lover’s mouth.<br/>Leo’s belly tensed in a painful manner due to his healing wounds, but the knowledge that he was pleasing his Davy made it worthwhile.<br/>Davy flopped over to the side of the bed, panting, and wriggled his way around so that his head was adjacent to Leo’s on the pillows.</p><p>“You know that I truly love you, don’t you?” Leo stated, his green eyes glistening as he stroked his finger tenderly along Davy’s forehead, nose and lips.<br/>The admission brought a painful lump to Davy’s throat for some reason, and he was momentarily unable to respond, other than to nod and purse his lips to receive the kiss offered by Leo.<br/>After a long, languid kiss the two men separated only enough to rest their foreheads together.<br/>They communicated through smiles and soft kisses for some time until they fell asleep, limbs tenderly tucked around each other.</p><p> </p><p>The following morning Leo was assessed again by the Brother, he was apparently satisfied by what he saw although he recommended a further day of rest with the wound left open to the air, meaning that he could not accompany Davy on his excursions for the day.<br/>“I shall be deathly bored again whilst you have all the fun!” Leo pouted as Davy arrived fully dressed, and looking delectable in dark blue wool and dove grey trousers.<br/>Davy gave what he assumed was a sweet curl to his lips, but it drove Leo to distraction and he grasped out his hands, seeking instant relief from his burgeoning arousal.</p><p>“Darling Captain Blackshirt, I shall be spending my day trawling around looking at art, which I’m sure you would enjoy, but which have already seen. And then, my love, I shall return eager to regale you with my tales…..and to make love to you again, and again,” Davy purred, enjoying the fact that his lover was so pliant and easily distracted by his lips and tongue. “And, I need to finish that painting of yours, I’m planning to work on it this morning.”</p><p>Leo gave a rueful smile and relinquished his darling boy as his strength began to fail him.<br/>“Very well, but I do plan to try and leave this room today…..even if I am simply able to arrange myself on the terrace and enjoy some of that peppermint tea….don’t laugh! I rather like the stuff!” Leo grinned as Davy laughed and stroked his cheek.</p><p>“Well, don’t exert yourself! You don’t want to risk ruining everything you’ve done in the past couple of days….plus…..I’d rather like to fuck you senseless again as quickly as possible!” Davy hissed the final statement his hot breath close to Leo’s ear and enjoying how Leo’s hand pressed against his erection.</p><p>Leo sighed and burrowed his nose into the firm, fresh scent of Davy’s waistcoat and top coat buttons.<br/>“In that case I shall be as restrained as possible….so that we may be as unrestrained as we desire very, very soon,” and he groaned as he gave Davy’s length a further, tortuous squeeze before the blue eyed man eased himself away with a whimper of his own and a blown kiss.</p><p> </p><p>There was a small amount of activity on the lower landing and one of the house servants informed Davy that Brother Ignatius was preparing to leave and return to his monastery.<br/>Davy knocked on the monks’ chamber door and received entry.</p><p>“You are leaving us so soon?” he asked, using the Brother’s native language.</p><p>“I am. Mr Banks will recover and needs no further medicinal support; I’m quite certain that you will see to his comfort until he is fully recovered,” and he flashed Davy a soft gaze, again with that hint of understanding behind his eyes. </p><p>Davy pressed his lips together and nodded, “And you have sought the spiritual guidance you needed?” he queried.</p><p>The monk nodded, “I have received clarification and a renewal of my intent….and I must return to my Brothers so that I may make my goodbyes and move on.”<br/>There was a shared moment of eye contact, Davy trying to piece together missing information. <br/>Brother Ignatius continued, “Separation from temptation and time spent in contemplative prayer is sometimes what we all require, Captain. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to pay a final visit to Mr Banks and give him my thanks.”</p><p>Davy moved to one side an allowed the monk to leave, but reached out to press a palm to his forearm, “I wish you well in your endeavours,” he stated and gave a weak smile.</p><p>“And in yours Captain, and never forget, whenever you wish to repent your ways, God will be waiting to welcome you back with open arms.”</p><p>His retreating form up the staircase was strangely calm and enigmatic…..he was clearly battling his own demons and yet he accepted his choice seemingly without question or malice.</p><p>And yet Davy didn’t feel as though he could make the same choice as easily. <br/>His feelings for Leo were so overpowering; they were helping to fuel him through each day so that he could savour their precious time together each evening, discovering more and more ways of giving each other pleasure.</p><p>With that knowledge in his head Davy took his gloves and hat and went out into the slightly overcast streets of Rome.</p><p> </p><p>He spent most of the morning idly meandering from architectural masterpiece to crumbling ruin. He enjoyed each for its own worth and took particular delight in taking luncheon in an incredibly dubious looking tavern which turned out to be a haven for gloriously greasy fried fish served with tangy sauce filled with cornichons.<br/>Post lunch there was a brief break in the clouds, so Davy picked up his almost completed canvas and found a spot in a small park close to the house he was sharing with Leo in which to settle down and work on the remaining section, which mainly involved the foreground foliage, which the park gave him plenty of inspiration for.<br/>He dabbed happily at the work with the canvas resting on his crossed knee until he was happy and then sat, reflecting on how his life had changed so much in such a short space of time - Dora’s insistence on him getting out of England and tackling his grief for her dead husband, his friend, had certainly been sound advice.</p><p>It was rather humid and close, and sitting on the small bench under the trees was pleasant; so much so that Davy at some point napped and woke up aware that the sun was starting to fade.<br/>He checked on the canvas, happy that the oils were settling enough that he could move the finished painting without fear of spoiling it, and whistled lightly as he walked the short distance back to the house where Leo would be waiting for him. He hoped that the finished painting would please him and lift the no doubt miserable mood he was in after a second day of idling at home.</p><p> </p><p>Davy’s arrival at the tall house was not greeted by a member of staff, but he could hear noise and saw an unfamiliar hat and gloves on the small console table in the foyer so assumed Shanks and perhaps the other servants were assisting Leo in entertaining.<br/>He therefore swung the canvas lightly as it balanced by the wooden frame on his fingertips and trotted up the stairs to where he assumed he would find Leo.<br/>He heard his familiar, resonant baritone as he was halfway up the second flight and instantly froze in his movements and facial expression.</p><p>“No! Of course I’m not interested in him in that way. He’s painting me a picture and this way I don’t have to actually pay him.” This was followed by the raucous laughter of Leo and a second male.</p><p>Davy’s whole demeanour slumped. <br/>One of his feet was still placed on the next stair tread, but he couldn’t summon any energy to move either forwards or backwards.<br/>A mumbled, unfamiliar voice drifted from the parlour.</p><p>“You never change Banks! Shame he’s not that way inclined though….I’d have happily paid him for his services!”</p><p>Leo laughed deeply, “Rest assured there is no romantic attraction, he’s a friend….a companion, Andrew, nothing more, so you may stand down in your interest. He is a sweet and highly naive young man who is rather good company, but there’s nothing more! He’s an amusing play thing.”</p><p>Something in Davy’s stomach lurched and for a brief moment he thought he would purge himself there on the stairs. <br/>He swallowed the retch though and instead continued up through the landings to the bed chamber containing his belongings.<br/>His head was reeling with what he had overheard.</p><p>Andrew….he was speaking to Andrew.</p><p>And apparently Leo viewed him as a play thing who he was keeping around until he’d painted him a picture….well….he’d completed his task, so presumably Leo could now resume his relationship with this Andrew fellow.</p><p>His eyes flashed around the space, blurred vision from tears which he refused to shed made it initially tricky, but he located his somewhat battered leather travelling bag and began stuffing it with his toiletries, braies and shirts as well as a pair of his breeches and a couple of waistcoats and cravats. He swept up his sketchbooks and threw those inside too.<br/>He then placed the completed canvas on the side of the bed he’d been using in the adjacent room and flung the wave covered silk robe alongside it before swiping his hand across his cheek and moving quickly down the stairs, ignoring the approach of Shanks who was carrying a tray towards the parlour.</p><p>The man servant noted the livid expression and bag clutched in his hand and made to speak, but was cut off by Davy’s soft and slightly broken voice, “Pack the rest of my clothes please. I’ll notify you of where to send them.”</p><p>And he was gone, before Shanks had the opportunity to say a word.</p><p>His attention was dragged back to the parlour by the sound of his master’s voice, “Where’s Shanks with that coffee?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I KNOW!!!!! <br/>Poor Davy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A blur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out what Leo was thinking when he made those comments overheard by Davy.<br/>It's not good really!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*An hour earlier at the tall house in Rome.*</p><p>Leo had rested, taken a light luncheon in his bed chamber and then, assisted by Shanks had shaved, bathed as best he could without getting his midriff wet and dressed in a loose fitting pair of trousers with a fine, cotton shirt tucked roughly into the waistband to prevent chaffing to his still sore and tender skin.<br/>Being out of his bed was novel and rather exciting after a period of enforced rest, and, again with Shanks’ support, he was able to descend the single flight of stairs to reach the parlour where he was happy to lounge on one of the chaise style sofas, with his feet elevated.</p><p>He enjoyed simply being out of the confines of his room for a short period, but soon became bored and in need of distraction.<br/>Fortunately a clang of the iron door bell provided the relief he sought, and although he was slightly startled to find that it wasn’t Davy returning - although quite why Davy would have felt the need to use the bell was by the by - he was slightly more startled to find Shanks announce one of his acquaintances.</p><p>“Lord Anstiss to see you, Sir.”</p><p>Leo was unable to rise, but pulled himself into a more formal seated position and extended his hand to shake the older and rather dapperly dressed gent.</p><p>“Good Lord Banks, what the hell have you been up to? Not another bloody duel?” he quizzed, tossing his cane aside and flicking out his coat tails before sinking down onto a comfortable armchair in Leo’s eyeline.</p><p>Leo had quickly explained the incident on the Circe, although none of it seemed to be news to the gentleman.</p><p>Leo knew Lord Andrew Anstiss from Greece, he was one of the men taking part in the cards game which had resulted in Leo taking ownership of the vessel, but at the time it was rather more obvious that the gent was interested in prising the young companion of another around the table away from his benefactor.<br/>Leo had subsequently heard that he had been successful, but having toyed with the young man for a week or so then abandoned him, and the poor thing had become destitute, his previous protector and keeper having fled in embarrassment.</p><p>Lord Andrew Anstiss was someone who needed NOT to know about Davy.<br/>He needed to NOT know how deeply Leo felt about him, and he needed, if possible to not even know about Davy's sexuality.</p><p>Clearly he’d heard on the grapevine news of Leo being in town and seemed to be aware he had a travelling partner with him, he’d made several rather unsubtle queries which Leo had ignored.</p><p>Leo knew that he was going to have to lie in order to keep his relationship with Davy secret - although he was fairly certain that Davy would not stray in the manner of the young ingenue in Greece. His own lack of mobility however was making him feel a little lacking in confidence and the last thing he wanted was Lord Anstiss luring Davy away with the promise of escorted trips and visits, which he knew would inevitably involve over night stays and heavens knows what.</p><p>He somehow saw Davy being dragged away from him and was dimly aware of deja vu, a dream possibly at some point? <br/>Davy was being lured away from him by some invisible clouded figure.</p><p>And so he’d trotted out a series of comments intended to ensure that Lord Anstiss would not think Davy was interested in men and therefore would lose interest and move on.<br/>Davy had to remain his, whatever it cost, and a few white lies would never trouble his mortal soul!</p><p>Shanks entered with a tray and instantly Leo noticed an oddness to his manner, his eyes were furtive and he appeared to wish to speak to his master.<br/>“Everything alright Shanks? Any sign of Captain Kempe?”</p><p>_____</p><p>Davy strode quickly and without consideration for others on the narrow streets until he reached the main town.<br/>He had no idea where he was going, but suddenly he yearned to be home…..with Dora and Artie in England.<br/>He therefore hailed a carriage and settled with the driver on a fare which would take him as far as Siena from where he would aim for the coast and hopefully a vessel to take him to France.</p><p>Once inside the seclusion of the carriage he gave a single, muffled gasp before the tears which he had been refusing to allow to leak from his eyes fell in a deluge.</p><p>How had he been so wrong about Leo?</p><p>He’d spoken about love, so freely and shamelessly, and yet all the while he had been no more than a play thing for him….a toy to be used and cast aside now that this Andrew person was back.</p><p>That fevered dream came back to him, each mumbled line from Leo’s lips acting like a fresh bullet wound to his wretched heart.</p><p>At some point he wore himself out and slept, although not in a restful manner.</p><p>_____</p><p>Back in Rome however Leo was nowhere close to being able to sleep.</p><p>Shanks had informed him, discretely, that he’d seen the Captain leaving clutching his travel bag and Leo had made his excuses in order to make the laboured trip up to their room.</p><p>He noticed the discarded robe and the finished painting, and limped painfully through to the adjoining room, seeing instantly the opened drawers and missing items from Davy’s clothing.</p><p>“What the hell?” he hissed, his eyes scanning the room and trying to make any kind of sense of what he saw.</p><p>Had Davy left?<br/>If so, why?</p><p>“SHANKS!” Leo’s shout was blunt and more abrupt than his usual manner of addressing his valet.</p><p>“Sir?” Shanks appeared and gazed around, his own confusion apparent.</p><p>“Did Captain Kempe say anything? Did he…..was he…..,” Leo’s mouth opened and closed as he attempted to convey his complete frustration and confusion.</p><p>Shanks shook his head softly, “He looked…..he didn’t really look at me. He merely said that he’d send word on of where to send the rest of his clothes.”</p><p>Leo flopped down onto the bed, his fingers toyed with the soft silk of Davy’s blue coloured robe; he ached to lift it and press it to his face, but even though Shanks was fully aware of his feelings for the other man, he felt it a little too open a statement in his presence.</p><p>“If you’ll permit me, Sir, I’ll enquire below stairs…..see if anyone knows of anything?” Shanks suggested.</p><p>Leo nodded and then clicked his fingers, “And send someone out to enquire if he’s been seen….and where he was heading….maybe I can catch up with him and find out what the hell is going on.”</p><p>“Shall I inform Lord Anstiss that you are engaged on a matter of business?” the valet asked, and upon receiving a weak nod, left his employer and set about doing all he could to discover what had occurred.</p><p> </p><p>A short while later, after interrupting the whispered huddle in the servants quarters Shanks appeared before his master, clenching his fists and dreading the news he needed to share.</p><p>Leo’s body language became almost unbearable to watch as the small, wiry man delivered the brief, but heartbreaking information which one of the young maids had been able to supply him with.<br/>Davy had overheard what, from his point of view, was clearly a brutal crushing of his feelings and had therefore gone. <br/>Shanks had discovered that he’d taken a carriage and it was heading north, but he’d been unable to discover more than that.</p><p>Leo was clearly on the verge of tears - if he’d been fit and well he’d have leapt on his horse and crossed the country in order to catch the carriage and explain. As it was he could perhaps follow the general direction, but would always remain several hours behind Davy’s path….and he could be heading anywhere.</p><p>Leo’s eyes remained narrowed and trained on the pattern of the rug beside the bed, but he was dimly aware of telling Shanks that he could leave him.</p><p>As he exited the room the valet turned and was about to comment to his master; something about his sorrow, deepest apologies about not having been able to prevent what occurred; but the sight of the man stroking his palm across ‘Davy’s’ pillow on the bed whilst curling his body around the discarded blue robe silenced his voice.</p><p>What could anyone say to console someone who was heartbroken?</p><p>____</p><p>Davy’s carriage journey to Sienna took place in a blur.<br/>He made enquiries and located a second carriage which would take him to the coast where he hoped to be able to find passage to Nice, or even Marseilles.<br/>He needed to leave Italy and all of his memories of Leo behind.<br/>_____</p><p>Leo fell into a miserable existence - he refused to leave his bed chamber; demanded brandy and whisky at all hours; smashed empty decanters and goblets against the walls; and after a week of acting fouly to one and all was finally confronted by Shanks.</p><p>“You can be as vile as you like, Sir, but I’m staying put, and that’s the last of that you’re having!” he stated boldly, indicating the glass in his master’s hand.</p><p>As he’d expected, the news was met with anger and aggression, but having eaten relatively little in a week, Leo was in inefficient in his attempts to take out his anguish on his valet.<br/>After several flailing blows, Leo instead collapsed against the familiar man’s small stature, repeating “Why? Why hasn’t he written? Why did he leave me?” before slumping back onto a chair Shanks moved him to.</p><p>“I’m going to make you a little more comfortable, Sir,” and he stripped the bed quickly, bundling all of the sheets out into the hall and giving hasty requests for, “A great deal of strong coffee and some hot water!”</p><p>Several hours later, a washed, shaved and freshly dressed Leo was finally sleeping, and an exhausted Shanks sought refuge in the arms of his Guiseppe.<br/>“We need to get him away again,” he mumbled as the soft fingers of his lover soothed the lines from his brow.</p><p>The following day Leo donned a black shirt and demanded they return to the Circe and the ‘freedom of the high seas’.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. There's something about a black shirt......</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All does not run smooth for Davy and Leo.<br/>The next couple of chapters are a bit fragmented as our boyz are apart.<br/>Davy can't help but find inspiration for his wardrobe.<br/>The Captain receives some favourable attention from a familiar face....but his attention is still otherwise directed....and he gets a little bit naughty in bed....alone!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the same time it had taken Leo to descend into the depths of hell and rise from it, Davy had travelled as far as Lyon.<br/>Each night was spent in the depths of despair - alone and feeling unworthy of love. He wanted to be far, far away from reminders of Leo; he wanted to see Dora and Artie; he wanted never to drink strong black coffee or eat pasta.<br/>And yet, every moment he was awake was spent having to force images and sounds of Leo’s voice and body from his mind.<br/>The words of Brother Ignatius came back to him on multiple occasions, and he vowed that he would fight his feelings…...they would pass.</p><p>His journey continued using any route and means possible which would carry him northwards and back to normality.<br/>He had sent word to the residence in Rome for the rest of his belongings to be sent to Dora’s home. He was surviving on the scant amount of possessions he had thrown into his travelling bag as well as making small additional purchases en route. But his heart was definitely not in the purchase of clothes; especially not colourful, beautiful items which would remind him of Leo.</p><p>Davy’s request had been met by one of the regular Roman house servants; neither Leo nor Shanks had handled the cordially scripted note as it had arrived on the afternoon following their departure for the Circe.</p><p>The travel was no longer interesting or a respite for Davy; it was merely something to be endured and which would, he hoped, serve to distance his thoughts and feelings from those of Leo.<br/>The blissful time they had shared felt like the most incredible dream, but he now understood it to be just that - not a reality which could endure.</p><p>___</p><p>Leo on the other hand was under no illusion about the strength of his feelings for Davy. <br/>He had replayed the encounter he’d had with Lord Anstiss again and again in his mind - he could see how some of his words would have sounded without any context to them, but he couldn’t understand how Davy had taken such quick and complete offence. If he’d merely awaited him in their chamber Leo could have explained and he was certain Davy would have understood; perhaps even laughed at the subterfuge.<br/>And yet he’d heard nothing - although in fairness, Leo had not sent any form of letter to Davy either.<br/>He could only guess his destination; the only information he could count on in any way was his military rank - perhaps he could send word which would reach him?</p><p>After almost a week at sea Leo sat down at the small desk in the parlour cabin. <br/>The blue silk dressing gown which he’d gifted Davy and which had been so cruelly discarded by him was lying on his cabin bed, the bed in which he’d shared so many delightful sensations with his beloved Davy...and yes, despite his abrupt disappearance Leo still loved him more than any man he’d ever loved before….way, way more than his feelings had been for Andrew Faversham.</p><p>He made several attempts to construct a letter - the first being too formal, the second the opposite, and the third…..well, he’d had to abandon it after his tears had streaked the ink to such an extent as to make it impossible to read.<br/>His final letter however covered both sides of the crisp, cream paper and having added his swirling signature and sealed it with wax he carefully wrote the best direction he was able onto it so that perhaps Davy might receive it, and maybe read it….and possibly understand…..and hopefully find some way of allowing what they’d shared back into his heart.</p><p>As he washed that evening he was drawn to the various scars across his body. <br/>The wound at his waist had healed leaving just a section of slightly paler, hairless skin, but it would be completely as it was before long. <br/>The bullet to his shoulder, long scar to his abdomen and the one on his lower arm were memories of pain inflicted on him by other men in the past, but the invisible wound Davy had caused to his heart was by far the most deep and searing agony he had ever endured.<br/>His life without Davy in it felt empty and meaningless, and none of his previous distractions seemed to be impacting upon him.</p><p>____</p><p>Davy’s journey reached Paris and after locating a hotel was both surprised and slightly mortified to discover that some of the clientele were acquaintances of his, and he would be forced to engage in interactions with them….it also meant that he would have to rethink his clothing choices and needed to purchase some items to ensure that he was elegant enough to share their company at meals.<br/>He therefore sought out a reputable merchant and was able to purchase two pairs of trousers; one in a deep green wool, the second in a grey stripe. He added a frock coat in charcoal grey which had a beautiful peacock coloured satin lining and selected another waistcoat to add to the ones he already had with him. <br/>The one he chose seemed highly appropriate; the shade of green of the background was reminiscent of Leo’s eyes, and the embroidered pattern of small, silver grey teardrops fitted his own mood.<br/>He was about to add 4 plain ivory shirts and cravats to his selection when his gaze lingered on a beautiful eau de nil coloured shirt which was adorning a mannequin.<br/>The proprietor followed his gaze and made appreciative exclamations in French about its suitability for the clients colouring.<br/>Davy’s lips softened and he gave a rueful smile, nodding that he wished to take the shirt before asking, “Voulez-vous avoir quelque chose en noir?”</p><p>That evening Davy entered the dining room foyer, freshly shaved and dressed in a manner which received various appreciative glances. The black voile of his shirt and cravat set off his pale cheeks and soft lips perfectly. </p><p>“Captain Kempe!” exclaimed a familiar, feminine voice, “Fancy bumping into you once more.”</p><p>Davy gave what he hoped was an honest smile; his face was still fractionally numb to him in terms of displaying feelings other than despondency; and he strode across to the seating area where the indomitable matriarch, Mrs Middleton-Smyth was poised with her young, and decidedly flustered charge.</p><p>“Mrs Middleton-Smyth, and Miss Middleton, how lovely to see you again. I trust you have enjoyed pleasant sight seeing since last we spoke?” he took each lady’s hand as it was offered and gave a courteous graze of his lips to the gloved hand of the elder woman and the bare fingertips of the younger.</p><p>“We have indeed Captain, and I trust you have had your fill of seafaring adventures?” she stated rather than asked, “But come now, you must join us, unless you have a dining companion?”</p><p>Davy gave a fractional incline of his chin and shifted his stance to bend his knee and drop his hip; he ignored the slight whimper emitted by Lucy Middleton; before he considered his options - at least if he dined with these two females he would be less likely to dwell on the relative attractiveness of the other male diners - several of whom appeared to have physiques which had instantly had an impact on his groin!</p><p>“I am here alone, I’m making my way back to England, so your kind invitation, madam, would be thoroughly well received. Permit me to inform the maitre d to set an additional place; and may I suggest we partake in a small aperitif beforehand?” Davy stated, giving each lady a soft smile, and again ignoring the fluttering eyelashes of this time both females.</p><p>He made his exit and explained his wishes to the staff who immediately set about rearranging tables, chairs and place settings and requested small glasses of sherry for the ladies along with a measure of the aniseedy flavoured Pastis he had discovered on his journey through the country.<br/>Rejoining the pair he noticed for the first time that Lucy Middleton had adjusted the neckline of her gown fractionally and was now displaying rather more of her beautiful alabaster skin….it was such a shame that it’s purity was somewhat lost on the Captain, whose preferences were for a more hirsute and rugged frontal arrangement.</p><p>“Ladies,” he handed across the drinks and raised his own in a toast, “To renewed acquaintances,” and they clinked glasses before sipping.</p><p>“So Captain, tell us, where have you been travelling and what sights have you seen and enjoyed?” the older woman asked.</p><p>Davy spluttered slightly into his glass, certainly the most enjoyable sights he’d experienced where not ones which could be discussed in polite society.</p><p>“Erm, well, I very much enjoyed the coastal towns before reaching Rome, but I was fortunate enough to be able to access the Holy City itself,” at this point they were summoned to their table. “Shall we discuss this further over our meal?” and ever the gallant gentleman he offered his right arm to the older, and his left hooked arm to the blushing Miss Middleton to escort them into the dining room and their table.</p><p>Over a very fine meal, which in all honesty was one of the few Davy had been able to taste and enjoy since….then…..the trio regaled each other with their adventures since their separation in Florence. <br/>The ladies had travelled to Pisa and then Genoa before their journey had taken them through France. <br/>Miss Middleton fluttered her hazel eyes towards Davy as she described her favourite pieces of artwork, and Davy listened attentively, all the while thinking that the shade of coral of her gown would have suited Leo so well.<br/>By the time the sweet dessert plates had been cleared Davy had drunk his way through a considerable amount of wine on top of the Pastis from earlier. <br/>The dimmed candle light had cast a rather romantic glow over the dining hall and Davy’s thoughts had begun to drift back to Leo and the activities they would have been engaging in once back in the bed chamber Davy had secured.<br/>Mrs Middleton-Smyth however considered his gentle, glittering eyes directed towards her niece as she extolled the virtues of ecclesiastical artworks in Italy compared to France and naturally put 2 and 2 together, her mauve leather booted feet were bouncing gently beneath her skirts, beneath the table.</p><p>An army Captain who had fought at Waterloo would be a definite coup for her beloved niece….and he was quite inexorably handsome!</p><p>It therefore came as a slight shock when during a pause in the discussion he excused himself politely and stated a desire to rest following his lengthy journey that day.<br/>He made no formal agreement to meet the ladies in the morning and after he had departed there was much whispered fury between the two women as the older attempted to ascertain what Lucy had done to scare off the attractive Captain.</p><p> </p><p>The Captain himself however needed to find the solitude of his room.<br/>He discarded his clothes roughly and having evacuated his bladder and washed his hands and face he slid into his bed.<br/>Since sharing Leo’s bed he had taken to sleeping naked; the coolness of crisp linen next to his skin was a new found reassurance.<br/>He’d enjoyed his meal, he’d enjoyed his wine, and he’d actually enjoyed the company, albeit in a ‘give me something else to think about briefly rather than be occupied by images of that dark, green-eyed man whom I must learn to despise and hate.’</p><p>However, thoughts of that green-eyed man were now very firmly impressed on his mind. <br/>He had tried to banish Leo from his memories, but in reality the swarthy man invaded his thoughts so regularly.</p><p>Now, alone in his rented bed he allowed his thoughts and his palm to wander back in time…..to a time when a black shirted pirate held him captive and introduced his body to all manner of sensations that he now craved.<br/>He allowed his head to fall back into the pillows as he grasped his erection and slowly eased his hand back along it’s full length.<br/>The sigh which he uttered brought to mind the sounds he’d so frequently issued when Leo’s hands had been exploring his body.</p><p>Jesus, Leo’s hands and fingers had explored him so thoroughly…..so intimately, and he needed to feel that pleasure again.</p><p>He was aware that there had usually been some sort of lubrication involved, except for when Leo had specifically requested there not to be, so he thought rapidly and sought the shaving oil he had in his toiletries collection bringing it back to the bed where rather than lie on his back be instead knelt, facing the headboard, his knees splayed wide.</p><p>His erection was rampant. <br/>His need for release powerful given that he’d had barely any desire and no fulfillment since he’d stormed away from his lover……..ex lover he considered as he made himself more comfortable.<br/>The thought that he would never again indulge in the kind of sexual activities which he’d shared with Leo caused a fractional dip in his arousal, but as he dribbled a small amount of the sage scented oil across the fingers of his right hand he felt a return of the tingling feelings to his lower spine and his cock once more sprang impressively to hardness between his legs.</p><p>Davy had never considered pleasuring himself so intimately before, but now, as his fingers caressed up and down his seam it felt like the only thing in the world that mattered.<br/>He rubbed and pressed against his opening and allowed his eyes to flicker closed as he imagined Leo’s fingers as his own.</p><p>“Christ…...I need this,” he hissed out loud as he eased the tip of his finger inside his tight and spasming hole.</p><p>He wasn’t as proficient in pleasuring himself as Leo had been when he’d explored him in the same manner, but the feeling of fullness brought back so many memories of the most delightful manner, so he pressed his finger inside himself further, grasping onto the headboard with his left hand and easing his hips and thighs up and down to create a tentative rhythm.</p><p>His imagination began to drag up images; Leo in his black shirt standing at the prow of the Circe, the wind buffeting his curls, his bare feet resting on the side of the vessel and his lips forming a snarling grin aimed directly at Davy.<br/>Then, as he began to stroke more fully inside himself the mental image became Leo striding towards him, taking him in his arms and devouring his mouth. <br/>Davy’s neck melted back and he moved his left hand to grasp his cock, stroking and pumping his hands in a glorious and mesmeric manner which brought about his release. <br/>The shout of “Leo!” as he came muffled slightly by him biting against his own shoulder.</p><p>In his heated, fevered desperation it was Leo’s large, darkly haired palm that was dragging out the hot ribbons of salty cream from his pulsing cock. <br/>It was Leo’s mouth he could feel biting down on his shoulder...it was Leo’s blissed out face he could see now behind his closed, tear filled eyes.</p><p>He collapsed against the bed covers, not caring what he was crushed against, and sobbed.<br/>If he allowed his memories to fade then it would be as if the moments of bliss he’d experienced had never happened.</p><p>That might be the way a monk deals with temptation, but Davy couldn’t believe it was the best way….not now, not in the post-coital moments of heaven…...he simply wished Leo was still there, curling his body around his before drifting to sleep.<br/>In his state he imagined he could feel Leo’s arms wrapped around him, he stroked his own hands along his chest and nestled them around his waist.</p><p>Of course he knew when he woke he would still be alone.....and miserable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Avoiding thinking about each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OK, it gets quite bitty again - Davy and Leo are apart and I need to let you know what both are up to!<br/>Davy reaches Paris, Leo seeks out warmer climates....and the exotic experiences therein.<br/>We learn that Leo has indulged in the past....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy slept better than he had since the last time he’d shared a bed with Leo in Rome. <br/>He woke the following morning reinvigorated. He dressed smartly and wandered down to the dining room where he enjoyed a hearty breakfast alongside several other hotel occupants - the tables all being arranged in a large, communal style allowing diners to eat at their own pace and select items from the buffet sideboard.<br/>He was, for the first time, enjoying the smell and taste of black coffee and was considering whether to request more when Miss Middleton and her aunt entered the room.<br/>He greeted them and was slightly taken aback when his warm “Good morning ladies, I trust you passed pleasant evenings?” was met with rather abrupt (at least from the older lady!) and cordial response, and they selected seats purposefully to the far end of the table away from him.<br/>Decision made, he returned to his room, although Lucy Middleton still gave his retreating form a rueful glance, he would go out into the streets of Paris and find distraction before continuing towards England.<br/>However, first he would write to Dora.<br/>He’d neglected his correspondence with her; their last communication had been shortly after him meeting Leo for the first time, there was therefore much to inform her about; and significantly more to conceal.</p><p>_____<br/>Leo and the crew of the Circe drifted around the Greek islands without specific purpose. However, each day that passed appeared to return some of his spirits...at least that was the impression he gave around the Guiseppes and Shanks.<br/>Alone in the small cabin he was still bereft and found little to interest him in the world. <br/>He spent each night nuzzling into the feint aroma of Davy which was still present on the sea swirl covered dressing gown Davy had worn and which Leo had refused to allow Shanks to launder. The smell of the man had a strange effect - both arousing him viscerally, but also causing him to collapse into tears which he was convinced should have dried up by now.<br/>He hadn’t engaged in any kind of manual pleasure; part of him worried that if he allowed himself to feel those kinds of sensations again it would open the flood gates of further yearning.<br/>So he had closed his eyes and relived many of their precious moments - narrating their conversations, trying to gauge the exact sound of Davy’s soft voice in his head; picturing how his off centred, pale pink lips would have curled around the words, or into small smiles.<br/>Shanks had suggested they head for France, or even Africa if his master preferred, and Leo had considered the choice - if Davy was heading back to England there was a chance that he could potentially find him…...however his letter had been posted off, and he needed to give Davy a chance to respond to the request he had made. He therefore asked for the vessel to set course for Africa - he fancied sampling some of the wider delights on offer in Marrakech.<br/>Perhaps some of the pipes he had heard tales of could help him get Davy out of his head….or at least get himself out of his own head for a while…..although he’d sampled a similar drug once before when his mind had needed to simply not think for a while and it hadn’t ended well.</p><p>______</p><p>In Paris, Davy wandered the streets. In any other circumstances he would have found all manner of interest in the architecture, street vendors and artisans inhabiting the quaint streets, and the wide boulevards.<br/>But far from distracting him he simply couldn’t help but wish he was here strolling with Leo. <br/>Although he dimly considered that in society he would NEVER have been able to stroll along; walk side by side; with the man he loved.</p><p>Damn it….he did still love him…..despite Leo considering him to be nothing more than a toy.</p><p>He found a street side cafe in Monmartre and sipped several coffees and a Pastis as he watched artists plying their wares.<br/>His thoughts naturally turned again and again to Leo; he’d said the painting thing was a ruse to lure him in…..had he only ever been planning to use him and discard him?<br/>The problem was, Davy couldn’t believe that everything he’d shared with Leo had been fake.<br/>Moments when they were rolling around together, bodies fused, breath mingling whilst hands drove each other to the heights of ecstasy flickered through his memory. And Leo’s voice as he sobbed Davy’s name repeatedly….those moments had simply not felt like they were anything other than free and honest….and despite their lack of propriety, pure.</p><p>Davy began to feel a little cool, so he settled his bill and made his way back to the hotel in order to wash and refresh his apparel before deciding he would take tea.<br/>The dining room was fairly busy with people he recognised as residents, from the dining hall the previous evening; but also a number of visitors who were enjoying the dainty selection of pastries, sandwiches and pots of fragrant scented tea.<br/>He had noted that the hotel boasted a rather fine reading room, which was also a smoking room for gentlemen after dinner and requested whether it would be possible for him to take his tea there where he could take advantage of the books.<br/>The Maitre d was happy to oblige and efficiently sent staff to arrange a small table alongside one of the leather armchairs and foot stools close to, but not overwhelmed by the comfortable fires. <br/>Davy was appreciative of the arrangement and spent a short time perusing the shelves, selecting several volumes of potential reading matter, including a book about Italian art, a volume of french literature, which he thought he could try to translate the prologue from, and a book which looked like it contained watercolours of various birds and flora from around the world.<br/>By the time he had made his choices his tea was being arranged on the table - a tiered plate of roast beef  sandwiches; hot, buttered muffins; small tartlets which contained a spicy anchovy paste and a selection of fruit and custard filled cakes along with a tall pot of tea with an additional pot of hot water and, as he’d requested, a small jug of cold milk.<br/>He passed a pleasant few hours grazing on the food and enjoyed immersing his thoughts in a topic which was not Leo.</p><p>_________</p><p>The Circe docked in Tangier initially, allowing everyone the chance to acclimatise to the heat before the vessel continued ghosting the coast stopping for supplies again in Rabat before reaching Casablanca.<br/>Leo found the almost alien architecture, swirling print on the signs, searing heat and unfamiliar scents of spices exciting. <br/>The new experiences were being effective in pushing thoughts of Davy from his mind…..generally speaking. <br/>There were moments when he longed to be able to point out something to his darling Davy, sights he ached to share with his blue-eyed lover…...ex-lover……</p><p>The clothing options for this part of the world opened up countless possibilities, and Leo found himself seeking out and purchasing a number of new outfits including pairs of baggier trousers, some which ended at the knee and were worn with bared calves; something he found thrilling, but also practical when he took ownership of his new garments! He invested in long lengths of brightly coloured fabric which wrapped around his waist and removed the need for a waistcoat; and the small, semi fitted jackets worn by the locals suited his figure perfectly, so he bought several. <br/>He liked the soft, supple leather slippers which went with the outfits and felt that the clothes enabled him to escape from being ‘himself’, and from being the Leo who had fallen so deeply in love with a man called Davy who wore frock coats and beautiful waistcoats….and loved him wearing black shirts.</p><p>Leo’s hair had grown even longer, and his beard was more lush and thick than he usually kept it - both were a specific attempt for Leo to distance himself from who he usually was.</p><p>Casablanca was bustling and exotic. <br/>Leo had taken rooms in one of the interestingly designed hotels - the sleeping quarters were upstairs and had open sections with canopies meaning that he had taken to sleeping beneath the stars (albeit beneath a mosquito net as well!)<br/>He frequently considered the letter he had posted off, several weeks earlier now. <br/>Davy should have received it.<br/>The request he had made, should Davy wish to accept it, was timed to allow for consideration, so he knew that he could spend a further couple of weeks enjoying the sights and sounds of Morocco before he needed to attempt returning to ‘civilisation’......although part of him didn’t want to….this way, despite being alone, there was still the possibility of Davy forgiving him.</p><p>Shanks worried about his master the whole time they were on the Moroccan mainland. <br/>He had lived through his previous foray into new, eastern inspired drugs. <br/>Shanks had been the person who had hauled his master’s semi conscious, stinking body away from hazy dens. He had been the one who had endured the sight of his body retching and evacuating the remnants of brown and white powders from it; slumped across the bare floor of the room Shanks had secured with the specific instructions of not being interrupted or quizzed over.<br/>It had been a horrendous week, and his master’s demeanour upon departure for the hot climes had hinted at a repetition.<br/>However, having discretely followed him around, it had been clear that the dark haired man had not indulged in anything more intoxicating than the bubbling hookah pipes favoured by the locals - which having sampled himself he knew contained nothing more than the same type of substance within a cigar.<br/>He hoped that this would continue to be the case - although it was absolutely clear to him that his master’s  spirit and heart had been broken by the hasty departure of the Captain.<br/>He could understand his reaction - he’d only heard an account of what was said - but of course Captain Kempe would have thought the worst, especially if he’d heard rumours about his master’s past history.<br/>Shanks knew most of these stories to be untrue, he knew that his master didn’t feel it worthy of his time or energy to seek to correct society’s opinion of him, but if Captain Kempe was aware of only half of them then it would explain his reaction to those comments.</p><p>His master had seemed to soften under the hot sun. <br/>His decision to read, to wander the streets of Casablanca and eventually Marrakech, to spend moments in quiet solitude had initially shocked his valet - he’d been expecting a repeat of his previous breakdown….but in many ways this new reaction was more heartbreaking.<br/>He was therefore relieved when, after a further week inland, in the bustle of Marrakech, his master delivered the encouraging news.<br/>“Have word sent out, and make arrangements…..we’re returning to England.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Not a very happy new year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is really rather sad....I'm sorry.<br/>Leo's letter is delivered to Davy......or is it?<br/>Leo turns up on New Year's Eve hoping that Davy will show - but maybe he never received the letter!<br/>It's all terribly, terribly sad.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Kempe set foot back on English soil after spending a further fortnight in Paris.<br/>Mrs Middleton-Smyth and Miss Middleton had departed a week earlier; their apparent animosity towards him had thawed slightly and he’d enjoyed several further meals as their companion prior to them leaving.<br/>An invitation had been given by the elder female for him to pay them a visit at her London home in the future, and he’d agreed - mainly because he realised that he would need to start joining in with society once again, and having spent so long in the army or abroad he would need secure contacts.<br/>He sent word ahead of him and upon docking had a pile of correspondence waiting for him, one of which was in the familiar script of Dora. <br/>She was staying in town and longing to see him, as was Artie, her beloved son who had missed his Uncle Davy.</p><p>The season wasn’t truly underway yet, and Christmas would be taking over the thoughts and events; although these were generally smaller, and more family affairs rather than mass parties for hundreds of guests as was the norm during the official season which had begun to start later in January these days rather than follow the sitting of parliament MPs.<br/>He mused on the fact that as a single, eligible man he would be in high demand on guest lists; this festive season would be a period of quiet self reflection before having to deal with all of that and whatever it brought.</p><p>He’d spent a long time considering what kind of life lay ahead of him.<br/>The idea of marrying was clearly the expectation; although as he was not an heir there was no burden upon him. But if he didn’t marry, what was the alternative?</p><p>He couldn’t imagine himself enjoying the more private and intimate aspects of marriage with a woman. Despite every effort his body still craved Leo.<br/>But despite caving into his imaginative fantasies each night he would satisfy his days with the company of Dora instead.</p><p>He therefore scripted a positive sounding note and sent it out before dressing and enjoying a sturdy meal, which made him instantly long for the lighter dishes of the continent. He took rather a lot of wine, and followed up with a couple of glasses of port before curling into the unfamiliar, but comfortable bed he had rented for the evening.<br/>His intention had been to rise early in order to catch one of the post coaches heading towards London, but inevitably the alcohol he had consumed, together with the rather lengthy and vivid fantasy he had acted out upon himself prior to sleeping meant that he woke far later than he would have liked.</p><p>The position of the sun in the sky, plus the noise from the courtyard infront of the coaching inn made him hasten across to the small window, and with a groan and a splayed hand dragged through his unruly curls he realised he would have to dress rapidly in order to make the second, and final post carriage of the day.<br/>He washed and dressed quickly - a layer of feint stubble across his cheeks and neck was acceptable as long as he was travelling - and he carelessly tossed his belongings into the valise he had been using throughout his journey.</p><p>As he clambered aboard the coach, which thankfully only contained 2 other passengers, he hadn’t noticed that 3 of his pile of letters had fallen behind the wooden credenza in his vacated room…..he was also unaware that they would remain there until the spring cleaning of the rooms took place…...as was Leo.</p><p>___</p><p>Davy’s reconnection with Dora was emotional, on both sides.<br/>Dora had thought that her life as a widow would offer her freedoms not available to her as a single, unchaperoned female. <br/>It had been partly true - she could go out to attend tea, or make visits unaccompanied; but evening invitations were rare as her single status ‘threw the numbers out’. <br/>She had also realised that her unmarried status would impact upon her son - namely in the fact that she had been unable to secure him a place at one of the more worthy educational establishments based upon her enquiries. Her husband’s name and position, and heroism in battle seemed less important that the provision of a healthy income which would undoubtedly pay for refurbishments to the main hall or master’s study!<br/>Sadly she was not in a position to be able to discuss financial matters, otherwise it would have been blindingly obvious that she had money in her own name, as well as a healthy dividend from her widow’s army pension. <br/>However, all of these matters needed to be discussed at the relevant masters’ Club….of which she, and any other human owning a womb was not permitted access to.</p><p>Davy hadn’t realised how much he had missed Dora and his godson, who had grown tall and bonny, like his father, in Davy’s prolonged absence.<br/>On Davy’s suggestion they left London for Dora’s home in Puttenham, which would enable him to school Artie in his riding, and potentially enable him to suggest Charterhouse as possible educational establishment for the growing boy.<br/>The large, comfortable manor house had belonged to Dora’s aunt and had been passed to her upon the old lady’s death - something of an irregularity as it should rightly have gone through the males in the family. But Aunt Agatha had been a formidable woman with her own ideas and, having been locked inside a miserable marriage and unable to leave due to the view that she was her husband’s property she had wanted to ensure that her favourite niece had a place of refuge which was hers in her own right, should she ever need it.</p><p>Artie enjoyed riding and took to his lessons from Uncle Davy with gusto and determination. <br/>Davy took on the role as instructor with focus, and even started, with Dora’s permission, schooling the boy in the basics of swordsmanship and shooting (the latter most definitely without Dora’s permission, but the ‘men’ had an unspoken agreement !)</p><p>Over the festive period, which they enjoyed in quiet seclusion, they often talked about Davy’s adventures. <br/>Dora had noted a wistful look in his eye on many occasions, and when she’d finally pressed him for details of Italy and especially his encounters there with the renowned cad, Leo Banks he had been unable to disguise the catch in his breath and tremble to his lip.<br/>She had waited until after Boxing Day - their discussions and moments together had become increasingly informal and relaxed. She saw Davy as a dear friend and found the idea that he was male and she female as by the by. <br/>He was someone who afforded her the freedom to read, remain in her own rooms and dine alone if she preferred and she valued his company knowing that, inherently there was no sexual attraction between them.</p><p>When she broached the subject and asked finally for him to, “Tell me all about Florence and this fellow you painted for,” he had crumpled instantly and whispered a fragmented, “Oh Dora.”<br/>Without having to say a word she had swooped across to him and engulfed his head to her breast, allowing him to sob and stumble his way through the admission of his true feelings.</p><p>He was mortified, and mumbled comment upon comment about how unsuited she must think him to acting in any way as godly parent to her son.<br/>Dora however had merely taken his damp palms in her own, small hands.</p><p>“Dearest Davy, loving can never be wrong. And I shall be damned to hell for saying this, but I don’t care; the way you look when you mention his name is the way my darling James used to look at me. Ignoring that is the sin.”</p><p>Davy collapsed against her and in her tender, rocking arms he felt able to say aloud, to another the words that Brother Ignatius had encouraged him to forget.</p><p>“I love him, Dora….I love Leo and I can’t seem to stop loving him, even though he clearly feels nothing of the sort for me.”</p><p>Dora; dear, dutiful and compassionate Dora; allowed him to sniff and hiccough his way through reminiscences of their happier times, although he obviously gave no details of their intimate relationship.<br/>“And now I have no idea where he is,” he mumbled sadly, picking at a stray strand of cotton at his shirt sleeve.</p><p>Dora stroked his hair and whispered her sorrow for him, and when he eventually fell into an exhausted sleep she remained seated on the couch cherishing his body, as if he were a larger version of Artie.</p><p>The clock stuck softly in the hallway and she stared into the dying embers of the fire, realising that it was a new year, another to be spent without her true love, and the first for Davy to spend without his.</p><p>-----</p><p>Not so very far away, on a bridge overlooking the Thames Leo Banks had been waiting, standing rigidly erect in his buff coloured breeches, tall, brown boots and matching chocolate brown silk hat. The pale blue of his shirt was set off by a deep teal coloured cravat and the hint of swirling blue waved silk peeked out beneath his dark navy frock coat.<br/>He’d timed his return to England in order to be able to attend the specific meeting place. <br/>He’d given what he hoped was enough time for Davy to receive and understand his letter; although he’d not had any kind of reply.<br/>But his words had been clear, and he intended to stand by them. <br/>If the Captain wished never to see him again he would endeavour to give up all hope of love and would leave England never to return.</p><p>It was cold, Leo’s hands were icy beneath his gloves and he instantly thought back to the hot, sweaty evenings spent exploring Davy’s body. He longed for that time again.<br/>He longed for Davy.</p><p>Glancing at his pocket watch he willed his eyes not to betray him - he would not cry even though it was almost midnight and Davy hadn’t come.</p><p>The bridge was empty although the taverns and inns alongside the river banks seemed to be doing brisk trade as revellers worked up to celebrating the new year.<br/>He’d been propositioned by several females in the preceding two hours - a man who looked so handsome and fine obviously attracted attention - but Leo only wanted to see one figure approaching.<br/>He narrowed his eyes as the church bells of various places of worship began to ring out, sounding midnight. </p><p>There was a slender figure approaching from the far end of the bridge; huddled up and carrying a cane.<br/>His mouth softened and he gave his shoulders a twitch back, standing as tall as possible in order to display his body in the most flattering manner.</p><p>“‘Appy New Year to ye’,” came the broad, cockney voice as it trudged past him, leaving an aroma of stale beer and misery behind.</p><p>Leo turned and faced the treacly water of the river, his eyes leaking in two distinct rivulets down his cheeks.</p><p>Davy was gone, for good.<br/>He hadn’t come.</p><p>He gave himself exactly 12 breaths staring into the distance in order to grieve for…...for love...... before he wiped his face with his deep green coloured pocket silk.<br/>On a whim, and as a final gesture of leaving behind his sadness, he tied the fabric to one of the black railings beside the steps and then walked numbly back to his lodgings.</p><p> </p><p>Upon arrival Shanks greeted him, but his master spoke softly before he was able to enquire whether he had passed a pleasant evening.</p><p>“We’ll leave tomorrow, Shanks…..go somewhere warmer…..somewhere different.”</p><p>Shanks noted his master’s appearance and his body language - his mood had seemed to perk up in the few days they’d been in England this time, but now he was back to the quiet, pensive man who seemed permanently lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“Very good Sir,” Shanks stated as Leo walked listlessly up the staircase towards the rooms he had been using for sleeping and dressing. “Happy new year, Sir.”</p><p>Leo paused and glanced back at his valet for the first time, a small, empty smile on his lips, “Yes…..and you, Shanks. Thank you for everything you do for me. I shall see to myself this evening.”</p><p>He entered his rooms and spent a long time simply sat on his bed before he slowly removed his coat and boots before, almost reverently removing the waistcoat he had had made from the silken robe worn by his Davy.<br/>His lip trembled and despite promising himself that this moment would mark the end he knew that he would never be able to remove the memory of Davy from his mind.</p><p>_____</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry!<br/>It will become a bit happier I promise....but for now just wallow in this pair of idiots and how much they adore each other.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. You're here....I'm here....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davy takes delivery of some late post!<br/>Leo meets back up with a chum!<br/>The timescale is all to cock between them, but it will work itself out as we progress - and there's only us reading it....so.....*shrugs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the early hours of new years morning Dora had woken Davy and they had made their way to the rooms they had got used to in the manor house.<br/>Come the end of January they would certainly have to consider returning to London for the season in earnest. If either of them were to be considered as suitable partners they would have to be seen; and much as neither wanted the flurry of taffetas, feathers and chaperones making less than subtle enquiries, they knew that this was a necessary part of life….life for singletons.</p><p>Davy woke and bade Dora good morning, allowing her to seek out the sacred seclusion of her personal parlour which she chose as her preferred space for reading the medical journals and various volumes which covered her interest in the human body and the new found academic research into the field of medicine in general.<br/>Davy had found some of what she’d shared with him rather gruesome, but she had laughed at his wrinkled nose and made a comment about women potentially being more suited to the sight of blood and other bodily fluids as they endured childbirth.<br/>He ate his breakfast and enquired about Master Artie, who he was informed had finally been cajoled into taking a bath, meaning that Davy himself was at a loose end for a while.<br/>He decided to make the most of what remained of the crisp morning and go for a ride himself…..it also meant that he would be able to wear his black shirt, which Dora had considered far too outlandish for English society, but had conceded that it was practical for riding when one frequently got paler coloured ones grubby.</p><p>Alone, galloping at full speed across the barren fields and through the bare trees he could let his thoughts wander once more to Leo.<br/>He wondered what he was doing. <br/>He wondered if he’d continued his relationship with ‘Andrew’, if he had moved onto another young plaything.</p><p>Mostly he wondered if his lips felt as soft, if his eyes burned as gloriously dark and green and if any of his other lovers had ever managed to make him utter the range of sounds and words that Davy had heard him say in the throes of their combined passion.</p><p>The ride relaxed him and he returned to the house feeling like storms inside him had quelled. <br/>As he made his way through the hallway, disposing of his hat and riding gloves on the small side table he noticed a pile of post on the silver tray prior to being sorted and delivered to the mistress of the house and himself as appropriate.<br/>It was late in the day to receive letters, but Davy assumed they had perhaps been caught up with a delay over Christmas.</p><p>The housekeeper appeared upon hearing his booted feet on the marble.<br/>“Oh, pardon me Sir, but that was just delivered by someone on horseback, looked military, said to apologise for it being delayed but they’d struggled to locate you,” and she indicated the small pile of letters which looked rather tatty and battered upon fresh appraisal, and which had been fastened together with twine with several directions written and crossed out on the top folded piece of paper.  </p><p>He swiped up the pile and went through to his own preferred day room; the library of the manor house; shouting an affirmative to the question of whether he wished for tea.<br/>It quickly became clear to Davy from the attached note, written in very scrawled script, that he had left these letters at the hostelry he had used upon landing in the port of Dover and they had been directed onwards to him via several locations before eventually winding up at the barracks in Hyde Park, where they had been sent onto to Puttenham.<br/>He tackled the letters in turn; the first being information regarding one of his family investments which had delivered a promising yield, and which he’d already been aware of after a meeting with his bank some months earlier. <br/>Another was an invitation to attend an ‘old season’ gathering, which he would have had to decline anyway.</p><p>The third letter in the pile caused him to catch his breath, and had he not already been seated he feared that his knees would have buckled and given way.</p><p>He recognised the flamboyant, confident script which had initially directed the letter to ‘Captain D Kempe, ℅ Hyde Park Barracks or gratefully, his present commission.’</p><p>What was there to be said?</p><p>Davy placed the unopened letter infront of him and considered several options before deciding that he owed himself, even if he didn’t owe Leo, the satisfaction of knowing that he had left the man and moved on with his life for valid reasons.</p><p>Of course, he mentally admonished himself for the fact that he hadn’t been able to spend a single day without thinking about and longing for the other man’s companionship…..but if he repeated the phrase often enough perhaps it would become reality?<br/>He therefore fortified himself with a sip of tea before lifting the letter. <br/>He fondled the wax seal lovingly, and brought the cream paper towards his nose, inhaling and closing his eyes in order to try to find any aroma which would stimulate his olfactory memory of the man.<br/>He found none.</p><p>Before the log in the hearth had become embers Davy had read the letter several times, through increasingly blurred eyes as he realised his opportunity had been missed.</p><p>Dora wandered through and discovered him pacing up and down the library, his hand alternately scrubbing at his unruly hair and chin.<br/>Wordlessly he indicated the letter on the desk, and Dora advanced, reading the print quickly, and clasping her fingers to her lips as she turned the first sheet to continue to the end.<br/>“Oh my darling boy!” she gasped, almost collapsing onto the padded ottoman, “What will you do? Do you think there’s a chance he’s still in London?”</p><p>Davy shrugged, “I doubt it…..but Dora, I must try…..I had thought forgetting about him was the best option, the only option available to me….but…”</p><p>Dora nodded, “But clearly it is not an option for either of you...and before you say something about the letter being written weeks, even months ago and him having moved on, he was evidently happy to keep you in his thoughts up until yesterday at the very least!”</p><p>Davy felt his cheeks flush and knew that the lump in his throat was threatening to overwhelm him again.<br/>Thankfully Dora spoke for him.</p><p>“You must leave immediately and make enquiries. If he is still in London you MUST see him Davy, you must give him the chance to explain and YOU must explain your actions….and more importantly my darling boy, you MUST tell him how you still feel about him. You love him, don’t you?”</p><p>Davy nodded meekly, “I can’t stop.”</p><p>Dora consoled him by resting her slender palm in his arm, “Nothing can stand in the way of love; not even death can alter those feelings; trust me,” and she gave his arm a squeeze and met his sparkling blue eyes with her own, soft hazel gaze.</p><p>Allowing Davy to lean against the mantle, chewing nervously at his shirt cuff she rang the bell and summoned one of the staff.<br/>He was aware of her giving clear, precise instructions and finally of her beside him once more.</p><p>“Thankfully you’re already dressed for riding,” she poked his chest and indicated the black shirt he wore beneath his dark red coat and waistcoat with a wry smile. “Why do I get the feeling that Mr Banks would approve of you galloping across the country to find him?!”</p><p>Davy gave a soft laugh, “He would!” before starting to walk towards the hallway, “Am I quite mad Dora? He’s a…...a man!”</p><p>She smiled back at him, “Whom you love…..and yes, you are mad….madly in love! Go! Artie and I will follow on in a week or so anyway for the season.”</p><p>And with a few strides he captured her in a fierce, loving hug - the way one might embrace a beloved sister - and wished her farewell.</p><p>____</p><p>Leo had travelled on the first of January back to France, from where he had travelled down through Spain and had reconvened with his yacht at Cadiz.<br/>His determination to put Davy from his mind had been marginally successful. <br/>He’d wallowed in self pity initially, but had made appointments with his tailor, revamped his wardrobe; then found several card gaming groups to occupy his evenings, (rather profitably, although the money involved was second to the game’s ability to make time pass) and he’d repeatedly told himself that he hadn’t been looking for anyone when Davy popped into his life, so there was always the possibility that the same could happen again.</p><p>He was lonely, and sad….but he wasn’t yet defeated, and he could try to find someone who would fill some of the emptiness in his heart left by Davy.</p><p>The letter he had sent to Davy had been plain in its intention - and he fully intended to stick to what he had said - and since Davy had chosen not to meet him on New Year’s Eve, then he would not seek him out again.<br/>His plan had been working as perfectly as he’d thought it could until mid February when he found himself once more in Florence and happened to bump into a familiar face.</p><p>“Mr Banks! As I live and breath. How the devil are you?” the playful voice of Callaghan Turner sounded from the doorway of a shop selling various trinkets.</p><p>He had spotted Leo approaching - he was hardly inconspicuous in his mallard green coat, fawn and brown striped trousers and rich amber coloured waistcoat and cravat.</p><p>“Mr Turner! Fancy meeting you here. Surely you haven’t been living here since our first and last encounter?” he asked, shaking the other gentleman’s hand as they doffed and replaced hats.</p><p>Leo glanced around and spotted no sign of the older benefactor who had practically been a shadow to Callaghan on their previous meetings - as if fearful of allowing the younger, attractive man out of his sight.<br/>Cal spotted the wrinkle to Leo’s lips and questioning eyebrow raise.</p><p>“I’m alone. Dear old boy’s hearts packed up in November…...but I’m catered for financially….for now,” he stated, his expression not truly giving away his feelings, “Have you time for tea? Or perhaps something stronger?”</p><p>Mutually agreeing on the second option Cal directed the pair towards his rented rooms where he requested wine and light refreshments to be served in his private parlour.<br/>Over an initial glass of wine they caught up on vague itineraries and places they had visited. <br/>Cal was interested in Leo’s forays into Africa and expressed a desire to travel more widely, but admitted that without a companion it was less amusing.</p><p>“Days are fine, but the evenings….and the nights in particular do tend to drag....you know?” he stated, quirking his eyebrow and lips at Leo’s dark features.<br/>Leo nodded and cleared his throat, aware that neither man had mentioned anything more about their previous companions.</p><p>It was Cal who cracked first, having swallowed a couple of sandwiches filled with almost raw beef and horseradish.<br/>“I was surprised that Captain Kempe was no longer accompanying you. Saw him in London a few weeks ago,” he stated, adding, “Had to nip back and resolve a few financial issues…..wills and such like.”</p><p>Leo tried not to allow his expression to betray him, but the knowledge that Cal had seen Davy so recently filled him with turmoil and lust.</p><p>“Not sure who I was more thrilled about being available of the two of you…..but despite your rugged handsomeness old man I’m sorry to say, that the Kempe chap is definitely a tastier fish!” he smirked, wolfing down a further sandwich with a smack of his lips and a rapturous lick of his thumb.</p><p>Leo gasped and could feel colour flooding to his cheeks.<br/>“Where…...how did you happen to see him?” he asked, using what he hoped was a neutral tone, but failing miserably.</p><p>Cal adjusted his seat and crossed one ankle over his knee, “Early season party….that Middleton woman we met here in the hotel; pretty young thing and that dragon who was with her.”<br/>Leo recalled the people mentioned, and also the exact moment he’d locked eyes with Davy in that smoky sitting room. <br/>The memory made him shiver.<br/>“And…. he looked well did he?” he asked, as casually as possible, but Cal instantly saw the look of longing behind his green eyes.</p><p>“Damn it! You care about him don’t you?” he hissed, used to being furtive about his own sexuality and recognising the need for a similarly restrained attitude with others.</p><p>Leo dropped his gaze to the partially emptied goblet in his hands and moved to refill it, gulping down a large mouthful or two.<br/>“We parted company…..not my choice,” he stated briskly.</p><p>Cal nodded, sympathetic to the fact that Captain Kempe’s affections would be something he himself would be reluctant to give up had he been fortunate enough to gain them.<br/>“He left?” he asked and saw Leo’s soft nod, and heard his long sigh.</p><p>“You know of Lord Anstiss don’t you?” Leo asked, taking Cal’s spluttered grunt and nod as affirmation, “Well, he came snooping and I had to…..throw him off the scent. Davy...Captain Kempe, is so naive…...was, so naive….he’d have eaten him alive!”</p><p>Cal nodded, having recovered his composure, “So you told Anstiss what? That he was nothing? And that got back to him did it? Can’t say I blame you. Lord A is a bounder….he sniffed around me more times than I care to remember!”</p><p>Leo gave a soft grunt, “Davy overheard me. He left, I’ve not seen him since.”</p><p>Cal allowed Leo a few moments of silence; for his statement to hang in the air alone.<br/>“I assume you’ve tried?” he eventually asked.</p><p>Leo nodded meekly, “I wrote to him, asked if he would agree to meet me on new years eve, so that we could start the new year together if he wished to continue as my…..friend. Damn it…..as my lover. But here I am!” and he quirked his chin towards the man opposite, sniffing and mastering his quavering voice and treacherously glistening eyes.</p><p>Cal breathed long and hard.<br/>“Well, if you’d like to work out some of your frustrations…..I mean...you’re here, I’m here….” and he left the statement dangling.</p><p>Leo huffed in amusement, “Tempting, but I fear I would only be thinking of Davy.”</p><p>Cal laughed back and made a clicking sound of resignation with his tongue, “Fair enough, we’ll stick with being solo …..and just to be clear, I think I would be thinking of him too!”</p><p>And they both laughed raucously, safe in the knowledge that they were in the company of someone who understood them.<br/>After a few moments of calm and reflection Leo spoke.</p><p>“You saw him clearly did you? Tell me…..how is he?”</p><p>Cal gave a soft growl in his throat, “Looking every inch the gorgeous specimen of masculinity that he is! Got a new commission I think, was decked out in full regimentals when I saw him….scarlet jacket, epaulettes, gold swag….unbelievably tight breeches. Tell me, is his backside as glorious as it appears?”</p><p>Leo guffawed loudly and nodded over a mouthful of wine.<br/>“Yes! It’s better actually!”</p><p>They smiled together, both lost in quiet recollection of Captain Davy Kempe.</p><p>“He’s jolly popular as you can imagine,” Cal stated.</p><p>Leo jutted his chin, “What? He has someone…..a…..particular friend?”</p><p>“God no!” Cal admonished, “With the ladies! They’re fluttering around him like bees to honey….who can blame them!”</p><p>Leo exhaled sharply.<br/>The thought, in all this time, had never occurred to him that Davy could be doing what Andrew had done…..moving onto a more acceptable relationship.</p><p>“Don’t look so shocked…...something I shall have to consider at some time...you too you know!” Cal stated, shrugging at Leo’s aghast face.</p><p>“Never! I’m not marrying!” Leo stated firmly, “No need for heirs, no need for money….I’m my own man!”</p><p>Cal refilled his glass, “Well, lucky for you. I’m set up with a little income and a house thanks to my.... erm….uncle , but it won’t last forever…..a nice, rich, pretty little heiress…..pop out a pup or two and then separate bedrooms and nightly visits to a Club with relaxed rules is my plan!”</p><p>Leo regarded him, slightly shocked.<br/>He had never given a thought to what he would have done had he not been in his fortunate position. He now felt an instant need to rectify this - his Davy couldn’t marry someone simply for financial security…...come to think of it, neither could Callaghan.</p><p>It wouldn’t do!</p><p>With a flourish he stood up and planted his empty glass down.<br/>“What are your plans this minute? Fancy a trip back to England, this time with a travelling companion?” Leo asked, “I feel a sudden desire to take part in what remains of the season.”</p><p>Cal gave him a grin, “Do you mean you want to make that handsome Captain think twice?.....or do you just wish to whisk his potential betrothals from under his feet?”</p><p>Leo turned and poked his tongue into his cheek, “We’ll see…..but for now, let’s just go and unleash ourselves on society and have some fun!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise you will get to read 'the letter'.....it is not a figment of the imagination, I have actually written it; just need to figure out the best place to slot it in.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the letter that Leo wrote and which caused Davy to gallop across the country back to see if he wasn't too late.....of course he was.......but it isn't the end!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mr Hobbes is wonderful. He made me watch a film called The Old Guard, which is really not my kind of thang, but he promised me there was a scene I would LOVE.....and boy was he ever correct!<br/>Part of this letter is an homage to THAT scene.....which is truly my boyz in another form.<br/>....I have decided that I shall keep Mr Hobbes after all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>My Dearest, Darling Davy,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In writing this I know that I have no right to demand you to continue reading; no claim on your heart in the way that you have claimed mine so completely; and I know that I have hurt you terribly without intending to, but if anything we shared together means ought to you I urge you to at least hear me out and read this once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time I saw you, when I held you in my arms and kissed you, I told you that I loved you. That, my dearest darling, is the truth and the only truth you need ever remember or know. You remain very much loved. Indeed, my feelings for you are so strong and assured I am certain that even death shall not alter them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I understand that you overheard a conversation which in retrospect was rather foolish of me to engage in, however rest assured that at the time it served a most vital purpose, or should I say that it’s intention was such.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In reality the lies I told in order to keep you as mine; to deter someone whom I feared would try to steal you away from me; served to ruin the only thing I have truly come to love in my life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In honesty I can tell you, my dearest boy, every man I cared anything for in my past, any relationship which I had considered as love I know now to be a fleeting imitation of that emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel as if my very bones have shattered and the heart which you made beat so loudly and vibrantly has been torn into a million pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have had male friends in my past, and upon meeting you I wished to strip away all that history. I wish I could have been as pure and innocent as you. I wish we could have experienced everything we shared together as innocents lost in each other and only each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, darling Captain Davy, my blue eyed angel, the only wish I have left is that I wish you could forgive me and come sailing the seas, playing pirates with me once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If I was able to turn the clock back, and have that gentleman visit me once more I should act quite differently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if he were to ask if you were mine, if you were my boyfriend I would tell him quite emphatically that you are not my boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, Davy, are more to me than anyone can dream. You, my dearest, are the moon when I am lost in darkness, and the warmth when I shiver in cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memory of your kiss still thrills me, even after so long apart. Your heart overflows with the kindness of which my behaviour is unworthy. I love you beyond measure and reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I would tell him, and the world, that you are not my boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You, my dearest, darling boy, you are everything and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If any of this moves you to consider me again I give you the following invitation in the hope that it will provide enough time for you to fully appreciate the sorrow of us being parted. Meet me on Westminster Bridge on New Years Eve. I shall wait for you until the church bells cease ringing, hoping that you will find me and share the first of many years together. If you cannot find it in your heart to forgive me then I shall leave alone and never attempt to renew our acquaintance nor shall I ever use any of our private confessions in any way which would disgrace you, you may rest assured of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I miss you so terribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your most humble and loving friend,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know.....Leo fitted this on 3 sides of cream writing paper in his flamboyant swirling script......go with it and don't pick holes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. How Cal saw Davy....and how Davy found a keepsake of his beloved Leo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So now you know what made Davy leap on his horse and gallop off to London to see if he could track down the loive of his life.<br/>We know Leo has gone....so what happens now for our boyz?<br/>Anyone would think I was just making this up on a whim!!!<br/>This one has a section loosely based on the Milathos story of him finding her glove at the meeting place and keeping it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did a bit of research (yeah, I know!) and discovered that my original timing for the LOndon season was completely off - I had assumed it was over summer, turns out it ran through winter and included Christmas. So, handily, by around about this time in history it was starting to be moved later in the year.......</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy had managed to reach London in the early evening of the second day in January.<br/>He wasn’t sure what his plan was, but he made his way to the meeting spot Leo had outlined in his letter which was increasingly crumpled for having been carried pressed against his chest, beneath his waistcoat during his journey.<br/>He walked along the bridge and paused in the centre, wondering whether he was standing where Leo had stood. <br/>He looked out at the skyline of London, the gently rolling Thames and trailed his fingertips along the rough stone of the wall before turning and replacing the movement with a firmer one against his knuckles, breaking the skin. He needed to feel something rather than the emptiness in his chest and the pain from his stinging knuckles would have to suffice to fill the void.</p><p>Walking towards the path which ran parallel to the river his eyes caught on a flash of colour. <br/>His first thought was that it was a mallard, or maybe a kingfisher swooping for a tasty morsel, but on closer inspection he saw that the colour belonged to a silk square.<br/>He sobbed and instantly worked his cold fingers at the knot in order to free it. <br/>The colour was unmistakably one which belonged on Leo and the mere fact that the piece of silk was still in situ meant that it couldn’t possibly have been there for long - some London urchin would have swiped it and sold it for certain if it had remained there much longer.</p><p>Davy brought the fabric to his cheek, tentatively and caught the faintest aroma of Leo - his spicy, almost cinnamon scented cologne was ingrained into the creased fabric where it had been knotted.</p><p>So he had showed up.</p><p>And as he’d said he would in the letter, he was now gone and wouldn’t seek out Davy again.<br/>Part of Davy’s stomach felt like it had hollowed out as he slowly started to walk away from the bridge, his fingers toying repeatedly with the green silk.</p><p>He wasn’t sure where he was heading, but he strode numbly along, the activity acting to warm him although in reality he felt no sensation.<br/>When he finally made a realisation that he should take stock he was close to his old barracks at Hyde Park. He hadn’t set foot in the place for a very long time; too many memories linked to James.<br/>Now, however, those memories would be a release from the pain of a Leo-less life.</p><p>He therefore entered the building and spent the afternoon there, reacquainting himself with several comrades from the battlefield. <br/>The bustle of officers and cadets as they engaged in practise with swords made him think of Leo and their time on the Circe, but also made him eager to join in, and he found himself promising to return the following day, more suitably attired and ready to discuss a possible position for him.</p><p> </p><p>By the end of January Dora and Artie had joined him and he had agreed on a new role, based at the barracks and focusing on supporting newly promoted officers in all manner of basic regiment management - something which had always been Davy’s major skill, and which even James had sought advice on.<br/>It would allow him to adjust slowly and cautiously into life as Captain Kempe, and his superiors had made no secret of the fact that this role was significant in his consideration for promotion to major, which was evidently something which he should take seriously as “good men like you are few and far between Captain Kempe.”</p><p>Dora had been thrilled with his decision, and since their arrival back in the city they had started to receive and send out invitations and cards for calling.<br/>They received visitors most days they were at home; an equal number of married women paying their respects and renewing their acquaintance with Dora now that her mourning was completely and officially ended and a swathe of young ladies with their chaperones eager to gain Dora’s friendship but with significant lingering looks directed at the handsome Captain - who had taken to wearing his military uniform almost daily as he’d forgotten how serviceable and simple it was to dress when one removed the need for choice!</p><p>The new timing of the season meant that there was a flurry of invitations from families, eager to be the first, or at least one of the first to welcome new debutantes and their chaperones, and eligible young men of good breeding and fortune through their doors.<br/>Captain Davy Kempe certainly met that criteria.</p><p>Thanks to him, at least that was Dora’s joking summation, the pair had most weekends full with one, sometimes two or three different parties.</p><p>Miss Lucy Middleton was launched very definitely onto the scene, and her prior acquaintance with the dashing Captain had given her more than a jolt in terms of interest and allure to other young gentlemen, especially as Davy had taken it upon himself to escort her onto the dancing floor at her father’s ball and present her rather beautifully in a  perfectly executed quadrille.</p><p>Upon making one of the turns Davy spotted a familiar looking gentleman, and upon closer inspection from across one of the large rooms was able to make out Callaghan Turner. His slender physique looked tanned and attractive in his smart patent dance pumps and black jacket - the height of his cravat giving him a slightly haughty appearance which Davy noted with amusement was being positively admired by the many single females hovering with their fans.<br/>Sadly he had no opportunity to speak to his previous acquaintance as he appeared to disappear before the refreshments had finished; no doubt moving onto one of the many other parties taking place across London’s glittering addresses.<br/>In truth Cal had leapt upon the opportunity offered by a handily secluded potting shed and the amorous glances of a velvet clad footman and having satiated his desires had decided to have an early night back at his lodgings. The fact that his thoughts strayed to the handsome Captain Kempe, and that his palm strayed to his aching and needy cock was by the by!</p><p>Cal had made enquiries about Captain Kempe - to be fair it had taken very little encouragement for several ladies to inform him about the Waterloo hero’s recent activities. <br/>He learned about Dora, about her deceased husband, and about the fact that, crucially, Davy Kempe was still a single gentleman in want of a wife…….although several times it had been mentioned about how attentive he was being towards Miss Lucy Middleton.</p><p>The sight of Callaghan Turner had evoked a range of emotions within Davy. <br/>Initially he had felt shocked at recognising someone familiar, but he’d also recognised that Cal was an attractive man, something which he’d not truly appreciated upon his initial meeting with him in Florence.<br/>However, he was obliged to spend the remainder of his evening dancing with an increasing number of females; all of whom had arms and legs between them, but held little interest for him. <br/>He sought out Dora, who was one of the few women who could command his attention in discussion for longer than a few minutes.<br/>Sadly for her most of the available and eligible males did not hold her intellect and knowledge in high esteem.</p><p>Seated beside each other, eating white soup with hot buttered muffins at a little after midnight they fell into easy conversation.<br/>“Miss Middleton is definitely looking favourably at you, dearest. Take care not to break her heart!” she warned, flashing amusement behind her mock severe tone.</p><p>Davy sighed and growled back at her, “I have absolutely no desire to break her, or anyone else’s heart Dora, as you very well know. The whole purpose of me being at these events is to provide you with an escort so that you may look for a suitor.”<br/>He took a further mouthful of the rather delicious soup, “Speaking of which…...any takers?”</p><p>Dora snorted and rolled her eyes, hastily changing the expression into one which implied delight in her food as a rather attractive gentleman called Mr Thornton caught her gaze.<br/>“The only man whom I would consider is across there, a Mr Thornton. He’s terribly serious though and appears more interested in a younger, dare I say more empty headed wife,” she whispered.</p><p>Davy nonchalantly cast his eyes around the room and noted the man in question - he had been speaking with him as part of a larger group earlier in the evening and thought that Dora’s character assessment about him seemed highly accurate. The man didn’t truly appear to want a wife for any emotional reason, other than to provide an heir to satisfy his mother, who was rather a tyrant by what he had gathered.</p><p>“Hmmmm, no, he won’t do for you,” he hissed, catching the eyes of several ladies and maintaining a pleasant, but unaffected smile. “To be fair, finding anything like a replacement for James will be impossible, and I don’t suppose it helps that I’m rating any who try on my own, incredibly high standards!”</p><p>Dora sniggered beside him, “For which I am incredibly grateful you know,” she stated sincerely, and they caught each others’ honest and understanding gazes.<br/>There was a brief, unspoken moment between them which hung in the air. <br/>The desire for both to utter ‘what about me?’ flashed across each of their lips, but remained unspoken.</p><p>At the end of the evening they returned to their shared house by carriage. <br/>Davy assisted Dora inside and kissed her gloved hand as she deposited her satin hood.<br/>“You looked very lovely this evening Dora you know…..those chaps who can’t appreciate your true beauty are not worth your time,” Davy smiled and gave her a slightly lopsided wink as he left his gloves on the hall stand and disappeared up the sweeping staircase to his bed chamber.</p><p>Thoughts about Callaghan Turner’s haughty attractiveness popped back into his mind momentarily, but they were quickly replaced by the darker, swarthier images of Leo which still invaded his thoughts daily, especially when he lay alone in his bed.<br/>He reached into his small bedside drawer, for several weeks it was not his vial of oil he had sought out, but instead the square of dark green silk which he knew was Leo’s.<br/>As usual he nuzzled into the soft fabric, desperately seeking out any fleeting olfactory memory; but the feint aroma he’d discovered initially had long since disappeared.<br/>But if he closed his eyes and breathed deeply he could imagine the scent. <br/>He could imagine Leo running the silk through his fingers and tucking it into his breast pocket with a flourish. <br/>He could imagine Leo’s hand removing the square; stroking it across Davy’s cheeks; his lips; before trailing it across his body.</p><p>In Davy’s inventive imagination the process of turning from clothed to naked took a matter of moments and as in previous nights of pleasure he allowed his own hand to rub the silk cloth across his bared chest, his belly, thighs and finally to his aching and leaking cock.<br/>He was always careful to ensure that none of his juices had marked the handkerchief - his fervent hope was that someday he’d be able to return the item to its rightful owner - but until then he would allow himself the nightly pleasure he was able to give himself with it.</p><p>As he worked his palm up and down his shaft he transferred the silk to his other hand and slid it up to his chest, stroking and pinching his small, pert nipples through the soft cloth, which made him hiss in his breath and hitch up his knee, resting his foot on the mattress in order to rock more purposefully into his hand.<br/>He was always careful to flick the handkerchief out of the way of his spurting release, he liked to use it to cover his face, initially to inhale the slight Leo muskiness, but latterly, just to enjoy the sensation of limiting his senses, which seemed to make the actual sensation of cuming more heightened.</p><p>Once sated he wiped himself on the nightshirt which was laid out for him each night, and which he never used for its intended purpose, replaced the handkerchief and closed the drawer before rolling onto his side and whispering “Good night my darling” to the small portrait of Leo he had sketched from memory and which he’d placed into an oval locket which had previously contained a mourning image of James and which lived on his bedside cabinet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. The Kempe Flutter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davy and Dora are back on the London season of parties and attend a second event held by Mr and Mrs Middleton.<br/>There is much speculation about Davy's intention towards Lucy, but guess who turns up this time to throw a spanner in the works?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to add a hot priest to the whole thing I have going on.....I don't care!....and he is based COMPLETELY and unashamedly on the wonderful Andrew Scott in Fleabag!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy and Dora had been surprised to receive a second invitation to the Middleton’s property for a further lavish party. It wasn’t traditional for families to offer more than one per season, but as it was Lucy’s debut into society it sometimes transpired that several gatherings would be offered. </p><p>Davy had complimented Dora on her choice of gown for the evening; the pale blue of the satin was particularly attractive against her dark, glossy hair which had been styled into a pleasing, softer style than was her usual choice. <br/>Davy had noted several glances towards them as they had been announced; and despite Dora’s insistence that it was merely people staring at how handsome Davy looked in his Captain’s uniform, he knew that several of the gazes were appreciating her pure and unaffected beauty.<br/>Glancing himself in a large, candle lit mirror however, Davy did have to concede that he looked rather handsome himself.</p><p>The shoulder line of his short, scarlet jacket, emblazoned with highly fringed, gold epaulettes gave him added width, meaning that his slender waist appeared even slighter and more toned. <br/>The fact that he’d increased his physical activity significantly whilst enjoying life at the barracks each day had also had a notable impact on his physique.</p><p>His thighs, calves and buttocks were toned from daily fencing practise, and his cream breeches and tall, black boots complimented his body. <br/>He knew, from Dora’s joyful giggling, that if he dropped his hip and bent one of his knees that it had a quite dramatically delicious effect on his backside, which Dora had gleefully explained was the cause of what was being called ‘The Kempe Flutter’ amongst chaperones and debutantes alike!</p><p>Davy had blushed during the conversation…..but had, smuggly, started to stand that way more often, and had heard muffled feminine whimpers behind him, and on one lip biting occasion heard a definite mumble of “Dear Lord, have mercy!”</p><p>All of which he had delightedly shared with Dora during the carriage rides home!</p><p>The party was busy; the Middleton’s previous event had not stinted on refreshments and wine, and thus a second affair was high on the list of attendance.<br/>Lucy Middleton looked quite delightful in an exquisitely embroidered gown of pale pink silk with cream, satin ruffles and a string of simply perfect pearls at her neck.<br/>She flashed her usual hopeful, and adoring eyes at Davy as he greeted her with a press of his lips against her gloved hand - she desperately wished she didn’t have to wear the things and could feel his uneven lips against her skin directly…..she also squeezed her thighs together at the thought of what else she had frequently imagined those lips doing to her!<br/>Gallant as always the Captain had requested two of the dances with her before moving off to greet her parents who heartily approved of him as a prospect for their daughter and were rather desperately hoping that this second party would inspire him to request an audience with her father.<br/>The expense of two lavish parties in one season would be very much worthwhile if it meant Lucy could be married off this quickly….and to such a handsome and suitable young man! A war hero at that!</p><p>Mr Thornton was present again, although Davy had learned that Dora’s interest in him had dulled - Davy had brought the pair into several conversations at previous parties and despite being able to speak confidently about literature, art, politics and history Dora had deemed him far too preoccupied with his mother to consider him a prospect.<br/>“I don’t want to marry someone who is going to have to ask their mother’s opinion on whether to eat fish on Tuesdays, or whether to buy a second new coat for the season!” she had trilled, making Davy laugh and suggest that, “Perhaps you should interview the mothers first before you consider the son?!”</p><p>Dora had come to a difficult, but obvious realisation and was now awaiting the most appropriate time to confide her thoughts to Davy.<br/>Artie’s education was still a thorn in her side. Davy’s position in the militia, and in Artie’s life was a definite factor in gaining her an interview with the dean at Charterhouse. But his slightly guarded comment of “If only there was a constant male figure who had more official ties to Arthur….” had been clear.<br/>If Dora was going to get her son a decent education in life she needed to be married….much as she didn’t need or want a man for her own happiness or fulfilment!<br/>She considered whether there would ever come a time when women could remain unmarried, maybe even childless, without engendering raised brows and whispered ridicule…..</p><p>As it was she was happy with her hand resting on Davy’s arm as he steered her through the crowds of people, making nods of acknowledgement to their acquaintances and finally reaching the relative tranquility of one of the side rooms which, although by no means empty, had a calmer ambiance and was more suited to conversation. <br/>They paused alongside several couples whom they knew and joined the general discussion which quickly moved from the party as a whole, the decorations and lighting to the current political debates surrounding land registry and votes.</p><p>Davy had moved on to talk to a crowd which contained several of his contemporaries from the barracks; some with their wives, the younger standing erect and hoping to portray themselves to their best advantage in the eyes of the single ladies present.<br/>Davy was unaware that his addition to any group always meant an increase in the number of eyes upon them, and thus he was encouraged to offer his opinions on subjects which he was knowledgeable about, and which inspired a longer connection to the group!</p><p>Dora had moved to speak with a group of her married friends, and discussions were moving, predictably, towards motherhood and the joys and issues of raising children.<br/>Dora didn’t mind such talk, but she couldn’t help but feel that surely there was more to a woman’s existence than producing offspring.<br/>She longed for the right to be able to follow her own interests.</p><p>To her delight a familiar face was moving towards the group, dressed in a simple black jacket and trousers; no patent dancing shoes on his feet, and with a simple folded white cravat draped at his throat he was by no means the most attractive man at the gathering, but he was a welcome sight to Dora.</p><p>“Father Scott,” she greeted him and offered her hand, knowing that his faith and position would not permit him the usual courtesy of grazing her knuckles with his lips. Instead he gave her fingertips the briefest of touches and bowed almost reverently.</p><p>“Mrs Griffiths, it is a delight to find a familiar face,” he smiled and took the seat indicated by Dora next to her on the settee.</p><p>“I am surprised to find you here at all, Father. Are you sure a gathering such as this is in keeping with your strict beliefs?” she spoke with a mock sternness to her voice, which made the priest blush.</p><p>“Your caution serves you well, Madam, but on this occasion I am here as the particular guest of Lord and Lady Overton whom as you know I serve as their religious advisor and family priest.” His hands rested clasped in his lap and he shook his head as a footman offered him wine from a tray.</p><p>Dora spoke up for him, “Perhaps you would be so good as to bring us some orgeat lemonade,” and the servant inclined his head and scurried off to fulfil his task.</p><p>“I am most unused to asking others to carry out my wishes,” he stated, his eyes resting on the rough fabric of his trousers.</p><p>Dora laughed gaily however, “Truly? One would have thought that taking confession and handing out a list of prayer rituals and theological demands would have made you rather good at it?!” and she giggled further as a blush appeared on Father Scott’s face.</p><p>She studied his features as they talked - she had first met him at a lecture she had attended, which was on the new and to her mind, highly interesting theory of evolution.<br/>His questions and comments had naturally provoked much discussion as he was firmly of the opinion that all creatures had been created by God and in a manner selected by Him alone. But he had listened to all of the other theories and ideas with calm acceptance, and genuine interest, which had been the reason for Dora liking him. <br/>The fact that he had welcomed her into the discussion and not made an issue of her being female had also gone in his favour.</p><p>He wasn’t particularly tall; but he had a presence to him that made one never think of him as being short. <br/>His skin was clear; his face clean shaven and his eyes were like two small marbles of the darkest brown - his pupils almost blended into his irises and yet his hair was not as dark as one might imagine. It had a rather glossy, almost auburn tinge to it as he swept it back from his face with his splayed palm. <br/>As befit his pious calling he didn’t seem to be concerned about his appearance, and he never worried about creating more of a mess with his hair as he rearranged it on his head as he spoke.<br/>Dora found him entertaining, and attractive in a manner which other, available men were not. <br/>She’d scrutinised her feelings and had decided that this unavailability added the extra level of frisson in her loins when she thought about him and pictured the way he rolled his eyes and shook his head openly when he was considering a new idea which she’d shared with him and which challenged his unwavering theological logic.</p><p>Davy had sought out Miss Middleton for the opening dance which he had claimed and smiled charmingly at her light steps and pretty face as she skipped her way through the various movements. <br/>He enjoyed dancing, and found that his recent increased exercise had improved his stamina for these longer and more active dances. The last notes rang and he ended with the customary inclination of his head as his partner dropped a deep curtsy. He noted her heaving bosom and the creamy mounds of her skin visible amidst the ruffles of satin and silk of her bodice, it was certainly not unpleasant to find her eyes peering up into his, and his thoughts immediately flashed to Leo’s green ones staring mesmerically up at him before taking his cock and sucking him into the warm wetness of his mouth.<br/>Miss Middleton might well be able to replicate the activity, but without the thrilling hint of facial hair scratching at his skin he wasn’t sure it would be the same….and he most fervently hoped that Miss Middleton would not have that issue......at least not for whomever she ended up securing as a husband!</p><p>His expression had turned slightly quizzical as he paused and looked at Lucy, recognising where he was and hastily lifting her hand and escorting her from the dance floor and into the waiting charms of her partner for the next dance.<br/>He ambled his way across to the sideboard and helped himself to a glass of the rather decent red wine and took a healthy draught.<br/>He noted with a wry smile that Dora was still in deep and animated conversation with the priest she’d been showing interest in. <br/>Davy thought instantly of Brother Ignatius and his need to distance himself from any form of temptation - clearly Father Scott had mastered his own libido when it came to women…..whether his inclination lay elsewhere was not known, although his manner had not altered in any way upon Davy joining their discussion in a previous meeting.</p><p>Dora saw him and rose, the priest offering a polite hand to assist her.</p><p>“Are you all danced out Captain Kempe?” she asked and smiled at his rueful sigh.</p><p>“Sadly even if I where I have promised Miss Middleton a second…..and it would be rather ungallant to come to a party and leave young ladies without partners wouldn’t it? You however have no such considerations to fret about Father, how do you do,” and they gave each other the customary stiff backed nod of greeting.</p><p>The religious man talked with them for several moments before excusing himself.<br/>Davy regarded Dora, silently.<br/>She noticed the unspoken tension in the air.</p><p>“What?” she asked, glaring at him with a degree of amusement behind her eyes.</p><p>Davy shook his head and shrugged, drinking further from his wine, “Nothing! Nothing at all…...I mean he’s not exactly someone I should need to challenge for acting inappropriately towards you is he?” and he smirked as Dora blushed.</p><p>“Certainly not!” she exclaimed, “He is by far more interesting and open minded than most…..and completely uninterested in romance, which means we can talk freely and openly without having to worry about whether one of us is being lead on inadvertently.”</p><p>“Hmmmm,” Davy growled, “That hair’s rather delicious though!” and he waggled his eyebrows as Dora blushed again.</p><p>The pair were trying to stifle their giggles as they walked through to the large, main hallway, aiming for the refreshments. <br/>Guests were still arriving and being introduced.<br/>The droll, almost monotone footman announced, “Mr and Mrs Dabney and their daughter Miss Amelia Dabney……….Mr Callaghan Turner.”</p><p>Davy flicked his head at the announcement and paused alongside Dora. <br/>She recognised the name from Davy’s letters and comments about his Italian adventures.</p><p>“You know him!” she stated, smiling but instantly changing her expression as she saw Davy’s face.<br/>His mouth had dropped open and his free hand had moved to cover and stifle his gasp and whimpered, “Oh God!”</p><p>Dora followed his gaze and made a similar, but infinitely more feminine gasp as the announcement was made,<br/>“Mr Leo Banks”</p><p>Multiple heads turned instantly towards the raised dais.</p><p>Leo’s gaze portrayed aloof disinterest as he tilted his chin, implying that he was scanning the crowd.<br/>In reality he was battling with not abruptly turning and bolting through the door.<br/>The idea of throwing himself back into English society had seemed like a brilliantly exciting one in Florence, but the reality of it was rather more terrifying, especially when almost all eyes were now cast upon him.</p><p>He could feel his appearance being assessed - he was semi used to that of course - but these people would become familiar to him; when he walked down a street or entered a cafe or hotel usually he could ignore any glances knowing full well that the likelihood of meeting one of those people again was slim. Their opinion therefore was irrelevant to him.<br/>He had of course chosen his clothing carefully for the evening. <br/>Fashions in England for evening events had changed little in his absence, he had therefore pulled on a newly commissioned pair of buttery coloured knee breeches over sheer, silk socks. He had consented to adhere to the norm with a crisp, sheer white shirt (much to Shanks’ surprise) and had insisted on adding a pale blue, dip dyed cravat embroidered with miniscule forget-me-nots. <br/>The cravat was selected to match his choice of waistcoat - his now favourite garment - which was the one he had had created from the swirling wave coloured silk of Davy’s robe. The frock coat he added was a deep, Persian blue colour; it was again a new addition to his wardrobe and fitted snuggly across his broad shoulders, tapering to his slender waist.</p><p>He had wrinkled his nose at the patent dancing shoes he would be expected to wear - Shanks had pointed out that none of his other footwear would be suitable - and he’d grumbled about why military uniforms enabled the wearer to match tall boots rather than shiny slippers to their breeches….and it didn’t impede their ability to dance!<br/>Shanks had remained silent as his master ranted, assisting his feet to slide into the beautifully crafted leather shoes. </p><p>As Leo had stood before the large oval mirror in his dressing room - he’d taken a house in London rather than use a hotel - he’d turned and pulled back his shoulders. His facial hair had been scraped from his face, except for his full moustache, but his hair was still significantly longer than was fashionable or acceptable in England for the time.<br/>Shanks hovered nervously clutching a selection of silk ribbons in his hand before clearing his throat and holding them cautiously towards his master.<br/>Leo’s eyebrows had arched and he’d fixed a glare at Shanks that would have made other men crumble.<br/>“NO!” he stated bluntly and marched past the man who hastily reached for a small glass jar from the dressing stand.</p><p>“Well, Sir, at least…...some….” Shanks proffered the opened pot which contained a scented pomade.<br/>Leo regarded the offering and glanced at himself again in the small mirror on the stand.</p><p>“Very well…..but only because I like the scent!” Leo huffed, petulantly and bobbed down fractionally to allow a smiling Shanks to drag his pomade covered fingers through his master’s luscious hair. <br/>He swept the length back from his face, but allowed a wayward lock to fall back across his forehead and used the remnants of the balm to define some of the natural curls which fell at the nape of his neck, almost reaching his shoulders.<br/>Leo regarded the final result and gave a smug smirk at his valet’s handiwork.</p><p>“I quite like the escaped bit…..almost as though it refuses to be tamed!” he sniggered.</p><p>“I try my best, Sir!” Shanks candidly grinned and wiped his hands before tugging at his masters’ jacket and handing him a pair of white evening gloves which seemed almost dazzling against the swarthy and tanned skin of his hands and wrists.</p><p>Cal had collected him and they had shared a carriage to the venue - Cal had secured the invitation when he’d taken tea with the Middletons earlier in the week - Leo had not been officially received by families for rather a long time, and the idea of him turning up without a more formal invitation was not done.</p><p>“Are we sure about this?” Leo had asked, his right knee bobbing nervously as the carriage clattered across cobbles.</p><p>Cal had shaken his head, “You have to do it. You can’t actually enter back into society without ACTUALLY entering back into society!”</p><p>Leo had adjusted his seat and controlled his leg, his fingers were stroking against the fabric of his waistcoat, his finger and thumb rubbing small circles against the soft silk.<br/>Cal continued, “Anyway, this is ideal - you already know the daughter….and the dragon that is her aunt….and it was Miss Middleton who extended the invitation, her papa seems happy to do whatever she asks, so if we introduce you tonight others will I am sure reacquaint themselves with you and you’ll be back with a lengthy array of invitations to all manner of events….and you’ll be able to dress up in your usual style and become the trend setter for all young gentlemen to follow.”</p><p>Leo huffed out a brief laugh, “It might be nice,” and he relaxed against the upholstered carriage seat as Cal continued.</p><p>“Of course, all the men will hate you….because you wear clothes so well, and they’ll spend a fortune trying to emulate you and will end up looking ridiculous!”</p><p>Leo regarded Cal’s choice of outfit - a much more traditional black coat over his dancing breeches and pumps, although his waistcoat, which was in swirling grey satin was covered with beautifully intricate embroidery, and the flourishing bow of his cravat was held in place by an exquisite silver and diamond pin.<br/>The rest of the journey had continued in comfortable silence between them.</p><p>The flurry of activity around the Middleton’s house had consumed their arrival, although both had noticed a plethora of nudging elbows and hissed whispering, even a few daring and rather rude pointing fans and gloves as Leo had strode up the stairs to the main entrance alongside Cal.<br/>“Here we go, old chap!” Cal had grinned, waggling his brows and quite enjoying the attention as people openly stared at the reappearance of Leo Banks.</p><p>Leo had not asked anything about other guests at the event; he assumed that Cal would have told him if anyone of note would be present….but as he stood waiting to be announced, breathing deeply it occurred to him that possibly, knowing Cal’s sense of humour, he wouldn’t!</p><p>Cal was next in the announcement line.<br/>“Cal…..out of curiosity….is…….would you happen to know if…” he didn’t manage to complete his question as the monotone voice of the footman announced his friend.<br/>Leo pulled back his shoulders and affected a nonchalant expression, which came out on his face as a mesmerically sensual smoulder.</p><p>As he was announced, Cal took advantage of the audible gasp and eyes trained on his friend in order to deliver the news he’d been toying with how to impart.</p><p>“Oh, and by the by….yes….he’s here!” Cal's eyes twinkled and his eyebrows waggled mischievously, "Surprise surprise!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I thoroughly enjoyed describing their clothes again - parties are always such fun!<br/>And the idea of Shanks styling Leo's hair is rather delectable....as is that loose dangling curl across his forehead!!! Hooo.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. He's here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There is some dancing, and some eyes meeting across the room.....<br/>.....and both men taking refuge to gather their thoughts and feelings.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The 'Fuck This' Leo expression is directly from Tom in Lethal White episode 1!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy’s breath had ceased to flow.<br/>
He was staring at the sight of Leo, looking everywhere it seemed but at him, although his eyes were now roving across the sea of heads.</p><p> </p><p>Leo heard Cal’s admission and it struck him as if he’d been punched in the gut. His breath was sucked from his lungs and he tried to calm his feelings and recognise them.<br/>
His stomach was fluttering with a mixture of terror and excitement, his heart beating wildly in his chest and his eyes had taken on a narrowed purpose of now trying to make out Davy’s face from the swirling sea of heads which were all training upon him, although several had gathered in small clusters, whispering and no doubt discussing who he was and his reputation with those who were unaware of him.</p><p>And then.<br/>
Time seemed to stand still.</p><p> </p><p>Dora glanced across at Davy and saw his features fractionally crumple, she then glanced across at Mr Banks whose gaze was equally focused and displayed an unmistakable openness.</p><p> </p><p>Cal glanced across at Leo and saw his expression form an almost meltingly beautiful softness before he mastered his composure. He followed Leo’s eyes and located Captain Kempe, although he was certain the military man was unaware of any other in the crowded, noisy room. His eyes were fixed upon Leo’s dark, almost desperate gaze and there was an unmistakable frisson in the air between them, despite being at opposite sides of the large room.</p><p>The rumbling voice of the footman cut through the charged atmosphere and prompted Cal to nod and indicate for Leo to accompany him to greet their hosts, meaning they were required to relinquish their raised view of the gathering; meaning that Leo was forced to break eye contact with his beloved Davy.</p><p>As Leo’s distractingly tousled hair moved from his view Davy realised he needed to inhale, and he sucked air deeply into his lungs, meeting Dora’s warm and loving eyes.<br/>
“Dearest, are you well?” and she placed her hand on his forearm, feeling it quiver.</p><p>Davy nodded, and continued to gasp, “I am…..I wasn’t expecting…...Dora he’s here!” and he met her hazel eyes with ones showing nothing but love and desperation.</p><p>She giggled a little, “I take it your desire for food has instantly disappeared!” and she began to walk them in the direction of the greeting line rather than head towards the refreshments as had been their intention.<br/>
Davy tried to gather himself and stopped abruptly when he realised where she was heading. </p><p>“Good God no! Dora, I can’t! I can’t see him here, not with all these people around…..I won’t be able to…...I might….” and he trailed off his thoughts.<br/>
Dora regarded him and almost swept him into her arms.<br/>
The darling man was clearly as much in love with Leo as he had always been, and judging by the expression she’d seen on the incredibly handsome Mr Banks’ face, the feeling was very much mutual.</p><p>“What might you do dearest? Throw yourself at him?” she flashed her eyes and lips into a charming smirk. “He’s jolly handsome though, can’t say I’d blame you!”<br/>
Her openness made him relax and laugh fractionally.</p><p>“Let me just gather myself a little….the shock, you know?” and he steered them back towards the dancing, “Would you mind?”</p><p>Dora was very happy to dance with him - she enjoyed dancing and infinitely preferred it with a nimble and talented partner who didn’t insist on small talk.<br/>
Davy escorted her into one of the sets of 8 who had begun to form for a quadrille and he focused on her and the sequence of movements in order to force his brain and belly to cease fluttering.</p><p>He was managing rather well through the first 4 sequences of the dance, there would be 4 more to complete the dance fully and return all couples to their starting position. The first half of the dance having swapped the partners to the opposing side of the sets, meaning that Davy’s vision was directed only across the heads of those seated around the dance floor rather than across the other sets on the wooden surface.</p><p>The appearance of Leo resting languidly against one of the Corinthian pillars coincided with the sixth pass of the sequence.</p><p>Davy’s eyes felt his gaze upon him and he flicked his chin fractionally to locate him.<br/>
He looked glorious.<br/>
Brother Ignatius clearly knew nothing if he thought that separation would diminish the feelings of love or lust one had for another!</p><p>Davy felt himself flick his tongue across his lower lip and saw Leo give a slow blink, and knew he was sighing.<br/>
He was counting the beats of the dance unconsciously in his head, competent with the sequences to be able to perform the movements almost automatically.</p><p> </p><p>Leo had almost unwittingly found Davy, he’d been stopped and greeted by multiple past acquaintances, and several new ones as he had followed Cal through the various rooms which contained guests of the party.<br/>
Cal had been swept into the dancing having requested the hand of a willing young lady, and Leo had been distracted with finding wine so that by the time he scanned the floor and located Davy the dance was well underway.</p><p>The sight of him even closer took his breath away.<br/>
God he was beautiful.<br/>
He looked dashing and ridiculously boyish in his scarlet jacket, smiling softly and distractedly at his charming partner.</p><p>Leo rested his shoulder against a marble column, he crossed his ankles and sighed deeply as he took in Davy’s perfect body moving with skill and lightness in the dance.<br/>
His arse looked edible!</p><p>And yet he hadn’t met him on new years eve.<br/>
He must surely have decided not to continue their friendship….and his dancing partner was certainly paying him every possible attention.<br/>
They moved together as if they had an almost unspoken bond between them.<br/>
They must have been spending a considerable amount of time together he surmised.<br/>
Much as the sight of Davy was like a breath of seaside air, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the sounds and aromas of overly perfumed females.<br/>
With a silent, inner emission of ‘Fuck this!’ he abruptly turned away from Davy, whose eyes still sought his from the dance floor and strode off seeking solitude.</p><p> </p><p>Davy had been struggling to recall the exact sequence of his dance; at least he hadn’t fully been aware of making decisions regarding extending his hand for Dora’s and turning her in his arms; but they somehow seemed to be approaching the final run of movements.<br/>
Dora had spotted Leo, lurking seductively at the side of the dancing hall.<br/>
There was no doubt about his handsomeness.<br/>
He was almost obscenely attractive, and she couldn’t help but consider what a shame it was that his almost cataclysmic level of pheromones would never be aimed at a female…..although perhaps that was for the best as she assumed anyone in direct line of his mesmeric green eyed might actually explode from their corset!</p><p>Davy spotted the moment when Leo left, he had momentarily looked both desperate and furious.<br/>
He wished societal norms would permit him to leave the dance early, but he knew that he couldn’t seek him out until they had bowed, curtsied and then left the floor.<br/>
The final set of movements felt like a lifetime, and the damn musicians dragged out the final notes far longer than was necessary. Davy found himself clicking his tongue as he remained in position until the note ended and he was free to leave the floor with Dora.<br/>
He didn’t scurry off immediately however, and it was Dora who ultimately decided his actions.</p><p>“Why the blazes are you still here?” she asked after she had recovered her breath, although she noticed that Davy was still panting a little.</p><p>He stammered a little, “He’s gone again…..and….I can’t just abandon you…”</p><p>Dora rolled her eyes at her friend, “Oh for goodness sake Davy! Go and find him…..before the chaperones and single ladies ravish him...me included!”<br/>
He therefore escorted Dora to a small group of guests who were seated and discussing fashions and food delicacies being served at the parties this season, waited the minimum amount of time to not appear rude, and then made his excuses.</p><p> </p><p>Leo had moved quickly through the throngs of people, however he’d managed to control his expression, opting for a blank gaze which brought to mind aloof confidence.<br/>
Moving through some of the maze- like corridors of the Middleton abode he had finally located the library which had been left available, presumably for the husbands of chaperones who had been dragged along to the event out of duty!<br/>
He hastily closed the open door behind himself and moved across to the lit fire, standing with one of his feet resting against the fender. He brought the knuckle of his thumb to his mouth and nibbled distractedly at the skin, staring blankly at his reflection in the mirror above the mantle.</p><p>Damn it!<br/>
Davy was still completely perfect in his eyes!</p><p>He’d immediately mentally removed every scrap of clothing from the man whose body he knew so intimately and could almost feel his creamy, lightly freckled skin beneath his palm and he flexed it by his side now.<br/>
Christ he wanted to delve his tongue inside those pink lips and make his hair as gloriously shambolic as was possible!</p><p>He groaned as he realised he was becoming aroused beneath his braies and toyed with the idea of barring the door and doing something about it…..but even by his standards that would be considered most inappropriate behaviour in an alien house….at a party…...but damn it, he would never be able to make his way back outside unless he did something about it!<br/>
He glanced around quickly and thought briefly of the more serviceable silk handkerchief which he knew was tucked inside his coat....<br/>
The choice was made for him however as he heard steps slowing outside and the rattle of the door handle.<br/>
With a hissed curse he glanced around and hastily ducked behind a set of floor length curtains, which thankfully covered one of the tall, bayed windows which overlooked the back of the property.<br/>
He’d wait it out until either his ardour subsided, or until the other guest had left….or potentially fallen asleep if it was one of the older gentlemen!</p><p> </p><p>Davy had made his way towards the raised dais in the entrance hall in order to better survey the room, but had been halted by a sharp and masculine grasp of his wrist.<br/>
“He’s gone down there,” Callaghan Turner’s voice was like honey, “If it’s him you particularly want?”<br/>
Davy had taken in the amorous gaze of the other man, but despite his attraction had shrugged and smirked in a manner which brought to mind 'what can I do? I'm besotted!', moving off instantly in the direction indicated.<br/>
Cal was left sucking on his lip, but the muscular feel of Captain Kempe’s forearm beneath his palm would suffice to add frisson to his fantasies about him....later, in his own bed!</p><p> </p><p>Davy glanced into each of the rooms along the wide corridor, finding them either occupied with small gatherings, none of which were his Leo, or finding emptiness.<br/>
The final door was closed, but upon investigation of the handle it wasn’t locked.<br/>
Davy went into the candle lit space, there was a blazing fire burning and an aroma reminiscent of cigars and something else, something slight spicy.</p><p>But the room was also empty.</p><p>He sighed and closed the door behind him, resting back against it and banging his head softly against the wood before moving towards the sideboard and helping himself to a large brandy from the decanter. He took it across to the fire and warmed his face, staring into the flames as he sipped the liquor.<br/>
It was strong enough to render him slightly breathless and unable to think momentarily; he considered whether spending the rest of the evening  closeted in the library and drinking to forget was wise.</p><p>He quickly decided that it was a poor idea, but that he’d allow himself the privilege of this one drink in solitude...and maybe a cigar.<br/>
He sighed deeply and exhaled, groaning slightly as his thoughts moved again to Leo.<br/>
His appearance had been completely unexpected, but not unwelcome at all.<br/>
And now all he wanted was to see him again; to hold him in his arms; to press his lips against that dark moustache; to taste his unique and unforgettable flavour…..in fact all of the unique and varied flavours he knew of the man.</p><p>“Oh God, Leo…...where have you gone my darling?” he said softly into the flickering flames.</p><p>Behind the curtain Leo had remained unmoving as he heard the pacing steps and the rattle of glass and trickle as a drink was poured.<br/>
He had fully expected to hear the creak of the humidor being opened and the snip of a cigar being trimmed, but had heard none.<br/>
Becoming curious he had peeped around the side of the heavy drapes just as Davy made his way to the fireplace.</p><p>He’d had to bite his lip to prevent him shouting in surprise; and to prevent the growl forming in his throat at the sight of his beloved Davy lit warmly by the flames.<br/>
His face was pensive and thoughtful, and his lips shimmered slightly after taking a sip from the glass which was nestled in his palm.<br/>
Leo couldn’t help but notice the ripe curve of Davy’s backside as he crouched and stared into the fire, and then he heard his voice.</p><p>Leo’s reaction to the statement was instant; like a tidal wave; he couldn’t have halted his retort if his life had depended on it.<br/>
He moved the curtains further apart, unseen by Davy and in the softest, breaking voice whispered, “Da-vyyy?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. I can't unlove you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The smut is back in town! Woop woop!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy instantly whipped around, his expression one of shock, his mouth opening and closing as he stared directly into the intense and pleading gaze of the darker man.</p><p>“I……..I…….can we…?” the stammered statements left Leo’s mouth without him being aware of trying to form them.</p><p>Davy strode across towards him, discarding his brandy goblet on a tall chest, his eyes intent on the green ones of Leo.<br/>Leo couldn’t instantly work out whether Davy was furious or forgiving.<br/>His answer came as the Captain reached the curtains.<br/>He stared intently into Leo’s eyes, Leo almost collapsing with the beauty of being able to gaze back into the swirling pools of blue belonging to his darling Davy.</p><p>“Are you with Cal?” Davy asked, his gaze never faltering and trying to read Leo’s expression.</p><p>Leo heard the question almost in slow motion, but tried to react quickly, shaking his head his mouth managed to form the words “No, we merely arrived together…...I still lo….”<br/>His comment was cut short by Davy’s hand grasping through his scented curls and dragging his face towards his own as he plundered Leo’s open and slightly faltering mouth.</p><p>Leo’s faltering start was almost instantly replaced by gasping delight as his hands sought out Davy’s shoulders, neck, buttocks and dragged the man bodily against him.<br/>Their muffled partial conversation taking place with joined lips, neither willing to break their connection in order to communicate :</p><p>D : “.....I’m so sorry my darling…”</p><p>L : “....doesn’t matter….”</p><p>D : “...I left you without a word….”</p><p>L : “....I don’t care, my angel….kiss me….”</p><p>D : “....God above... I can’t stop kissing you….hold me…”</p><p>L : “....this is heaven….this is everything…”</p><p>D: “.....I missed you so much….”</p><p>L : “....then why didn’t you come to the bridge?....”</p><p>D : “.....letter delayed….but…..wait….look”</p><p>Davy briefly forced Leo’s face away from his own and made him glance downwards, unbuttoning his coat and tugging a familiar dark green silk square from his inner pocket.</p><p>Leo gave a gasp of complete adoration and instantly pressed Davy back against the window casing, renewing his focused and driven intention to lick each one of his lover’s teeth.<br/>Davy submitted wholeheartedly to Leo’s onslaught, laughing and smiling as best he could as Leo purposefully angled his neck and kept his mouth open wide, plundering Davy’s mouth with his hot, insistent tongue.</p><p>The evidence of their ardour was apparent as they pressed each other against the wall and both men gave guttural groans of delight as the solidity beneath they breeches met, separated by far too many layers of fabric for true satisfaction.</p><p>“Christ, Leo….I need more than this…..this instant… God, I want you, I need to be with you you,” he hissed, enjoying the whimpering delight of the dark haired man who was writhing against him.</p><p>“We can’t here,” murmured Leo, trying to lick beneath Davy’s cravat and enjoying the slightly musky flavour of Davy’s salty skin, presumably caused by his exploits on the dance floor earlier.</p><p>Davy craved more of his lover, the rest of the party would be interminable if he couldn’t fully satisfy his need for Leo. <br/>His lips on his own, and his hands swarming across his back, cheeks, and now his arse was just too much but nowhere near enough.</p><p>“Stables?” he hissed, panting and sobbing as Leo’s hands massaged his backside, cupping and caressing each buttock and grinding his own firmness against his groin.</p><p>Leo nodded and bit down on Davy’s lip, his own desperation was outweighing his natural caution which was more well practised due to his years of concealing his sexuality compared to Davy and his relative naivety.<br/>“I can’t walk through there though,” Leo smirked, pressing his achingly rigid cock against Davy’s thigh.</p><p>Davy grinned, “I recognise the feeling! Out here,” and he flipped the handle on the tall, bay window, hooking his booted foot over the lower sill and ducking himself through.</p><p>Leo followed and they left the window ajar so as to be able to reuse it later for re-entering the main house.<br/>Davy was moving off as confidently as if the gardens were in full light.</p><p>“You seem to know your way around rather well,” Leo stated, remaining close to the Captain and enjoying the adventure of sneaking around in the shadowy space.</p><p>“I’ve been here a few times,” Davy smirked, “But I haven’t done this, before you start to panic,” and he stopped in order to briefly glance around and drag Leo’s mouth back to his using his hand splayed into the luscious curls resting at the nape of his lover’s neck.<br/>Leo sobbed into his mouth and allowed his hands to splay around Davy’s slender waist, delving beneath the fabric of his jacket and digging into the lithe musculature of the man he loved.</p><p>Davy moved to end the kiss and move on, but Leo stopped him; stroking his smooth cheek with his palm.</p><p>“I haven’t…. since you …..either,” he whispered and gave Davy the most beautifully soft smile it actually rendered Davy momentarily frozen to the spot.<br/>His cock however helpfully pressed against the inside of his breeches to remind him of the reason for their midnight stroll in the grounds!</p><p>“This way,” Davy whispered and tugged on Leo’s fingers, not releasing them as they moved down a set of stone stairs and moved towards the fresh, but obvious aroma of horses.</p><p>“Won’t there be staff here?” Leo hissed, although there didn’t appear to be much movement.</p><p>Davy shook his head, “No, these are the family ones, they’re using the ones at the cavalry barracks just opposite for guests….so we should be all alone!”<br/>His grin was both alluring and slightly mischievous - the perfect combination to instantly deliver a jolt to Leo’s erection.<br/>With a growl he followed Davy as they entered the dark space, the light from the moon the only illumination to the building, which was warmer than outside due to the straw and presence of several horses clad in blankets.</p><p>Having boldly stated his desires earlier, Davy now became slightly shy as he turned to face Leo, almost needing guidance from the other man in how to progress.<br/>He’d only ever engaged in amorous activities with Leo in the sanctity of their shared bed chambers…..apart from that memorable occasion in the carriage!<br/>Leo however was more than willing to assume his role as educator and guide.</p><p>“Come over here,” he whispered, dragging Davy towards one of the open and empty stables a short distance from the entrance and almost pushing him back to rest against the wooden door as he closed it behind them.<br/>He gave a smouldering, wolfish grin and slid the metal bolt across with his left hand whilst working open the buttons on his frock coat with his right.<br/>As he slid the garment from his shoulders and placed it across the curved fence panel Davy saw the detail of his waistcoat for the first time and inhaled sharply.</p><p>He slid his palms up Leo’s sides, his thumbs circling across the flat, muscled abdomen of his lover.<br/>“Isn’t this the same fabric as my robe?” he asked quizzically and looked up as Leo huffed a small laugh.</p><p>“It IS the fabric from your robe…..I had them make it into this…...it’s become my favourite…...now take it off me,” and he firmly pushed Davy’s jacket from his shoulders and grabbed his hips as Davy’s fingers slid to work open the row of ornate pewter buttons.</p><p>Their mouths became joined as Leo loosened Davy’s shirt and began to unfasten the buttoned flap on his tight, cream breeches.<br/>With his waistcoat removed and dropped down into the clean straw covering the floor Leo quickly tackled his own cravat length and added it to the growing pile of discarded clothing - Davy’s own waistcoat having already joined Leo’s.</p><p>Davy pulled Leo back against him by the loose, open neck of his shirt and trailed his tongue across the warm, salty skin. He groaned as his tongue caressed the soft chest hair he had dreamt about and enjoyed the rasping hiss Leo gave him as he located and rolled his small, firm nipples over the filmy voile.<br/>Leo growled into his darling Davy’s ministrations, moving his mouth rhythmically to welcome in Davy’s plundering tongue but his hands aching for a more intimate part of his beautiful boy’s anatomy.</p><p>“Christ, Davy…….I need you,” he hissed and pressed his lover back against the door again before he dropped down onto his knees, peering up with darkly dilated eyes, just visible in the gloom and all the sexier for the limited light.</p><p>Davy realised what Leo wanted to do and was more than willing, his cock had been screaming for attention since he’d heard the whispered admission of his presence in the library.<br/>Leo’s hands were stroking, languidly up and down Davy’s legs, over the firm black leather of his boots and the softer fabric over his thighs. <br/>His hands moved in symmetrical designs; thumbs caressing and pressing up the front of his thighs, then his fingers splaying to drag down the back of his thighs, then higher still to rake into his buttocks, and finally to pull the open waist of his breeches down.</p><p>Leo was nuzzling his nose and teeth against Davy’s thighs, then against his belly and the thin fabric of his braies.<br/>The familiar musky scent of his beloved was like breathing in after a rainstorm on a summer’s day….it made him sob in his throat.</p><p>He once more peered up into Davy’s eyes, and saw his own arousal mirrored back at him via Davy’s clear, blue gaze.<br/>“Let me find what you need….and then tell you what I need,” Davy hissed, biting down on his lower lip and shaking his head fractionally as Leo moved to look down at what he was doing.<br/>Leo gave a sob and a small smirk, but maintained his eyes on Davy as he could sense what the slender man was doing - literally just beneath his chin!</p><p>Davy worked open the fastenings on his cotton underwear without taking his eyes off Leo and slid his impressive cock free from the fabric. He then draped the tail of his shirt over his erection before instructing Leo that, “Now you can look.”</p><p>Leo leaned back on his haunches fractionally and couldn’t prevent his mouth falling open with a growl of desire.</p><p>Davy’s cock was tenting the thin fabric, revealing it’s fully erect size, but not revealing any of it’s actual beauty to his gaze.<br/>He pouted and peered up at Davy again, this time trying to purposefully look pleading and helpless as he murmured, “Please, Davy…….I need to taste you.”</p><p>Davy flexed his hands into fists in order to prevent himself losing control instantly, before Leo had got anywhere near him, but then grasped the fabric of his shirt and with his head on one side, staring at Leo’s reaction, began to inch the material painfully slowly up, revealing his simply perfect cock.</p><p>As the fabric finally allowed his erection to be fully displayed Davy bit his lip at Leo’s reaction. <br/>He remained kneeling, breathless and panting before glancing up, open mouthed and with an equally restrained pace, slid his mouth around the leaking head of Davy’s cock, closing his eyes after seeing Davy’s initial, blissful expression.</p><p>He moved himself forwards, taking more and more of his lover inside his velvety warmth, his breath coming in throaty and masculine gasps.<br/>Davy was still grasping his shirt and holding it firmly out of the way, needing to look down and see that the giver of his pleasure was truly his Leo, his darling, beloved, perfect Leo.</p><p>Leo moved his mouth and head skillfully in order to give Davy the maximum amount of pleasure without bringing about his instant release. <br/>He sucked softly, slid his lips carefully and resisted the urge to grasp Davy’s arse and ram him fully down his throat.<br/>But in truth he was aroused beyond belief at the deliciously boyish whimpers which his movements were causing the handsome Captain to emit.</p><p>His nose was nestling into the soft, fair hairs around Davy’s shaft when he finally allowed his hands to slip beneath the crumpled fabric at Davy’s hips, cupping and pulling his lover’s pert buttocks towards him and and groaning as the final section of his smooth cock slid between his lips.<br/>Davy gave a startled and guttural grunt of pleasure before he slid his hands firmly through Leo’s hair. He clasped his skull firmly and rocked his hips back, clenching them forwards as Leo moaned noisily and tilted his neck in order to take his fullness without gagging.</p><p>Davy knew it was impossible for him to hold out against the heavenly torment of Leo’s talented mouth, but he also wanted Leo to take pleasure in the activity.</p><p>“Leo…..darling…...I can’t…..oh GOD!” he virtually shouted as Leo had started to move his mouth rapidly up and down Davy’s perfect length, his tongue teasing the tip skillfully on each pass.</p><p>Davy didn’t want to dwell on how many other men had received this from Leo in the past….he had to have developed this skill from someone….or more likely from several….but he didn’t care as long as the man on his knees would continue to worship him like this NOW.</p><p>Rather than grip his hair and pull him into a rhythm of his own selection he remained steadying his skull and rocking, loving that Leo’s fingers were tantalisingly close to his soft seam, stroking and pressing almost mindlessly as he dictated the relentless movement of his neck.<br/>He could sense Davy’s imminent release from his clenching buttocks and stuttering hip movements, and slowed his movements as soon as he felt the slight increase in size and jerking spasm of his Davy as he spurted copiously into his throat.</p><p>Leo sobbed and swallowed the first creamy ribbons instantly, but having slowed his mouth and deepened his breaths was able to collect further jets on his tongue, swirling the mixture of his own saliva and the hot fluid around to coat and add increased wetness and lubrication to the final oral coaxing of pleasure from his weak knee’d lover.</p><p>When he could feel Davy softening fractionally Leo opened his eyes and stared up, releasing him from the warm, wet haven of his mouth and slumping back onto his heels, smiling dreamily at the expression of gasping bliss returned by Davy.<br/>Davy reached his fingers out to stop Leo standing, and instead lowered himself down the wooden door, resting his hand on Leo’s shoulder as he splayed his legs and settled on the piled straw. <br/>Leo grinned and leaned forwards to kiss Davy again - it suddenly felt like far too long since he’d last felt his lips.</p><p>They kissed deeply and passionately, hands angling each other into perfect, muscle memory positions and giggling as they rediscovered their preferred ones.<br/>“You’re so beautiful,” Leo whispered, holding Davy’s cheeks in his hands and kissing his eyelids. “Was that woman you were dancing with…..is she…..you looked fond of each other?” </p><p>Davy sighed and smiled at Leo’s tender admission of jealousy.<br/>“That’s Dora, so yes, we ARE fond of each other…..but it was her that told me to come and find you…..she knows that I love you,” and he gave a small tilt of his chin as Leo briefly looked away.</p><p>When he looked back his eyes were rather more sparkling than before, “Still?” he asked, gently.</p><p>Davy breathed deeply and dragged their foreheads together, “More than ever…..I love you Leo Banks, and I’m never letting us be apart again.”</p><p>Leo sighed and exhaled sharply, “Good…..I couldn’t bear it,” he whispered, “But…..nothing in society or the law has changed….what we have…..it’s still illegal.”</p><p>Davy nodded and encouraged Leo to curl over and nestle on the straw between his legs, his arms wrapped around him, inhaling the scent of his hair and pressing kisses to his scalp.<br/>“We’ll find a way, my love…..I can’t unlove you!”</p><p>They remained softy talking and stroking each other for a while until a sudden chill came over them and they knew they had to move.<br/>They dressed each other, giggling at the absurdity of how complicated it was to put each other’s clothes back on compared to removing them.<br/>With a final kiss and a smoothing down of hair they began to leave the stable block, however the sound of booted feet on the stone yard made them try to slink back into the shadows.</p><p>“Don’t worry, your secret is safe!” the familiar, almost mocking voice of Callaghan Turner sounded. “Just bugger off before my engagement turns up! Hope you’ve left the straw nice and warm!” and with a lascivious wink he went into the stables as Davy and Leo sloped off towards the house, retracing their path from earlier.</p><p>As they located the still open window they saw a well known gentleman from the party making his way furtively towards the stable block.<br/>Davy arched his eyebrows and hissed at Leo as he dragged up the window and clambered inside, “He’s a member of parliament…..and married!”</p><p>Leo giggled at his glorious innocence, “Some of us hide in full view my dearest…..it may be something we have to consider!”</p><p>Davy whipped around to face him, his expression stern, “I forbid you to marry….that’s an order from a Captain.”</p><p>Leo inhaled and tried to control his burgeoning erection, hissing at Davy that, “Don’t do that! I haven’t had the same level of release as you my love…..but if you order it, then I shan’t disobey.”<br/>He quickly pressed a kiss to Davy’s nose before clearing his throat and moving the heavy curtains aside.</p><p>Predictably one of the armchairs close to the fire was filled by a slumped body, a smoking cigar stub almost burned out in the ashtray, a rhythmical snort emanating from the grey haired form.<br/>Davy and Leo shared an impish grin and tiptoed together out, towards the door. <br/>Leo gave his hair a final sweep from his hand to tame it a little and as already decided, left the room and rejoined the noise of the party. <br/>Davy located the discarded glass of brandy, downed it and then left the library himself, eager to locate Dora and finally fill his belly with food….for some reason his was now famished!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Mrs Middleton has an unfortunate turn of phrase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their reacquaintance - let's just call it that! - Leo and Davy have the rest of the party and of course Dora gets to meet Leo....and can definitely see the appeal!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dora had seen the rather flushed, but definitely buoyant expression on Mr Banks as he’d re entered the ballroom, swiped up a goblet of red wine and almost downed it in one lengthy gulp.<br/>Something about his actions were undeniably attractive, it was such a shame for the female race that his affections lay elsewhere!</p><p>Shortly after, she saw Davy reappear. <br/>He walked directly over to her, smiling broadly and looking so ridiculously happy that he hardly needed to tell her any details of what had been occupying him for the past hour.<br/>Nevertheless she enquired with a simple, “Well?”<br/>The light squeeze he gave her hand together with his blushing cheeks were eloquence themselves, but he gently guided her away from the group she had been conversing with.</p><p>“I need food my dearest Dora….my belly needs to feel as full as my heart. He still loves me and he has forgiven me,” he explained in hushed tones as he maneuvered them towards the refreshments room.</p><p>Leo was already seated at a table along with Miss Lucy Middleton, her aunt, mother and father and several more of her single, female friends. <br/>As would be expected, all eyes were focused on Leo as he devoured hot buttered muffins with gusto, taking relish in staunching the trickle of melted butter at the crease of his lips with his thumb and licking it whilst staring pointedly at one of the females in turn, including Lucy’s aunt, whose almost mesmeric and glazed expression caused Dora to giggle most inappropriately.</p><p>“Mr Banks’ appetite appears to be as healthy as your own,” she sniggered, making Davy blush and avoid her amused gaze as he tried not to stare at Leo who had noted the Captain and Dora’s arrival and was trying to remain calm despite every fibre in his being wanting to leap up and drag the beautiful man over to his table, beside him…..or more accurately on his lap….straddling him and licking the residue of hot butter from his lips.<br/>Oh God….he was getting hard again…..this was going to be the most blissful form of torture known to man!</p><p>Davy assisted Dora in selecting items from the plentiful array of dishes and they were about to move towards a vacant table when Mr Middleton arose and beckoned them across with a loud and impossible to ignore demand of, “Captain Kempe, do come and join our party, I believe that you know our friend Mr Banks.”</p><p>He gave a small, audible only to Dora squeak before he regained his composure and ushered her over to the large oval table which had several vacant seats.</p><p>Mr Middleton had remained standing to greet his guests more formally to their small gathering, as was the norm, and Leo had, with some difficulty risen himself. <br/>A footman had brought their plates of refreshments across and he carefully placed each down before holding a chair for Dora.<br/>Davy and Dora gave formal and appropriate nods to those seated before Lucy’s father introduced Leo.<br/>“I believe that you met Mr Banks whilst in Italy. Captain Kempe, Mr Banks, and of course, Mrs Griffiths.”</p><p>He stood back and allowed the traditional greetings to take place. <br/>Leo firstly renewed his acquaintance with Davy by extending his hand and capturing Davy's.<br/>The frisson of charge which took place as their skin made contact was hidden by both men, although Davy had felt the purposeful stroke of Leo’s finger against the softness of his palm, and Leo had felt the small, additional pressure from Davy’s thumb across the skin of his knuckles.<br/>Both men had made eye contact and expressed the appropriate greeting of repeating each other’s formal name.</p><p>There was something about Leo using the term ‘Captain’ that was almost obscenely sensual, however Leo had the sense to flick his attention towards Dora rather than risk his emotions getting the better of him.<br/>Davy turned and made the formal introduction, “Mr Banks, may I introduce my acquaintance and personal friend, Mrs Griffiths.”<br/>Dora felt the full impact of Leo’s dazzling smile directed at her and inhaled in spite of herself as he took her hand and raised it to his lips.<br/>The bristle of his moustache against the soft skin on the back of her hand was incredibly pleasant, as was the warmth behind the green eyes which were focused squarely on her own hazel ones.<br/>“The Captain spoke of you often in Italy, and your son...I trust he is thriving?”</p><p>Dora regained her composure as he released her hand and she busied herself settling into her seat, Davy taking one to her right.<br/>“He is indeed, Mr Banks, how kind of you to remember,” and she lifted her cutlery.</p><p>The discussion at the table turned back to all things Italian and it was Lucy Middleton who brought up the subject of painting.<br/>“Have you been doing much painting Captain Kempe? I don’t suppose the army leaves you as much time as you had available to you in Italy?” she asked as she continued nibbling delicately on shortbread and spice biscuits.</p><p>Davy had managed to wolf down several mouthfuls of food to staunch his appetite and admitted that he’d done very little since returning home.</p><p>“I believe I may be fortunate enough to have ownership of your most recent work, Captain. Am I correct?” Leo stated as he toyed with a partially filled goblet of red wine, swirling the liquid and tilting his gaze to focus on Davy’s lips.</p><p>“Indeed! I haven’t completed a piece since I finished your commission. Have you hung it?” Davy asked, flicking his eyebrow so briefly that most would have missed it. <br/>Leo however had seen the alluring movement and stifled a growl.</p><p>“I have indeed….it has pride of place in the main cabin of the Circe. Perhaps I should bring it to my house here in London then more people would be able to appreciate it,” and he bit down on his lower lip before taking a sip from his wine, carefully leaving a single drop of the ruby liquor on the plump skin for long enough to make Davy’s eyes glaze before licking it slowly clear.</p><p>“Have you considered portraits, Captain?” one of the other guests enquired as Davy cut off a sliver of rare beef and chewed it rhythmically.<br/>His thoughts moved to the only images he’d created involving the human form…..namely the erotically charged sketches of Leo’s naked body and made eye contact with the man in question across the table.</p><p>Leo’s eyes were mischievous, but he was purposefully not looking directly at Davy….at least he wasn’t until out of the corner of his eye he saw him pick up a spear of asparagus  and languidly suck the end into his mouth before replying, “I have dabbled a little in portraits, although my attempts were really rather crude,” at which point he bit purposefully down on the asparagus, licking out his tongue in order to capture a second bite, and causing Leo to clench his hand into a fist on the table, Miss Lucy Middleton to gulp down a rather large mouthful of wine and Dora to inwardly consider this one of the most amusing evenings she’d passed in a long time!</p><p>The tension was cut by Lucy’s mother innocently suggesting, “Oh, maybe he could do you, Lucy!”<br/>Leo's instant gulp and press of his napkin to his tightly pressed together lips and Davy's pressing of the prongs of his fork into his wrist to prevent him erupting in a highly inappropriate snort of laughter was dutifully ignored.<br/>Dora had thought the comment highly amusing also, but had managed to cover her mirth with a daintily positioned tartlet which she was able to nibble on until she felt no further risk of giggling.</p><p>Thankfully the conversation moved on swiftly and before long the table was deep in discussion about the latest gossip surrounding members of the royal family, which was of limited interest to either Davy, Dora or Leo. This meant that both men could concentrate on casting furtively erotic glances at each other across the table, and via the various mirrors which afforded them an additional vehicle for staring at each other.</p><p>Dora enjoyed watching them. <br/>The way they looked at each other reminded her of the looks she and her beloved James had shared when they had first met and were still in those stages of trying to work out whether the other liked them back.<br/>It was a gloriously exciting time in her life and she missed the thrill of attraction. <br/>In truth there had been no man since James who had excited her in that way….although Father Scott had infiltrated her thoughts several times as she had retired recently.</p><p>Callaghan Turner made a reappearance and ambled over to be reacquainted with ‘The artistic Captain Kempe’ which was the manner in which Cal greeted him, shaking his hand before turning to be introduced to Dora and offering a charming greeting, whilst Dora accepted the request from Leo to dance with her Cal and Davy watched. </p><p>Leo danced as exquisitely as Davy imagined. <br/>He adopted a rather erect and aloof manner, but tilted his head and gave his partner flashing smiles which showed his neat teeth beneath the dark moustache. The particular dance was one which involved exchanging partners and forming lines with another couple as the sets moved, meaning that a good many ladies found themselves being firmly and masterfully moved around the large, muscular body of Leo Banks…..he definitely left his mark on many that evening.</p><p>Cal and Davy sniggered as he paused to mark time and glanced across at them, arching his eyebrows and grinning.<br/>“You know, he’s got the reputation of being an absolute devil,” Cal mentioned softly.</p><p>Davy groaned lightly, “I know! It’s definitely part of his appeal!”</p><p>Cal was slightly shocked at Davy’s remark - he’d assumed Davy would be a soft, compliant and innocent lover!<br/>“Really? You like that? Well…..if ever you get bored…..” Cal faded his comment out, surreptitiously tracing a fingertip across Davy’s backside, hidden from the rest of the guests by a marble column.</p><p>Davy shivered a little at the touch, but saw the impish expression on Cal’s face. <br/>“I’ll bear it in mind!” he stated before applauding the musicians as the dance ended. “But for now I am quite satisfied.”</p><p> </p><p>Leo brought Dora back across to join the two gentlemen and all four wandered into one of the quieter side rooms together, Dora and Cal leading Leo and Davy, both pairs in conversation.<br/>Leo’s eyes twinkled as he toyed with the cuff of his coat, <br/>“What was Cal saying to you?”</p><p>Davy smirked and narrowed his gaze a little, enjoying the fact that Leo appeared a little jealous of the attention he had received from another man.<br/>“Nothing of any importance,” he said, “You needn’t fret….he hasn’t tempted me if that’s what you’re worried about darling,” he whispered the final statement so softly, it was little more than a hot breath close to Leo’s ear…..but the effect upon him lasted until they were all forced to take their leave hours later; although Dora had been very specific in her insistence that they would be at home for visitors the following day and would welcome Mr Banks’ appearance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Dressing to impress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their lovely reacquaintance at the party Davy waits for tea time and a chance to see his beloved Leo again.<br/>Dora and Father Scott have mutual interests and find each others' company very amicable......shame he's a priest!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy slept deliriously well, and deliciously long, groaning himself awake just before midday. <br/>His drapes had been left closed, but there was a small line of daylight filtering through the centre of each pair, creating stripes of sunlight across his rumpled bed covers.<br/>He’d dreamt of Leo….nothing unusual there; but this time he’d been able to actually recall the sensation of his lips on his, the exact scent of the skin directly behind his ear, and when he’d awoken with a familiar stiffness to his cock he’d been able to avoid the temptation to pleasure himself, safe in the knowledge that the opportunity might arise for a more fulfilling release later in the day.<br/>He dragged his hand through his dishevelled hair and massaged the base of his neck, imagining Leo’s hand there and twisted to bury his face into his pillow to disguise the girlish giggle at the memory.</p><p>He crossed to evacuate his bladder in his chamber pot and dragged his discarded nightshirt across his naked body before warming himself next to the fire which had been laid and lit earlier.<br/>His movement had alerted one of the house servants and moments later the door opened and admitted Barclay, who had been acting as his valet since he’d been residing with Dora and Artie.<br/>He poured steaming water into the bowl on the Captain’s dressing stand and laid out a drying cloth.</p><p>“Would you like me to pick out anything particular, Captain?” the man asked in his strongly accented voice.</p><p>Davy considered that given the time he’d woken up he wouldn’t be going to the barracks and would need only to dress to receive guests….hopefully one guest inparticular.<br/>He grinned, “I’d rather like to wear one of my coloured shirts…..maybe the black one….what do you think?”</p><p>Barclay’s eyes had shot wide at the mere idea, “For afternoon wear, Captain, perhaps the grey might be more suited?” and he crossed to the cabinet, lifting out the pale grey shirt from a pile containing soft garments in shades of white, cream, green, blue….and one in black!<br/>Davy wrinkled his lips….he really did want to wear his blackshirt for Leo, but knew that in reality Dora would probably kill him if he appeared in it...especially as there was no saying who else would drop by for tea!</p><p>“Very well, I shall wear the grey….and my dark green coat…...and,” he moved across to his selection of waistcoats, “....this one,” and he pulled out a black silk item which was embroidered with swirling threads of green and coral with anchors embedded within the design.</p><p>Barclay breathed a sigh of relief, but acquiesced at his master’s compromise, “Your black cravat will finish that off nicely, Captain,” and he set about tidying Davy’s bed as he busied himself shaving and washing himself.<br/>Barclay had grown accustomed to the Captain’s nakedness; he assumed his ease around other men stemmed from his background in the militia and he wordlessly handed over a pair of crisp, cotton braies before handing the covered chamber pot and used washing water to a more lowly housemaid.</p><p>Davy wore clothes well, and Barclay enjoyed assisting him - it was always a source of pride amongst valets how well turned out their masters were. The only man who Barclay could think of as being any kind of threat to Captain Kempe in terms of handsome, swaggering fashionability was a gentleman who had only recently returned to town and whose valet, Shanks had only joined his fellow valets in their accepted hostelry on two occasions.<br/>He had spoken of some items from his master’s wardrobe which had generated ooohs and aaaahs of delight from the other servants.<br/>Barclay lived in the hope of catching a glimpse of the notorious Mr Banks….perhaps he would visit for tea one day!</p><p>Davy was settling his damp hair into a style with his comb, the current fashion for a slightly longer length was flattering on him, and he was able to coax a natural wave into it. He smoothed some of his preferred cologne across his smooth cheeks, giving an audible rasp as the astringent product touched his skin.</p><p>“Is Mrs Griffiths at home?” he asked as Barclay fixed his cravat, tying a flourishing bow and tucking the ends flat against his master’s chest.</p><p>“She is Captain, I believe she has been attending to correspondence and Master Arthur has been practising his Latin with Father Scott,” Barclay explained as he assisted him into his dark green coat which fitted snugly and benefited from a sharp tug at the rear.</p><p>“Is Father Scott still here?” he asked, receiving an affirmative from the servant.</p><p>“Mrs Griffiths asked him to remain for luncheon and I believe they have been discussing one of the recent lectures they have attended,” he added, giving a nod of pleasure at his master’s appearance.</p><p>“Thank you Barclay, if you could send word that I shall join them shortly,” and he gathered a novel he’d been reading after adding his short, black boots and on a whim, tucking the dark green silk square which had been beneath his pillow as always into his inner coat pocket.</p><p>Davy found Dora and Father Scott deeply engrossed in some volume on the desk between them; which also added a level of formality to their situation and removed any consideration of inappropriate male and female interaction.</p><p>“Good afternoon Captain Kempe,” the priest stood and greeted Davy before returning to the illustration in the volume, which Davy could see, as he formally greeted Dora with by lifting her hand to his lips. <br/>He noticed that she smelled of roses and was wearing a pretty gown of pale yellow along with a small, silver locket around her neck.<br/>It made him smile to compare his own careful outfit consideration to her own…..he was dressing to impress another male, she was dressing to impress a priest! <br/>Both of them were clearly going to hell….at least they’d have company!</p><p>Davy was ravenously hungry. <br/>Having slept late he’d missed the opportunity of breakfast.<br/>Fortunately the clock in the hallway chimed 1 o’clock and luncheon was announced. <br/>Davy accompanied Dora through to the dining room with Father Scott following.<br/>The priest said grace and they ate with a companionable conversation between them.<br/>Dora had employed a rather good cook and today there was a particularly decent glazed ham, served hot with roasted potatoes and carrots.<br/>Artie was enjoying the same food in his nursery - although he hated using the term, feeling far too old for it now that he was wearing long trousers!</p><p>The conversation in the dining hall naturally moved around to Master Arthur’s education and Father Scott asked gently about which schools Dora had approached, receiving a rather annoyed response of, “ALL of them!” followed by a more restrained and apologetic, “Forgive me Father, but the whole process is frustrating in the extreme.”<br/>She explained the various meetings which she had wished to attend, but which she had been prevented from due to the masters in charge of the educational establishments insisting on discussing the financial matters involved in securing a long term place for her son with a man!<br/>“I fail to see how society hopes to move forwards when there are still such limitations imposed upon half of the population!” she vexed.</p><p>Following the meal all three took a stroll around the pleasant garden which was shared between the large town houses of the square. Davy’s heart was beginning to pound at the knowledge that he would soon be seeing Leo once more, and he hoped that they wouldn’t be inundated with visitors which would mean he’d be forced to take his leave after only twenty minutes or so.</p><p>Father Scott made his own adieus upon their return to the house, and Dora stated a desire to take a short nap, suggested that Davy do the same lest he “become too fidgety to be trusted with my best china!”</p><p>He felt unable to rest at all, but retired to his room and stripped off his clothing, carefully setting each item aside so that he could rewear them for greeting guests.<br/>He did lie down in his bed, but spent some time flipping through his sketch book which contained page after page of images, all depicting the same subject - namely Leo Banks. Some showed his profile in pencils and ink, some pages featured small watercolours depicting some of the fabrics he’d worn and which Davy could recall from memory. <br/>But the pages he lingered mostly upon showed his naked body - writhing on his back and depicting just his torso; his muscular back, arms crossed under his tilted cheek; kneeling and leaning against the bed post; or just staring dreamily and sensually from the page and into Davy’s soul.<br/>He didn’t sleep at all, but after a short period felt suitable ‘rested’, although his heart rate was thumping faster than he’d ever felt before as he redressed himself and combed through his hair, creating the soft quiff and curl at the front, which he knew was something Leo found particularly attractive.</p><p>As he alighted the stairs he heard Dora giving requests to cook - menus for the week needed to be arranged and Dora disliked lengthy debates about such matters, therefore she always scheduled meetings immediately prior to tea time as she knew cook was eager to return below stairs and ensure her provisions were perfect.<br/>He therefore entered the morning room just as Mrs Wells was leaving.</p><p>“Did you rest at all?” she asked, passing a focused, quizzical eye across her friend’s face.</p><p>He crumpled his lips, “Not really…..feel rather like a small child on the eve of my birthday!”</p><p>Dora gave him a soft shake of her head before picking up her sewing and sitting on the one of the armed chairs rather than the sofa she usually chose.<br/>Davy noticed and gave her a bemused flash of a smile.<br/>“I assumed that our visitor would be far prefer to be seated next to you rather than me,” she stated, “Oh, and of course don’t forget about those papers you wanted to show Mr Banks.”</p><p>Davy’s features had softened after her comment about the seating - well thought out Dora! - but reflected bafflement at the papers comment.<br/>“What ARE you talking about? I’ve no papers to show Leo!” he admonished.</p><p>Dora however rolled her eyes and sighed, “My dear boy, I assume you’d like a little privacy with him…..if you want to be able to take him into the library you’ll need a ruse!” she explained, “Let’s hope he’s quicker on the uptake than you!” she giggled as Davy blushed.</p><p>“You are a wonder Dora….you think of everything!” he sighed, perching himself on the edge of the sofa but instantly leaping up as the door bell rang.</p><p>“Do sit down, Davy! It might not be him, and you don’t want to flash our visitors with a look of abject disappointment if it isn’t!” she stated.</p><p>However, a familiar, deep baritione was audible in the hallway, and Davy’s twitching, lip-biting and excited reaction told her everything she needed to know about their visitor - the cream coloured, gold embossed card presented on the tray was irrelevant.</p><p>“Mr Leo Banks has called,” announced Simpkins, the butler.</p><p>Leo entered the room looking every bit as handsome and glorious as one might imagine.<br/>He advanced towards Dora and gave her a curt incline of his head, combined with a wolfishly rakish smirk as he lifted her fingers to his lips.<br/>The bristle of his moustache was rather pleasing against her soft fingers and she considered how that same stubble might feel against the skin of her cheeks, or lips…..lucky Davy!</p><p>“Mrs Griffiths, how delightful to see you again. I trust I didn’t dance you to exhaustion last night?”<br/>He was almost rigidly staring at Dora knowing that if he so much as glanced across at Davy he’d never want to return his eyes anywhere else!</p><p>“My constitution is quite sturdy enough to survive a quadrille with you, Mr Banks,” and she instructed Simpkins to bring tea for them all.<br/>He left the room, closing the pair of wooden doors as Leo finally lifted his gaze to take in Davy’s slightly trembling stance by the mantle.</p><p>“Hello,” Leo stated softly, flashing the most unbelievably adoring smile Dora or Davy had ever seen. <br/>It made both gasp and Dora was forced to swallow and avert her slightly moist eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Next time try pineapple!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys take advantage of Dora's ploy for some private time ...and Davy learns the downside of asparagus!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo extended his hand and captured Davy’s before covering it with his left and holding firmly to the man whose eyes were wandering shamelessly over his body and choice of clothing which was characteristically Leo.<br/>His black, snugly fitting frock coat was made of velvet. It’s simplicity was set off by the flamboyant shade of his almost raspberry coloured trousers, which matched the colour of his cravat which was fastened in an almost absurdly wildly looped bow and nestled into his neck in a manner which ached to be tugged loose by Davy’s teeth.</p><p>Dora rang the discreet bell rope for refreshments and all three sat, Dora initiating a conversation about the party which she felt was suitably vapid to allow both men to contribute whilst they tried to regain composure and stifle the desire to launch themselves at each other.</p><p>It was Dora who broached the subject Davy had been desperate to bring up since Leo set foot inside the room. <br/>She waited until the staff arrived bearing the tea, figuring that announcing the departure of the men together herself would invoke less speculation.<br/>“Captain Kempe, why don’t you go and show Mr Banks the proposition you wanted his advice on while the tea brews,” and she flashed her eyes quickly towards Leo who unlike Davy earlier instantly picked up her subtle intent.<br/>“Oh please do Captain, I’m always intrigued by interesting propositions,” he smirked, rubbing his finger and thumb across his moustache and gazing at Davy in a manner which almost screamed desire.</p><p>“This way Mr Banks….the paperwork is in the library,” and he walked as calmly and unaffected as he could, “It’s something I think you’ll be able to apply your skills to,” he added, loving the delicious double entendre possibilities of the ruse.</p><p>Once across the tiled lobby and safely inside the empty library he slammed the door closed and wasted no time in dragging Leo’s lips to his own.<br/>They kissed deeply and passionately, tongues plundering and swirling rapturously against the other. <br/>Leo tilted Davy’s head quite forcefully into a slightly subservient position and hissed as Davy’s hands sought out the buttons of his trousers.</p><p>“Dear God, Davy…..how has it only been half a day since I last kissed you?” he murmured, not wanting to remove his lips from the familiar taste of his lover for a second longer than necessary.<br/>Davy was eagerly allowing his mouth to be savaged by Leo’s tongue and was keenly aware that the previous evening it was only he who had been pleasured to completion...he now very much wanted to repay Leo.</p><p>“Let me lock that door,” Davy hissed and he directed Leo towards the desk, “Sit there, and unfasten your braies,” he instructed.</p><p>Leo growled and slumped into the armed, dark wood chair chuckling, “OOh, bit of a problem there…..not wearing any darling!” and he flipped open his trousers to reveal his thick cock, trailing his fingertip up and along it and devouring Davy with his insistent gaze.</p><p>Having flicked the lock Davy almost fell onto the floor, crawling the last couple of yards to fit between Leo’s legs and feasting his eyes on the sight of his lovers’ glorious erection.<br/>“Oh God, Leo…..I want this…..can I please have it?” he sobbed, pouting and peering up at Leo’s darkly dilated and desperate gaze.</p><p>“Well…..since you asked so nicely,” Leo snarled, and then stifled a groan as Davy slid his hands up Leo’s thighs and enveloped the leaking head of Leo’s cock in his mouth, whimpering at the sensation, the musky flavour, the familiar size and delectable sounds emanating from his beloved Leo.</p><p>Leo was in heaven, much as he wanted to slam himself, balls deep inside Davy’s mouth, his darling Davy was obviously fulfilling a fantasy of his own.<br/>His hand was anchoring and sliding up and down his shaft, caressing the taut skin, stroking the dark hairs around the base while his tongue merely teased and toyed at the head of his cock. Davy’s breath was driving Leo wild; the sensation of heat followed by a tingling coolness as he blew gently across the sensitive skin was almost too much.</p><p>“Captain Kempe…..get down to business won’t you,” he snarled, enjoying that Davy was smiling in his lop-sided manner.</p><p>“I’m preparing the ground…...military procedure don’t you know….terribly important to be thorough,” Davy grinned, nuzzling his nose down into Leo’s trousers and licking against the silky soft skin of his sack.</p><p>Leo was writhing his hips, desperate to get the much waited for and needed attention to his member, “Davy????” he wheedled, rather adorably and pouted his lips so beautifully that Davy felt inclined to be merciful.</p><p>“Alright, but be quiet,” he whispered before encasing Leo’s cock in his mouth and sliding his lips down to capture it’s not inconsiderate length.<br/>Leo slammed a fist against the bookcase and grabbed the back of Davy’s head with his other, preventing Davy from pulling back and working his mouth. He knew if he allowed him to he’d lose all control far too quickly.</p><p>Davy made an almost gurgling sob; to be fair, with Leo’s cock rammed down his throat he had little option for communication.</p><p>“Give me a moment my darling,” Leo hissed, and pulsed his hips very fractionally.<br/>Davy tried to keep his mouth wide and head and neck still, allowing Leo to control that part of his pleasure, meanwhile he slid his hands down and sought out the bare flesh beneath Leo’s trousers. <br/>He was able to slide his palms under Leo as he ground himself up into Davy’s mouth and his fingers located the deep, slightly moist cleft between the cheeks of his arse, causing Leo to stammer as he tried to work out which turmoil was the least of an issue to his imminent release.</p><p>Davy used the brief lull in Leo’s grasp on his hair to slip his mouth free from it’s preoccupation, slathering and drooling from his prolonged inactivity.<br/>“I’ve missed every part of you….but especially this part,” he hissed, stroking his index finger up and down and moaning as it found the intimate puckered entrance he was seeking.</p><p>Leo looked down and saw Davy’s shining eyes and determined, crystal blue gaze. <br/>His cock was almost ready to explode, and he knew if Davy pressed inside him there was every chance that he’d cum.</p><p>“Shall I?” Davy asked, biting his lower lip and flicking his tongue quickly across the sensitive, leaking slit of Leo’s straining cock whilst teasing his fingertip across his lover’s softening opening.</p><p>“Christ…….help me,” Leo hissed and bit down hard on his coat cuff as Davy pressed his finger inside him whilst simultaneously engulfing him into his mouth, moving his lips rapidly up and down his length.</p><p>Davy had forgotten the amazing heat and tightness of the act he was engaging in with Leo, but he hadn’t forgotten the control and power it gave him.<br/>Crooking his finger inside the gloriously bucking and mumbling man he sobbed and gasped noisily as he felt Leo tense and start to pump his hot, copious release into Davy’s throat.<br/>Leo had denied himself any kind of pleasure for so long, and his own hand and fingers were no match or comparison to Davy’s.</p><p>He was completely light headed as he felt coolness around his groin and finally dropped his head down to stare into Davy’s rather smug looking face.</p><p>“You haven’t been practising on anyone in my absence have you?” he gasped, panting and trying to stabilise his breathing whilst preventing his calves and thighs from twitching.</p><p>Davy shook his head, grinning at his lover’s blissed out expression, “Definitely not…..you taught me everything I know, and you therefore deserve all the focus of my incredibly thorough attention.”</p><p>Leo growled and leant forwards, pressing his lips out to receive a kiss from Davy, and whimpering as a tongue bearing the flavour of his own juices was delved inside his mouth.<br/>He sniggered, “Of course after you ate that asparagus last night there is no way I’m repaying the favour today!”</p><p>Davy pressed back on his haunches and levered himself to stand up as Leo began rearranging his clothing.<br/>Davy carefully and discretely wiped his fingers on the plain handkerchief tucked into his inside pocket rather than the more flamboyant silk one which had been Leo's and was peeking from his outer breast pocket. He made a mental note to dispose of it somehow later so as not to arouse suspicion. <br/>His bafflement at Leo’s statement however was displayed across his face.</p><p>“What’s wrong with asparagus? You seemed to be particularly taken with how I was toying with it and nibbling it last night!” and he giggled, dragging Leo’s body back into his intimate embrace, pressing tiny kisses into his lovers’ stubbled chin.</p><p>Leo chuckled, “It wasn’t just me who rather enjoyed that display dearest….several of the ladies around the room almost fainted!” and he waggled his eyebrows at Davy’s apparent oblivion.</p><p>“I wasn’t trying to make them!” he said, pouting a little and wanting to reassure Leo that his eyes were only drawn to one.</p><p>“Oh my darling, don’t you realise that is precisely why you’re so ridiculously sweet, and handsome, and underwear ruiningly divine!” and he physically removed Davy’s hands from his face so that he could restyle and tame his wayward curls in the mirror. "If you were actually aware of the effect you have it wouldn't be half so sexy!" and he adjusted his cravat and brushed down his trouser front in a manner which implied that he was incredibly aware of the effect HE had on anyone with a pulse!<br/>“Anyway…..asparagus….makes your product taste rather revolting!” he stated matter of factly, giving Davy’s face of surprise a brief but loving kiss.</p><p>“Really? I always noticed it made my pee rather odd, but I always assumed it was because I usually only eat asparagus at parties….you know, rich foods and too much wine…..” he trailed off, then tugged down Leo’s jacket and wordlessly asked for Leo’s appraisal of his own appearance.<br/>Leo smoothed his hands across Davy’s shoulders and adjusted his cravat, more out of the need to touch him than the need to correct the apparel.</p><p>“Nope, it’s vile! Now…..pineapple on the other hand…..,” and he turned to look seductively over his shoulder as the pair made their way back to Dora, and as it turned out further guests in the morning room.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Captain….and Mr Banks, I trust you found the proposition an interesting one?” Dora stated, quirking her eyebrow in a manner which only Davy recognised as daring and playful.</p><p>“Absolutely! I think it’s a definite winner….can’t see how it can fail!” Leo quipped, sweeping up a cup of tea which Dora profered and helping himself to several of the delicately cut sandwiches on offer.<br/>He made his introduction to the new arrivals, “Mrs Fortesque, and Miss Arabella….how lovely to see you again. Your husband and I have had several discussions at my club…..I take no responsibility if the man insists on purchasing that wreck of a sailing dinghy he’s looking at madam….I’ve told him in no uncertain terms that an Italian made vessel will be infinitely more robust and elegant.”<br/>Leo’s tone and manner of complete confidence in himself was a breath of fresh air.</p><p>Of course his reputation in society made people view him with caution - but how on earth could anyone fail to be reeled in by his easy manner.<br/>The fact that he looked completely gorgeous as he languidly sank back into the armed chair across from a blushing Arabella Fortesque and her mother was by the by!</p><p>The conversation naturally moved around all things nautical for a while, and Leo made the older matron laugh quite girlishly as he spoke about The Circe and the delights she might find in sleeping onboard a vessel at sea.<br/>Dora squeaked and hid her smirking mouth, Davy bit down hard on a shortbread biscuit and both stifled amusement at the adoring and slightly far away look in both the female Fortesque’s eyes as Leo explained about how the “rocking of the boat beneath oneself is rather…..soothing.”</p><p>The fact that he flashed his eyebrows quickly towards Davy, and then Dora - apparently, unlike Davy he was in complete awareness of his impact on females - made Dora more convinced than ever that the plan which had been festering in the back of her mind might, just work......although she'd definitely need him on side......or maybe unaware?</p><p>As was the protocol, Leo left the group first - it would have been usual for him to leave upon the arrival of the second guests, but as he’d been ‘otherwise engaged’ at that time there was a degree of flexibility.<br/>“Captain Kempe, I trust I shall see you at my club this evening where we can discuss your proposition more fully?” he stated before bowing and taking the hands of the ladies and leaving the room.</p><p>All shoulders sighed and dropped a little at his exit, but Davy was able to feel a sense of excitement already - he would see Leo again in just a few hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll be honest, I have completely lost track of what this pair have done together....so if this is a first time fingering wooo hooo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Dora has a cunning plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have to try and start winding this to the ending that I originally had in mind......so Dora voices her plan.<br/>Davy has a little knuckle shuffle in bed, Leo gets a nasty shock and they both have to start considering their future!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their tea guests had departed - the Montague ladies were replaced by the newly married Sergeant Hamilton and his wife Coraline - Davy rather excitedly filled Dora in on his and Leo’s adventures, or at least the gist of the fact that they adored each other.</p><p>Dora looked at him wistfully.<br/>She knew in her heart that she couldn’t expect such happiness again in her lifetime. <br/>The only man she had been even vaguely interested in, romantically and if she was honest with herself, sexually, since the loss of James was Father Scott…..and he was as unattainable as Leo was!</p><p>However, she still needed a degree of respectability which she had assumed would be granted along with her widowed status. It had transpired though that being a young widow did not permit the same level of freedom in society as was permitted to old widows.<br/>She needed to remarry; but she was now fully aware of what she wanted from a husband…..and it was a list of notable shortness.<br/>She needed his name only.</p><p>She had no desire to have more children, no desire to engage in the acts which resulted in them, and didn’t really need a man’s income, although she was beginning to feel that repairs to the house in Puttenham may be costlier then initially thought - the roof really was buggered and needed replacing in the next few years as a minimum.</p><p>Davy on the other hand had clearly found the man of his dreams. <br/>It was all too evident that the attentions of various young ladies were completely unknown to him, and he certainly didn’t look upon any of them in the way he did his Leo!<br/>Davy therefore needed some form of reputability to enable him to continue his relationship with Leo - a relationship which could never be known about by others for fear of them both being hanged for lewd acts - and what could be more reputable, or natural than him marrying the widow of his ex best friend in the regiment?…..the mother of his godson?......surely it was a double win?</p><p>She believed it to be a perfectly plausible and workable solution to their combined problems…..whether the pair of lovestruck idiots would agree was another matter.</p><p>“Dearest Davy, I think I must travel back to Puttenham; I need to discuss some work on the house with Tatler, the steward, and I’m sure you can find something, or should I say someONE to occupy you with in town?” and she arched her brow as Davy’s blushing cheeks.</p><p>He mumbled a little and flashed his gaze at his boots, “I only wish I didn’t have to sneak around and be so furtive about it all.”<br/>Dora advanced towards him and placed a hand on his arm.</p><p>“Come for a walk with me in the garden….I want to….gauge your opinion on a matter,” she stated, mysteriously and went, without waiting for him to arrange her bonnet and long, fawn wool pelisse and gloves.</p><p>Davy glanced across at where Leo had been sitting and gave a quick humming sound from his chest before shaking away the more carnal image of Leo’s ruffled, pupils blown wide appearance as he’d sucked his cock in the library and sought his own hat and gloves before joining Dora.</p><p>“I have a proposition for you…..a proposal if you like,” she stated once they were a short distance from the house. <br/>The garden was relatively small, but the neatly gravelled pathway meant that taking exercise by way of a daily walk of length was possible if one varied the route taken.</p><p>Davy listened and froze on the path after she’d outlined her idea.</p><p>“WHAT?” he shrieked, his eyebrows almost meeting his hairline.</p><p>“Just, listen and hear me out,” she urged, and went on to talk at length. <br/>She remained as calm as possible, despite Davy’s frequent outbursts and moments of paralysis on the pathway.<br/>She patiently waited and pursed her lips as he shook his head and pointed out the enormous number of considerations which she herself had already run through in her head, several times, before daring to voice her suggestion aloud.</p><p>Forty minutes later they arrived side by side at the door they had used to exit the house.<br/>“Will you consider it?” Dora asked softly.</p><p>Davy sighed deeply. <br/>He was silent now, reflecting and with a million thoughts whirring in his brain.<br/>He opened and closed his mouth several times without issuing a sound, but eventually, given Dora’s calm and persistent gaze, he nodded.<br/>She moved inside first and he followed a few moments after, pausing in the foyer as she adjusted her hair after removing her hat.</p><p>“I do love you Dora…..but Leo will always have my heart,” he said softly.</p><p>Dora clasped his hands, “I know….I shall never expect that from you dearest boy, but this way could let you have your heart’s desire….in an odd and slightly unorthodox manner,” and she shrugged lightly.</p><p>“I need to think,” he stated.</p><p>Dora nodded, “Of course, I want you to. I would not take any decision you make in haste seriously. I shall leave for the country tomorrow, and I shall expect an answer, one way or the other by the end of the month. Is that fair?”</p><p>It was; of course it was….this was Dora.<br/>Dora who had just given him a proposal which had made his head spin.</p><p>“Now, why don’t you go and bathe before you get all dressed up to see Leo at his club….I’m expecting you back very late you know,” and she waggled her eyebrows at him, “If you return early I shall be highly disappointed, I’m planning to take a tray in my room rather than dine down here.”</p><p> </p><p>Davy went to his room and lay on his back across his bedspread, eyes wide open and considering his options.<br/>His silent reflection was interrupted by the sound of his bath being filled in the adjoining room.<br/>He was considering what Dora had suggested.<br/>His initial horror and shock had dulled to an almost numbness.<br/>What on earth would Leo think?<br/>How on earth would he broach the subject?<br/>Should he? Before he himself had established an opinion?<br/>Or should his decision be one which was reached ONLY with Leo’s discourse and agreement?</p><p>He remained splayed across his bed dimly aware of the sounds from servants.<br/>“Your bath is drawn, Captain,” </p><p>He removed his clothes and sank back into the hot water of his linen draped bath which had been placed as always infront of a roaring fire, meaning that his shoulders and face began to seep sweat in a pleasing fashion as he lay back.<br/>Christ this was complicated!<br/>It had been complicated already before Dora had made her request….now….</p><p>He slid back along the base of the copper bath and submerged his head fully under the water, opening his eyes and enjoying the slightly distorted images from beneath the clear water before rising back up and sweeping his hands back over his hair.</p><p>“Bugger!” he exclaimed before reaching for his lemon and lavender scented soap and beginning to lather it across his skin, finishing off by rubbing it through his hair. <br/>The servant had arrived with a fresh jug of hot water which was sloughed over his head, and the his body as he stood to rinse before he wrapped himself in a thicker weight dressing gown and rubbed his hair with a drying cloth which he took through to his bed chamber.</p><p>“I shall have a short nap before dressing,” he instructed, “I’m joining Mr Banks at his club and I believe Mrs Griffiths has requested to dine in her room, so you should have more time to prepare the luggage for Mrs Griffiths and Master Artie for their stay at Puttenham.”<br/>The servant nodded and calmly went around the room drawing the long drapes across and placing the guard infront of the fireplace, adding an additional log which crackled and lit the now dim room.</p><p>Davy removed his robe and slid into his bed, naked as was now the norm, but thought twice about discarding the drying cloth and kept it with him, waiting until he heard the click of the doors and was satisfied that he would not be disturbed before closing his eyes and dragging the mental images he’d stored away from his afternoon in the library with Leo.<br/>Of course on this occasion he had purely satisfied his lover; his own desire had been left untouched and wanting; and the warmth of the bath, combined with his own hands slathering soap across his body had brought to mind memories of the encounters with Leo in that shared bathing room in Italy.</p><p>He usually lay on his back to pleasure himself with his hand, but twisted onto all fours instead. <br/>He closed his eyes and imagined his own hand as Leo’s, swarming across his skin, small nails scratching at his muscles, swirling and avoiding the places he so desperately craved attention.<br/>Eventually, panting with built up desire, he skirted his fingers across his bullet hard nipples, tugging and flicking them before sucking on his fingers and transferring the moisture to them, enjoying how the dampness cooled and created a new sensation for him.<br/>He realised his hips had started to writhe of their own accord and as he transferred his hand lower down his belly, grabbing at his skin and soft hair he stifled his moans by burying his face into his pillows.</p><p>His cock was solid and aching as he gripped it firmly. <br/>He immediately began to work his palm up and down his warm, slightly damp shaft and tilted his neck to peer down and watch his smooth head appear from behind the smooth ripple of skin as he pulled back his foreskin.</p><p>He realised he was panting audibly, and imagining the look of desire on Leo’s face which accompanied the revealing of his solid length in all it’s delectable glory.<br/>He sighed as he thought of Leo now.<br/>He wondered if Leo was passing the time until seeing him in a similar manner….</p><p> </p><p>….in his rented house Leo was less pleasurably engaged.<br/>His return from taking tea had coincided with the delivery of a fairly hefty letter, which basically informed him that the owners of his rented property had decided to sell it, and that the new vendors wished to take occupancy at the start of the new month. Now given that it was only the 9th he had a few weeks, but this had not been what he’d hoped for.<br/>He didn’t intend to spend his time looking for new properties when Davy was a far more enticing and pleasurable way of passing his time!</p><p>He quickly instructed Shanks to look into his affairs; to consider his luggage and some of the furnishings he had purchased and which would need moving out along with himself at the end of the month.<br/>He could stay temporarily at his club….but he was aware that he was also responsible for accommodation for his valet.<br/>Being homeless and a nomad on the high seas and abroad suited him, but to be homeless and nomadic in England was to again be shunned from the society which he now very much wished to be part of….if only to ensure further encounters with his darling Davy without arousing too much suspicion!</p><p>He did what he could to start matters and eventually admitted that he could do no more….he also knew that he would see Davy in a few hours and wanted to look and smell his best for him, so he requested hot water and doused himself liberally in his bathroom. <br/>He knew that society demanded a clean shaven chin and neck, but truly he didn’t have the time to carry out the annoying task...and he was known at his club! He was certain Davy wouldn't mind the rather more rugged look.</p><p>Having dried off he lay across his bed coverings and replayed the events of the afternoon. <br/>Dora had been lovely - it was clear that she adored Davy, but also that she appeared to be neither judgemental nor negative about his regard for another man. <br/>He’d liked her company, and he thought she was a damn sight more interesting conversation and wit than many a man in society.</p><p>At some point he drifted to sleep because when he opened his eyes the room had become dark and Shanks was starting to light the candelabras.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. I have rooms here for later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davy visits Leo at his club and the beginning of their 'covering up their feelings in society very badly indeed' begins!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What time is it?” he huffed, rubbing a palm through his disastrous curls - damn, he’d fallen asleep with damp hair, he’d be completely unable to tame it into a sleek style…...perhaps it matched his facial hair better for it to be somewhat wild!<br/>Shanks continued his calm lighting of the many candles Leo required in his dressing and bedroom, “A little after 7, Sir. Shall I arrange a tray for you, or shall you dine at the club also?”<br/>Leo stretched and pee’d, explaining his intention to eat at the club, and that he wanted a particular outfit to wear.<br/>Shanks nodded and went to fetch the required items.</p><p>Leo washed himself and cleaned his teeth with a rag and some powder before applying some of his favoured cologne, dragging his hands through his riotous curls with the remnants. <br/>He considered whether he truly ought to bite the bullet and fasten his hair with a tie, but instead sought out the pot of soft paste which Shanks had used on his hair the previous evening to such effect. He used it sparingly, but managed to create a soft quiff off his face, the product added a slight sheen and definition to the rest which fell into place (sort of) over his shoulders.<br/>He pulled on and fastened a pair of fine braies and tugged his fine, dark grey trousers over them, leaving the button flap open for now as he added his shirt - a beautiful draping voile of deepest garnet red. <br/>The waistcoat he’d requested was black, satin and highly embroidered in threads of black, silver and copper - it was his intention to remove the rather beautiful deep grey frock coat he was planning on wearing once he was in Davy’s company - so he wanted the ensemble to be perfect as a combination.<br/>His cravat was a shaded grey strip of fabric, softer than usually used for a neck fastening, but which created an almost flounced bow at his neck.</p><p>His tall, black silk hat and kid leather gloves finished the look and he left the house by carriage at just before 8 o’clock.<br/>Arriving at his club he gave the name of Captain Kempe to the porter and requested for him to be admitted and stated his intention to frequent the billiards room.<br/>He asked for a jug of claret to be brought and he removed his tail coat to enable him to bend across the table and practise his cue shots.</p><p> </p><p>Davy had dressed in his military uniform, although he had added his more formal cream satin waistcoat rather than the more standard one which he wore during the day. <br/>He had used the black silk strip he favoured these days as a cravat and together with his tall black boots looked every inch the rakish and attractive Captain he was.<br/>He had taken a carriage to the club favoured by Leo after saying a farewell to Dora and felt himself growing ridiculously excited again at the prospect of spending more time with his lover.<br/>He wondered whether Leo had a ruse planned to secure them some private time together, and he secretly found the whole cloak and dagger arousing.</p><p>The porter gave him a gracious welcome,<br/>“You will find Mr Banks in the billiards room Captain. Up on the third floor, just along the hallway on the left,” he explained and indicated with his arm that Davy was permitted entry into the private gentleman’s club.</p><p>Davy had visited such places before, although not this specific one - it was one of the most private and difficult to gain access to. Usually frequented by older gentlemen, hence the quite and muted atmosphere.<br/>It felt very ‘un-Leo-like’, but he followed the directions given to him and mounted the sweeping staircase, responding to courteous nods and some greetings of recognition.<br/>He was oblivious to a couple of the rather more lascivious glances he received, and also to the number of gentlemen who twitched and rustled their newspapers and novels to one side in order to watch his rather exquisite buttocks clench and flex their way up the stairs.</p><p>On the third floor he could hear the distinctive click of ivory billiard balls being struck and forced himself to calm his breathing and expression - for all he knew Leo wasn’t alone, and he didn’t want to give away the nature of his interest and acquaintance!</p><p>Approaching the open doorway Davy saw that Leo was actually alone in the room. <br/>He was stretching across the table, his backside facing Davy at the doorway, one knee bent for balance, his fingers splayed against the baize, striking one of the white balls to avoid hitting the red.</p><p>“God Lord Mr Banks…...have you been stood like that waiting for me?” he hissed, having quickly glanced around to check their level of privacy.</p><p>Leo instantly twisted around and flashed a mesmerically happy smile towards Davy. <br/>To the Captain’s delight his eyes swept across his appearance, and his lips wrinkled and pouted in apparent approval of his choice of outfit.</p><p>When Leo stood it was Davy’s turn to catch his breath. <br/>The combination of the dark, ruby shirt, it’s sleeves billowing and the tight, fitted silkiness of his waistcoat made his shoulders appear quite astoundingly broad while his waist seemed even slighter and more trim thanks to the flattering effect of the black satin.</p><p>“You look edible, Captain….what a shame I daren’t do more than this,” and Leo captured Davy roughly and briefly in a searing and probing kiss, one of his hands splayed and caressing the nape of his neck.<br/>He pulled away quickly, much to Davy’s frustration.<br/>“We are relatively private here, but this is a communal room…..anyone could see us,” Leo explained and reached his fingers out to stroke against Davy’s, partially hidden from the doorway beneath the billiard table.</p><p>Davy sighed and frowned, “Then why ask me here? You could have come to the house for dinner…..we could have been…..we could have…,” he stammered; the bitter disappointment at the thought of not being able to do more than steal a few fleeting, albeit delicious, kisses was making him struggle to express himself.</p><p>Leo rested his buttocks against the table and slid both hands around the billiards cue resting between his thighs.<br/>“I have rooms here…..later we can be together….we just need to be seen eating and maybe playing billiards first!” and he flashed his green eyes from beneath that frankly perfect hair and pursed his lips in a manner which would have prevented Davy from being cross about anything.</p><p>He therefore exhaled and nodded, “Alright….but I should warn you, I’m truly terrible at billiards!” and he moved to a pair of chairs in order to discard his scarlet and gold jacket, giving Leo the almost painfully erotic sight of his slender body encased in innocent ivory coloured satin and linen.<br/>He stifled the growl in his chest as he grinned and set about replacing the balls in their starting positions, “Well then, I shall have to teach you…...I rather like teaching you things!” and he flashed his dark eyebrows mischievously towards Davy who accepted the outstretched cue from his lover, caressing his hand in the process.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>....there will follow the most obscene game of billiards ever!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. There will be billiards!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Billiards!<br/>So many possibilities for filth.....I can't tell you how much fun this chapter was.<br/>It's a nice long one too!!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did have to do a bit of research on the rules of Regency billiards - yet another left turn on my Google Search history that might throw MI5 one day!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’ll use cues rather than a mace….more control,” Leo explained, “And you shall have the plain cue ball. I’ll take the dotted one.”</p><p>“So…...show me…..do I stand like this?” and Davy adopted a quite ridiculously sensual pose which he assumed was similar to the one he’d seen Leo creating as he’d entered the room….although he looked over his shoulder into Leo’s waiting, transfixed gaze whilst pouting gently and gave what he hoped was a ‘quite ludicrously naive’ expression, which added an element of arousal to his version which Leo hadn’t quite anticipated.</p><p>“Dear God…..yes!” Leo stammered, trying to control both his breathing and his cock, “Although you don’t have a chance of hitting a damn ball.”</p><p>Davy jutted his chin, “Well that’s no use!” he claimed petulantly, enjoying the fact that he was clearly making Leo struggle with his desire added knowingly, “I want to be GOOD at it!”</p><p>Leo growled for real and couldn’t help himself this time, “Christ almighty Davy…...you won’t have to hit a single shot if you keep looking at me like that….I’ll have to forfeit because I won’t be able to get near the damn table!” and he rolled his eyes, shamelessly staring at Davy’s pert arse, displayed rather beautifully as he bent over.</p><p>“Well show me…...show me how to hold this thing properly….and show me how hard I’m making it for you!” and the Captain waggled his eyebrow rather sweetly, fully aware of the double meaning of his statement.</p><p>“Alright,” hissed Leo and he approached Davy from behind, almost covering his body with his own, encouraging his shoulders to face forwards and manipulating his hips and neck into place with his hands, and then the pressure of his own body….and one tantalising and almost obscene nudge of his thigh between Davy’s.</p><p>“Hold it like this,” he demonstrated, “And relax your wrist….just….imagine something else,” he whispered softly and hotly against Davy’s cheek, making the slimmer man gasp and his eyelids to flutter.<br/>“Then pull back and aim for the centre of the ball and push through….like a slow parry with a sword,” Leo continued, and now shamelessly ground his evident arousal against the cleft of the Captain’s backside.</p><p>“Oh god…..Leo…..I can’t focus on this game one bit….I think you may need to give me an awful lot of direction,” he murmured, tilting his chin slightly towards Leo’s stubbled cheek and licking out against it, enjoying the stab of hard insistence from his lover’s cock.</p><p>“Play the damn shot Kempe!” Leo hissed and gasped as Davy focused quickly and grunted as he stabbed at the ball which travelled rapidly and slightly haphazardly down the table without hitting any of the other balls, and without impacting upon their positions - making it impossible for him to make a score - although he was presumably blissfully unaware of that fact….and seemed so willing to improve his technique!</p><p>Davy remained in position, except for twisting to the side, almost in Leo’s arms, but if anyone had entered the room they could possibly have explained their position as a billiards lesson…..possibly!</p><p>“That was terrible,” Leo hissed, biting his lip and fighting the urge to wrestle his delicious Captain over and straddle him on the baize covered table.</p><p>“You’re clearly a dreadful teacher,” Davy quipped, smirking and enjoying the darkly dilated glare Leo gave him.</p><p>Leo pressed a final time against his buttocks before relinquishing his captive and moving around the table, “Nonsense…..you’ll just have to try a little harder to take direction,” Leo grinned wolfishly, “Come here and try again,” he instructed and watched, open mouthed as Davy wriggled himself off the table and latched the cue back behind his neck and across his shoulders before ambling with the confidence of a panther around to where Leo was indicating he should stand.</p><p>Their eyes never left each other.</p><p>The tease and knowledge that they had to wait and draw this out was a glorious torture.</p><p>He kept the cue held behind him as his face finally tilted to face away from Leo and he purposefully bent deeply forwards, resting his flat, toned belly on the table before sliding the cue around to his right and angling himself to stretch his left fingers across the sensual feeling fabric.<br/>“This any good?” he asked, again peering over his shoulder and causing all manner of torment to Leo’s trouser department.</p><p>“It’s fucking perfect,” Leo hissed, biting his lip and staring as Davy wriggled himself more comfortably into position.</p><p>“So I hold it….like this,” and he clasped his hand purposefully around the cue, using exactly the same grip hie used around Leo’s cock, causing the darker man to whimper and nod, “And then aim for the centre and just stab,” and again he gave a slightly grunted exhalation as he put far too much power behind his shot, causing the ball to bounce off several of the cushions and hit the red ball but without scoring.</p><p>Leo gave a long, slow whistle, “Ahhh, if you keep doing that you shan’t score  and you’ll have to forfeit,” he smirked, but caught his breath as Davy flashed him a perfectly judged look of pouting sadness and failure, “But don’t worry, you’re only learning…..I shan’t make you pay just yet.”</p><p>This was rather fun!<br/>Leo cleared his throat and re set the balls as Davy helped himself to a goblet of claret, gulping down most of the glass in one go…..was it particularly hot at Leo’s club?</p><p>One of the regulars wandered by and paused to speak to Leo. <br/>Davy remained across the other side of the room at the elegant tray of drinks and helped himself to more wine, and topped up Leo’s glass.</p><p>Leo and the gentleman gave courteous bows and Davy delivered a polished, military bow towards the departing older gent who gave him an alluring smile and a brief shake of his head as if clearing his brain of thought.</p><p>Leo advanced and rubbed his hands together as he announced, “Right, I think I need to demonstrate a hazard shot for you….come over here and watch closely,” his eyes were positively fizzing with mischief as Davy wandered across, bringing his wine with him and taking a further sip before offering it to Leo with a soft eyed wink.</p><p>Having accepted the goblet and taken a hefty swig, Leo placed it on the sideboard and took the cue. <br/>“Now, I’m going to show you how to pot, which is how you actually make a score - although to be completely fair you should be able to claim a win from any chap by flashing one of those smiles of yours at them,” and he smirked as he bent himself elegantly across the table, his backside and hips kicked out in a firm angle with more focus on making the shot than on making his edible arse look attractive as Davy had done…..although he truly didn’t have to try!</p><p>Davy positioned himself so that he could take in Leo’s body and crouched low to focus on his profile as he tried to focus his eyes on the line of the cue and his dotted white ball on the table. Davy noticed how he held the cue perfectly flat, and that it actually rubbed against his bristled chin as he allowed it to slide back and forth between his firmly splayed left hand on the baize.<br/>Davy sobbed and considered how powerful and strong Leo’s control appeared, his right arm gripped the cue firmly and his elbow moved smoothly and purposefully as he judged his line and pressure.</p><p>“Now, Kempe, pay attention,” he stated, avoiding looking at Davy but completely aware that his blue eyes were fixed on him, “I need my ball to hit the red one and nudge it towards the pocket, so I want the ball to hit it at an angle…..come and look.”<br/>Davy stood up and went across, standing behind Leo and trying to focus on watching the point of Leo’s cue rather than be consumed by complete panting desire for him.</p><p>“Alright…...I’m looking closely…...let me try,” and he slid his hand across Leo’s left on on the baize, needing to almost cover Leo’s body with his own in order to reach around and clasp his palm over Leo’s on the cue.<br/>Leo was breathing heavily, almost growling beneath him - Davy could feel it as a rumble reverberating through his own chest.<br/>With difficulty, Leo forced himself to fix his focus on the cue ball rather than Davy’s firm erection pressing against the cleft of his arse.</p><p>“So, now we push the cue, follow it through, don’t stab with it, ease it forwards confidently…..,” and his voice trailed off as he struck the white ball and pressed back to encourage Davy to ease away from him.<br/>The pair watched as the spotted white ball rolled and clicked against the red ball, efficiently sending it off at an angle and ending up close to the corner pocket.</p><p>“Clever…..I appear to have a hugely qualified teacher!” Davy grinned, quirking his eyebrow at Leo who, to his delight was blushing beneath his facial hair.<br/>Leo cleared his throat and took a piece of white chalk which he rubbed against the leather tip of the cue, blowing the excess in a swift and practised manner, which left Davy aching to delve his tongue between the pursed lips.</p><p>“Now I need to make the pot, but I also need to think about what happens to the ball - the red one will get replaced on that spot there,” he indicated the table, “And I get to make another shot….so I want my white ball to end up so that it is at this end of the table again to have a better chance of the shot…..do you see?”</p><p>Davy smirked, “You seem genuinely interested in teaching me how to play billiards Mr Banks…..I’m impressed!”</p><p>Leo responded with a sly smile of his own, “You said you wanted to be good at it!”<br/>He then almost effortlessly potted the red ball into the pocket leaving the white to bounce off the edge rail and end up fairly central on the table, in line with where the red ball would be replaced.<br/>Leo moved around the table and retrieved the red ball. <br/>He repositioned it on the marked spot on the baize and then held out the cue towards Davy.</p><p>“Now, I know this is technically my cue ball, and my turn still, but you won’t learn purely by watching,” and he briefly caressed Davy’s hand as he accepted the cue.</p><p>“But the ball’s quite a way on the table….how do I….I can’t reach,” he bent and stretched with his booted feet moving, but both remaining on the floor.</p><p>Leo shook his head, “You’ll have to balance on one leg,” he stated and quickly demonstrated how to hitch one hip up, bending his knee to dextrously rest it on the table. “Hitch your leg up Captain, let’s see how flexible those hips are!”</p><p>Davy sniggered and cleared his throat, “I’m beginning to see the appeal of this pastime,” he murmured seductively before bending and lifting his left leg, leaning forwards and resting his thigh and calf effortlessly on the green baize.<br/>Leo moved behind him and placed his hands firmly one on each of Davy’s hips, “Just let me adjust you a little,” and he tugged Davy back towards him - it was a movement that implied a far different act to billiards, and as Davy arched his back and lifted up, pressing back into Leo’s broad torso and shoulders his breath faltered.<br/>Lee couldn’t prevent himself snarling against Davy’s cheek and licking hotly against his smooth, lavender scented skin.<br/>He gloried in the fact that Davy’s neck melted fractionally and his hips pulsed against the edge of the table, presumably seeking some form of relief to what he assumed was a cock inflamed to the same state as his own.</p><p>“You have to bend forwards my darling,” Leo crooned softly and placed his flattened palm firmly between Davy’s shoulder blades to press him down across the table.<br/>Davy’s shoulders willingly moved down and he seductively glanced over his right shoulder.</p><p>“If I manage to pot this ball can we consider my lesson over for today?” he asked, his lips rippling at the thought that he wanted to kiss Leo’s mouth so badly but knew it would be a step too far in this only semi private space.<br/>Leo’s cock was now teasingly pressed against the cleft in Davy’s buttocks; only a few layers of fabric preventing him from the softness beneath; and the sight of those tall, black military boots was having a significant impact on his ability to judge the angle needed to make the pot.</p><p>He growled and nodded, “Yes…….and we can dine in my quarters if you’re hungry?”</p><p>Davy flashed an impish smirk, “I’m ravenous….and I’m an excellent student,” and with that he focused completely on the cue ball inches from the chalked tip of the cue and drove it forwards, potting the red ball perfectly with the cue ball rolling back to almost the same starting position.</p><p>With a slap on his shoulder Leo grinned widely and shouted, “Steward!” as he moved to swipe up his discarded coat.<br/>Davy downed the rest of his claret before picking up his own by which time a small, almost circular man had arrived.</p><p>“Captain Kempe and I will dine in my rooms, send in something hearty, we both have appetites this evening, and some of this claret,” he instructed before turning to Davy, “Come, we can continue your studies.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. No wonder Leo's so besotted!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, a slight turn of events which has Davy initially floored.<br/>Then Leo gets exactly what he needs from his Captain and Davy works out that his lovely Leo like a bit of role play.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cherry is loosely based on Charlotte Wells in Harlots!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy couldn’t take his eyes off Leo’s backside as he followed him out of the billiards room and back along the corridor to the main open staircase and landings. <br/>Neither man had put their coats back on as they were within the safe sanctity of a gentleman’s club, where the necessities of society had their own, softer application.</p><p>Leo led Davy towards a draped archway and paused, twisting around on his heels before speaking.<br/>“Now, don’t be alarmed about what is about to happen….trust me,” and he flashed Davy an imploring stare.<br/>Davy shook his head and gave a somewhat flippant smirk; Leo was always full of surprises!<br/>What followed however caused even Davy to panic.</p><p>Leo was approaching a rather beautiful lady; one of several who were splayed and seated on the laps of some of the gentlemen; all ‘painted’ and dressed in the bright coloured satins which he recognised as an advertisement of their trade. <br/>He was a soldier….he knew of such things.<br/>Leo’s deep, resonant baritone cut through the air and prompted Davy momentarily out of his frozen confusion.</p><p>“My dear Cherry…..come….let me introduce you to a rather good friend of mine…..gentlemen, if you’ll excuse us,” and he took the hand of by far the most attractive of the ladies present, pressing her fingertips to his lips before tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and indicating with his eyes for Davy to follow them.<br/>He did so; numbly.</p><p>What the hell was going on?</p><p>One flight of stairs later and they were all within Leo’s private rooms. <br/>They were as sumptuous as one would expect from Leo’s tastes and when he was able to glance around Davy could see that the salon they were in led through to a bed chamber with a further room beyond which he assumed could be a dressing or bathing room.</p><p>Leo wandered immediately through to the bedroom and tossed his frock coat onto the ottoman before moving through to the other room and presumably evacuating his bladder based on the fact that he came back several moments later adjusting his trouser fastening and drying his hands.</p><p>Davy had remained rooted to the spot, his face displaying all manner of bafflement and hurt.</p><p>The voice which interrupted his thoughts this time was feminine and coarsely cockney in tone,<br/>“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’m not a threat…..I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>Leo advanced towards him and to his shock took his hands in his own infront of the female who wandered across to the bookcase and began trailing her fingers along the spines.</p><p>“Darling? Davy? You look like a frightened rabbit my love,” Leo coaxed softly, moving his nose to nuzzle against Davy’s cheek.</p><p>“But….Leo, what the hell is this? What’s going on? Do you want her?” Davy stammered, hissing his words out through a tense jaw.</p><p>Leo sobbed and stroked his palm unashamedly through Davy’s hair, “Oh my love! NO! Cherry is my cover….I pay her….she understands the arrangement, tell him,” he directed his final comment towards the young lady who had selected a book from the shelf and was flicking through the pages.</p><p>“I come in here, stay for a bit, have some lovely food, get the chance to catch up on some reading and then I leave…..all them gents outside assume we’ve been doing the obvious, and you two get to do whatever it is you like doing!....and it pays well!” and she held out her palm shamelessly at Leo.</p><p>He grinned and removed a folded note from a box on the sideboard, placing it directly into her hand.</p><p>Davy finally forced himself to breathe.<br/>So Leo didn’t want to sleep with Cherry; and he didn't expect Davy to either….but how had he developed this relationship in the first place?</p><p>“How?......I don’t mean to be rude, Madam….but how can you be sure she won't……” Davy didn’t quite know how to phrase his question, but both Leo and Cherry guessed.</p><p>It was Leo who answered, “I used to frequent the services of Cherry’s brother….a long time ago my darling….and we established this ruse when I wished to make him more exclusive to me,” his eyes were pleading with Davy to understand.<br/>The fact that Leo had been in masculine relationships prior to their own was not a surprise, or even a threat to Davy, and he accepted the information with what Leo considered alarming acceptance.</p><p>Cherry continued, “Then my brother went and dumped him for the love of his life!” and she laughed at Leo’s eye roll, “Well alright, he got himself a rich benefactor - they’re in France now,” she directed the comment at Leo, “So you needn’t panic, I won’t blab - it’s in my interests to keep you lot sweet….and I must say, I’m rather glad to have this fella back on my books…..he’s got the best taste in books - lots of pictures!” and she saucily gave Davy a chuck on the cheek with her thumb and curled fingers.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Leo whispered, moving close to Davy and trying to coax him into an embrace, “I should have warned you….but you understand don’t you? Why this is……”</p><p>He didn’t need to add the word ‘necessary’.<br/>Davy was acutely aware that their love was illegal and that they could hang if they were discovered.</p><p>Davy inhaled deeply and finally allowed his hands to capture Leo’s waist, enjoying the soft sigh of delight from the swarthy man, “Nothing you do should surprise me!” he grinned and nudged his nose tenderly across the stubbled skin above his cravat.</p><p>A knock on the door caused them to spring apart, and as several uniformed staff arrived bearing platters of food and jugs of claret Davy assumed the role required of him rapidly. <br/>He sat down on one of the richly upholstered chairs, grasping Cherry around her waist and pulling her across his lap.<br/>“Come and sit with me, my dear,” he crooned, eyeing Leo and enjoying the instant, dark dilation to his waiting pupils.</p><p>Cherry giggled and played along, nuzzling her face into Davy’s smooth cheek, whispering close to his ear that, “You’re a fuckin’ charmer and a half; no wonder Leo’s so besotted!”</p><p>The food was arranged efficiently and the trio sat to eat - a sumptuous steak and kidney pudding with a rich gravy plus cold ham pie, potatoes and a bowl of creamy rice pudding fitted Leo’s request of hearty food perfectly.<br/>The two men ate relatively quickly, neither wanted to overeat, and they silently agreed to forego the pudding, preferring instead to move through to the bedchamber, closing the door on Cherry’s winking face as she dug her spoon delightedly into the creamy dessert.</p><p> </p><p>Safely behind the door and private at last the men wasted no time in cementing their mouths together. <br/>They tasted of savoury flavours from their food, but the underlying unique flavour of each man was still evident as their tongues explored the mouth of the other.<br/>Leo’s breath had quickly become noisy and panting, Davy was groaning as the broad man dragged their groins together, their mutual arousal evident and finding a modicum of relief in the pressure of the other man.</p><p>“Bed…..now!” Davy hissed, and set about speeding the process up by deftly unfastening the buttons on his waistcoat and discarding the garment messily on the floor.<br/>Leo bent to remove his own boots before slipping down his trousers and removing his waistcoat. <br/>He shook his head as Davy sat to begin the process of removing his tall boots.<br/>“No….take off your shirt but leave those on with your breeches,” he crooned, peeling off his own deep red shirt and sobbing as Davy’s tongue laved across his pert, tonaly matching nipples.</p><p>“You want me to leave my breeches on? But I thought we were…..” Davy trailed off his thoughts as Leo rather insistently yanked his cravat unfastened and dragged his shirt over his head.</p><p>“We are…..but I want to be fucked by my pretty Captain….in his Captain’s boots...is that alright?” Leo hissed, burying his head in the gently masculine scent of Davy’s armpit before working his way across to the slender beauty of his chest.<br/>Davy growled at the predilections of his lover - he was so open about his desires and fantasies. <br/>Perhaps it was time for Davy to be more vociferous about where his thoughts had begun to wonder.</p><p>For now though, Leo’s naked body was what he most urgently needed, and he flicked his chin and pushed Leo back across the bed instructing him to, “Get naked for me,” and sighing with delight at his lover’s rapid disposal of his braies.<br/>Leo flicked his eyes across the room to the mirrored dressing stand, “I want to watch in that…..can you do that?” and he moved himself onto his belly arching up his hips and presenting his most intimate entrance perfectly for Davy’s hungry gaze.</p><p>To make Leo’s desires possible Davy would have to stand on the rug at the base of the bed, but Leo’s arse was a little too low, he therefore wriggled himself to rest his slightly bent knees against the wooden baseboard and inhaled sharply at their reflected image in the mirror.<br/>Leo was definitely onto something with this whole watching concept!</p><p>Leo’s head was tilted, his eyes trained completely on their reflected image, his mouth was open and his eyes were so blown wide with arousal. <br/>Davy was staring at his writhing and twitching hips, licking his lips and deciding whether to plunge himself straight into his lover unprepared, or whether to make him beg first.</p><p>“Does my Leo need teasing first?” Davy asked, noticing his lover’s engorged cock was shiny with leaking juices as it stood proudly between his parted thighs.</p><p>Leo growled and nodded, emitting a throaty “Uhh huuhhh,” before narrowing his eyes and biting his lip as Davy stroked up and down his tender, hot seam.<br/>He removed his finger and licked it before teasing around Leo’s puckered entrance, pressing and caressing with increasing pressure as Leo ground his hips and mumbled a string of obscenities into his bicep.</p><p>Davy had used his own saliva in order to make his hand travel more easily across his cock in the past and now considered how Leo’s arsehole could be made even more delectable by the addition of some glistening lubrication.</p><p>Leo moaned at the reflection showing Davy’s cock which he’d released from the prison of his breeches. <br/>Those tall, leather boots, one of which was now braced against the bed frame, were playing tricks on his imagination. <br/>He imagined them both stealing a moment on the field of battle - finding each other as enemies and having fought with blade, and lost, Leo had now tossed propriety aside in order to show the ultimate submission to the victorious Captain….perhaps at some stage he should consider sharing these inner thoughts with Davy, but for now all he could see was Davy gripping and widening his buttocks and dipping his head.<br/>He sniggered, filthily, as he imagined Davy’s tongue on his hole, but stifled a much louder emission of bliss when instead he watched Davy spit and felt the instant warm heat of the fluid worked into his hole along with one of Davy’s long, agile fingers which immediately twisted to locate the inner place of complete pleasure within Leo’s channel.</p><p>Davy was loving the intimacy between them. <br/>It had flicked so quickly and naturally back to how they had been when they had shared a bed and each others' bodies in Italy.</p><p>He twisted and probed his finger inside Leo’s tight opening and having succeeded in reducing his lover to a groaning, sweating and writhing collection of boneless musculature he eased his digit back before pressing a second beside it and curling both to instantly make Leo pant and beg for deliverance from his turmoil.<br/>As he withdrew both fingers Davy sobbed at the sight of his lover’s hungry hole flaring and open before shrinking back to a loosened, darker ripple of musky, shining skin.<br/>It delighted him so much that he thrust three fingers quickly and roughly into the same opening, pulsed them rapidly and withdrew them, glorying in how ready Leo was for him.</p><p>Leo was now desperate for more, he needed - actually felt like he might die without it - Davy’s cock filling him completely and wanted to feel the Captain pounding into him.</p><p>“Captain?” he panted, his gaze one of a desperate man in the mirror. <br/>He even glanced back over his shoulder, making Davy notice the scarred area of skin from the old bullet wound again. Together with Leo’s use of his military title and the insistence on keeping his boots on he gathered that Leo had some form of fantasy playing out and took a guess on his next move.</p><p>He adopted a slightly more clipped, aristocratic tone to his voice, “You’d better let the Captain show you how we treat captives….and submit completely to me.”<br/>The reaction from Leo was instant, and powerful. <br/>He almost shouted, “Dear God, yes…..I’m yours, I’m your prisoner….treat me how you will,” whilst Davy reached down and rubbed his hand roughly up and down Leo’s aching cock, almost brutally squeezing it to release more of his pre-cum which he spread over his rigid length before notching himself carefully into Leo’s prepared and waiting hole.<br/>He slid himself up to the place he’d prepared with his fingers quite easily, then met the resistance of Leos’ tight channel. <br/>He grabbed onto Leo’s hips, drew back and fucked his cock deeper inside, pushing through the tight heat and glorying in Leo’s open mouthed, whisper soft babbling as he struggled to deal with the range of emotions flooding through him.</p><p>Davy, HIS Davy, was reading his needs so perfectly. </p><p>After their time apart Leo had wondered whether they would fit together as perfectly as they had done. <br/>Their mutual oral pleasuring had been glorious, but Leo was a very physical lover who needed the intense sensations of this intimacy.<br/>Dear God, he never wanted this feeling of complete hedonistic pleasure to end, but Davy’s hand was wrapping around his cock again and his hips were now pounding into him setting a rapid, desperate pace.</p><p>Each snarling thrust from Davy was so deep and almost brutal, he reached down and freed his balls from the confines of his breeches, then adjusted his knee and booted foot against the bed in order to deliver a shouting additional thrust, burying himself inside Leo’s arse.<br/>His hand snaked around to grasp at Leo’s cock and he slid it back to reveal his weeping, darkly coloured head.</p><p>“Face down prisoner,” Davy panted, not letting up the pace of his hips for a second and he released Leo’s cock in order to push his lover’s tilted face down into the mattress, hitching his arse higher and pistonning his own hips faster and harder into him.</p><p>Leo watched in complete ecstasy, his eyes glazed in delight as Davy’s snarling, completely ‘un-Davy-like’ expression as he chased his own release, his own face being crushed into the bed as he submitted fully to Davy’s onslaught…..there was nowhere on earth he would rather be.<br/>As his hips increased in pace, and became shallower, Davy’s breath began to pant in rhythm and he knew he was close. <br/>“My prisoner,” he hissed as his cock swelled and lurched within it’s hot, velvety chasm before spewing what felt like pints of his creamy product.</p><p>He hadn’t continued stroking Leo, and although he was desperate, Leo hadn’t actually cum…..he was however completely blissed out that he’d been able to give his darling Davy so much pleasure.<br/>Pulling free Davy slapped Leo brusquely on his arse and nudged him to plant face first, crushing his erection.</p><p>“The Captain is very pleased!” he hummed and twisted to fall backwards across the bed, giggling and very much back to being Leo’s Davy again as he squirmed his way up the bed. “Can I get undressed now?” he asked.<br/>Leo remained panting and twitching on his belly, his right foot aimlessly kicking out. <br/>He made a satisfied and completely animalistic noise and turned to tilt his face up towards Davy.<br/>The sight of his completely disastrous hair falling across his glazed green eyes and pouting mouth was like gazing upon a Michaelangelo.</p><p>“You can….now...and…..how did you know…...what I wanted?” he asked.<br/>Davy shrugged as he bent his knee up and firmly grabbed onto one boot, dragging it from his calf and tossing it to the floor.</p><p>“I know you,” he stated simply, “And I’m learning from you….I’m learning how to not hold back,” and he repeated his grip on his ankle, removing his second boot before wrestling his breeches and braies down and losing them beside the bed.<br/>He dragged Leo’s body up to his and they spent many pleasurable minutes stroking each other, caressing different muscles and allowing their mouths and tongues to investigate which places made the other gasp and moan.<br/>Davy was fully aware that Leo hadn’t released; his erection was prodding deliciously at his thigh and softened cock.</p><p>“I loved how you took control of me,” Leo whispered, teasing his teeth against the muscle along Davy’s neck and shoulder.</p><p>Davy purred, “But you controlled yourself….I didn’t make you lose control….did I?” and he slid his palm around Leo’s firm length.<br/>Leo whimpered and plundered Davy’s mouth with his tongue, angling his neck into the forceful, subservient position he enjoyed when he was highly aroused.</p><p>“I didn’t lose control, because I was focusing on giving you pleasure my darling…...but now…...I need…...I need,” he hissed the final statement softly and exhaled slowly and seductively close to Davy’s ear, making him shiver.</p><p>“What do you need?” Davy asked, stroking his hand languidly and with the minimal amount of pressure up and down his lover’s thick shaft.</p><p>Leo gasped, “That…..or this,” and he pulled back, stroking his index finger around Davy’s lips and hissing as Davy captured his digit and sucked it perfectly into his hot mouth.</p><p>Davy however had other ideas and shook his head, still sucking on Leo’s finger and making his eyes do the almost irresistible ‘little innocent boy’ thing that drove Leo mad with lust.<br/>“What is it?” Leo asked, feeling a slight shiver from the beautiful man in his arms.<br/>Releasing his finger with an obscenely wet sound he swallowed and worried his lower lip with his teeth.</p><p>Leo was trying to read Davy’s expression - they’d told each other that they loved one another, but it almost felt like Davy had an admission to make - he wondered for a moment whether Davy needed to tell him something about their time apart…...he’d said there had been no others for him…..but perhaps he’d been trying to be kind?</p><p>“You can tell me anything my beautiful boy…..nothing will make me run away from you….from this,” he said, honestly imploring Davy to find the words, or the courage he needed.</p><p>After several moments, during which his breathing had become shallow and gasping, and with Leos’ heavenly green eyes, so soft and encouraging peering into his own he finally said; almost bashfully, “I want it to be your turn,” and then as Leo’s eyebrows knitted in slight confusion, “I want you inside me…..like that….or rather, not quite like that the first time,” and he blushed and turned his face away briefly.</p><p>Leo was in equal measures aroused beyond belief, moved almost to tears and honoured that his darling, beloved Davy trusted him enough to want to engage in what was, for many men, a part of the homosexual relationship that they shied away from.<br/>He reached his hand up and caressed Davy’s cheek, bringing his face back to meet his slightly glistening eyes. <br/>He pressed soft, sweet kisses to his closed eyelids, nose, cheeks and lips.<br/>“Are you sure?” he asked.</p><p>Davy felt like he was wrapped in safety; like he was being treasured as if he were the finest piece of porcelain and he wanted to let go of his inhibitions in the same way he’d watched Leo do.<br/>“I’m completely sure….I want this….I want you,” he whispered, his lips found Leo’s and they kissed in messy, but increasing passion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooh, I wonder what might be next on the cards!!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Davy's turn....or is it Leo's turn?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davy's request is obviously fulfilled by Leo in the most tender and passionate way he can manage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo knew that his arousal was so high he wouldn’t be able to last long inside Davy…..he hadn’t engaged in this side of male relationships in a very long time, but he could recall the intensity of the sensation and knew it would take every ounce of his self control to not hurt Davy.</p><p>Pulling away Davy moved to roll over on the bed, but Leo shook his head; it was his first experience of this and he needed to see him, to judge his level of comfort and he also craved the closeness of face to face love making.<br/>“I want to kiss you….I want to see you,” he murmured, his voice taking on an almost silken quality as he trailed his nails along Davy’s slender arms and thighs.</p><p>Davy nodded and gave a nervous little smile which Leo kissed sweetly.</p><p>“I’m going to use my fingers first…..like I did in the shower room in Italy….remember?” he asked, lazily trailing his tongue in a scrollwork up and down Davy's neck, ending with a bone melting suck behind his ear.<br/>Davy gave a whimpering sound of acceptance and relaxed into Leo’s talented mouth as he kissed the tension and adrenaline from him.<br/>His body was still flooded with endorphins from his activities with Leo, and he willingly allowed his lover to position him and ease his thighs apart, coaxing his knees high and wide as he sought out his nipples with his mouth, sucking and laving them into hard pearls as he continued to stroke Davy’s thighs to relax them into this position.</p><p>He continued to crawl down Davy’s body and knelt back, looking down at Davy’s tight, pink entrance with an expression of complete adoration.<br/>Dropping forwards he licked his tongue luxuriantly along the musky skin. <br/>He noticed that Davy’s cock was growing firmer again and he took that to be a signal that he approved of the attention he was receiving.<br/>With a further growl Leo nestled his shoulders down and pressed his thumbs into Davy’s lithe buttocks, granting him more access to his salty core. <br/>He nuzzled and licked his way thoroughly along the crevice, his tongue seeking out each new taste and texture. <br/>Each pass across Davy’s entrance became more intense, a fraction more pressure, a miniscule amount more tension from his tongue and he felt the puckered skin begin to soften and relax as Davy moaned and writhed beneath him.</p><p>Davy’s eyes had instantly closed and then blown wide open, his neck arched back against the pillows as Leo explored him in a manner which was entirely new for him. <br/>He’d enjoyed giving the same pleasure to Leo, and the fact that he was now on the receiving end was blissful.<br/>He found himself melting and letting go under Leo’s experienced touch.</p><p>What felt like hours later, but was in reality far less, he became aware that Leo was crawling his way up the bed and reaching for a small drawer in a cabinet beside the bed. <br/>Davy’s eyes flicked across, and he saw Leo withdraw a small glass bottle of pale, straw coloured liquid.<br/>“I know I enjoy the pain, but I don’t want to hurt you too much my darling,” he whispered, sucking the breath from his lungs with a searing kiss.</p><p>One of Leo’s hands remained splayed and cradling Davy’s skull as they kissed and kissed in a practised and passionate manner.<br/>Davy was writhing against the sensation of Leo’s erection sliding against his belly and what he now realised was his own firm, resurrected cock.</p><p>Having flicked the small cork out of the lid of the bottle Leo flipped some of the oil onto his right hand and distributed it across his fingers whilst continuing to kiss and smile against Davy’s increasingly excited mouth as he felt the slick hand stroking between his arse.<br/>He located Davy’s entrance and caressed it several times before notching his fingertip into the indentation.</p><p>Pulling his mouth away from Davy’s hungry lips he gazed down at the perfect man, smiling softly,“Certain?”<br/>Davy felt incredibly certain. <br/>He wanted to feel as close to Leo as was possible.</p><p>He nodded and gave a further, “Yes….God yes,” as Leo pressed his finger inside his tight, hot channel.<br/>Leo eased his digit inside, pressing it slowly forwards, gently coaxing his lover to accept the intrusion and softly kissing the gasps of, he assumed, pleasure mixed with initial discomfort from his lips.<br/>“More?”</p><p>Davy clasped a hand around Leo’s shoulder and widened his thighs as he nodded and licked out with his tongue to encourage Leo.<br/>With a wolfish grin, Leo pressed his knuckle deeper inside Davy and began moving his finger rhythmically, stretching the tight, velvety heat and stroking within his rapturous lover.<br/>Leo couldn’t help but grin at the fact that Davy was moving his hips into his hand now, the grip of his hand around his shoulder was pulling him into a faster pace and feeling that he was on the right track Leo pulled his finger back and deftly inserted a second beside it, pushing back inside Davy more slowly and twisting his fingers gently.<br/>Davy’s eyes had blown wide with the increased pressure and he tensed a little before Leo began to move, gently thrusting his hand and watching him closely, crooning soft words of encouragement about how he was being, “such a good boy,” and “so perfect.”</p><p>Having stretched Davy a little more Leo now began working his wrist and fingers into his lover. <br/>He was more slow and purposeful than Davy had been on his own hole, but he was also aware of what was coming next. <br/>Leo’s cock was significantly thicker than Davy’s and Davy had never experienced any man inside him so intimately.<br/>He knew it would be painful; he had taken larger lovers in the past himself and he knew that the more time he took to prepare him now would be worth it when he finally breached him with his cock.<br/>He realised that he was grinding his own hips into the rhythm of his hand inside Davy, and in turn Davy was gasping and groaning back at him.</p><p>“Yes,” he hissed, “Leo….yes…..so good,” and squirmed, calling his lover a couple of choice names as the darker haired man gleefully pumped and twisted his hand more deeply inside him.</p><p>Leo’s cock was aching now.<br/>The sight and feel of Davy giving himself over to this with him was amazing, and every whispered blaspheme, every shudder and grasp of his nails was making Leo tumble closer and closer to needing to cum.</p><p>With a further breathless kiss he bit down on Davy’s lower lip and tugged it to get his attention before withdrawing his hand and swiftly repositioning himself between Davy’s parted thighs.<br/>“Are you sure you want me to?” he asked, pulsing his hips and breathing deeply as the head of his cock pressed against and almost found it’s way inside his lover.</p><p>“I want this…..so much Leo…..I want you….please,” he urged.<br/>Leo dropped one hand down to support himself and ensure he didn’t enter Davy too rapidly, slipping the hand around Davy’s hip as he felt himself easing his way into the incredible tight heat of his gorgeous, perfect love.</p><p>He saw Davy wince and sharply inhale through his teeth; he recognised the expression - fighting a mixture of discomfort and the unique sensation of such an intimate intrusion was a heady combination.<br/>“Alright?” he asked, forcing himself to remain still with just the head of his cock inside Davy.</p><p>Davy grimaced again but adjusted his hips a little, “It’s alright, carry on,” he hissed and gave a sharp “Oooh” sound as Leo pulsed his hips a little and watched for Davy’s response.<br/>It was positive to say the least.</p><p>The fullness that had felt like it was tearing him apart became a more pleasurable feeling once Leo’s cock was moving and he gave a little burst of laughter as Leo stared down at him, smiling and asking him, “Yes? Good?”</p><p>“Good,” he stated and nodded, panting, “More…..Leo, more.”</p><p>Leo’s delighted groan was accompanied by a similar one from Davy as he pressed himself more fully, although not completely inside Davy.<br/>He adjusted his hands which were planted firmly either side of Davy’s slender shoulders and slid one behind Davy’s neck, cradling his face and lifting his chin to receive a warm, wet kiss as he moved his hips rhythmically, setting a slow, almost trance-like pace. <br/>He matched the probing of his tongue to the steady pulsing of his hips and both men moaned in unison as their mutual arousal mounted.</p><p>Leo had no idea how he was managing to last; but focusing on Davy’s pleasure, or at least lack of discomfort, was helping him to remain in control.<br/>However when he felt Davy’s arms swarm around his back and felt the pressure from his heel against his own clenching buttocks he was lost.</p><p>“Christ Davy, I love you so much,” he mumbled, pressing himself up on his hands now, arching his shoulders back in order to properly fuck into Davy as he began to meet his thrusts with his own grinding hips.<br/>He glanced down and saw Davy’s perfect cock resurrected to full hardness.<br/>“Use your hand,” he instructed, “Cum with me darling boy.”</p><p>Davy wrangled his right hand down and grasped himself and began to mimic the pace of Leo’s hips, but quickly realising that he was very close and needed a faster friction.</p><p>Leo watched him in complete wonder.<br/>Christ this was the best he’d ever had….the best feeling, the most beautiful, amazing……</p><p>He gave a strangled shout as he tensed and thrust several times, emptying himself intensely.<br/>Davy gave a stifled gasp and twisted his head to bite down on Leo’s forearm as he felt his cock swell and practically leap within him. <br/>He could actually feel each of his spurts of fluid and it stimulated his own release. <br/>He was dimly aware of hot ribbons splattering across his chest and belly and of Leo slowing and carefully easing himself free from his backside.</p><p>At the same moment each man realised the other had tears beginning to fall across their cheeks.<br/>Leo used his thumb to gently wipe Davy’s cheeks, “Should I have stopped my Darling?” </p><p>With a slightly startled laugh and shake of his head Davy mumbled, “No….no it was…..I’m not sure I have words….but you shouldn’t have stopped….I love you Leo.”</p><p>Leo rolled to the side and captured his perfect man in his arms, pulling him close and peppering his sweaty brow with soft kisses.<br/>“I love you Davy, so very much….I want us to always be together.”</p><p>They lay as a tangled collection of boneless limbs simply murmuring terms of endearment for long enough to both become cool.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, so we've had quite a bit of smut, there will be a lull in the smut quotient for a couple of chapters now to focus on the story.....yes there is one and it is meandering to an end....honest!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. I'm going to marry Dora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davy tells Leo about Dora's proposal....these boyz are so loved up!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you stay?” Leo asked.<br/>Davy pouted, “I told Dora to expect me back….but late. I can stay for a while,” he said, smiling against Leo’s lips as they wrinkled and formed a happy grin.<br/>A shiver from them both forced them to move. <br/>Leo got up and went across to the dressing stand and returned with a cloth dipped in the water from the basin.</p><p>“It’s a little cold, but once we’re cleaned up I can warm you up again,” he stated returning to the stand and wiping himself down, washing his cock and easing the cloth between his buttocks. Davy copied the same actions, he winced a little as the cold, slightly rough cloth found his tender entrance.</p><p>Leo had added a log onto the embers of the fire which instantly warmed the room as it crackled.<br/>He returned to Davy and peeled back the bedcovers.<br/>“Get in and get comfy,” he urged, “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Davy squirmed down under the covers and considered, “I’m thirsty,” he stated and Leo nodded as he scampered, stark naked, across to the door into the salon. <br/>He assumed that Cherry would have already left, but cautiously opened the door just in case.<br/>The salon was indeed empty, the fire had burned down to glowing embers. <br/>He filled one of the wine glasses and swiped up a piece of the cold ham pie which was left on the platter and took both back through to a smiling and very contented looking Captain Kempe.</p><p>They took alternate bites from the pie and sips from the claret until both were gone, talking aimlessly.<br/>Leo asked whether Davy had been concerned about his past, and the fact that he’d been intimate with Cherry’s brother.<br/>Davy reassured him that it hadn’t worried him - he’d known that Leo had experience, which he must have acquired from somewhere!<br/>“You are quite simply wonderful,” Leo told him after briskly wiping his fingers on the bed cover.</p><p>Davy considered whether this was the time to mention Dora’s proposal, but Leo had moved on quickly to tell him about his house situation.<br/>“I can stay here for a while, but there’s no place for Shanks….I shall have to find somewhere else, although….and don’t be cross…..I do need to go and sort out a few matters with the Circe….she’s in need of some attention, that damn storm did some damage and I need to find a mooring for her while I’m not using her.”</p><p>Davy snuggled closer into Leo, “I suppose the fact that you won’t be using her for a while means that you intend to stay closer to England….and me?” and he grinned as Leo nodded enthusiastically, “But do you truly need to go away now?”</p><p>“Not instantly! Not tonight!” he smiled, smoothing his hand across Davy’s ruffled hair, “But it makes sense whilst I’m going to be homeless to go…..you could come too,” he added hopefully.</p><p>Davy frowned, “I can’t…..but I might have a solution.”</p><p>Leo twisted him around in his arms and kissed the tip of his nose, “I’m intrigued….tell me your secret plans Captain Kempe,” and he animalistically attacked his lovers neck as he wriggled and tried to bat him away - although in truth he didn't really try particularly hard!</p><p>After submitting to several minutes of tender and increasingly wet kisses Davy used the need for Leo to take a breath as an opportunity to wrestle him onto his back before straddling him and then sitting back between his lover’s parted legs, his own wrapping around to cross at the base of his spine and his arms smoothing their way up and down his ridiculously muscular biceps.<br/>Leo smiled and squirmed himself to sit up and mimicked Davy’s position, happily allowing his own arms to cross around low down on Davy’s back having scraped through that beautiful quiff of softly scented hair.</p><p>“I think…...I’m…..I’m going to marry Dora,” Davy announced, staring pleadingly into Leo’s eyes, which initially flashed anger, followed by confusion, followed by sadness.</p><p>“But?” Leo was at a loss for further words and merely sat, numb, shaking his head and trying to correlate the information Davy had delivered so calmly with the intimate act he had just permitted Leo to perform upon him.</p><p>Davy swallowed and stroked his hands along Leo’s skin, trying to sense the correct moment to speak further, but he had a feeling that Leo wouldn’t hear anything he said as his mind whirred.</p><p>Leo’s green eyes had moved away from the pools of blue-grey heaven staring at him - he was focusing, or rather not focusing on the wallcoverings and pattern on the drapes.</p><p>“Say something,” Davy implored with an unexpected hitch in his throat which threatened to turn into a sob as his wonderful Leo seemed incapable of looking at him.</p><p>“Why would you do that?” Leo asked, so softly and sadly that Davy felt like he might break inside. “Do you love her?”</p><p>Davy swore to heaven and cupped Leo’s cheek, forcing his watery gaze to meet his own, “I DO love Dora, but not in any way like I love you….you must know that?” he pleaded and saw Leo’s lip wobble treacherously.<br/>He continued, “Dora proposed the idea…..she doesn’t want a husband in ANY way other than name…..and she knows about us…….so…...it would be like…..this,” he stated, sniffing and bending to rub his nose against the intoxicating scent of Leo’s forehead.</p><p>Leo heard what Davy said, he was shell-shocked, naturally, but there was a certain sense to the proposition given society's view of what was considered acceptable.<br/>“Like Cherry?” Leo asked, his eyes now seeking Davy’s with more focus and intent.</p><p>Davy considered before answering, “I suppose so…..me being married means we have a sort of cover! We could be seen together as friends, especially if you were seen with Dora too…..society wouldn’t ask questions….we’d appear completely acceptable.”</p><p>As Davy had spoken he had seen a slight lightening in Leo’s eyes; as if the clouds were clearing from his mind. <br/>He recognised it as similar to his own initial reaction - the first thoughts of ‘Dear God, NO!’ filtering away once the practicality of it became clearer.</p><p>“When did she mention it?” he asked and Davy filled him in, taking comfort in the fact that his hands had once more begun to stroke at the soft indented skin at the base of his back.</p><p>“Do you want me to leave…..so that you can think?” Davy asked, risking a press of his lips to the corner of his lover’s twisted mouth and receiving a subtle ripple of pressure back.</p><p>“NO!” he almost shouted, and clutched at Davy as if he feared he would float away, “Stay here, please…..I might want to ask you things….it’s…...it’s a shock that’s all.”</p><p>Davy nodded and shuffled closer into Leo’s body, dragging his splayed hands though his lover’s disastrous curls.<br/>“Of course it is…...it was to me when she asked me…..but…..I think it might…….work?”</p><p>Leo still pouted and looked vaguely like a lost little boy as he blinked up into Davy’s eyes.<br/>“I wish you could marry me,” he said sweetly.</p><p>Davy swallowed the lump in his throat - if Leo only knew the number of times that exact same vain hope had flashed through his mind!<br/>“Perhaps in another lifetime,” he whispered, rather hoarsely as he held his beloved tightly and rocked him gently in his arms.</p><p>Davy could tell that Leo was lost in his own thoughts, but eventually the room cooled and they settled themselves beneath the covers, Davy acting as the ‘protector’ role with Leo’s recumbent body pressed against his chest.<br/>Leo’s fingers toyed with Davy’s skin, the soft hairs in the centre of his chest, the small indentation of his navel and the delicate elegance of his fingers.</p><p>“Could Dora spare you to stay with me in town, or would she want you with her in the country?” Leo asked.</p><p>Davy sighed, “Actually her idea goes a little further; she suggests you spend time living with us…..at Puttenham. She intends to set aside and arrange rooms for you, and even for your valet…...part of your appeal my darling is that you have at least ten thousand a year in income!”</p><p>To his delight the admission made Leo snigger and he wriggled up to kiss Davy blissfully.<br/>“You mean Dora wants to marry you for MY money?! Now that, I may be able to get behind as a concept! I approve of her honesty! I admire a shrewd woman!”</p><p>Davy kissed his now happier looking lover and sighed deeply.<br/>“Could we make it work?” he asked.</p><p>Leo gave an endearing grin, “It could be fun trying!”</p><p>With a nuzzling growl Leo rubbed his hips against Davy’s thigh who couldn’t help but notice the firmness he felt pressing against him.</p><p>“How can you possibly be aroused again?” Davy sighed as he wriggled down and began to lovingly kiss his lover’s erection.</p><p>“Because I love you…..and I won’t see you for a while….and I need to know you want to please me more than you want to please your soon to be wife!” </p><p>Davy smirked and licked his lips, “Rest assured darling Captain Blackshirt….I’ll never do this to my wife!” and he proceeded to leave his beloved Leo breathless and biting his pleasure into his pillow as Davy delivered a searing level of attention to his needy cock.</p><p> </p><p>As the flames died down in the fire, along with the candles which remained flickering they finally fell into a contented and exhausted sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK, I wanted to say they were spooning, but I'm not sure that concept has a Regency tone to it!<br/>Also, I'm not sure if the term shell-shocked is correct as I'm sure shell-shock only became a 'thing' following WW1....but hey ho!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Nothing too opulent.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The morning after, Davy regrets nothing and makes his decision.<br/>Dora is thrilled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy woke up as the city was starting to wake up and groaned at the heavenly sight of Leo sleeping soundly beside him. <br/>The sensation in his arse as he rolled out of the bed made him suck in his breath, but there was not a fibre of his body that regretted what they’d done and shared together.<br/>Leo gave a throaty growl in his sleep and tugged the covers back around himself, nestling into the pillow Davy’s head had vacated.</p><p>Davy dressed himself in the salon so as not to disturb his slumbering lover and quickly scripted a note, grinning as he finished it and creeping back into the bed chamber.<br/>He couldn’t resist kissing Leo’s tousled head causing the dark man to blink his eyes open.<br/>“Go back to sleep,” he whispered, “I love you, and only you.”<br/>Leo gave a happy grunt and mumbled something which could have been “Love you.”</p><p>Davy was rather surprised to find there was still a fair amount of activity taking place throughout the various landings of the club as he descended the stairs.<br/>The porter who had welcomed him acknowledged him as he departed with a cordial nod of the head.</p><p>He entered the house he shared with Dora at around 5 in the morning and went immediately to his bedroom where he stripped off and slid into bed, sleeping soundly until the drapes were drawn open at 9 by one of the house servants.</p><p>Dora was a little surprised when Davy joined her for breakfast - she’d assumed that he would have either still been with Leo, or still be sleeping.</p><p>“You’re leaving for Puttenham today, I didn’t want you to go without saying goodbye,” he explained.<br/>Dora noticed a decided twinkle behind his eyes and smiled.</p><p>“I take it you enjoyed your evening with Mr Banks,” she stated, raising her eyebrows as he adjusted his position on the chair a little gingerly.</p><p>“We played billiards,” he said, covering his grinning mouth with a tea cup.</p><p>Dora laughed heartily, “You can’t play billiards!” she squealed.</p><p>“I know…..but Leo’s a good teacher!” he smirked.<br/>Dora didn’t doubt it and hummed as she continued eating her fried potatoes.</p><p>“He’s going to be looking for somewhere to live actually…..house he’s renting has been sold.”</p><p>Dora swallowed and sipped her tea, “Oh dear. But he wants to stay in London then?”</p><p>Davy sighed, “I think so, but he’s going back to Italy, or wherever his yacht is…..has to deal with some repairs and a mooring for it…..coincides with the house thing,” he explained.</p><p>“Are you alright about that?” Dora asked, noticing his lips had puckered into a frown.</p><p>He gave a rueful grin, “I shall have to be won’t I!”</p><p>“Did you mention to him…..?” she trailed off her comment.</p><p>“Yes….I wasn’t really planning to, but it felt like an appropriate time…...he was naturally quite shocked…..but I think it helped to discuss it with him,” he blushed.</p><p>Dora gave a cheeky, but loving smile, “I’m happy to know that you do actually talk!”</p><p>“If you actually expect to be my wife at some point you’d better curb that tongue of yours,” Davy mock glowered.</p><p>Dora raised her eyebrow at him, “Does that mean you’re considering it?”<br/>She had received a note from Charterhouse in relation to Arthur’s place there…..it was a no again, but the implication was very definitely that if his next application was made with a different name, or sponsor (the language almost infuriated her more than the fact that in order to educate her child she required an adult male to vouch for him!) then he would be considered.</p><p>“I’m still trying to consider all the pros and cons Dora….I’ve not ruled it out of hand, but….Dearest, Leo said he wished it was him I could marry…...I need to feel it isn’t being disloyal,” he explained, willingly allowing Dora to stroke his hair as she came over to him at the dining table.</p><p>“Darling Boy….I would so much rather we lived in a world where you and Mr Banks could marry; could show your love for each other to the world. Just as I would like to live in a world where I am able to NOT marry and it not be deemed morally reprehensible. But we don’t, darling boy…..and I would never expect you to love me the way you love him; just as I hope you know I can never love you in the way I loved my darling James. But we could make our lives a little happier for all of us,” she kissed his head softly.<br/>With a soft sigh as he pressed his cheek against the comforting, feminine scent of Dora’s bodice.</p><p>“Then in that case, go and make plans for a wedding my dear…..but nothing too opulent…..I’d be happy with the minimum number of witnesses in the parish church and tea at the house.”</p><p>Dora gave a soft gasp of delight and captured his cheeks in her palms.<br/>“Davy, dearest boy, we’re going to be so very happy…..all of us!” she smiled.</p><p>“I’ll go and make the necessary announcements,” he replied, “Are you still going to the country today?”</p><p>Dora nodded, “Definitely! I need to make some final adjustments to…..arrangements. I suppose the bans can be read and we could be married within the month…..I’ve a lot to do!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really need to bring this to an end - it is rambling now......so I am actually omitting a couple of scenes that were the original plan and sort of purpose for it all - but we can live without them to get an ending!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Do whatever you think is right.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am desperately trying to draw this all to a close now, so this is a sort of bitty chapter which hurries along the end nicely.<br/>It is a bit 'messier' and notey style than usual for me - but if I embellished all of this we'd be still at it by 2021!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dora left for Puttenham with her son shortly before lunch.</p><p>Davy spent the day pleasantly occupied at the barracks, the brief images of events the previous night making themselves evident each time he dropped into a wide legged stance to demonstrate an effective parry with his blade. The effect of the oil had also made his daily toilet rather more interesting than usual too!<br/>He also went to the office of the most trusted daily newspaper and gave the details of the forthcoming marriage.<br/>There was no going back!</p><p>Leo had risen late. <br/>Memories of the previous, perfect evening with Davy had infiltrated his dreams, but waking to an empty side of the bed had made him sad.<br/>This shouldn’t be the future he had to look forward to….nothing more than fleeting moments of bliss and waking up alone.<br/>Surely love shouldn’t be wrong?<br/>Why was it that the love between two men was considered an offence punishable by death?<br/>The scent of his beloved Captain was intoxicating, meaning that he luxuriated in nuzzling into the pillows and bedding far longer than he should have done, and therefore only found Davy’s charming note at midday:</p><p>My dearest Mr Banks,<br/>I can’t begin to tell you how pleasurable I found my adventures with Mistress Cherry….I fervently hope I shall have many, many more such encounters under her experienced and generous hands.<br/>Your most grateful friend,<br/>Captain Kempe</p><p>Leo chuckled and clasped the note to his lips.<br/>Davy had signed his name using a flourishing swirl which swept around from the final stroke of the e and captured the top section of the initial K. It meant that he had created a highly disguised kiss for his lover, and the tone of the message would never have incurred evidence which could have exposed their love…..he was such a clever boy. <br/>HIS most perfect, clever, beautiful boy.</p><p>Davy had mentioned as they lay together, chatting and eating their midnight snack, that he needed to attend to work at the barracks, and if he himself settled arrangements he could go and begin to deal with the issues connected to his yacht, hopefully he’d be able to see Davy later in the evening.<br/>His thoughts naturally flipped back to the concept of Davy and Dora marrying.</p><p>The initial shock had quickly evaporated - Leo was impulsive by nature, so his thoughts rapidly moved through various scenarios - and he was relatively calm about the idea.<br/>Davy had been open with him, and his brief meeting with Dora had already settled his impression of her as a kind, warm and loving woman who was quicker witted and better company than most men of his acquaintance.<br/>She was fully aware of and had been intelligent enough to invent a ruse to enable them both to spend time in private rather than sit and enjoy tea in her salon!<br/>Davy could definitely do a lot worse…..which meant that by default, Leo could too!</p><p>______</p><p> </p><p>For a week Leo and Davy’s lives consisted of days spent apart, each absorbed in their own duties and responsibilities. <br/>Evenings were spent alternating between dining and ‘playing billiards’ at Leo’s club - with Cherry making a tidy sum - and intimate meals at Dora and Davy’s house. <br/>The meals taken in Davy’s dining room were pleasurable in the fact that the pair could more openly express their feelings between courses, but they could only scrape fleeting moments of partially unclothed release in the library together. <br/>It was only at Leo’s private apartments in the club that they could indulge in more carnal desires.</p><p>And indulge they did. </p><p>Davy had become significantly more vocal about his needs and increasingly more accepting of Leo within him. <br/>Their love making was equal. <br/>They took turns to be the giver and receiver of their lover’s needs and took the same degree of pleasure from both activities.<br/>Davy took Leo in a number of positions, including one rather memorable occasion draped across the writing desk in Dora’s study.<br/>Leo continued to enjoy the rather more forceful nature of Captain Davy, and he felt more able to express his innermost fantasies, meaning that in the privacy of his rooms they were able, with the help of Cherry’s well timed shouts of mock ecstasy, to experiment with just the right level of pain from a riding crop across his bare buttocks as served to bring about his release without the need for any further stimulation.<br/>Afterwards Davy would resume his usual soft and tender demeanour as they held each other, talked aimlessly and spent almost frustrated hours sleeping; both waking annoyed to have wasted their precious time together, although peering into the blinking, half roused eyes of the other was by far favourable to when they woke each day alone.</p><p>Shanks had sent out enquiries regarding available London properties and had found nothing which he believed would suit his master’s needs.</p><p> </p><p>The Saturday evening following Dora’s departure to Puttenham saw Davy and Leo lazing alongside each other in the now familiar bed in Leo’s rooms at his club. <br/>Davy was smoking a thin cigar leaning back against Leo’s broad chest while the dark haired man wrapped his legs around his lover and caressed his belly and arms with soft, gentle and slightly oily fingers.</p><p>He was leaving the following day and both men were trying to avoid discussing it further.</p><p>Leo had managed to get his yacht moved to a mooring in Holland, which meant that he would be gone for far less time. The repairs would take place at the dock and he had arranged accommodation in a tall townhouse in Amsterdam for the crew.<br/>Shanks was happy because he’d be able to accompany his master and also be able to spend some time with his darling Guiseppe. <br/>Leo had been less fortunate in securing a more permanent residence in town, but felt a less burning need given that Davy and Dora’s impending marriage had been announced, and Davy had made it clear that Leo Banks would be residing with them in both the London and Puttenham houses.</p><p>“I got word from Dora today,” Davy sighed, exhaling a fug of smoke and holding the cheroot to invite Leo to take a turn.<br/>As Leo took the slim cigar and drew on it Davy continued, “The house in Puttenham is draining her financially…..I need to contribute some more finances, I’m visiting my bank tomorrow.”<br/>Leo gave an encouraging sound behind him which reverberated through his body in a pleasing rumble.</p><p>“You should…..and I should too, don’t you think? Its Artie’s inheritance….Godfather duties for you and the like,” he stated, “I’m looking forward to seeing you with him you know,” he giggled and blushed slightly as Davy stared lovingly into his eyes.</p><p>“I think he’ll adore you…..especially if you teach him how to sail and be a pirate!” Davy grinned.</p><p>Leo returned the almost finished cigar to Davy and squirmed around to nuzzle and lick along his slender lover’s side and allowing his fingertips to locate and toy with his small, indented belly button.</p><p>“I’d like to pay for his education….completely…..do you think that would be perceived as appropriate?” Davy mused, groaning at the feeling of complete relaxation he felt when in Leo’s arms.<br/>Leo looked up through soft green eyes and paused his oral investigation of Captain Kempe’s abdominal muscles.</p><p>“Well, I think you should spend whatever you want to and do whatever you think is right…..that’s always my motto in life….and at this particular moment in time I have a very definite idea of what I think is the right way of dealing with this….” and he licked his tongue languidly along the full, rigid length of Davy’s cock, which still tasted muskily of him.</p><p>Davy almost tried to stop him and continue the conversation, but Leo’s mouth was simply too delectable to be ignored and after he’d noisily fucked it and cum down his throat the pair were too tired to consider further discussion.</p><p>Leo left for Holland the following day and was gone for the best part of a fortnight. <br/>Thankfully his duties organising work on the Circe and rearranging his finances - some of his interests being organised in banks outside of England - kept him relatively fully occupied. <br/>It was only when he lay alone in his bed each evening that his thoughts drifted to his beloved Davy.<br/>He hoped that he would make it back to England in time for his wedding, although part of him knew that the sight of his handsome Captain pledging to love and honour another woman before god would cause him all manner of turmoil.<br/>They had, however, in the endlessly passion filled evenings before he travelled, discussed all aspects of the future arrangement and decided that Davy would not be lying when he promised to love and honour Dora - he would indeed, it was merely that the way of showing that love, and of honouring her would be to never consummate their marriage.<br/>Chaste kisses between them would never worry him unduly.<br/>HIS Davy would always be HIS....and only HIS!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Something close to his heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I have to try and gloss over the reading of the bans - which would be about a month back then - so here is another slightly bitty - trying to give 3 people separate lives and portray them in one short chapter.<br/>Leo is of course perfect!<br/>Being gay in the olden days was totally shit.....I can't help but think about all the hopelessly sad lives that came out of this stupid and evil law.<br/>Rant over.....but it's all too sad!<br/>Dora is amazing and is working on the most perfect wedding gift for her soon to be husband....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whilst Leo was away, and her husband to be remained in London dealing with a few minor alterations to the rooms and arrangements at the house, Dora was sitting at her desk in the study at the house in Puttenham that she always considered to be her actual home.<br/>The desk top was strewn with papers, many of which were covered with figures, some reaching quite alarming totals.<br/>The noises of banging and hammering from the second floor of the property had started several days ago and she knew would continue for  some time as her rather unorthodox rearrangements of rooms were put into practise.</p><p>She had closed up a section of the house completely and the carpenters employed had been sworn to secrecy - they were not local builders (Welsh to be precise,) which had been a decision made by intention rather than availability.<br/>They had looked at the detailed drawings she had given them - her decision to state that they were the wishes of her soon to be husband had ensured that they were taken seriously rather than dismissed as folly, which she had assumed would be the case if she had told the truth and that they were from her own hand! - and had estimated that the work would take a minimum of 3 weeks to complete.</p><p>The knowledge that her finances were secure - Davy’s income was security against a bankers loan for the refurbishments, and a further, rather intimate and almost heart breakingly honest letter she had received from Mr Banks’ own hand had reassured her of his commitment to her marriage to the Captain, and of his intention to financially support their union…..he had suggested he should pay to rent the London property at a significantly increased rental amount to what it was worth - an amount which would ensure Dora and Davy could maintain the house, it’s staff and running, as well as the carriages and horses they had in town at his annual expense - although he would not claim any ownership of the house itself and wished for Dora to continue in her role as official ‘owner’ of the property. <br/>He wished only to have a room for himself and one for his valet and perhaps a further man servant.<br/>This therefore meant that Dora’s stipend from her deceased husband as well as Davy’s income could focus on Puttenham, and of course her beloved Artie.</p><p>Davy had already returned a letter to Charterhouse together with the year’s fees and he was currently having a fitting with the school’s tailor for his uniform and would start in the next term.<br/>Both of them were thrilled, and Arthur’s reaction to the idea of his beloved Uncle becoming a more permanent part of his life had been highly positive.</p><p>The bans were being read in the local church, and despite the attempts of the cook and housekeeper Dora was determined to keep the entire wedding event to a bare minimum - only a small number of close friends would be in attendance and following the church there would be a simple seated meal at the house.</p><p>Dora had advised the staff that she and the Captain would be welcoming one of his closest acquaintances to share their home on a more regular and semi permanent basis, and he would bring his own valet who would cater to the gentleman’s requirements and would therefore not increase their duties further.</p><p> </p><p>Several letters of congratulations had been received at both the residence at Puttenham as well as town, and Davy had of course been subject to a number of celebratory evenings at the barracks and even at Leo’s club, which had all but accepted him as a member due to his frequent attendance.<br/>The toasts and wishes of good fortune, as well as some of the more choice remarks regarding the Captain’s future nuptials made for amusing bedtime banter between him and his more loyal than ever lover until he’d left for the continent.</p><p>Davy endured the separation in the knowledge that once he returned they would have a delicious reconnection; and there was every chance that he would be married, meaning that they would have their ‘perfect cover’ in place.</p><p>Leo had sent word that he hoped to be back in England in time for the wedding; but weather in the channel was poor, and he would know at the last minute, but he’d sworn he would make his way to Puttenham as soon as he and Shanks landed in England. <br/>He’d also sent a completely beautiful length of Dutch lace for Dora as a gift, plus a soft, creamy coloured handkerchief for Davy. <br/>The Captain had initially been a little baffled by the gift, but the hand written note included explained that Leo appreciated Davy would have to wear his regimental uniform for the wedding, but that perhaps this small offering could be close to his heart having been crafted from one of his own shirts. <br/>On closer inspection Davy gasped as he realised that the fabric was familiar, and even contained a small section of the exquisitely stitched neck detail of one of Leo’s filmy shirts. <br/>This piece of fabric had been pressed beside Leo’s heart, and he wanted him to keep it next to his own as he married.</p><p>It was too romantic and Davy had taken solace in his rooms for a while after the arrival of the gift. </p><p>His tears had fallen freely and he ached inside - he turned his eyes and soft words to the heavens and sobbed.<br/>“I don’t understand how you have created a man so perfect, so caring, and so beautiful and yet you say I can’t love him, and he can’t love me…...when my judgement comes I shan’t be ashamed to admit that I loved him…..I pray that when that day comes you may respond by accepting that and if I burn in hell for this earthly love I shall know that spending life without my most beloved Leo would have been a far, far worse torment.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. And Guiseppe came too!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The eve of the wedding arrives.<br/>Leo is not back with Davy......but he's gonna get there.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before either knew it the evening of their nuptials had arrived.</p><p>Leo was still making his way back to England - Davy had hoped to travel from London out to Puttenham with him, but in his most recent delivered note he stated weather issues but promised to make his way directly to the house.</p><p>The eve of the wedding was a sedate affair.<br/>They ate a decent evening meal together and talked about the changes Dora had insisted on making to the house and which she had thus far refused to share with him, telling him that it was his wedding gift from her!</p><p>“Trust me,” she grinned, sipping her wine delicately, “A rearrangement of our sleeping quarters was always going to be necessary….I simply went a little further….and nobody in the house is aware of the actual complete changes….I shall inform Shanks when he arrives with us, and ONLY him!”<br/>She gave him a purposeful glare above the rim of her glass.</p><p>Davy pursed his lips. <br/>He’d been wondering on the more practical elements of the arrangement between them.<br/>As man and wife they would be expected to share a bed chamber - at least on their wedding night - and he considered whether he should broach the subject. <br/>He’d decided that he would find it perfectly acceptable to sleep beside Dora providing she was happy with that, but they had already, on several occasions, discussed that Dora had been truly serious when she had mentioned not wanting to have a physical relationship with Davy other than chaste kisses to the cheek, forehead, hand and if deemed necessary by either, on the lips.<br/>Each discussion had been rather like a pair of school friends who were teaching each other the rudimentals of romance and relationships.</p><p>“Shall we follow the accepted rules and not see each other in the morning?” he asked as he pressed his napkin to his lips and put down his silverware.</p><p>Arthur was already up in bed in the nursery, he was very excited about the fact that in his words he would have “a new papa who knew his daddy and who daddy would not mind in the least looking after mummy.”<br/>In a strangely honest way, his summation of the situation was actually perfect!</p><p>Dora wrinkled her nose at Davy’s suggestion though, “I don’t see why we should have to adhere to all that - I’d rather hoped we could walk to church together! After all, it isn’t as though I’m a virginal ingenue!”</p><p>Davy sniggered at her description, “Neither of us qualifies under that specification!” he stated, flashing her an impish, but happy smile.</p><p>“Seriously though, shall we arrive at the church together, with Artie, or would you like to be alone there without me…. think what you are actually doing? Spend your final moments as an unmarried man in solitude and contemplation?” Dora’s tone was flippant, but the crux of her comments was true.</p><p>He regarded her and rose from his chair, moving to her and dropping to one knee infront of her. Her hands in his own felt soft and tiny as he pressed his lips to them, smiling against them.<br/>“Dearest Dora, I have no regrets about what we are doing, and I’m honoured that we shall be married and that you would choose to call me your husband, even if it shall be a most unorthodox marriage. And I should be proud to accompany you to church my dear.”</p><p>Dora found the moment rather more emotional than she would have thought - she wasn’t giving away her freedom; this ceremony would give her her own freedom back - but Davy would be tied to her after tomorrow.</p><p>“Shall we perhaps retire to the study? I know the staff are eager to make this room ready for the wedding feast and it’s cosier,” she suggested.</p><p>And so they sat; she with her scientific journals detailing research into human cadavers, and he with his volume of ancient Greek poetry. <br/>Both sipped sherry and enjoyed the silent, mutual companionship.<br/>The only thing which would have made things better would have been Leo’s fingertips grazing his own, or entangled in the hair at the nape of his neck.<br/>He had missed his lover…..he wanted him back and didn’t want to be parted from him again.</p><p>___</p><p>Over on the English coast a small boat had managed to land in what was fairly appalling weather.<br/>Both the dashing, dark haired Englishman and his small, wiry valet had lost the contents of their stomachs during the crossing - which had started off as not too dreadful in France - and upon placing their sodden boots on ‘dry’ land they clapped each other heartily on the shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you, Shanks,” Leo said, groaning as his stomach lurched again, “I truly appreciate this.”</p><p>The shorter man gave an almost embarrassed shrug of his shoulders, “It’s me who should thank you, Sir,” he replied as a small, smiling, impossibly dark haired man appeared beside them laden with more luggage than it seemed plausible for a man so slight to be able to carry.</p><p>“We go London now?” he asked in his highly accented English, his teeth flashing neat and white in the dim evening light, grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>Leo answered on behalf of his slightly blushing valet, smirking as he did so, “We do, Guiseppe. We go to London, and then I need to get my skates on and get to Puttenham before 2 o’clock tomorrow!”</p><p> </p><p>The trio located a closed carriage, loaded on their luggage and piled onboard with the small Italian eager to travel on the exterior seat as he wished to see the new country he had been brought to...albeit be it very eagerly once his beloved tesoro had made the request.</p><p>Once on the way Leo regarded his trusted valet.<br/>“Tell me I’m not quite mad,” he stated, frowning and rubbing his forehead.</p><p>The other man inside the carriage raised an eyebrow, “Not completely mad, Sir,” he suggested, “Although….we’re dancin’ close to the edge I reckon!” but he gave one of his trademark grins directed at his employer.</p><p>Leo sighed and chuckled, “Well….I say that’s a damn interesting place to live…..oh, but if you could find out Guiseppe’s secret to not getting seasick I’d appreciate you passing it on!”</p><p>On the opposite carriage seat the valet nodded, “He never does!” he stated, “Nuffin’ makes him ill!”</p><p>Leo stifled a belch from his gurgling, empty stomach as the carriage moved on, “Maybe introduce him to jellied eels!”<br/>Both men inside groaned and retched slightly at the thought, and they remained silent until they reached a changeover point halfway back to the city.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Two rooms.....neither overlooked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leo reaches the London house and finds his allocated room has been decorated for him in his absence.....and also rather pleasingly the door to Davy's room is only metres away!<br/>Davy has left a love token for his darling Leo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, the flowers depicted on the robe were specifically selected for their meanings by Davy......*sigh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They arrived in London late in the evening, Leo had dozed for much of the final part of the journey. <br/>His stomach had started to settle following a meagre, but much needed meal of bread and plain biscuits, and he was almost back with his sweet, loving Captain.</p><p>Staff at the London house had been told to expect Mr Banks and his valet before Davy had left for Puttenham. <br/>There was a small flurry of activity due to the late hour of their arrival, and the addition of a second paid servant, but having discreetly confirmed that the servants were used to sharing quarters - which oddly, Leo noted, for the lower classes raised far fewer questions than it did for those above stairs - and also that none of the party wished for more than a cup of tea and a cold tray in their rooms the house calmed quickly.</p><p>Leo was shown to one of the superior guest rooms, which had been ear marked for his own use by default of having been given new drapes and bed covers in a rather ravishing design in shades of dark blue, gold, cream and amber. <br/>He smiled at the details, which smacked of Davy’s taste; or rather Davy’s perception of Leo’s taste - which to be fair was pretty good; he liked the richness of the colours and the Indian paisley design - with the addition of several more cushions and tassels it would be the definition of a bachelor’s opulent salon!</p><p>“I shall wash before I eat,” he stated, and waited whilst the butler escorted Shanks through a plain wooden door in the corner of the room.</p><p>Leo had a little knowledge of the house from time spent dining with Davy there - he’d utilised Davy’s own private bathroom on one occasion and the hallway leading to the room he was standing in, removing his still damp outerwear, was familiar to him.<br/>He used the solitude whilst Shanks presumably located and brought hot water for him in order to explore. <br/>He popped his head out of the main doorway and regarded the hallway opposite which was devoid of doors. <br/>There was a single doorway to his left and a pair of double doors and a further single door to the right.<br/>The single door seemed vaguely familiar as it was located beside a rather memorable large mirror - he’d checked his appearance in that mirror after visiting the lavatory.</p><p>Smiling he inched down the hallways and twisted the handle and sighed immediately upon gaining access to a room which seemed to be infused with the aroma of his beloved Captain Kempe.<br/>He gave a throaty growl of pleasure knowing that their rooms were so closely located, and seemingly private from the possibility of being overlooked by interfering staff.</p><p>Davy’s room was charming. <br/>His bed was large, and inviting - and part of him ached to launch himself onto it in order to roll around in his lover’s scent….but there would be time for that.<br/>The door leading on into the bathroom was open, and he had been correct in assuming that it was indeed to room he had used for his own needs before.</p><p>With an almost jaunty stride he carefully closed the door and was back in his own room, removing his waistcoat and cravat when Shanks reappeared bearing a large jug of steaming water.<br/>“I’ve taken your clothes to be pressed for tomorrow, Sir and someone, I believe Johnson, is on their way with a tray for you,” he delivered all the information while his master continued to undress down to his braies and whilst gathering up the various discarded items of clothing.</p><p>“Do you think Guiseppe will be alright here without us for a few days?” Leo asked, sloshing water into the bowl and wringing out a washing cloth and rubbing it with a block of pristine soap which had an alarming similarity to his own preferred brand (Davy had clearly gone to a great deal of trouble to find it…..he wasn’t to know that Leo had the stuff he used brought directly from the Mediterranean!) <br/>He scrubbed the spicy, mandarin and ginger scent across his chest, arms and neck before repeating the process with the cloth and soap paying attention to his armpits and lower back.<br/>Shanks had rummaged in the dresser drawers following information hastily passed on from the butler, and the other male servant who he thought was named Johnson, and located a nightshirt - he knew his master didn’t usually wear one, but as he needed to eat before he slept he thought it made sense to lay one out along with a rather glorious silk robe.<br/>“When I left Guiseppe, Sir, he was being fed soup and tea by two of the young parlour maids…..I think he’ll be fine,” he stated. “Will that be all Sir?”</p><p>Leo glanced around, smiling at the details of Guiseppe and at noticing the exquisite robe on his bed covers.<br/>“I shan’t need you further this evening, but we need to leave first thing tomorrow,” he explained and began removing his braies to wash thoroughly as Shanks made his departure carrying the various items from his master’s wardrobe.</p><p>Leo washed himself well, taking delight in the fresh feeling of the hot water across his skin, and he was still naked when the small door opened and an unfamiliar man appeared together with the smiling face of Guiseppe laden with a large tray.<br/>Leo gave both a cursory glance and continued his retinue - he considered shaving, but knew it would give a crisper finish if he left it until the morning - and instead dragged the nightshirt over his head while the male rearranged the table which was prepared in such a way as to be able to act as a desk into a more suitable dining position.</p><p>“You’re...Johnson?” Leo asked as he experimented with wafting the full and baggy arms of the nightshirt - really what on earth did people wear these things for?</p><p>“Yes, Sir. You can call on me for anything to make your residence more comfortable in the absence of Shanks,” he stated. <br/>Leo watched his calm efficiency with an appraising look as he slid himself into the gloriously opulent dressing gown.</p><p>Satisfied with the layout of the meal and that the new guest appeared pleased; judging by the dreamy and wistful smile tugging at his lips anyway; he enquired whether he was needed further and upon receiving a soft, “No, thank you,” left, ushering the dark Italian out of the door in the corner of the room and down the small corridor leading back to the servants quarters.</p><p>Leo had become distracted upon slipping the beautiful robe around him having felt a crinkling note slipped inside the pocket.<br/>As soon as he was alone he fell back across the bed and retrieved it, recognising instantly Davy’s neat script.</p><p>It was addressed to ‘My Leo’ which made him press his lips together like a young girl receiving her first love letter.</p><p>He devoured the content, biting his thumb nail and giggling softly at the words his beloved Captain had chosen. <br/>He loved the note…..he loved the robe…..he loved what Davy had said he’d done whilst wearing the robe before leaving it for him in his rooms…..and he loved that Davy told him a second one, identical to it, was waiting for him at his room in Puttenham where he couldn’t wait to see him soon.</p><p>Having re read the letter and trailed his fingertip across the final signature and disguised kiss - although quite why he had bothered to cover that part given the rather obvious content of the letter itself - he placed it on the bed cover and vowed to find a suitable place to lock it safely away.</p><p>The aroma from the table of food however had caught his attention, and having emptied his guts on the crossing and only eaten a small amount since he found himself now famished.<br/>He ate a selection of cold pie, cheese, a spicy chutney, bread and butter and warm toasted muffins all washed down with several cups of tea and felt comfortably replete.<br/>He used the chamber pot and washed his hands before removing the glorious robe and dragging the infernal nightshirt over his head, tossing it aside as he dragged the pleasing coolness of the deep teal blue robe back towards him as he slid beneath the bedcovers. <br/>His fingers toyed across the fabric - he traced the design of white camelias, red chrysanthemums, deep, forest green ferns and a strangely swirling arabic symbol picked out in cream and gold which he knew from his reading was one which meant ‘soulmate’.<br/>Sighing and hugging the fabric to his face he allowed his mind to wander to what Davy had said he’d done whilst wearing the garment.<br/>He was relaxed and sleepy….the idea of pleasuring himself with his hand in that same manner was decidedly tempting…...but the idea of being pleasured by the hands of his beloved Davy was even more delicious.<br/>He therefore rolled over, blew out the candle at his bedside and nestled his nose into the silk fabric and after a few deeply soothing breaths was fast asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. A pair of gold rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wedding day preparations in London and Puttenham<br/>Shanks gets a bit choked up at his master's generosity<br/>Davy has a pair of rings in safe keeping - one for him and the other.....for his wife?!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning of his wedding day Davy woke and felt strangely calm….although he’d also got a raging erection which he’d definitely have to deal with before walking his wife to be across to church!<br/>
In fact he needed to deal with it before leaving his bed and attempting to put on his underwear, he therefore swiftly and with thoughts of Leo uppermost behind his closed eyelids slid his hand beneath the bed covers and writhed into his own pumping fist before spilling into the soft, warm fabric of the braies he had worn to sleep in.</p><p>He was groaning and trying to stabilise his heavy breaths when one of the male servants appeared bearing hot water and a cup of perfectly brewed tea.</p><p>The staff had grown accustomed to Davy’s discarded nightshirts on his ottoman and the sight of him baring his chest as he sat propped against the pillows sipping his tea.<br/>
The familiar male member of staff therefore busied himself drawing open one of the pairs of drapes and setting the fire going in a crackling blaze.</p><p>“Shall you bathe Captain?”</p><p>Davy’s thoughts had strayed to Leo again and he was aware of the stickiness inside his underwear.</p><p>“Yes, I will, thank you….and I want a decent breakfast please. Is Mrs Griffiths awake?” he asked, placing the cup on it’s saucer and pulling the covers across himself as his eyes moved across to the large bookshelf in the corner of the room.</p><p>He’d noticed something slightly unfamiliar about it, but had put it down to some of the novels having been rearranged - Dora stated that she had borrowed a couple of volumes from it in his absence - but from his position in bed now it appeared that the piece of furniture had been moved fractionally away from the skirting board.<br/>
That pleased him - he couldn’t reconcile which books on his personal shelves Dora could have been interested in, and so realising there was a second and more plausible reason, namely that the piece of furniture had been cleaned and it’s position adjusted satisfied him.</p><p>“Mrs Griffiths is indeed awake. She is taking her breakfast in the dining hall once she is dressed. Shall you be joining her Captain? She has requested coffee for herself?”</p><p>Davy smiled, thoughts of strong black coffee always made him think of balmy evenings spent enveloped in Leo’s arms; and the bitter, rounded flavour of the liquid evoked thoughts of many new tastes he had come to savour and think of as normal in his life.</p><p>“I shall most certainly join her….and I would like my coffee very strong please,” and whilst he waited for the rest of the water to be drawn for his bath his thoughts and memories relived the moment when he’d seen Leo undressing and watching him through those voile draped windows; and when he’d thrown caution to the wind and dived into the sea so that Leo could rescue him.</p><p>Leo had indeed rescued him in so many ways.<br/>
Davy could have lived his whole life rueing the fact that he had never admitted his love for his best friend, James….when in actual fact he now knew that had been a mere infatuation compared to the aching pleasure pain of being in love with the most perfect man.<br/>
He reached across to the drawer in his bedside cabinet and removed the pair of gold rings from the small velvet pouch he’d been keeping them in since collecting them from Garrards before leaving London.<br/>
He hummed and pressed his lips to them before slipping them back for safe keeping.</p><p>___</p><p>In the centre of London Leo woke up and stretched across the bed.<br/>
He had slept very well, although the silk dressing gown he had fallen to sleep clutching to his cheek looked slightly the worse for wear this morning!<br/>
He grinned and shook out the fabric, dragging the garment around his naked shoulders before easing himself out of bed and utilising the chamber pot.</p><p>He knew he was awake early; there was still a mist visible across the upper floors of the buildings on the opposite side of the square; and the house seemed remarkably quiet.<br/>
He wanted to set off to give plenty of time to reach Puttenham in time to see Davy before the wedding.<br/>
He hadn’t had the time to send notification of his arrival back in England and the last letter he had sent had merely reiterated that his desire and intent was to reach him in time for his marriage.<br/>
He knew that he would have to wear his chosen outfit throughout the carriage ride; although at least he would be travelling in the relative luxury and comfort of the private carriage his ‘rent’ funded.<br/>
He’d naturally taken the opportunity to purchase a completely new outfit for the occasion which he wanted to ensure remained smart - there would naturally be a few creases, but he had decided that he would be able to wear a second choice waistcoat and change into his newest, and therefore favourite new garment.</p><p>He had crawled back under the bedcovers by the time Shanks appeared bearing a tray complete with a small pot of heavenly smelling coffee and a small, stone coloured cup and saucer.<br/>
“Good morning, Sir. The cook heard that you enjoy your coffee strong…..she ‘opes this passes muster!” and he placed the tray down before pouring the treacly coloured liquid into the cup.<br/>
Leo growled appreciatively as the foamy top settled into a thick, toffee coloured layer as he splayed his fingers around the small cup.<br/>
He sipped and groaned, rubbing at his stubbled chin with his free hand.</p><p>“I need to shave, Shanks…..and we need to be ready to leave by 11 at the latest….and I’m ravenous,” he stated as he licked the bitter and delicious crema from his lips.</p><p>Shanks was moving around the room, acquainting himself with the layout of wardrobes and drawers - he’d make some changes to the arrangement of his master’s belongings at a later date, but the clothes had been arranged quite sympathetically.</p><p>The other male servants had been speaking with him the previous evening before he had retired to sleep, and he knew that there had been a significant amount of appraisal over the items which had arrived as part of Leo’s belongings just before the lease on his rented home had ended.</p><p>“Your clothes are steamed, I’ll have them brought through. Do you want to bathe, Sir? There’s plenty of hot water ready, no other guests here,” he added, fussing slightly with the bed covers.</p><p>Leo watched his faithful employee, “I shall bathe, yes…..are you alright?”</p><p>Shanks twitched a little, self consciously; it wasn’t usual for a master to ask after the welfare of his paid staff.<br/>
“I’m quite well Sir…..I just…..I wanted to say somethin’. To you Sir, just…..personal like.”</p><p>His cheeks were tinged pink.<br/>
Leo regarded him through narrowed eyes trying to fathom whether the man was about to launch into a diatribe, or even tender his resignation.</p><p>“Go ahead Shanks. You may speak openly; I think we have enough trust between us to be able to be honest with each other,” Leo stated, replacing his coffee cup on the saucer and sitting taller in the bed, his torso bared and the covers bunched across his groin.</p><p>Shanks kept his eyes on the toes of his boot, “I just wanted to say Sir…..on behalf of…..well….I never expected any of this…..my Pepe…..here…” his voice faded and he bit his lip.</p><p>Leo sighed, thinking how sweet it was that Shanks referred to his own lover with such a delightful name,  “Shanks, my own happiness depends on a man who I love, unashamedly. Which I know you fully understand. It would feel very wrong and unfair if I was able to enjoy such happiness as is possible for me and for your own to be denied. Say nothing more of it.”</p><p>Shanks cleared his throat, eyes still determinedly focused on the rug, “Very good, Sir,” he stated and continued to organise drying cloths for his master, ferrying the items through to the adjoining small bathroom where activity could be heard as the bath was filled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. It matters to me!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davy and Dora go off to get married......there is an unexpected guest in the church!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davy was luxuriating in his own bath at approximately the same time that Leo was leaving his.</p><p>Leo shaved in order to neaten up his facial hair and applied a splash of his favoured cologne, hissing air over his teeth at it stung the raw skin above the trimmed down, dark line of bristles.<br/>
He dressed with care. </p><p>Shanks took additional pride in the garments his employer had selected.<br/>
They were exquisite, as usual, but the colour palette his master had selected was particularly effective, and the cut of the new, almost peacock blue tail coat, was particularly flattering to his employer’s broad shoulder line and narrow waist.<br/>
Having checked the fit of his waistcoat and coat Leo removed both and instructed Shanks to place them in a covered, slim, wooden box before replacing them with alternative items.<br/>
He was in the carriage, having eaten a large breakfast, and en route to Puttenham in plenty of time to reach the house in order to see Davy before he left for the church.<br/>
His fingers toyed with the small, cardboard box on the seat beside him, and he smiled as he thought about the buttonholes tucked inside.<br/>
His specific directions to the florist had apparently been met with a mixture of surprise and admiration and he had been thrilled with the pair of delicately coloured and neatly tied sprigs of flora which had been delivered.</p><p>Everything was going very well, until the carriage hit a rut in the road - caused by the inclement weather which had been prevalent in England several days prior to it reaching the coast of France.</p><p>Frustration consumed Leo as he sat, and then paced and then sat again as he waited what felt like an interminable time for the wheel to be repaired by a capable looking man from a local village.<br/>
Shanks, who had been travelling on the rear roof seat of the closed box carriage kept Leo informed, but he knew by the position of the weak, but visible sun in the sky that their delay had been lengthy, and he would now struggle to reach Davy before he left for the church.<br/>
As the replacement wheel was fitted into place he strode out of the small tavern he had been installed in and shouted for Shanks’ attention.</p><p>“Fetch my clothes and the buttonholes. If I change now it will save some time when we arrive,” and he strode back inside the tavern and began unceremoniously removing his coat and waistcoat.<br/>
The young woman who was laying the fire stared open mouthed, the older woman who had already fetched the handsome gentleman a mug of ale ceased rubbing at the metal tankards and swallowed; both gave mournful sighs as he stopped short of removing the delectable blue shirt.</p><p>Shanks took out the fresh waistcoat, tugged it briskly to remove any creases and helped Leo into the exquisitely embroidered silk garment.<br/>
The design of forget-me-nots which covered the front panels broke up the dark navy colour, and the back section had lacing in a shade of teal which matched his beautiful frock coat.<br/>
The garment, in a vibrant shade of peacock blue, had a paler blue satin lining, which matched the shirt and toned perfectly with his navy, fine wool trousers.<br/>
He had commissioned a new, navy blue silk top hat which he insisted on keeping with him also, and when his valet held out the box he took one of the pair of identical buttonhole posies and slotted it into place on his coat.<br/>
The silk of his handkerchief was in the same shade of blue as his shirt….a shade which he had searched long and hard for, but he had finally managed to source a shade which he was happy matched the colour of Davy’s eyes.<br/>
In the absence of a looking glass he turned to Shanks, in whom he knew he could trust for an honest opinion of his dress.</p><p>“Perfect Sir,” he gave his master a broad grin, and whispered something in Italian which could have been, ‘e ancora piu bello sulla terraferma che in mare!’ - he was picking up quite a lot of the language thanks to Guiseppe!</p><p>___</p><p>In Puttenham Davy had waited as late as he dared, dressed only in his braies and silk dressing gown, until he put on his crisply pressed full uniform, including his weapons belt and sabre and feathered tall hat.</p><p>Leo hadn’t made it.</p><p>It was disappointing, but he knew from reports that the weather had been appalling across the south coast, and he wanted Leo with him, back in his arms in one piece…...and if that meant waiting until after his wedding day, so be it.</p><p>He waited for his bride to be at the foot of the staircase and she looked incredibly pretty when she made her way down to slide her hand into his outstretched one.<br/>
They smiled warmly together before Davy gallantly hooked his arm and tucked Dora’s hand to rest on it.</p><p>Artie looked incredibly smart, and rather grown up - which had caused a lump to his mother’s throat when he’d arrived in her room - his first pair of long trousers and a proper jacket made him look like a proper young gentleman.</p><p>Dora’s dress was a simple, but beautiful gown of pale blue silk, split at the front to reveal a buttery coloured underskirt which was covered with swirling embroidery.<br/>
Her bonnet was the same one she had worn to marry James, and featured a fine voile stretched over the slender, metal frame. Real white roses decorated the brim, and around her neck she had a beautiful, single pearl droplet suspended on a slender blue ribbon just visible nestled in the lace which Leo had sent her and which set off the neckline of her gown perfectly.<br/>
She had a simple posy of lily-of-the-valley in her gloved hands and she seemed radiantly happy as the trio walked the short distance to the church.</p><p>There would only be a few guests in the church - both Dora and Davy had decided not to have any overnight guests, meaning that family would find it difficult to attend. There would therefore be a couple of local families who had been friends of Dora for years, infact had been present at her first marriage and had therefore known the Captain back then too.<br/>
There was also a newly engaged couple whom the pair had got to know rather well in London who were travelling to them for the occasion and then staying on with family in the local area afterwards.<br/>
Therefore, if Leo made it in time there would be a civilised group of 8 (Arthur was being permitted to join the adults for then occasion and was incredibly excited by the prospect!) to entertain at the house.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be here,” Dora whispered as they walked, sedately and offering their nods of recognition towards locals who they passed and who gave their vocal good wishes to the Captain and his bride to be.<br/>
Mrs Griffiths was held in high esteem locally - with rich and poor alike.<br/>
She was generous without ever being patronising and always acted empathically.<br/>
The Captain was naturally seen as a rightful and highly appropriate new husband for the young widow, and thus there were hearty and sincere messages of goodwill from all they passed.</p><p>Davy sighed deeply, “I know. I trust him, I’m not worried that he’s run away….I just wanted to see him before…..well, before I married you my dearest.”</p><p>“It won’t change anything. You know that don’t you?” she queried.</p><p>“I know…..we shall be friends, the best of friends always, and I will cherish you in my own way forever. I merely wished to give something to Leo so that he could….well, never mind,” he shrugged away his expression and smiled openly and warmly at Dora. “I have forever for all that…..and my dearest Dora, I have YOU to thank for it…...thank you.”</p><p>They had reached the small, yellow stone church.<br/>
A quick glance around showed that their guests had arrived, but no sign of Leo was to be had.<br/>
“By the way…..you look very beautiful,” Davy stated as he clasped Dora’s bare hands in his own. He kissed the knuckles of each before making his way inside to take his place at the front of the altar to wait for Dora.</p><p>He removed his hat and shook hands with the gentlemen, grazing his lips across the knuckles of the ladies and gave a delighted greeting to an unexpected guest.</p><p>Sat meekly in one of the rear pews, dressed in his habitual dark clothes, was Father Scott.<br/>
“I hope you don’t mind but Mrs Griffiths has become a very good friend…..I trust my presence won’t be unwelcome,” he asked.</p><p>Davy assured him that his attendance was very much welcomed and that the only reason he had not been invited was because of the belief that he had gone to Rome.<br/>
Father Scott quickly explained that his travels had been somewhat encumbered by inclement weather and so he had returned last week and heard of the impending nuptials only a couple of days ago.<br/>
Davy urged him to stay and extended an offer for him to join the rest of the party for the meal at the house.</p><p>“You must! Please don’t make my wife displeased with me on the first day of our marriage! She wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t invite you!” Davy smiled.<br/>
And with a blushing smile the dark eyed priest agreed and returned to his seat.</p><p>After greeting the vicar and confirming the wording both he and Dora had requested to be part of the service; it was a slightly unusual request; but Dora had given an explanation of their reasons which met with understanding from the clergyman - the fact that she wished for a slightly different wording for the second of her marriage ceremonies before God seemed appropriate and in keeping with a view of religious propriety - both Dora and Davy had laughed until their sides had ached at home following the meeting, and Davy was still amazed that she had been able to deliver her argument without her lips quivering!</p><p>The use of the word ‘them’ instead of ‘him and her’ was a minor adjustment, but it served to ensure they were not bearing false witness before God.</p><p>“Why the hell does that matter? Given what I shall hopefully be doing each night for the rest of our marriage?” Davy had asked when she’d suggested it.</p><p>“It matters to me….and if Leo is present in the church, I should think it would matter to him too! Hearing you promise to love only me and give yourself only to me before God is quite a thing, whereas if you say you promise to keep yourself only for 'them' it’s vaguer…..and YOU know and he does too, that you are saying the vows to him…...and anyway….I think it’s rather romantic. Indulge me!” she’d smirked as they had discussed the finer details over their evening glasses of port.</p><p>_____</p><p>Leo’s carriage was closing in on Puttenham and he knew that he would soon see his darling Captain Kempe.<br/>
Whether he’d make it before the start of the ceremony was still questionable, but perhaps he’d be able to greet the couple as they exited.<br/>
The carriage clattered up to the main house at a little after 2 in the afternoon according to the clock in the impressive hallway.<br/>
The entry to the house was relatively quiet as all of the staff were busy on preparations for the reception of guests, but after searching through a couple of the downstairs rooms Leo located the housekeeper.<br/>
“Mr Banks! We were expecting you. Would you like me to show you to your room?” she asked, “Everyone else is at the church.” She indicated the building which was visible through the large windows of the parlour.</p><p>Leo cast his glance across at the building and his heart leapt.<br/>
“No! I’ll go across….Shanks…..deal with everything else here,"and he strode rapidly towards the carriage.<br/>
His valet halted him and handed him his gloves and coat, plus the small florists box.<br/>
Leo clapped his hand on the man’s shoulder and strode as quickly as was possible without breaking into a run until he was vaguely out of sight of the house......when he did indeed sprint towards the man he loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. A toppling brass flower arrangement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OK, more than a passing nod to Strike going on here.<br/>The flowers Leo chose obviously have meanings....he's an incurable romantic goon!<br/>The whole room rearrangement thing by Dora is completely nonsensical I know.....but go with me - this is FICTION! Clearly!!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The housekeeper regarded the short, wiry man levelly, “So you’re Shanks? I’ve a letter from the mistress for you…..I t’ek it you can read?”<br/>
Shanks nodded and followed her down below stairs and into her parlour where a sealed cream letter was handed cordially across.<br/>
“I’ll show you where his room is, and there’s a servants sleeping quarters with room for two arranged for you as per the mistress’ instructions, “She said Mr Banks might have a groom as well so we were to make up 2 beds.”<br/>
Shanks gave a sly grin at the subterfuge and nodded.<br/>
The housekeeper handed him over to one of the younger male servants and the pair clattered up several flights of wooden stairs until they reached rooms up near the eaves. </p><p>The hallway and rooms were very decently decorated though - not dingy or damp smelling like was the case in some large houses.<br/>
“You done alright gettin’ in ‘ere,” said the young man who introduced himself as Harry, although he was Topham within the confines of the house. “The Mrs is decent, an’ the fella she’s marryin’ is a good ‘un too. What’s your geezer like? He knows the Captain doesn’t he?”</p><p>Shanks kept his response purposefully vague, but stated that his master did indeed have a history with Captain Kempe and that he was a fair and generous employer.<br/>
The young man offered to return to the carriage to collect various items without Shanks, but the small man wanted to accompany him - he needed to become familiar with the new house and the back corridors and passageways as quickly as possible.<br/>
It was therefore sometime later when he was finally left alone to tackle the letter Dora had written in her neat script.</p><p>“Well I’ll be damned!” he hissed, almost under his breath as he moved across to twist the handle on the tall corner cabinet. He followed the direction carefully stated in the letter - twisting the handle before pushing it in, feeling it engage again and giving it a further turn.<br/>
This basically caused the entire cabinet to move, rather effortlessly and he was greeted by a narrow, but well decorated passageway.<br/>
Taking the letter and a lit lamp he moved through and down a small flight of wooden stairs in order to locate a doorway, although there was no sign of a join, and no light filtered through from the other side.<br/>
The same twist, push and turn of the handle, this time causing the door to open outwards, brought him into a room which could only possibly have been created with the taste of one gentleman in mind.</p><p>The room was large, airy and draped with all manner of decadent fabrics, cushions, tassels and pieces of art.<br/>
There was a large, dark wood, 4 poster bed, which was made up with a mountain of plump pillows and a richly embroidered bed cover in shades of plum, gold, scarlet and a vivid blue.<br/>
He moved around in the space; through to the well appointed washroom and commode and peeped out through the main doorway into the corridor of the main house. </p><p>The letter from Dora made it clear that the access to Leo’s room was relatively private as the understanding was that only Shanks, or another of his own staff would attend to him.<br/>
The second part of the letter which he now moved onto, was based on him being within Leo’s rooms, and he was under directions to lock the main doorway before reading further.<br/>
He did so, locking the double doors and leaving the key on the inside.</p><p>He then followed the directions and opened the second of the large, dark wood wardrobe cabinets and at the back located the small notch in the back panel which allowed him to slide the section aside.</p><p>It had been very carefully designed so that anyone unaware would have not been alerted to the groove in the wood as serving any purpose other than just perhaps a natural warp in the tree itself.<br/>
Passing through he found himself on a small wood panelled landing with a lamp sconce which he lit with a spill from his own lantern.<br/>
It illuminated a well appointed space, and a set of carpeted stairs leading down.<br/>
It was an unusual touch given that he assumed the passageway was for the use of himself, or Guiseppe, but he made his way down.</p><p>At the foot of the stairs he located another of the handles, but followed the instruction written in large, capitalised letters on the note, and before twisting the handle pushed aside a small sliding hatch.<br/>
He actually laughed outloud when he saw the room beyond, and seeing it was deserted twisted and pushed the handle which brought a bookshelf, rather like the one in his own rooms, opening into a room which from the aroma alone Shanks could identify as belonging to Captain Kempe.</p><p>He quickly locked the inner door, and the door leading through to what appeared to be a dressing space, which lead on to what would be his wife’s bed chamber.<br/>
Now, alone in the space Shanks found himself slightly at a loss for words.<br/>
Kempe’s missus was a decent bird alright!</p><p>She had managed to orchestrate the building of a set of hidden passageways and staircases which would enable the two men to come and go between each others’ rooms unseen and unknown by the rest of the house staff, and with only himself, or whoever else shared his own room able to access the route it meant that they would never be interrupted or discovered.<br/>
Now the carpet made sense…..the stairway was for Davy or Leo to use as well as himself!</p><p>What was it that Harry had said?<br/>
He’d done alright getting in here?!?<br/>
Never was a truer word said….and his master had seemingly done alright too.</p><p>The final part of the letter stressed the secrecy of the whole scheme - the entire project was secret and not even Davy was aware of the changes to his room….and Leo had only been consulted in terms of whether he was willing to have a specific access point in his room for Shanks to utilise.<br/>
“Bloody hell! What a fuckin’ wedding present Mrs K!” and he unlocked the doors, retracing his steps and extinguishing the lamp in the plush stairwell.</p><p>Back in his own room he considered the impact this would have on his employer….he’d be like a child on Christmas Day once he discovered it all!</p><p>With a happy grunt he set himself to work unpacking and stowing away his own belongings which had been brought up and left in trunks earlier. He then made his way down to the servants quarters below stairs to offer to assist, and to gather other items which he had noticed missing from his master’s room.</p><p>____</p><p>In the small parish church Davy stood waiting patiently as the organist began to play a suitable musical choice.<br/>
Dora walked calmly down the aisle with Arthur walking beside her, trying desperately to adopt an expression of calm seriousness as befitted the role he had been given, but grinning broadly as he saw his Uncle Davy, and thought of the fact that he would shortly be able to call him Papa (not father, because his true father would always have that name.)</p><p>Dora handed her small posy to her son for safe keeping and joined Davy, thinking that he was certainly a handsome man to find herself married to.</p><p>The vicar began the ceremony and announced the names and intention for the pair to marry, asking if anyone knew of any impediments prior to the ceremony starting.</p><p>He then turned to Davy in order to begin the personal declarations.<br/>
The vicar’s solemn voice began, addressing the Captain “Will you take this woman to be your wife?” he was interrupted at that moment.</p><p>From the rear of the church there came a loud clatter of the door opening and hitting the wall, followed by the sound of rapid,booted feet on stone, followed by a metallic crash as a tall brass display of foliage and roses was sent toppling to the floor.</p><p>All heads turned and the slightly dishevelled and pink cheeked face of Leo became the focus of all eyes.</p><p>“Sorry,” he announced, in a tone which for Leo was very restrained, but his eyes never left the clear, shining blue of his beloved Davy.<br/>
With a beaming, true smile Davy remained staring at the vision of glorious masculinity who had just crashed into his wedding…..perfectly, if a little late!</p><p>The vicar cleared his throat, “Well, shall we continue. So…..Will you love them, comfort them, honour and protect them, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to them for as long as you both shall live?”</p><p>“I will,” he stated, replying with all his heart about the vow he was taking as his slightly moist eyes consumed the object of his complete adoration as he stood sheepishly at the rear of the church.</p><p>Dora squeezed his hand, and he was forced to break his gaze.<br/>
Leo assumed a place in one of the pews and Dora gave her response to her own vow.<br/>
She had no qualms about her vow - although the presence of Father Scott at the back of the church was definitely causing a slight flutter to her equilibrium!</p><p>Rings were exchanged, Dora noticed that Davy’s was rather loose on his finger, but thought little of it.<br/>
She had removed her own wedding ring and handed it to Davy before entering the church - she saw no reason to spend money on a replacement and was presented with the same, familiar gold band from her new husband.</p><p>They were pronounced man and wife and shared a chaste kiss before turning and walking arm in arm back up the aisle.</p><p>Davy’s eyes naturally drifted to Leo, Leo’s eyes had devoured his dashing Captain - that weapons belt added a whole new element of masculinity to his slender lover….it must be the leather and shiny metal….he’d have to mention it….perhaps that could be incorporated into their next excursion into the realms of restaurant and role play!</p><p>Outside of the church several of the locals had gathered to applaud as the bells had begun to ring out, and the couple stood clasping hands whilst their guests joined them; each received and gave hearty hand shakes, but had already been greeted formally by the Captain apart from Mr Banks.<br/>
It was therefore almost acceptable and expected that he should receive the body hug which Davy gave him.<br/>
Leo returned the ferocity of the squeeze, and added a guttural roar as they held each other.</p><p>“I though I wouldn’t make it…..I’m sorry if my entrance spoiled the proceedings,” he a little reluctantly turned his attention to Dora and swallowed, “My dear Mrs Kempe….my warmest congratulations,” he stated, and bent to kiss Dora on the hand, and then again, more unexpectedly on her cheek.</p><p>She felt the slight quiver from his lips as they made contact with her soft skin.<br/>
He was clearly very emotional at calling her Mrs Kempe….it was rather emotional for her too, the first time someone had used that new title towards her.</p><p>“You are most welcome Mr Banks, I am certain that my husband’s dearest friend could not have interrupted the ceremony in any manner as to incur my displeasure….now, let me introduce you to my son….ARTIE?” and Dora looked across to her son who had forgotten all attempts of propriety and was tearing around the graveyard with his mother’s posy held above his head to prevent a couple of local girls from stealing it from him.</p><p>As the boy made his way across Davy found himself beside Leo again.<br/>
“You look wonderful,” he whispered and flashed his blue eyes approvingly up and down his lover’s outfit choice.</p><p>“I’m calling this Captain’s Blue,” Leo stated fingering the collar of his shirt and then recalling something. “Oh, wait there….I have something for you.” and he strode back into the church to locate the small box he had crushed slightly in his haste to get to the church.</p><p>“Here,” he stated softly as Artie still continued running around with the posy to the delight of the watching guests and slight mortification of his mother! “I got you the same as mine; Feverfew, Coreopsis and Peach Blossom,” he said, blushing as he slotted the colourful buttonhole between one of the buttonholes on Davy’s scarlet and gold jacket.</p><p>Davy desperately wished he could capture one of Leo’s capable hands in his own, or even between his lips, but stood patiently as the man adjusted the floral arrangement.<br/>
“I have something for you too….later,” Davy said quickly and quietly as he fiddled with the gold signet ring which he was wearing on the little finger on his left hand.</p><p>Dora had finally succeeded in getting control back of her son and she smiled, holding his hand, as she brought him towards her husband and Leo.<br/>
“Mr Banks, this is my son, Arthur, although we all call him Artie,” and she glanced fondly down as Davy ruffled his hand on the boy’s hair.<br/>
Leo crouched himself down, bringing himself on a level with the boy and stuck out his hand.</p><p>“Artie…..jolly pleased to meet you. I’m Mr Banks, and I think you shall be seeing rather a lot of me….I’m a friend of Captain Kempe,” he stated as Artie grasped and shook his hand rather clumsily, but sweetly.</p><p>“Very pleased to meet you Mr Banks,” he stated formally, before he turned to his mother, “Is this the man who paid for the roof to not be leaky now? And shall I call him Mr Banks or Uncle Leo….you and Uncle Da...I mean, Papa never agreed on that?” he asked in a much more normal ‘Artie’ sounding voice.</p><p>Dora gave a strangled groan.<br/>
But Leo gave a hearty laugh and answered for her, “I certainly did….so I hope my room will be nice and dry….and I think you should choose young man - after all, you performed your role at the wedding rather brilliantly, so I’m certain you can decide whether to call me Uncle Leo or Mr Banks….although very few people EVER call me that…..another option is Captain Blackshirt…..of course that’s only when I’m playing at being a pirate at sea,” and he shrugged, mumbling, “But of course that’s very boring and top secret,” he added with a purposeful hiss as Artie stared and bounced around after him, as Leo had fully intended would happen.</p><p>The young boy tugged on his coat tails as Leo moved to make more formal introductions with the other guests.<br/>
“Uncle Leo, Uncle Leo….tell me about being a pirate…”</p><p>Davy and Dora smiled at each other, “Well, isn’t he the charmer!”<br/>
The Captain nodded at his wive’s summation, “Isn’t he just!” and watched as Artie’s face reflected open adoration of the hulking, but gentle man who was conversing easily with the small group of guests, including Father Scott whilst tossing answers to the multitude of no doubt nonsensical questions Artie was excitedly asking from at his hip.</p><p>“Shall we go home?” Dora suggested, “I’m rather tired of all this fuss and the quicker we eat, the quicker we can get rid of these people and return to normal.”</p><p>Davy raised his eyebrows at her, “Normal? Dora my love, our lives will never be considered normal!” and he pressed his lips to her soft hand as he tucked it across his arm, carefully angling his sabre so as to avoid it digging into her side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Open it!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the wedding Leo and Davy try to find a few stolen moments.<br/>Dora takes delight in showing Leo to his room....and he is as gleefully impressed as he should be!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They walked side by side, their guests following on; Leo enjoyed the pleasurable rear view of his darling Captain as Arthur continued to be mesmerised by his new 'uncle’s' highly embellished tales of adventures on the high seas, some of which included his new Papa…..all of which were completely invented, and marvellous of course!</p><p>On the gravel driveway of the house, the staff had lined up, armed with dried rose petals from the garden which they tossed over the newly weds.<br/>Leo caught Shanks’ eye and gave him a swift wink and a broad grin.<br/>Shanks could barely contain his excitement at what he knew lay ahead for his employer. </p><p>The meal was delicious. <br/>Speeches were delivered eloquently by Davy in honour of his new wife; by Arthur in honour of his new Papa, and rather charmingly and unusually by Dora; who, with her eyes furtively drifting towards Father Scott (for whom a place had been hastily arranged on the oval table) spoke about the joys of finding someone who shared the same interests, the same drive to learn new things and the same passion for not always requiring complete agreement. <br/>She promised her new husband that she couldn’t always guarantee to agree with him, but that if he permitted her the opportunity to speak for herself, would always be willing to listen to his point of view…..and then (to much mirthful laughter) agree to ignore it and develop her own.<br/>Leo gave a hearty ‘Here, here!” as she finished her speech and seated herself, Davy squeezed her hand and they all retired through to the parlour where they were able to form into groups and pairs to talk and sip champagne or brandy. <br/>Artie said goodnight to everyone and gave his mother, and then Davy a sweet kiss on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Leo’s choice of clothing acquired much discussion, especially with the ladies, and he enjoyed himself immensely as he discussed the processes involved in the choice of clothing he wore. <br/>They were very much enjoying his insistence that they finger the quality of the lace at the cuffs of his shirt, and the pointed out detail of the embroidery on his waistcoat; and his manner was so unaffected and natural that somehow the husbands and fiance of the women found it impossible to find fault with his charm!</p><p>Davy was enjoying having Leo around him. <br/>Despite not being able to talk in private with him much it was just pleasing to be able to hear his rumbling baritone, to hear his deep, throaty and almost obscene laughter every now and then…..it was also completely mesmerising to see how Leo’s eyes sought out his own at every possible opportunity - he was inventive - he used his glass to hide the direct gaze; he used the mirrors and window reflections to cast amorously seductive glances at Davy’s body and he furtively wandered across past the Captain, brushing his fingertips against his buttocks, sleeve and knuckles on more than one occasion…..several times able to hear the audible hitch to his lover’s breath.</p><p>Davy was being equally seductive. <br/>He flashed deliciously innocent smiles towards Leo - especially when he was able to disguise them by pretending they were aimed at his new wife - he adopted a similar system of moving around the room between groups by planning his route so that he could press a palm to Leo’s buttocks; trail his fingers across Leo’s wrist as he handed him a fresh glass of champagne and on one teasing occasions adjust the flower in his buttonhole, grazing his thumbnail against the stubble of the darker man’s chin.</p><p>Dora had seated herself on one of the couches within easy reach of a bowl of sugar coated almonds which she was partial to. Father Scott had joined her after making a tour of the room and other guests, but he found Dora’s company by far more pleasurable than anyone else in the room.</p><p>It was dark outside and the lamps and candles had long since been lit when steaming pots of coffee were brought up from the kitchens.<br/>Following the hot beverages the day guests expressed a desire to head for their homes. <br/>Their own carriages were made ready together with Davy and Dora’s carriage to carry Father Scott home.<br/>Hearty congratulations were shared as the couple bade their guests farewell, leaving Leo to pace and watch the scene at the doorway with a small degree of sorrow catching in his throat.</p><p>He downed a further glass of port and considered that clearly he would now be expected to go to his room, to enable Davy to escort his new wife to their bed. <br/>They would surely be expected to share their bed tonight.<br/>The thought of it didn’t sicken him, but it did make him incredibly jealous.</p><p>He discarded the empty glass on the sideboard and strode out into the hallway and was halfway up the staircase when he suddenly realised that he had no idea where his room was situated.<br/>At the top of the staircase he paused. <br/>His choice was left or right, or on up to the next floor via a further plushly carpeted set of elegantly narrow stairs.</p><p>A voice behind him startled him.<br/>“Allow me Mr Banks….dearest, will you excuse me while I ensure that our houseguest is comfortable with the arrangements I have organised for him….and I shall meet you in our dressing room my dear,” Dora dismissed Davy with a press of her hand to his sleeve and lifted her skirts in order to climb the treads to meet Leo.</p><p>Davy found himself catching his breath as Leo held out his arm for Dora, his eyes carefully moving from her towards Davy who was cast in a glowing candle light by the parlour door.<br/>“I shall see you tomorrow…. Mr Banks,” Davy’s voice quavered a little as he said the more formal name rather than the name he longed to shout in ecstasy, or hiss seductively close to the ear of his lover….but with staff lurking around, tidying the house and returning trays of used crockery to the kitchens formality must be adhered to.</p><p>Beside her, Dora felt the stiff adrenaline in Leo’s body and could almost inhale the tension in the air between him and his lover.<br/>“Come with me…...I must show you the arrangements I have put in place….and I need to check that your valet has everything he requires for your comfort,” Dora gently ushered Leo towards the stairs and ascended the treads at his pace.</p><p>He truly was a remarkably firm and muscular man, and his cologne was a warm, spicy contrast to the fresh scent favoured by Davy - her husband!</p><p>“I’ve jolly glad you made it to the church, may I refer to you as Leo?” Dora asked as she guided him along the landing to a pair of double doors.</p><p>Leo gave a soft exhalation of charm, “I would be very pleased if you would refer to me that way, Mrs Kempe.”</p><p>Dora paused and a little reluctantly slid her hand from the crook of his arm in order to open the doors and move inside the room behind them.<br/>Leo gazed around, stunned at the opulent elegance of the room and it’s almost perfect collection of furnishings and colourful fabrics.</p><p>“This is exquisite,” he stated, wandering further into the room and trailing his fingers across the rich, wine coloured tassels on the drapes at the windows and giving a soft whimper as he saw the neatly folded robe on the pillow which was indeed an exact copy of the one he’d found with the note in the pocket from Davy in London - he briefly wondered whether his lover had ‘christened’ this version in the same manner as the other!</p><p>Dora clapped her hands joyfully at his reaction.<br/>She cleared her throat and waited until the recklessly handsome man’s green eyes found hers before she rather cheekily flicked the lock in the door and grinned widely.</p><p>Leo’s expression was absolutely hilarious and Dora couldn’t contain her mirth.<br/>“Oh dear Leo….don’t panic, I shan’t debauch you! But you MUST promise to lock this door, just like this before…..” and she moved across to the same tall cabinet Shanks had investigated earlier in the day.</p><p>She opened it and pointed out the ridge in the back wooden panel.<br/>“Well go on…..it’s your wedding present….open it!” she implored.</p><p>Leo cast a quizzical, and if anything more attractive than was legal glance between Dora’s beaming face and the wardrobe before allowing his fingers to locate the notch and slide the back panel open, gasping as he saw the sumptuous and already lit section behind.<br/>Dora smiled, realising that Shanks must have prepared it already and followed Leo as he moved through into the hallway and silently indicated the stairs.</p><p>“Yes! Go on!” Dora urged, almost dancing on her toes as she followed him down.</p><p>“It’s a door….Mrs Kempe….as charmed as I am by my frankly glorious room I’m slightly at a loss,” he stated as he twisted the door handle and found it unyielding.</p><p>“There is a secret….because,” and she leant close to him in the slight gloom to whisper, “...THIS is a secret!” and she first slid aside the peep hole panel before twisting and pushing the handle and revealing that it opened into her new husband’s quarters.</p><p>Leo stared, open mouthed and wandered almost hypnotically into the room which he could instantly tell was Davy’s bed chamber.</p><p>“But…….how?” he stammered, regarding Dora quizzically as she moved to lock Davy’s doors and return with a slightly smug expression.</p><p>“A massive amount of your money, rich boy! Oh, and some Welsh builders, and Shanks….he’s the ONLY person other than you and I who know about this….that’s why you need to lock the doors and check before you use it…..we need to keep it that way!” she explained and went over to him happily as he reached out his hand to her, the other clutching at his awestruck face.</p><p>“You are amazing, Mrs Kempe….simply amazing!” he stammered, and then his brow furrowed, “Wait! You said only you, I and Shanks…..Davy surely knows?” </p><p>Dora bit her lower lip between her teeth and shook her head impishly, “No….I thought it could be a wedding night surprise for him…..he has to consummate this marriage…..I’d just much rather it wasn’t with me!”</p><p>Leo laughed and momentarily ignored propriety by grasping Dora firmly, lifting her off her feet and twirling her around as she stifled a squeal of delight.</p><p>“I can definitely see why he adores you,” Leo stated as he rather breathlessly returned Dora to the floor and released her from his strong arms.</p><p>“I could say the same thing,” she grinned. “Now, I am going to return to my husband, and then…..I shall be in my bedchamber, through there,” and she indicated the sliding doors into the dressing room.</p><p>Leo cleared his throat and nodded, pursing his lips into a rather wolfish pout, “I take it that it would be rather unseemly if this particular bed was slept in this evening,” he stated, trailing his fingers across the rather fetching coverlet on Davy’s neatly made bed.</p><p>“Indeed,” she added, “But I shall leave you to surprise him…..however you see fit of course, just make sure the doors are closed across….and he needs to be down here before the servants in order to appear as though he’s slept with me….but I’m sure Shanks will have it all organised. Off you go,” and she ushered him off towards the book case and the hidden staircase.</p><p>He stopped partially through the doorway and flashed Dora a winning and sincere smile, “Thank you, Mrs Kempe….for everything.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. 'With this ring....etc'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Davy finds his secret, hidden door to happiness, and there is a quite vomit inducing thing going on between the pair with rings! (*I don't even care!....they are my loved up boyz!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he had disappeared Dora closed and secured the bookcase door and opened up the doors to Davy’s room again before crossing through into her own room via the joint dressing space between.</p><p>Downstairs Davy had paced around the parlour, the sight of Leo within this more familiar space was delicious.<br/>He looked more carefully at the small buttonhole Leo had presented him with. <br/>It was exactly the sort of small love token he would expect from the delectable man.</p><p>Speaking of which, he’d looked gorgeous!<br/>Seriously, pulse quickeningly gorgeous.<br/>His appearance at the back of the church had been so unexpected but perfect.<br/>Every tortuous whisper, or finger graze throughout the evening between them had been bliss, but not nearly enough. <br/>And now, after so long apart he was desperate to reacquaint himself with the taste of his tongue.</p><p>He had noticed Shanks was no longer ferrying items back down to the kitchens, although most of the other staff were still active. <br/>He felt slightly uncomfortable about the mess caused by throwing larger gatherings, although he had demanded that the same quality of champagne, port and sherry was made available to the below stairs staff for their meal, and the entire middle tier of the wedding cake had been allocated to them.</p><p>As he climbed the stairs to his room he hoped that perhaps he’d be able to steal away for at least a kiss with Leo…..plus he had his gift for him to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>Leo had made his way back up to his own room, marvelling at the details in the hallway - the wood panels were screaming out for some artwork….and he knew exactly which of his beloved Davy’s sketches would look best hung against the dark wood!</p><p>Just as he came through the hidden door panel and into his room he saw Shanks’ grinning face appear from behind a second hidden doorway hidden behind the tall shelf in a similar fashion to the one leading to Davy’s room.<br/>“Are there any more secret doors I should know about?” he asked with patent glee.</p><p>Shanks showed him the smaller passageway leading to his own room, “This way there’ll be no need for the other staff to get access in here…..nobody to disturb you except me, and I can wake you both and make sure the Captain goes back to make things presentable…..Mrs Kempe’s written it all out,” and he inhaled deeply, pleased that the scheme seemed relatively straightforward despite the ridiculous level of subterfuge going on to hide it!</p><p>“Mmm hmmm,” Leo’s rumbling acceptance was filled with a mixture of delight and awe, “She’s planned the whole thing….what an outstanding woman!”</p><p>“Indeed Sir. Now I assume you’d like to wash,” and he indicated that he had already been into the small bathing room and left a jug as well as lighting the candles and lamps.</p><p>“Yes, I’ll deal with things myself….thank you Shanks, that will be all….how do I summon you?” he looked around the room as his valet indicated a small bell push located on the wall beside his bed and then left, clicking the hidden shelf door behind him.<br/>Leo grinned at that doorway, and then across again at the hidden one behind the wardrobe.</p><p> </p><p>Davy let himself into the shared dressing room situated between his and his new wife’s bed chambers and found a smiling Dora with her maid who was assisting with her hair.<br/>“Thank you Gibson, I shan’t need you any further this evening,” and she shooed away the efficient maid’s hands. <br/>She gave a small, slightly coy glance towards the Captain, who cleared his throat and felt the blush arise to his cheeks.<br/>She had no sooner left the room via the inconspicuous servants doorway than Dora collapsed into giggles.<br/>“Oh Davy! Poor Gibson….she seems to forget that I’m not a terrified maid about to be deflowered!”</p><p>Davy laughed and shook his head, “This is all very bizarre, for all of us, my dearest. Shall I leave you whilst you undress?” he suggested, running a hand through his hair and creating a rather dishevelled style, which Dora rather liked on him.</p><p>She smirked and rose from the dressing table, “Why don’t I leave you, and once you’re undressed you can make yourself comfortable?” and with that she disappeared behind the sliding doors into her boudoir.</p><p>Davy sat on the edge of the ottoman and looked around at the space. <br/>It was very pleasant, and after this evening he would be able to leave Dora to this shared area and retire next door to his own bed.</p><p>He so desperately wanted to go up and see Leo though….<br/>He’d been thrilled with how his room had been furnished - he’d selected a few of the fabrics and little additional details himself - and now the knowledge that his lover was a floor above him, and he hadn’t yet kissed him after an age of being separated.....it was tortuous.</p><p>He had removed his weapons belt following the service, but was still wearing the rest of his stiff and formal uniform.<br/>He made to remove his jacket and the signet ring on his left hand once more found his attention as it twisted around on his little finger.<br/>The ring he should be wearing was still tucked inside the small pouch beside his bed. <br/>He therefore stood and went through to his own bedroom next door.<br/>His neck jutted upon opening the door and seeing the waiting sight.<br/>The bookshelf was swung ‘open’ and an inviting, glowing light flickered behind it.</p><p>Davy could hear a deep, baritone hum….it sounded like one of the recent Mozart pieces that was popular….and it sounded remarkably familiar…..at least the timbre and tone did.<br/>He crossed the room and dipped his head through the hidden doorway, mumbling under his breath that he “knew something wasn’t quite right with this bookcase!”</p><p>He heard a very familiar clearing of a masculine throat and made his way gleefully up the stairs, pausing at the top as he was greeted by the small landing space and a glimpse into Leo’s room.<br/>“Hurry up Captain…...I haven’t kissed you in forever!” <br/>A large, darky haired hand appeared and swung the various hanging shirts and coats aside.</p><p>“Hello,” Leo growled, sheepishly pursing his lips in a barely concealed grin of joy as he saw the bemused and adoring expression on his lovers face.</p><p>“What the..? Leo? Did you do…….?” he stammered as he took Leo’s warm, outstretched hand and passed through the wardrobe and ended in Leo’s sumptuous and familiar room.</p><p>Leo was shaking his head gleefully as he slid both hands around Davy’s waist and crossed them in the curve of his back.<br/>“I merely funded it, apparently! Your rather perfect wife is responsible….and nobody knows….except Shanks and us,” and he pressed a kiss to Davy’s parted and slightly dumbstruck lips.</p><p>Davy took a second before he began to respond to the pressure and intensity of Leo’s mouth - he was still registering that his Dora had arranged all of this…..for him - but he opened his mouth to welcome Leo’s delving, passionate tongue and the pair spent a wordless, but not exactly silent few minutes reacquainting themselves with the familiarity of their lover’s taste.</p><p>“I missed you,” Leo finally pressed away from Davy’s pouting mouth, his pale lips darkened by their activity against his own and specifically by the bruising bite Leo had delivered to break their kiss.</p><p>“I’m a married man,” Davy hissed, smirking but quickly softening his gaze as he saw a momentary flash of sadness flicker behind Leo’s eyes. “Darling?” he implored, bending his neck and capturing Leo’s stubbled cheek in his palm to force eye contact between them.</p><p>Leo gave a small, watery smile, “I shall always be slightly envious that you married someone else, my darling, but I know that I have your heart….and that shall have to suffice!”<br/>Davy inhaled slowly and caressed Leo’s lips with his thumb, “You have far more than my heart….you have all of me…..always,” and he kissed the man he adored deeply, his hands swarming across the broad back and muscular buttocks of him as he moved them back towards the bed.</p><p>Leo pulled briskly apart, but maintained the pressure of his groin against his lover, “Did you close the bookcase door?” he gasped, “We need to keep it closed, just in case anyone enters through the dressing area,” he panted, nuzzling his lips against Davy’s delectably fresh scent at his neck.</p><p>Davy suddenly recalled his gift for Leo, “I i didn’t, but there’s something I need from my room,” he hissed and giggled as Leo raised his eyebrow and indicated the small cabinet beside the beautifully large bed which already had a small blue glass jar and vial of yellowy oil laid out on it.<br/>Davy sniggered, “Not that…..just wait there a moment….and don’t you dare get undressed….I want to do that together,” and he hastily swept back through the cabinet doorway and trotted down into his own room.<br/>He removed the small pouch from his own bedside cabinet and carefully closed across the book shelf door behind him, smirking at his wife’s ingenuity.</p><p>When he came back into Leo’s room, his beloved had remained clothed, as requested, but had removed his footwear and was seated on the velvet covered ottoman beside the window.<br/>Davy went across to him and sat beside him, twisting himself and bending his knee deeply to face him.<br/>He cleared his throat and removed the signet ring Dora had placed on his finger earlier in the church.<br/>Holding the ring between them he brought out the second identical, but slightly smaller ring from the pouch in his pocket.<br/>Leo dragged his eyes from Davy’s gloriously blue pools staring adoringly at him and glanced at the two rings.</p><p>“I gave Dora a ring earlier….and now I’m giving you the ring that was blessed for me…..it’s your ring, and this one is mine…..would you, I know it’s silly but…..I’d like you to….” his voice broke and his lip trembled but thankfully Leo calmed both with his mouth.<br/>His tongue flicked across Davy’s lips, parting them and kissing him tenderly.</p><p>His hand found Davy’s shaking ones and covered them until they broke their kiss.<br/>“Darling Davy, here….which is mine?” and he cleared his throat slightly self consciously looking at their tangled fingers.</p><p>Davy moved the larger of the rings fractionally towards Leo who reached out to take the other one and positioned it at Davy’s little finger, holding his own left hand out for Davy.<br/>With a small giggle of delight, foreheads touching and noses grazing the other they slid the rings onto each others’ fingers. <br/>Leo lifted Davy’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the swirled gold oval.<br/>“I love you, Captain Davy Kempe. And I love this,” he caressed the ring on his own finger. “Whenever we are anywhere public I can touch it and feel close to you….like a little signal….it’s lovely,” he whispered, and flashed a heartbreakingly tender gaze into the other man’s eyes.</p><p>“Can we go to bed now?” Davy asked, nuzzling into Leo’s hair and inhaling the deliciously masculine scent of the darker man.</p><p>“Thought you’d never ask,” Leo stood and held out his hands, “Let me undress my handsome Captain.”</p><p>Davy stood and slid his hands into Leo’s firm grip, following him to the side of the large bed and positioning himself between Leo’s splayed thighs as he sat on the mattress.<br/>“Now, for future reference, that leather belt thing and sword combination is VERY, very much on my fantasy list….but I accept it isn’t particularly practical at the dining table,” and he grinned as he began to unfasten the lower buttons of Davy’s waistcoat.<br/>Davy chuckled and assisted Leo by sliding his stiff, scarlet jacket from his shoulders.</p><p>“Well, I shan’t be wearing this particular uniform for much longer,” he stated, tweaking his eyebrows at Leo’s confused gaze staring up at him.</p><p>“Why not? I like Captain Kempe in his scarlet and gold,” Leo hummed, sliding his hands up and down Davy’s slender thighs, squeezing his muscles and groaning as Davy’s hips squirmed uncontrollably at his touch.</p><p>“They’re going to make me a Major!” Davy stated, slowly beginning to remove his cravat.</p><p>“Major? Hmmmm, Major Kempe!” Leo wrinkled his lips and pouted.</p><p>“It’s a promotion! It’s good!” Davy stated, pulling Leo up to stand infront of him so that he could begin to tackle his lover’s own length of cravat cloth.</p><p>Leo’s voice was slightly petulant, and rather sexy when he responded, “I’m jolly proud of you….I just….I liked you as my Captain…..Captain Kempe….I liked the onomatopoeia!”</p><p>Davy giggled and toyed his index finger at Leo’s lip, “Oh, darling! Well, I shall try to be good and a clever Major and then they shall have to make me a Colonel….would that make my Leo happy?” he asked.</p><p>Leo snarled, he knew Davy was mocking him in a light hearted manner, but he flipped the slim man around and straddled him on the bed, “Many, many things you do make me happy…...but I should very much like to be by your side when you become a Colonel….and then perhaps a Brigadier…...but to me you shall ALWAYS be my Captain Kempe,” and he bent his neck, dragging Davy’s face up to meet his lips with a splayed hand cradling his skull.</p><p>The firmness within each of their breeches was evident as they kissed and writhed together, licking into each others’ mouth with abandon and practised, noisy ease.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Consummating the marriage in style!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OK, so this is an unashamed fuck fest!<br/>I couldn't decide between kink and sweetness.....so you get both! (which also means it's rather long!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This outfit, Mr Banks, is rather dashing and eye catching!” Davy purred, leaning up onto his elbows and biting at the blue filmy fabric of Leos’ shirt.</p><p>“It took me a long time to find this exact shade…..the same colour as your eyes my love,” Leo hummed, gazing down and whimpering at the sight of Davy’s neat teeth tugging at the material.</p><p>“Well, it definitely meets with my approval,” Davy hissed, “But take it off….I have a desperate need for your naked body so that I can trail my tongue across every inch of it.”</p><p>Leo growled and shrugged himself out of his partially unfastened waistcoat before peeling the beautiful shirt over his head, tossing it aside and twitching as Davy’s fingers wasted no time in their exploration of his chiselled abdominal muscles visible above the waist of his trousers.</p><p>“Those are your fingers, not your tongue,” Leo growled as he grasped Davy’s neck and dragged him, making him arch his back up and grind his groin into the heated firmness between Leo’s thighs.</p><p>“Then give me some space and let me suck on your chest….I want to add more decoration to it….not quite so dangerous as another bullet hole though,” Davy purred, he wriggled free from beneath Leo and pressed him back against the bed covers.<br/>Leo squirmed and bit his lip at the thought of Davy’s delectable mouth exploring his chest.</p><p>“This is your wedding night, I should play the part of the virginal ingenue…...corrupt me, Captain!” he panted and hissed breath over his teeth as Davy’s mouth attached itself to one of his hard, dark nipples partially buried in his copious chest hair.</p><p>Davy released the bullet hard pearl from between his teeth and grinned, wolfishly up at Leo’s ecstatic face.<br/>“Shall I remain dressed as the Captain then? Or shall I introduce you to my body, my sweet, innocent little lamb,” he crooned and hummed gleefully at the delightful noise he managed to drag from Leo.</p><p>“Undress,” he sobbed, “And make me look at you….and touch you.”</p><p>Davy wasted no time and stood in order to drag off his stiff boots and discard his waistcoat and loosened cravat.<br/>The idea of one of them playing at the role of ‘innocent’ was a favourite with Leo, but usually he enjoyed taking on the role of ‘teacher’ in the pairing, having Davy intentionally act unknowing and untouched.<br/>This was definitely a new twist - Leo being the innocent one!<br/>He thought back to previous encounters they had enjoyed - what specifically had made him aroused when Leo had adopted his stern, masterful tone.</p><p>Having stood back he dragged his shirt over his head and tackled the buttons on his breeches, all the time staring alluringly at Leo’s darkly dilated gaze.</p><p>“You know what I have to do…..to claim you as truly mine,” he snarled, allowing the fabric of his cream breeches to pool to his knees before bending to loosen the knee cuffs and let himself step out of the garment, leaving him stood in only his braies, which barely contained his raging erection.</p><p>Leo played along and nodded, his lip grasped between his teeth as his eyes roved across Davy’s body, pausing and gasping at the sight of his tented underwear.</p><p>“Now, don’t be frightened of this…...it’s not always this hard and intimidating…..but it needs to be my darling, so that I can make you completely mine,” and he deftly unfastened the knot at his waist before exposing his cock to Leo’s rather desperate, and momentarily not at all innocent looking gaze.</p><p>The darker man however regained his composure and gave a stuttering gasp as he stared at Davy’s perfect length.<br/>Davy continued, adopting the slightly more aristocratic and clipped tone of voice he adopted when he was dominating Leo in their sex play.</p><p>“You MUST be nice to it when it looks like this….otherwise it could hurt you…..and we don’t want that do we?” he purred, sighing as Leo moved to kneel obediently on the bed, peering up at his Captain with wide, almost puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“I shall be very nice to it,” he whispered sweetly, “What would you like me to do?”</p><p>“Touch it….feel how hard it is in your hands,” Davy purred, stifling his blaspheme as Leo reached out a purposefully tentative hand and wrapped it around Davy’s shaft.<br/>“Does it feel nice?” Davy asked, smiling and splaying his fingers through Leo’s slightly disastrous curls and creating an even more unruly style.</p><p>Leo gasped and allowed his neck to melt back, pressing his skull into Davy’s relaxing, but firm fingers.<br/>“It feels…..big…..I know you have to put it inside me…..will it hurt me?” Leo asked, his voice soft and sounding ridiculously naive and unlike his usual confident growl….it was incredibly charming….and sexy.</p><p>Davy bent his head down and pressed his lips to Leo’s pouting mouth.<br/>After a searing kiss he whispered, his breath hot and insistent in Leo’s ear, “I don’t want to hurt you my darling boy…..but I need to make you mine…..I shall make it as pleasurable for you as I can my love.”</p><p>Leo sighed and melted his neck back again, “How?” he breathed and sobbed as Davy pressed him back against the bed and trailed his tongue across his exposed chest, licking down to the waist of his trousers.</p><p>“Let me show you,” Davy whispered teasingly softly as his fingers efficiently dealt with his trouser fastenings. “These need to come off,” and he pulled down both Leo’s trousers and braies with a rough tug, sighing as his hard, thick length was exposed.</p><p>“Are you going to touch me?” Leo asked, an almost desperate hitch in his voice.</p><p>“Of course I am my darling, I’m going to touch you so very nicely…..trust me my love,” he trailed his mouth across Leo’s abdomen, growling animalistically at Leo’s whimpering squirm beneath him.<br/>Davy’s palms swarmed across Leo’s skin. <br/>The feel of the man he loved; his soft chest hair, sculpted musculature and his unmistakable scent was driving the Captain wild.</p><p>It had been far too long since they had lain together, and their most recent experiences had been rushed, passionate and explosive stolen moments rather than the languid, drawn out hedonistic delights which they had shared together in Italy what seemed like a lifetime ago.</p><p>Leo was writhing in ecstasy under his lover’s soft but determined hands. <br/>It was wonderful to have him take the lead in their love making - they had tried out various roles, and Davy had a natural authority which was highly arousing for Leo.<br/>Much as Leo had initiated this scene, with him as the ‘wife’ in the scenario, he was revelling in the fact that Davy was adopting a tender and tentative element to his caresses and kisses…….it truly did feel like it was their first time again.<br/>In many ways it was - it was the first of many, many future nights of bliss together in this bed.</p><p>Leo lay back and gave himself over to Davy’s caressing and teasing hands. <br/>He sobbed with delight as Davy engulfed his length with his palm, and faked an embarrassed pout of shock as he hardened under Davy’s ministrations; twitching and leaking when his lover applied additional pressure to the tip.<br/>“There now,” Davy hissed, “I told you it would feel nice.”</p><p>Leo flashed a look of beguiling innocence from beneath his dark brows, “It’s far too nice…..I shouldn’t like it this much should I?” he whimpered, curling his hands into fists at his shoulders but arching his hips up into Davy’s touch.</p><p>“Oh but you should like it darling….I want you to like it….it will make the next part so much easier for me,” Davy purred, devouring Leo’s mouth with his own and delving his tongue inside to stroke against Leo’s in a clear indication of what would follow.</p><p>He snaked his hand down between Leo’s thighs and hitched under his knee to draw his legs open and make it easier for him to locate his entrance.<br/>Leo feigned confusion so prettily that Davy almost snapped out of character to tell him that he was adorable, but there would be time for that….his infinitely more pressing need now was to get inside his lover.</p><p>“Don’t struggle my darling, it won’t be as nice if you struggle…..just let me play with you like this,” and he began to tease his finger against Leo’s puckered, tight hole, watching and praising the man who was submitting to him but clearly working hard to remember his role of innocent rather than ask for Davy to plunge inside him.</p><p>Once Davy had pressed Leo pliant he moved his face down to deliver a series of wet licks and nuzzling kisses to his beloved’s most intimate parts, causing Leo to wail loudly and instinctively widen his thighs, bending his other knee to allow Davy more access.<br/>Davy knew that Leo loved him to lavish oral attention on him, and the uncontrolled noises he emitted caused Davy to enjoy the activity even more.</p><p>Davy waited until Leo was writhing and bucking into his tongue before abruptly stopping and capturing his mouth again, this time Leo’s hands grasped into his hair and plundered his mouth, savouring his own musky taste on his lover’s lips.<br/>Whilst Leo was actively engaged Davy slid his fingers back into place and pressed his middle digit inside, swiftly pushing his knuckle inside the tight ring and stroking against the hot, velvety walls.<br/>Leo gasped and had the clarity of mind to recall his role, he pushed Davy’s face away and gave him a gaze of boyish charm - almost begging to be delivered through the range of emotions Davy knew this intimate act brought with it.<br/>“Captain?” he sobbed, “Oh…...that feels…...it’s too nice.”</p><p>Davy grinned mischievously down at Leo, nodding and twisting his hand to flick his fingertip against the small place deep within that he knew would drive Leo wild with need.<br/>“You see? If you’re a good, dutiful boy for me it will always feel this nice,” and he deftly slid a second digit inside Leo’s channel, stroking and pulsing his hand, enjoying the breathy whimpers and moans of his lover.</p><p>Ducking down he kissed the wet tip of Leo’s cock and abruptly pulled his fingers out of his hole.<br/>Leo smiled charmingly and with a delightfully sweet whisper asked, “Is that it? Have you claimed me now, is it all over?”</p><p>Davy gave a guttural snarl and shook his head like a wild beast, his gaze almost sinister with intent, “Oh no my darling…...that was only the start…...I have much more for you, be quiet now,” and he swiftly pressed Leo’s thighs wider whilst he brought his cock into position pressing against Leo’s softened entrance.</p><p>Leo gave a beautifully ‘shocked’ expression, which both delighted and to his shame inflamed Davy, before he panted, “But that’s too big…..it won’t fit inside….oooooohhhhhhh,” the final statement occurring as Davy proved that despite his size, he would indeed make himself fit incredibly snuggly and perfectly inside his gorgeous lover.</p><p>Having pressed fully inside Leo, stilling as he became accustomed to the incredible heat and tightness surrounding him, Davy gave a slight pulse to his hips, snarling and tugging on Leo’s lip with his teeth.<br/>“There…..now that wasn’t so very bad was it?” he crooned, pressing soft lipped kisses to Leo’s panting mouth and sweat covered brow as the dark haired man squirmed and tried to remember he was ‘unused’ to this intrusion and probably shouldn’t beg his lover to “pound me through the fucking mattress!”</p><p>“Am I your good boy? Have I done well?” Leo asked, stifling his moans of delight as Davy’s hips moved lightly against him.</p><p>“Not completely finished yet my love…...now the next part is all about my enjoyment, so just lie still and let me….oh Christ that feels good Leo,” he couldn’t stop himself from breaking character as he hitched himself higher and deeper inside his lover and began sliding himself rhythmically in and out of the perfect, snug opening that felt as if it had been designed specifically for his pleasure.<br/>Leo’s head pressed back into the pillows and he bit down on his lips to prevent the shout of ecstasy escaping his mouth. <br/>His hands slid up and grasped onto Davy’s upper arms and he began to move into Davy’s pistonning hips.</p><p>Davy giggled lightly and grinned down at Leo, licking out to swirl his tongue into his slack, panting mouth.<br/>“I take it from your reaction that my little one is enjoying this?” he hissed.</p><p>Leo nodded and pleaded with his gaze, “Have you claimed me now…….am I truly yours?” he begged and widened his eyes as he saw Davy’s tell flash across his face and felt the swelling of his cock as it pounded into him.</p><p>Davy’s eyes had taken on an intensity which matched the pace of his hips as he shamelessly sought his own pleasure and release.<br/>Under usual circumstances he would either slide his hand down to bring Leo off or encourage him to do it himself, but he had the feeling that Leo wanted to continue the concept of being the ‘deflowered’ ingenue.<br/>He therefore stared intently at Leo before thrusting himself powerfully inside his lover as he felt himself begin to erupt, “Now you are…...NOW,” he gasped, continuing to move himself until his cock had finished emitting copious amounts of his hot release.</p><p>Leo was shaking a little, his hands grasping Davy had dug into his slender muscles and he was twitching and moaning, trying to stabilise his breaths.<br/>Davy withdrew and almost collapsed, just about managing to fall to one side of Leo’s firm body.<br/>He managed to twist around and almost dragged Leo’s blissed out face towards his own, pressing his lips to any element of slightly salty skin and stubble he could locate.</p><p>“All over now my love…...you have been completely made mine…...you belong to no other,” he whispered, continuing to kiss Leo who wriggled in his arms and flashed him a much more normal and usual, back to Leo his delightfully experienced lover face.</p><p>“Well I must say that was all rather pleasurable Captain Kempe! I don’t know what Mrs Kempe could possibly complain about!” and the pair descended into a squirming mass of giggling and grabbing hands as Davy dragged the huge, crisp linen sheet over them, creating a balloony cloud of secrecy for them.<br/>Leo was still semi erect, but he wasn’t moving towards wanting completion as they kissed and stroked each other languidly.<br/>They must have whispered the phrase, “I love you,” at least a hundred times before finally they somehow fell asleep entwined together.</p><p> </p><p>Leo woke up a few hours later. <br/>Davy; his beautiful Captain Kempe, was curled into him, his back nestling against Leo’s chest. His breath was steady and deep, and Leo nuzzled into his hair and neck, suddenly feeling incredibly aroused at the knowledge that his lover was sharing his bed, and that this was now his future...every night if they desired.</p><p>His erection, which had not been sated earlier, was now revived as he splayed his hand up and down Davys’ chest and belly, pulling his body closer into him, his nose seeking out the intoxicating and addictive aroma of his beloved Davy which was strongest, he discovered, at the nape of his neck.</p><p>He licked across Davy’s shoulder, biting down fractionally on his neck muscle and whimpering as he ground his length against the cleft between Davy’s buttocks.<br/>A long, throaty growl signified that he had woken Davy from sleep, but clearly, by the fact that the Captain’s hand reached back to drag Leo’s thigh higher up over his own legs he was happy to have been roused.</p><p>“Are you awake?” Leo purred, seeking out Davy’s ear and licking the soft lobe and smiling as Davy writhed in his arms and nodded.</p><p>“Mmmmmm hmmmmm,” he sighed and groaned again as he felt Leo’s solid length pressing against him.</p><p>“You know that thing you did to me earlier?” Leo asked, waiting for Davy’s response, which came in the manner of a nod, nibble to Leo’s fingertip and husky, “Yes, I vaguely remember.”</p><p>He remained positioned behind Davy and slid his hand down to hitch his slender thighs slightly apart. <br/>Davy reached across to the bedside cabinet, which from Leo’s point of view had the added bonus of arching his back and driving his backside into an even more suitable position for him.<br/>He glanced down and slid his hand between the cleft in Davy’s buttocks, groaning and hissing as he located his entrance and at Davy’s response of a muffled, whisper soft string of blasphemy.</p><p>He knocked the blue glass jar to the floor but managed to palm the small vial of oil and held it out for Leo’s waiting hand as he twisted his neck. <br/>Their lips met in a messy, but passionate series of delving, needy kisses and Leo wasted no time applying some of the thick, lightly scented oil to his fingers before stroking them up and down Davy’s twitching seam.</p><p>This time there was no role playing; neither man needed to be anyone other than themselves.</p><p>Leo’s fingers pressed inside Davy as he undulated his hips back into his lover’s touch. <br/>Their mouths expressed soft endearments, or teasing kisses. <br/>Leo’s fingers delivered tenderness, as if he was stroking a balm of adoration and love within his beautiful Captain.<br/>Davy wrapped his arm above his head, reaching back to tangle his fingers into Leo’s unruly curls, his legs squirmed minimally, not wanting to leave the almost mesmerically perfect position he'd found himself in.</p><p>Having slotted one of his digits deeply inside Davy, Leo pressed a second into him, receiving an encouraging whimper and a hiss of delight as he whispered in his ear that he “won’t ever get tired of making you make that noise.”</p><p>Leo moved and slid his fingers dexterously enjoying how Davy moved into the rhythm, encouraging more and more contact between them. Leo slid his hand under Davy’s torso and breathily dragged his splayed fingers across the smattering of fair hair on his lover’s slim chest. <br/>He rolled one of his small nipples between his thumb and finger and licked rapturously along his masculine scented armpit, sniggering gleefully as he found the ticklish spot on Davy’s side.</p><p>Davy flailed out and grabbed onto Leo’s wrist to stop it pumping at him and twisted his neck, piercing him with a desperate blue-eyed gaze.</p><p>“Darling…...please,” he murmured and whimpered gloriously as Leo deftly removed his hand and notched his cock into Davy’s prepared opening.</p><p>“Shall I use some more oil? I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered, trying to prevent Davy’s writhing hips from pushing back.</p><p>Davy sighed and smiled as he felt Leo holding him with his thick, leaking cock pressing against his hole.<br/>“You’re already there….don’t you dare stop now,” he smirked and let out a deeply erotic groan as Leo pulled back on his hip and eased himself inside.</p><p>Leo pulled his shoulders back slightly and watched as his length slowly disappeared inside Davy’s tight heat. <br/>The feeling was incredible.<br/>The fact that Davy gave him pleasure was wonderful, but the fact that he had been so willing to reciprocate and be the receiver of his lover had just brought a perfect equality to their love.</p><p>They moved against one another, gently checking that each was alright and enjoying the sensations, but in truth they didn’t need words to clarify their delight. It was evident in each rhythmical thrust; each lip biting whimper and each coaxing hand stroking it’s way across shimmering, sweat covered skin.</p><p>Leo held Davy firmly and moved him beneath him, taking his weight on his knees and hitching up Davy’s hips to find an angle with his cock which rendered Davy almost drunk with delight as his muscular lover moved with longer, deeper thrusts.<br/>Their rhythm had built up naturally, and when Leo slid his hand around he found his lover as aroused and ready as he was to spill.</p><p>“Let’s cum together,” Leo murmured, urging Davy’s left hand to join his own which was wrapped around his long, rigid cock.</p><p>With shared, joyful shouts of “Yes!” and “Oh God, yes,” Leo began to erupt inside Davy, which combined with their entwined hands, brought about his own pumping release across their hands, his belly and the bed covers.</p><p>Leo felt slightly drunk with love for Davy and slid himself free, turning his boneless lover around and cradling him across his lap, stroking his ruffled hair from his moist forehead and peering into his eyes, watching for the moment when he knew Davy could focus and see him again rather than what he assumed was the flurry of kaleidoscopic patterns and purple stars he saw immediately after such a powerful act of love.</p><p>“I love you,” Davy mouthed, almost incapable of creating sound.<br/>But Leo was close enough and attentive enough to ‘hear’ him perfectly, “I know,” he whispered, “I couldn’t love you more.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One more chapter to go....and I sort of love that it will make a ridiculous number of Chapters that will drive my loyal fellow Leo and Davy shipper and reader mad!!!! LOL!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Who can give this a name?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The finale!<br/>A lovely fluffy ending with happy people and a little frisson between Dora and that sexy priest thrown in to drag it all to a delightful end!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dora had waited as long as she dared, waiting and listening for sounds from the adjoining room.<br/>
The servants would not arrive this morning without being summoned - naturally, not the morning after a wedding night! - but she was growing rather hungry, and to wait much longer before rising seemed not just indulgent, but verging on obscene!<br/>
She therefore covered her nightgown with a pretty peach coloured dressing gown and went through to Davy’s pristine room.</p><p>She snatched up the soft nightshirt which had been left on the dressing stand for him and, having locked the sliding doors between the dressing room and Davy’s bed chamber, and also the door leading onto the external corridor, tentatively opened the bookcase door.<br/>
Pausing at the foot of the stairs she listened and heard the muted and unmistakably masculine voices from above her.<br/>
Clearly they were awake!</p><p>It sounded like they were talking rather than indulging in any amorous activities though, so she cleared her throat and began to mount the stairs.<br/>
“Oh husband!” she called, receiving a pair of matched, but differently toned chuckles from through the wooden cabinet.</p><p>“Dora, my darling wife, do you need me?” Davy asked, followed by Leo’s voice, “We’re quite decent, you may come in Mrs Kempe.”</p><p>Dora ducked her head through the hanging shirts in the wardrobe and inhaled sharply at the sight of them both in bed, her bare chested husband’s arm was draped languidly across the pillows and he had one leg sticking out of the sheets.<br/>
“I thought you said you were decent!” she squealed and hastily ducked back, but not before seeing Leo’s decidedly ruffled head appear from beneath the covers.<br/>
He sat up, allowing the cover to fall to his waist as he dragged one splayed palm through his frankly disastrous hair.<br/>
“We are decent...ish!” Davy stated, “It’s all relative!” he grinned.</p><p>Dora again cleared her throat and remained, to her shame, but enjoyment, peeking from between the hanging garments….Leo certainly was a decently built gentleman.<br/>
She’d never seen a musculature so pronounced and a chest so covered with luscious hair as he was displaying rather unselfconsciously as he leaned himself back against his mountain of pillows, stretching and making his shoulder and neck create some quite loud and evidently pleasing cracks and pops.</p><p>“You need to put this on and make an appearance in the dressing room then we can have breakfast….I’m famished, and I’m quite sure you both have appetites too!” she stated with an amusing timbre in her voice which made Leo chuckle as the cotton nightshirt was flung across, landing at the foot of the bed.<br/>
Davy reluctantly rolled over to grab it and pulled it over his head before turning and pressing a sweetly tender kiss to Leo’s waiting lips which Dora heard rather than saw.</p><p>“I shall see you in the dining hall, Mr Banks,” Davy stated softly, grabbing his discarded clothing, or at least enough of it to leave strewn around in his room for the servants to find and not consider odd - Shanks would deal with the rest.</p><p>Leo lolled back against the bed for a few more blissful moments before pressing the little bell to summon Shanks.</p><p> </p><p>After breakfast, all three, plus Artie, who wanted to make the most of his time with his mother, new Papa and Uncle Leo before heading off to school, decided on a walk.<br/>
At Leo’s suggestion they strolled as far as the small church and called on Father Scott, who, having received an invitation from the Captain willingly agreed to accompany them back to the house for tea.<br/>
Whilst he located his cloak and gloves Leo flashed an impish smirk towards Dora who was pressing her lips together and seemed suddenly more aware of her deportment.</p><p>“God is watching, Mrs Kempe!” he whispered, turning his eyes skywards and whistling absently.<br/>
Dora sniggered in a manner which was incredibly unladylike, but which endeared her to Leo even more.</p><p>“My dear Mr Banks, if He’s watching anything He’s seen what’s going on back in the upstairs bedroom of the main house and has scratched out His own eyes!” she quipped.</p><p>Leo laughed loudly and on a whim tagged Artie with a loud, “You’re it!” before scampering off across the grass with the young lad in swift pursuit.<br/>
Davy sighed and smiled wistfully.</p><p>“He’s perfect,” Dora stated softly.</p><p>The fact that her comment was delivered as Father Scott joined them was lost on Davy whose eyes were firmly focused on the delightful sight of Leo purposefully peeping through his fingers as he pretended to count whilst Artie hid and accused him loudly of cheating - only to be swept upside down in his strong arms and waggled by the knees, giggling and squealing delightedly.</p><p>The unlikely quintet made their way back towards the house, taking the longer and more meandering route which involved traversing several fields.<br/>
They paused at the top of the small hillock - known in the area as Puttenham Mount - which gave them a perfect view of the house and their gardens.<br/>
Leo was enjoying the exercise and the outdoors greatly, but was longing for contact with his darling Davy.</p><p>He knew Dora was a good sport, Father Scott appeared to be a decent, free thinking fellow, (or as liberal as a Catholic priest is permitted to be!) so having flashed an impishly seductive grin in Davy’s direction he shouted, “Last one to the bottom’s a rotten egg!”</p><p>He paused and allowed the others to register his suggestion, noticing how Dora hitched her skirts first and began to sprint lightly down the hill, with Artie quickly overtaking her. Father Scott turned to meet their happy smiles and followed on, shouting gleefully as his legs started to move faster and more out of control.<br/>
This meant that Davy and Leo were able to match each other’s strides as they laughed and panted their way to catch up to the others.</p><p>At the bottom of the hill Dora had grabbed hold of her son and wrestled him to the soft grass in order to join his celebration of being the victor.<br/>
Father Scott was looking on at the pair….at least until Leo 'accidentally' barrelled into him, knocking him off his feet and causing him to land partially on Dora’s skirts. His initial alarm dissipated as she seemed either oblivious to his proximity, or comfortable with it.<br/>
Davy joined the heap of laughing bodies on the grass as they all attempted to regain their normal breathing unsuccessfully.</p><p>Leo’s hands may well have found Davy’s calf, and Dora’s fingers may just happen to have brushed against Father Scott’s bicep….and the priest may well have chosen to see it all as innocent merriment.</p><p>The five faces peering up at the cloud spattered sky were all considering how fortunate they were to have found this….whatever THIS was.</p><p>Who could give it a name? </p><p>The small boy called it family.</p><p>The priest deemed it comradeship.</p><p>The once widowed, twice married woman called it freedom.</p><p>And the two handsome, virile men, whose eyes had once more found each other…..simply called it love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This thing was even longer than I intended - I just seriously could write these boyz forever!!<br/>Thank you if you read and enjoyed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>